Fortune Favors the Bold
by darthwizard
Summary: No one had worse luck than Naruto. Cursed with a demon fox, a home that despised him, his "best friend" betraying him, Akatsuki, countless enemies, and now... food for bloodsucking vampires. He should have died, instead he woke up in Manhattan. Thrust into a world filled with gods, magic, monsters, and the internet. Maybe he was wrong? Fortune always favors the bold! Sea of Monster
1. Vampi New York?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If I did though I'd probably be drifting down the Nile with Nubians fanning and pouring me wine. Oh, that would definitely be the dream...

**Chapter 1: Vampi… New York?**

* * *

Sirens of impending doom and the noise of dozens of loud horns awoke a blonde haired and blue eyed boy. The light pouring from his crystal clear window was comparable to waking up on one of those operating tables in Konoha. His warm sapphire eyes opened and closed as he tried adjusting to the light. The honking noises kept up, annoyed and still drowsy the blonde hastily got up from the bed he was on. He was dressed in only his underwear and he shivered as his feet touched down against the cool mahogany floor.

"Arg, I feel like I drunk a bottle of Ero-sensei's hooch." Said Naruto while he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

It was right then and there that one Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's equivalent to Dennis the Menace, prankster extraordinaire, first degree badass genin, and the most unpredictable number one knuckleheaded shinobi for the first time lade his eyes on the city in front of him.

Naruto's mouth nearly touched the floor of the room as he looked in awe at the great towers made of metal and glass that rose up to the clouds. Streets paved as far as the eye could see with smooth black stone. Weird carriages slowly moving with one another in perfect symphony without any horses in front of them. Hundreds, no thousands of people walking the streets in clothes he couldn't even fathom, all of them wearing not a single similar style of clothing, along with people riding weird two wheeled contraptions. And boy that didn't even compare to the flashing lights from signs from various shops. Bright vibrant neon lights shined along every shop and street corner, but most surprising of all were the flashing images along big rectangular boards as wide as the Hokage Tower and plastered alongside the various behemoth buildings.

Naruto nearly fell back as soon as he saw the sight. He sure wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore. It was right then and there that Naruto broke out of whatever morning spell had overtaken him half a minute before. The room he was in was absolutely abnormal. A tv sat on top of a smooth wooden dresser that was right beside the door of the room he was in. Right beside the dresser was a work-desk that had a small laptop on it. Beside the bed he now sat on to take everything in, was a regular nightstand with a headlamp on top of it. There was even an open closet inside this bedroom with a set of clothes that seemed like they'd fit him.

Placing his hands against his head a sour frown creeped upon his face. Realization of where he was before sank in.

Just how the hell was he even alive?

Last thing he remembered he was in some sort of dark lair in that city Ero-sensei took him to on his training trip. After all they were sent there by one of his _spies _but in actuality it was one of his sensei's drinking buddies. Not long after meeting the mysterious man who his sensei mentioned many times before to be, "_the most informed and most criminal informant Konoha possessed"_ well let's just say Naruto's expectations had been far greater than what transpired in reality.

The man had a scraggly beard, a very tanned olive complexion, olive eyes, a gold tooth, and hair as black as the night. He was a very intimidating individual and was accompanied by three goons. To say a master spy would look like some sort of villain you'd read about in a manga wasn't what ticked Naruto off. What truly ticked the blonde haired teen out was the fact that after they had a long meeting where his sensei had to give the man a ton of money in exchange for a stone tablet. Both spymaster and master spy dragged the young genin to Emerald Bay's most exquisite casino/stripclub.

In the end of the whole myriad of escapades Naruto and his sensei experienced within Emerald Bay to their final destination to the city of Alleppey. Naruto couldn't help but think at how these were the sorts of adventures he only dreamed about back in the orphanage. Alleppey was one of the biggest cities in the entire world full of thousands of canals, crocodiles, various bridges connected to islands and continents, white stone buildings, magicians, spice traders, opium runners, mercenaries from all lands, and about two million citizens that called the city home. Naruto pondered for many months on exactly why the city was their end goal, yet after a typhoon, a visit from Akatsuki, then a run in with a tribe of marauders, journeying through a war-torn nation, and learning about the god's realm. Alleppey should have been the key to unlocking his true potential and it should have been where their luck turned around.

Let's just say Naruto's luck vanished as soon as he made it to that city.

When he was kidnapped after visiting a fortune teller the first thought that came to his mind was the Akatsuki. They had encountered them once after-all on their way to the famed city of canals. Instead he was greeted by a bunch of weird vampires, who he first thought were beautiful and cool people. He should have known better, few people were ever friendly and helpful towards him. After falling into their trap and cornering him inside an ancient labyrinth that was rumored to have been the gate to the God's Realm. They then planned on eating him and the last thing he saw before everything flashed in his eyes was the growling of some sort of disgusting beast. Bright red eyes glowed in the the dark, dozens of teeth as big as kunai appeared in front of him. He couldn't move an inch from the rectangular table he was chained to. Hell was greeting him.

And to think that all happened just four months into the training trip with Ero-sennin. Still though he was alive, somehow, but this wasn't home. Life lesson learned he guessed?

Before he could say anything he heard heavy knocking coming from what had to have been the front door of wherever he was at. Naruto grabbed the spare clothes from the dresser and quickly dressed in some dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

As soon as Naruto opened the front door to the apartment he was in, he saw... no one. Except for a dark brown package at his feet. Naruto peered his head out of the apartment and looked to his left and right, but to no avail. There wasn't a soul in the hallway, which by the way smelled like sweat, alcohol, and a lot of tobacco.

Grabbing the package and taking it inside, he opened up the package. Inside were at least eight books as thick as dictionaries and a golden note atop all of the books. Curiosity got the best of the blonde and Naruto opened up the perfectly folded note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_The time has come it seems. You probably are confused and scared, but fear not. I wrote this letter as soon as I brought you here and I made sure not a single thing would happen to you. It's a mother's duty after all to protect her children from creepy crawlies, sinister ministers, and death. The world you are in may come as a surprise but I know you will get used to it and likely love it. Give it some time. _

_I want to say I've likely failed with protecting you. I've realized that you have suffered your entire life through hate, hardships, and people hunting you down for what you carry inside of you. If only I could have saved you sooner, unlike most children who receive love or family, you drew the shortest straw. However, you are my son, and every child of mine always finds a way out of every situation even when they are up against a wall with nothing to gain._

_You have always been special to me. I loved your father so much it still breaks my heart to this day for what happened to him. Your father was the man you've always looked up to and it always surprised me that you wanted desperately to have followed in his footsteps to become Hokage. Minato Namikaze was your father and I loved him so dearly. He was bold, smart, handsome, and cared so dearly for me. When he found out I was pregnant with you well, you would have laughed if you had seen his face! Just know even though he was a good man I still resent the fact he used a child of mine as a sacrifice for that beast, although don't hate him for it. His intentions were nothing but pure for many thousands more people would have died the day you were born if he hadn't done something._

_This comes to a part of the letter that maybe the most important. You may have guessed you are in a different world. By saving you from the world you were originally from it comes at the cost of you having to hide the fantastic shinobi gift of chakra. Everyone in this world hasn't quite discovered magic or chakra to the extent you have. Instead they have turned their talents to the more technical arts such as electricity and something called the internet. By very wary of when you use chakra because not only can regular people see it for what it is, but it can attract the wrong crowds of people. SO USE IT ONLY WHEN NECESSARY._

_Still though I want you to practice up on your chakra control and I've left you some books I've compiled on several different jutsu that even people in your world would be jealous of. Also maybe the most important thing is to study this world, study up on your english, your algebra, and most important of all your Greek mythology._

_You should be enrolled in Meriwether College Prep school for the following semester. Kids your age aren't off getting killed by evil crossdressing snake men with super powers, instead in the United States of America we have something called NO Child Left Behind. So you better spend the two weeks you have before you go back to school studying and catching up on your English mister. _

_Besides all of that I want you to know we may meet in person sometime in the future. I love you so much! I saved you because you have always been my favorite child. So stay safe, don't die, because I might be in enough trouble for what I've done for you as it is. Remember son, fortune always favors the bold._

_P.S_

_I'm glad I finally separated you from that loveable, perverted, buffoon of a mentor. A stripclub! I'll make sure he gets some karma from me personally. Don't worry I know you care for that pervert and he thinks of you as a godson, but he's still got it coming for him._

The note was covered in several wet spots as Naruto finished reading it. He couldn't believe it. His mother was alive. She saved him. Yet, he felt more lonely than ever as soon as he finished reading the note. The sapphire eyed genin spent most of his younger years dreaming and praying to every god imaginable that his parents or family would save him from the orphanage, the hate, the beatings, the harassment, the sadistic torment, and the never ending loneliness of being a jinchuriki. After the night he discovered his burden, the only rational for why no wanted to claim Naruto Uzamaki was made apparent. Still... she saved him and loved him. Naruto quickly placed the note in the pocket of his jeans before his tears ruined it.

Several hours later Naruto finally found a set of keys for his apartment, a leather wallet with hundreds of dollars inside of it, some leather chukka boots, and a long-sleeved red striped denim shirt, which Naruto left unbuttoned. He made his way out of his apartment and went down the stairs from the twelfth floor down to the street.

He currently knew little to no English and he doubted anyone would be able to understand the language of his homeworld. So to simplify things he made several shadow clones, which were currently in his apartment trying desperately to quickly learn this worlds language.

The people who passed by gave him annoyed looks as they went around the blonde haired boy who had slowly made his way in front of the Empire State Building after several hours of exploring. One of his clones memories came to the blonde in a rush causing the genin to smirk. A street vendor selling I Love New York shirts along with many people wearing Yankees hats surrounded the streets of the famous monument.

"New York City you better prepare yourself. Cause Naruto Uzumaki's here to stay!" Yelled blonde haired boy while pointing at the sky. Thunder rumbled after his proclamation causing those standing nearby to look at the kid with raised eyebrows.

For the first time this entire day, he could honestly say he felt like he could take the world by storm. Little did the Big Apple know what they now were in for.

"Goddamn! This is where our tax dollars are going to?!" Yelled a man in his underwear, with cowboy boots, and a guitar in his arms.

* * *

**So this is chapter uno. I'd love to ask for everyone who enjoyed the story to follow and review, it would mean a lot. If not keep reading! I hope to update soon if I have the time on my days off from work. This story will take place before book two Sea of Monsters and will go from there. I'd also like to say I'm a big fan of the concept of show don't tell so I'll likely from here on out write excerpts at the end of each chapter on Naruto's past leading up to his encounters with the vampires/monsters. Naruto's mother will not be Artemis that is way too overdone and I want to do something original. Plus the goddess I have chosen will lead to many big confrontations and will make sense according to Naruto's character.**

**Also I plan on not changing the characters too much I hate when stories butcher characters or make any character godlike without the needed progression from being a level 1 thug. **


	2. Hippie Dippie Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians because if I did I wouldn't be eating rice and beans every other night. Also I would have made the battles in both series far, far, far more epic. Like the Macedonian's created the phalanx and the hammer and anvil military tactics. You would imagine a battle for all of Western Civilization would have been far more epic like tens of thousands of demigods, monsters, mercenaries, and spirits on both sides fighting to their deaths in glorious and complex tactical formations. Then there's the battles in Naruto that while kinda cool I always wondered why the great nations and countries of that world never once utilized their populations to make their armies far more deadly? There's a reason why I think most fans of Naruto considered the chunin exams to be one of the most exciting arcs in the story, because the Konoha Crush wasn't expected and the stakes felt higher than the Fourth Great Ninjago War lmao.

Hopefully you guys know I'm joking I just wished we got more than what was portrayed in both series. Still love them though, which is why I made this story :)

**Chapter 2: Hippie Dippie Madness**

* * *

In normal middle schools across America, there usually is the same sort of routine for every student no matter what their circumstance is. Every students day begins by waking up to their alarm clock beeping or their parents banging on their door yelling, "Get up or you'll be late!"

Then it devolves from there to getting ready for the day by taking a shower, getting dressed, eating a bagel, and making sure you make it to the bus. Well for starters Naruto wasn't a regular American kid. He lived alone in his apartment in Manhattan all by himself, luckily the evil Child Protective Service agents hadn't yet knocked down his door and carried him away to some orphanage in Spanish Harlem. The Blonde haired early teen sighed as he rubbed his eyes in the shower with that thought.

While exploring Little Italy one day, he lost track of time and he was going from shop to shop talking with Italians until it was almost midnight. He had a close call when some old woman in a balcony called Child Protective Services on him. He barely escaped that one and he had to thank Kakashi-sensei for teaching him the tree walking exercise for he hid behind some Italian flags on a rooftop.

How was the close to thirteen year old boy to know that walking alone at night in the big city wasn't too normal? Guys like Tony Abramo, a student in his classes, told him that he probably was looking pretty sketchy like some sort of gangster or was loitering around. He wasn't sketchy or a gangster!

And to think loitering was illegal in this world!

Hell, back in Konoha, kids had far more freedom, but at the cost of them having to fight in stupid wars and participating in Iruka-sensei's boring military exercises. Now that he thought a lot about it, this world wasn't that bad. It was mind boggling for the blonde, when he made his clones research this world's military forces. Only for him to discover that most militaries around the world frowned on kids below the age of thirteen fighting in wars and battles between super giant sand Jinchuuriki! Unless those kids were caught in the middle of the many civil wars all over the world. Usually places Americans knew little about.

"_I should have been promoted to chunin just for saving that ungrateful place." _Naruto thought as he turned off the cold water faucet below his shower head.

The more Naruto thought about his friends in Konoha, the more somber he felt. He left them behind and they all probably thought he was dead, especially after his run-in with those bloodsuckers. Then again Naruto felt more happy with each passing day in this world. It was big, there were cool tv shows like _My Name is Ear_l, _Robot Chicken_, _Hell's Kitchen_, _Maury_, and_ Spongebob_. And then there were movies like _The Thing_, _Goodfellas_, _Evil Dead 2_, and _The Lost Boys, _which creeped Naruto out do to its realistic portrayal of vampires. All these things were on cable to pass the time whenever he was bored, which was always a recurring hassle for the blonde. However, what Naruto spent the majority of his time doing on his two weeks off before school simply was just reading from the thick books his mother had sent him.

The thought warmed his heart as he slipped on his regular dark blue jeans, white t-shirt, socks, leather chukka boots, and light red striped plaid shirt, which he still kept unbuttoned just cause he thought he looked cooler that way. He had followed his mother's advice and finished one of the eight books, all with the useful help of his shadow clones to boot. The book titled _Learning English as a Foreign Language for Dummies _despite the humiliating title, it did help him out with mastering what most people were saying and how to reply back to them. He still had an accent though, which helped little with fitting in. He made an effort to explore what most people called The Big Apple so that he could meet new friends and talk with people. Mostly it only helped with him bettering his English.

He still didn't quite have a good friend here in Manhattan, which sucked by the way.

Imagine getting transported to another world where you have to learn the customs of all the people on the fly, the technology is leap year ahead of what you were accustomed too, you speak with a rough sounding foreign accent no one can put a finger on, and all your neighbors in the apartment next door spend their nights yelling and drinking in weird foreign languages. Great start indeed!

Naruto quickly grabbed his brand new backpack he had bought the week prior after his horrible first day of school. He made sure to grab at least a couple of apples from his now well stocked fridge and began engulfing one as he made his way from the twelfth floor of his apartment down to the streets of Manhattan.

It was currently midway into September and Naruto was doing his best to fit into his new school. He passed by several tourists snapping photos of a hobo pushing a cart full of empty cans. A common sight in Manhattan, along with druggies, lurkers, hustlers, and the common annoying tourist. He went over to a street vendor who sold books, snacks, and various other things a street away from his bus stop.

Bus stops. He hated them so much he couldn't even fathom just how much he hated bus stops. Naruto remembered how on his first day of school he arrived at Meriwether an hour after school began just cause he missed his bus. Ever since that day happened the blonde boy made sure to arrive at his bus stop fifteen minutes early.

"Oh hi Blondie! Back again, huh. You know I made sure to stock up on some of those instant ramens you wanted." Said Sabon bringing the lone genin out of his thoughts.

Sabon was one of the few people in this world Naruto kind of considered a friend. The man was from a mysterious nation called India somewhere half a world away. The man spoke in a weird accent and always seemed excited and happy whenever Naruto came by his stand to either look at the books or buy a snack for school. Naruto always talked with the man before the bus picked him up and sometimes they'd talk for half an hour.

Their topics ranged from current events like some sort of war in Iraq to just cool places around the world like Bombay or St. Augustine, Florida. They both sometimes even talked about cool things like comics, books, and various different mythologies. It made the young shinobi a loyal customer to the stand just cause Sabon just seemed to know practically everything there was to know about New York City.

If Naruto needed answers on where to get to Meriwether after he missed the bus, Sabon after all was there to help the blonde out. If the seventh grader needed a brand new backpack for school, well Sabon after all had a nice crimson red Jansport backpack with a leather bottom and red, white, and blue cords attached to the zippers. All for the price of forty bucks with two packs of #2 mechanical pencils included. If Naruto needed to know let's say where he could get his hands on some liquor for a party he planned to throw this coming weekend. Well Sabon sure as hell was the source.

"Hey Sabon! You finally actually got more of that instant ramen?" Asked Naruto while his hands were laid upon the counter of the stand looking at his new merchandise.

"Hahaha! Boy I've got a whole crate of those spicy shrimp flavored ramens you like. Also one of my suppliers also sent me some good, good, good stock of this spicy ramen. The spiciest in the world, straight from the Philippines." Said Sabon as he showed Naruto a package of one of the instant ramen cups.

Sabon's golden brown eyes sparkled as soon as he saw Naruto's smile.

"That's awesome keep that package safe for me after school would ya? I gotta catch the bus across the street in about six minutes." Naruto said while scratching his head.

"Sounds like a plan buddy. Well anything else I could help you with today?" Sabon said while placing various magazines and books on his display.

Naruto's eyes locked themselves with a book on the shelf that read _Alice In Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll. Something about the white rabbit on the cover made him both shudder in what had to have been curiosity. Something about the book made him want to pick it up and read through it.

"Hahaha, Blondie is interested in chasing the white rabbit?" Sabon asked in a slight whisper.

"Huh, no I was just looking at what you had. I'll take one of those snicker bars." Naruto said while pointing at a random candy bar. Sabon looked at Naruto with a bit of curiosity, but in the end both customer and merchant exchanged money for a delicious candy bar.

Before Naruto made his way to the bus, Sabon placed the book on his counter and smiled, "You've been kind and very loyal customer. Take book for free, it's on the house. After all you never know when one will chase white rabbit."

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head while thanking Sabon. From there he quickly made it to his bus stop and waited several minutes for the bus driver to pull up. As soon as the bus arrived Naruto boarded the big hulking contraption and made his way to the middle of the bus where all of the nobodies sat.

To say Naruto was a social butterfly would be an understatement. He had been able to talk his way out of numerous bad situations back at Konoha and he occasionally got out on top. Like the time he had accidentally caught the academy's roof on fire, which by the way was an accident. Better yet there was also the time-

Naruto ducked down into his bus seat as an apple flew by his head, barely missing the poor girl who sat in front of him. Looking back and watching Matt Sloan and his two duffus cronies snicker made Naruto's cheeks flare up. It was bad enough dealing with many of the assholes in Konoha, but just looking at Matt Sloan reminded the jinchuuriki of Sasuke Uchiha. The only difference between those two assholes was that Matt Sloan hadn't yet found a way to shove a lightning covered fist near where his heart was.

Matt Sloan had the eyes of a pit bull, and shaggy black hair, and he always dressed in expensive but sloppy clothes, like he cared little about his family's money. Matt Sloan had made it his vendetta to terrorize Meriwether Prep for whatever reason. Naruto didn't really care until now.

"What's your problem!" Naruto said loud enough for Matt Sloan to hear all the while the bus driver just kept on driving his passengers closer towards their final destination.

"Turn your ugly whiskered face around sevie. You don't want any trouble!" Replied Matt Sloan causing his two buddies to laugh like hyenas in heat at their leader's remark. Naruto glared daggers for a split second and just turned around to look outside his window, which only caused Matt Sloan and his goons to laugh even more.

"_Those three idiots aren't even worth the time of day."_ Naruto thought to himself. If Matt Sloan wanted a fight that rich asshole had better come prepared, cause Naruto wasn't going to hold back until Matt Sloan was put on a stretcher.

The bus dropped Naruto off at school and his eighth day of school in America began. Naruto walked into the school and made his way to his first period class where Mr. De Milo taught English. The man had a long red beard that went all the way down to his tie-dyed Grateful Dead t-shirt. He wore glasses and had a bald spot in the middle of his head.

Class wouldn't begin for another fifteen minutes. In order to make up for his blundering debacle on the first day of school, he settled for going to every class on time. Sitting down against his soft bean bag chair, Naruto couldn't help but admit how nice schools were like in this world. All the seats were bean bags, the teachers wore weird music shirts and jeans to class. Not only that but the teachers didn't give out any grades, and Mr. De Milo played pretty chill music everyday before class began.

For the first time in his life, Naruto actually took school seriously and he was excited to make it to class everyday. And because the teachers didn't give out any grades, all he had to do was show up to class every day. So long as he got along with the teachers he wouldn't flunk out, something that Naruto noted wasn't something he'd like to do.

Mr. De Milo was currently playing a song titled _Dark Star _and Naruto thought it was probably related to the teachers t-shirt. It was a nice song, it wasn't too loud, so Naruto took out his new book that he got from Sabon and began reading _Alice in Wonderland_. The surprising thing about the book was that the words didn't get jumbled up or mushy as he read along the lines. The only books that didn't seem impair him were his mothers, the very ones she left on his front of doorstep about a month ago.

Not long after school began Naruto was diagnosed with ADHD and a minor case of dyslexia. The blonde haired jinchuuriki should have been surprised at the diagnosis by the school nurse. However, it actually explained many of the reasons why he couldn't sit still through one of Iruka-sensei's boring lectures or why he always had trouble reading. The great thing about Meriwether was that the teachers based their curriculum on a word many teachers called 'progressive'. He didn't really care what progressive meant, for the first time in his life he felt like he could make a positive name for hims-

"Hey whisker face. Why are ya reading that children's book?" Asked Matt Sloan as he slammed his fist alongside Naruto's bean bag chair.

Ignoring the waste of air, Naruto just continued reading his book. Alice was currently falling down down a hole after following a white rabbit. Maybe this explained why Kakashi-sensei loved reading books so much, it allowed him to block out loud, annoying, obnoxious, sensitive assholes. Where most people would just leave and go back to their beanbag chair, Matt Sloan instead spat a huge glob of spit directly in Naruto Uzumaki's brand new book.

The whole room felt like it had dropped about ten degrees in temperature. Naruto met eyes with Matt Sloan. For the first time Meriwether's hottest reviewed bully flinched. Naruto's normally warm blue sapphire eyes, which occasionally caused some girls in his class to blush, turned as ice cold and calculative. He placed his book back in his bag, got up from his beanbag chair and clenched his fists.

Everyone in the classroom was completely silent as they watched the standoff between the new kid and Matt Sloan. Even the normally slow big hulk of a seventh grader known as Tyson watched the impending standoff in complete and utter interest and worry. Mr. De Milo had run out of the classroom to go talk with a couple of teachers about some sort of book. The only thing that was left of the teachers presence was the jamming music of the Grateful Dead playing from the teacher's vinyl record.

"_In formless reflections of matter_!" Jerry Garcia's normally calm voice sounded like a cacophony of dread, which further unsettled everyone currently inside of the classroom, with the clear exception of one Naruto Uzumaki.

Percy Jackson looked at the scene in complete worry. Naruto Uzumaki the normally kind hearted, cheery, loud kid from some foreign country was radiating a sickening energy that made everyone in the classroom shiver. This all went on for about a minute until Naruto said, "If you do that again Matt I swe-"

Before Naruto could finish what he said, Matt Sloan threw a spine tingling sucker punch that echoed across the room. Naruto who had been caught off guard for a second shocked everybody by turning his head straight back up towards Matt Sloan. It was almost like the punch was like nothing. The next thing that happened, which surprised everyone present was that Naruto grabbed onto Matt Sloans receding right arm. Before Matt Sloan or his goons could react, Naruto pulled Matt Sloan towards to his body allowing the new kid to knee Matt Sloan's stomach two times like a battering ram against the walls of a castle.

Naruto wasn't done though, with Matt Sloan's right arm still in his hands he used the limb to propel Matt Sloan forward into the ground in front of him, causing the boy's nose to bleed. Matt Sloans goons not wanting their leader to get further humiliated rushed forward with their fists clenched. Naruto ducked to the side missing one of the goons and then smacked the goon against his back three times with just enough force to not break it.

The goon fell forward on top of his leader, which caused the third duffus to raise his hands and back off like Naruto brought held RPG in his hands. The room returned back to normal and Naruto finally looked around the room seeing various reactions. Tyson was off in the back his giant hands clapping together back and forth like he was witness to a Broadway Show. Half of the girls in the class looked at Naruto in complete and total fear as if he was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. The other girls were blushed and seemed grateful as if Naruto slayed some sort of evil dragon.

Then there were guys like Corey Bailer and Percy Jackson who were both smiling. Percy Jackson personally gave the blond haired boy a thumbs up. The rest of the class though was still shocked and then everyone rushed Naruto asking him questions.

"How did you move so fast?"

"I can't believe you actually beat up Matt Sloan!"

"That was so freakin cool."

"What in Edgar Allen Poe's depression is this? Out of the way!" Yelled Mr. De Milo as he shoved some students to make sure Matt Sloan was alive. If there was one thing Mr. De Milo could live without it was Matt Sloan. The kid spent half the time in their class laughing in the back of the classroom while disturbing the students wanting to learn. Still Mr. De Milo was required by the state to make sure all his students were safe or else he'd likely be fired.

"It was all Naruto's fault sir." Whimpered Matt Sloan while faking a cough. Mr. De Milo turned towards Naruto who currently had his shoulders scrunched up, his hands in the air and his eyes looking in one direction. The look of someone innocent trying to play innocent didn't fool the English teacher.

"Naruto! Report to principal Bonsai's office immediately while I take Matt Sloan to the nurses office. Corey you're in charge until I come back." Said Mr. De Milo as he helped Matt Sloan onto his feet.

**Principal's Office (Three Hours Later)**

"Hmm, well Naruto since you did fight in self defense and you are new here. I'll let you off on a serious warning. Normally I'd give you ISS, but a couple of the students in your class have been rushing my office since first period wanting to testify in your defense." Said principal Bonsai with some sympathy towards the young jinchuuriki, which made the whole situation less threatening than it actually was, "But be warned! If I have to deal with another incident of you attacking those two boys again this year or if I even hear about you beating up my students! I promise you, I will seek out the most fitting punishment! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Naruto replied sharply.

He wasn't a complete idiot to talk back or joke around in the presence of his current principal who was a past green beret member.

"Okay off you go. What's your current class?" Asked Mr. Bonsai his brown eyes radiating an aura of authority.

"Lunch sir."

"Get some lunch. Also lighten up Naruto, I may be your principal but I want every student to come to me like I'm the type of person they can trust." Said Mr. Bonsai as he started to polish one of his war medals on his desk.

"Sure thing… Mr. Bonsai." Naruto said before he quickly left the principal's office.

"_Like hell that's going to happen."_ Naruto thought to himself as he bought some lunch food with the money he still had in his wallet. Even though he was rolling in dough he was planning on bringing his own personal lunches to school.

A week ago, Naruto found out that he had roughly forty thousand dollars in a small safe in his closet, which suited the thirteen year old well. New York City for how awesome the city was after all was just way too damn expensive. It made Naruto frown just cause the lease for his apartment would run out by the time Summer began and he currently didn't quite know anywhere else to crash when that happened.

"Hey Naruto, would you like to sit at my table?" Said Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was always a mystery to Naruto. The seventh grader had disheveled jet black hair he kept swept to one side of his head like he just gotten off of a walk around the beach. He had bright sea-green eyes and had a slightly tanned complexion like Tony Abramo. Maybe Percy Jackson was an Italian too like Tony Abramo although he had a regular American last name like one of the presidents in history class.

Most people at school stayed away from Percy Jackson since he was one of the few kids other than Naruto to actually hangout around Tyson. Tyson towered over most people in the school including some of the teachers. Still though, there was always something about Percy Jackson that seemed mysterious as if the kid lived a secret that everyone else was oblivious to.

"Sure thing" Naruto began, he didn't have any friends here at school yet, so he followed the jet black haired boy to his table, "I'm just hungry after hanging around with principal Bonsai for a while."

Percy laughed at Naruto's remark. He found the blond haired blue eyed seventh grader to be of some interest to him. After that whole incident early in the morning Percy couldn't help but ask how Naruto was able to take down Matt Sloan and his duffus friend like it was a cake walk. Not only that but Naruto was pretty funny guy to hang around. He remembered a day ago while they were in PE, Naruto literally asked Coach Nunley, "Did you invent baseball?"

The whole class laughed for about a minute while the ancient coach continued explaining the rules of the game. Both boys took a seat at a lunch table with Corey Bailer next to Percy, and Tyson sitting beside naruto. All three boys looked at the blond in amazement while they watched Naruto vacuum up the food on his lunch tray in near record time.

"Wow you like water spinach." Said a surprised Tyson. No one ate Mrs. Mitchell's cafeteria spinach, which was always watered down and looked like vomit. Except for Naruto.

"Well I paid for it. Also back where I'm from, my school never served us food." Naruto said while finishing his apple from his backpack.

"Where are you from?" Percy asked while picking around a hair he found in his spaghetti.

"Oh! I'm uh-uh… I'm from Mississippi." Naruto replied back while unwrapping his snickers bar. Luckily he remembered that country Sabon had some family from in America.

"Really Mississippi? You don't have a southern accent. Also you sound like you're straight from Italy." Said Corey Bailer who was the schools computer geek and personal know it all.

"Hey are you going to eat that?" Naruto asked while looking at Percy Jackson's lunch tray.

"Nah. I'm not too hungry." Naruto not asking again quickly engulfed Percy's lunch food like he was in a hot-dog eating contest.

"Okay you caught me. I'm from India." Naruto said also remembering that other country Sabon had relatives in. Everyone else except Tyson sweat-dropped at the remark.

"What's India?" Asked Tyson rubbing one of his potato chip sized nails against his forehead like he was trying to solve a complex quadratic equation.

Corey further sweat dropped but dropped the conversation noticing Naruto was feeling very uncomfortable. After talking about various things for about ten minutes Corey Bailer walked off to go and check on something at the computer lab, Tyson was curious about what Corey was off to do and followed him out of the lunchroom.

"So Naruto where do you live?"

"Oh I live at the Fortis Apartment Complex. It's about three miles from here." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"I think I know that place. It's about two or three blocks from where I live." Percy said while noticing Naruto's eyes beamed up as soon as Percy said that.

"Really well you gotta come on over to my place. Also I could use your help this afternoon."

"Sure, thing. My mom wouldn't mind if I'm a little late coming home."

**7th Avenue**

Naruto and Percy both got off of the bus together and made there way over to Sabon's convenience stand whose face brightened up brightly as soon as he saw Naruto approach him.

"Ah, young Naruto and you brought a friend," Started Sabon while going to the back of the stand and bringing out a large 50 instant ramen cup package and placing it on the counter, "Anything else you need today my friend."

"I'll take that geographic magazine, two snickers, that bundle of bananas, and two cases of that Nattie Light along with a bottle of liquor if you have any."

"Yes, yes, yes. Here's your geographic, your snickers, bananas, I only have one case… wait a minute you are too young to buy alcohol." Spoke Sabon harshly.

Percy backed away from Naruto and the stand cautiously not wanting to get caught in whatever dispute would likely happen, but he didn't leave the area. He watched whatever was going to happen curiously, almost like watching two trains crash into one another while going at full speed.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. He thought this would have gone much smoother in his head. In the Elemental Nations there weren't too many restrictions on drinking. Naruto was never much of a drinker even though Ero-sensei offered the thirteen year old booze on many occasions. Hell the only reason Naruto wanted the liquor in the first place was really just to make the kids at Meriwether like him. He never had too many friends throughout his life and he'd cut a finger off just to make some good ones in this world.

"But friend I can get you anything you want. Just write it down come here before sundown and I'll have it ready for you. After all the white rabbit stand sells anything it needs for its customers." Spoke Sabon quickly going back to his usual nonchalant demeanor.

Percy raised an eyebrow at the whole exchange. He wasn't completely sure why Naruto wanted to buy alcohol or why the mysterious White Rabbit convenience stand worker was ignoring maybe half a dozen laws for Naruto.

"Awesome!" Naruto said while taking a piece of paper out of his backpack and writing down what he wanted.

"Also I suggest anything but Nattie Light. No customer of mine shall suffer the torture of drinking piss." Sabon replied after Naruto handed him the piece of paper and his money for all of the groceries.

"Thanks Sabon and will this place still be open around then?"

"No illegal activities take place while stand is open. It's a White Rabbit stand policy." Sabon said matter of factly.

"Awesome have a good day I'll be back here later."

Percy jackson followed Naruto all the way to the twelfth floor. Naruto was literally about to carry all of the groceries back to his parent's apartment by using the stairs. After Percy suggested they should use the elevator Naruto quickly looked at Percy like he discovered the most amazing revelation of his life. As soon as Percy came inside of the apartment he was surprised to find out there was only one bedroom inside of it. Still it wasn't that bad of a New York City styled apartment there was a nice sized sofa against one of the walls and various cut out magazine pages of cool locations around the world. There was a cool page sized picture of Athens at night on the wall, Rome, London, St. Basil's Cathedral in Moscow lit up and covered in snow, and many natural landmarks like Mt. Rushmore, Yellowstone National Park's geysers, The Smoky Mountains, Mt. Everest, and The Great Barrier Reef.

The Magazine page pictures reminded Percy Jackson of his good friend Annabeth Chase who Percy met the past summer when he first went to Camp Half-Blood. It was her dream to be the best architect in the world and she spent her time outside of camp going around the United States visiting famous architectural landmarks. Percy looked at the wall curiously while Naruto was putting away his groceries. So Percy took a shot in the dark.

"So what's with all of the cut out magazines on the wall?"

Naruto looked up from where he was hiding his ramen and smiled, "Oh those! Those are all the places I want to visit one day."

"That's pretty cool. I'd like to go to Greece one day and visit Athens. I heard the Parthenon is an experience of a lifetime" Percy said while pointing at the picture of the Parthenon atop a mountain all lit up.

"Cool. I didn't know that's what people called that building. I thought it was just a pretty cool ancient ruin where I might find some treasure." Naruto said causing Percy to sweat drop at the comment. Maybe Naruto wasn't really completely like Annabeth but his new friend still reminded him of her.

"Also could I ask you, where are your parents or are they still at work?" Percy asked, but he quickly realized that was a touchy subject as soon as Naruto stopped stashing ramen cups in his cabinet and turned his head off to the side a little gloomy.

"My parents?" Naruto repeated as if it was some sort of lost object, "I'm the only one who lives here."

Naruto dropped the issue and continued to finish putting away his food. It was right then and there Percy Jackson realized that Naruto was an orphan. The only difference was that he wasn't yet in an orphanage and could somehow afford a New York City apartment in Manhattan.

"Oh." Said Percy noticing how awkward things had gotten. Thinking of something else to talk about Percy asked something else, "What are you planning on doing with all that alcohol and you needed my help with something here tonight?"

"Well yeah I'm planning on throwing a party here this coming weekend. I'll need your help spreading the word." Naruto said while he threw off his backpack and jumped on the sofa with his head toward the ceiling.

Percy smiled nervously. He wasn't quite the expert on stuff like that nor was he popular enough to go around the school asking people to come to some friends party. Percy figured Naruto was in the same boat as him, which was why he had asked Percy to come over. Little did the blonde haired genin know he made the wrong choice. Percy Jackson after all would likely bring nothing good to the party due to his track record of constant misfortunes.

However, he too needed a friend at Meriwether that wasn't just Tyson. Naruto was reading _Alice in Wonderland _but put the book down when he heard Percy say, "I'll help you out. You got any games here?"

Around 6:00 P.M Naruto and Percy made it back to Sabon's stand, which was oddly closed at the moment. Both genin and demigod alike looked around the closed shack but to no avail. About to give up and go back home, "Hey Blondie! Over here!"

Naruto and Percy followed the voice into an alley where Sabon had two brown paper bags filled with goods. Sabon's eyes warmed up the smelly alley way, "Haha, I brought the booze. You two brought the money right?"

"Sure thing Sabon!" Naruto said before they both exchanged the goods. Percy looked at the both of them a little confused as if both of them were old friends.

"Good, good, good. Now remember boys. White Rabbit can get you whatever you need and always at right price." Sabon said with an index finger pointed in the air to make his point. Thunder boomed in the distance, causing Percy to raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing.

"Oh man well we better go before it starts to storm. Right Percy?"

Percy looked at Sabon closely to see if the man was possibly a monster. Something about the Indian man didn't quite sit right with him. Although, in the end Percy just raised his shoulders, "Sounds good. Gotta go home soon anyways before my mom gets worried."

"Okay see ya Percy." Naruto said waving at the his new friend who waved back.

"Also Naruto before you leave," Sabon started causing the jinchuuriki to stop in his tracks, "Know that if something happens good friend. Doesn't matter the reason. I left a card in that bag with a number to call."

Naruto thanked Sabon and they both left the alleyway.

**Friday Night/Party Night**

Music played out in Naruto's apartment as kids from Meriwether all kept on coming in droves. Trying to get fellow Meriwether students to come to Naruto's party wasn't too difficult, not after the Matt Sloan incident. In response Matt Sloan threw another party the same night, although Naruto really didn't care if more people went over to his party. Even though Naruto's apartment wasn't too big, girls and guys from their class were dancing about like Tyson, Raj Mandeli, Tony Abramo and his various cousins, Suzy Winters, Rachel Mcgee, Chris R, and Emily Goldbloom.

Currently Tony Abramo was in a contest with one of his cousins to see who could out drink the other. His cousin who was a Junior in high school was swiping the floor with his cousin. How the hell Naruto got high school kids to come to his party he'd never know. Over in the closet where he kept his broom and vacuum cleaner was a small line of girls and guys his age waiting patiently for whoever to come out.

Naruto saw Percy Jackson in the corner of the room completely pale. He looked like he saw a ghost. Walking over to make sure his friend was alright, out of nowhere Rachel Mcgee grabbed him by his long sleeved plaid t-shirt and asked Naruto for a dance. Not trying to be rude he accepted the offer.

Percy Jackson was watching the party with a big smile on his face and everyone there seemed pretty happy. Still though, as soon as the speakers started playing _Eminence Front_ by The Who, he saw the one person he'd thought he would never see again until summer. Middle school and high school kids went around Mr. D ignoring the red nosed, chubby faced, and curly black haired god. Mr. D was still wearing his usual tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. The only thing different about him was that he looked like he was about nineteen years old, but Percy of all people could recognize the god Dionysus anywhere even if Percy was a little bit buzzed.

Making his way over to Mr. D as inconspicuous as he could, Percy saw Mr. D sipping from a red dixie cup just analysing the party as if he wasn't too impressed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Percy asked the cherub looking god of Olympus as if the man in front of him was stalking him.

"Way to greet an old friend _Peter Johnson_," Mr. D said while glaring at Percy, "I didn't think you were the type of person I'd ever see at party. Aren't you in what? Sixth Grade."

"I'm in seventh grade."

"Oh my, I came to a seventh graders party. I wonder if your mom knows you're here drinking at a friends apartment, *sniff*… ah. Smell that? Someone's lighting something up in the bedroom, hahaha. To think I thought this was a high school party for a second." Mr. D said while sniffing Percy's shoulder. The scowl on Mr. D's face was enough to make Percy shake in even more fear, it was bad enough that he knew Dionysus was at Naruto's party, but to make matters worse he also had his mother's phone number.

"I'm sorry about my attitude. I'm just surprised you're here. I mean shouldn't you be at camp?"

"Everyone there is already asleep. Isn't past your bedtime, Peter?" Percy stayed silent but the wine god continued, "Don't you know, every party has a little bit of my influence in it. There's always something unpredictable about every party, something that can go wrong. People wake up the next day confused and ashamed, and I'm there taking notes so Apollo's children can have a script for a movie. Some can say they go a little mad when there's alcohol, loud music, and drugs involved. Ah, I miss the sixties. Woodstock would put this girl scouts meeting to shame." Mr. D said while drinking some diet coke out of his dixie cup.

"You were at Woodstock?"

"I created Woodstock. For three days even Zeus couldn't have compared to my influence. I remember seeing your grandma there now that I think about it. She took several sheets of acid and was showing a crowd of people her-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You are super _awesome_ Mr. D!" Percy said quickly hoping the wine god wouldn't finish his sentence.

"I'll forget the sarcasm and take that as a compliment… _for now_. How about you go and enjoy the party." Said Mr. D further unsettling Percy, "Don't give me that look Peter. I wouldn't rat out on a pitiful demigod."

With that Mr. D disappeared leaving the smell of grapes in the air. Not long after the god of wine vanished Percy's vision blurred and his whole world turned dark.

_In a dark room two men were talking with each other silently. There was a red light in the middle of the room and the light was shining directly on what had to have been a golden sarcophagus._

"_You sure this will work?" Said the voice of someone Percy could vaguely remember._

"_Never question the Titan's will." Said a deep and very threatening voice._

Percy Jackson woke up with a pillow below his head and his shirt completely off. It was wrapped around his left eye as if he was a pirate and the few other people passed out in Naruto's apartment weren't in better shape. Tyson took up Naruto's couch and was cuddled up with a stuffed rabbit next to his neck. It looked as if Tyson was strangling the stuffed animal, but that was just cause Tyson was huge. Tony Abramo's high school cousin was on the ground shirtless with another highschool girl wrapped around his arms.

While searching the apartment, Percy found Naruto fully awake in his bedroom, just looking out his window at the city below him.

"You having trouble remembering everything from last night too?" Said Naruto without taking his eyes away from his window. The blonde haired boy had several hickey marks on his neck and his normally messy, gravity defying, golden locked hair was in a total mess.

"Yeah, what exactly happened?"

"Well you kissed Suzy Winter's but then you had disappeared for a bit and I found you vomiting down the hall." Said Naruto who was still watching the city as if it was a tv screen.

"Damn. How did I forget that?" Said Percy while rubbing his eyes. He had to get home soon but luckily enough he told his mom he'd be staying over at Naruto's place several days ago.

"Don't know." Said Naruto, then Percy remembered something from last night and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I saw you making out with Rachel Mcgee after dancing with her for a bit. Then Emily Goldblum grabbed you and I think they got into a fight about something. I think one of them slapped you." Percy said finally sobering up. Then a thought that had been pestering Percy's mind since the day Naruto first announced the party clicked in his head.

"Why did you throw this party in the first place?"

Naruto looked a somber at the comment but said, "I just wanted some friends. I've always been trying my whole life to be accepted… but I don't know. I'm not really the party guy. I just wanted people to like me."

Percy could tell Naruto felt upset, but he smiled, "Bro. I know how you feel but you already are liked. If no one at Meriwether considers you a friend, well just know I do."

Naruto grinned like a fox and turned around and said, "Well, could you help a friend out with cleaning this place up. My room smells like Mr. De Milo's classroom after PE."

* * *

**Training Trip Week One**

Naruto sat atop of a large stone rock as Ero-sensei looked at a note he had received a day ago. This had been going on for a while now and boredom got the best of the blonde. After spending about half an hour in silence Naruto occupied his time by practicing his chakra control. From tree walking, leaf balancing, to more complex things like chakra molding a small rock in his hands in order to shape it into an object. Ero-sensei had said it was a jonin level exercise for mastering chakra control, but to no avail Naruto sucked at it.

"Hey Ero-sensei I need some help with that exercise." Naruto pleaded with his head down. He'd been at the exercise for the last couple of days and had no real progress except for his pride being taken down a notch.

"Ero-sensei I really need some advice on this." Naruto said a minute later. His sensei kept looking at the note, although he looked slightly more annoyed.

"Ero-sensei are you listening to me!"

"Naruto can't you give me a break for one goddamn minute!" Yelled Jiraiya while frowning at his sapphire eyed student.

"..."

Naruto said nothing and held his head lower and just kept looking at the rock in his hands. Jiraiya looked up from the note another one of his spies had verified and saw Naruto's heavily downcasted look. For a split second the hermit sage realized what he had just said and felt slightly guilty over it. Naruto despite how disrespectful he was to his elders was always cheery, happy, and often made him feel like he had a real grandson. Seeing his student look so downtrodden and worst of all quiet, made the hermit sage feel even more guilty. Guilty over abandoning him throughout his childhood, guilty over the trials the little brat suffered when he came back to Konoha, and guilty over how much he saw of himself inside of Naruto.

"Look… I'm sorry I said that the way I said that." Jiraiya said after finally finishing the report from one of his agents.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I know I can be annoying sometimes. I'm sorry I kept you from reading your research Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said while turning his head away from his sensei's gaze.

"Naruto look at me." Jiraiya said in a commanding voice, his student turned his head towards his sensei. Naruto's normally warm sapphire blue eyes that often radiated nothing but opportunity and happiness, were now foggy, Jiraiya sighed before saying, "You don't ever have to be sorry about anything. You can be annoying as hell and a huge brat sometimes, but sometimes I deserve what's coming to me. You are my student and I chose you not because of what you got in your gut or cause of anything else. You are my student because you remind me a lot of myself."

Taken slightly a-back, Naruto's foggy eyes became wide and slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I need to make you into a badass before this trip is over. I worry about you and I don't want to go to my grave knowing that a student of mine, who is being hunted by more than just Akatsuki by the way, will be able to fight every single one of his battles and survive." Naruto looked a little bit more confused but Jiraiya continued, "You know the reason why I've been looking at these notes?"

"Well no. I thought it was more research material for your next book."

Jiraiya smacked his forehead at that comment, "Look Gaki, I'll let you onto this secret. If these reports that are coming from my spies are true. And there's a good chance they are, then by the end of this two year vacation… even I can't predict how powerful you'll become."

Naruto smiled at Ero-sensei and they both got up and started searching for the nearest hot springs.

* * *

**Thanks to all of my readers for all of the support after the first chapter. I have never had a story that has blown up so much after just one chapter, which is why I made sure to update this immediately cause I know some of you are interested on where it's going to go. I would have published this chapter yesterday, but like the party in this chapter sometimes an author gets caught up in things he wouldn't have expected he'd get caught up in. **

**I would also like to say that Sea of Monsters will probably begin in a couple of chapters, which is why this one is a bit longer. Had to get a lot of character development out of the way. Anyways follow, review, read, and I hope you beautiful readers have an awesome day. Also review if you can it helps me know if I my chapter was actually good or not. **


	3. Saturnalia Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. I'm just not awesome enough to own two really financially successful franchises so I'm here resorting to the scraps of Rick Riodan and Kishimoto. Ah who cares I'll write this story into something that would look like they both had sex and a beautiful baby together. This story will be that baby.

**Chapter 3: Saturnalia Part One**

* * *

It was December 21st the last day of school for the semester, and one Naruto Uzumaki was huddled up in about two layers of thick wool socks underneath his usual leather chukka boots, a white Yankees hoodie underneath a green parka, and thick black jean pants. The fourteen year old genin completely and utterly hated the cold. It may have been because he grew up around Konoha where it was usually warm and humid all year long. Although this was something he was seriously going to have to get used to.

Currently one Naruto Uzumaki was standing just outside of his bus stop with the clear intentions of just winging these exams. Most students would likely think he was being pretty narrow minded, however, if you attended Meriwether College Prep you would understand where he was coming from. It took several months for Naruto to realize that Meriwether wasn't a regular American middle school. It turned out 'Progressive' meant easy, but for someone who had trouble with the education system his whole life anything that made school tolerable was more than welcome.

"Oh hi Naruto." Spoke Tyson as he appeared behind Naruto.

"Ah! I mean, uh... hey Tyson I didn't know it was you." Stammered out Naruto slightly spooked over the presence of the six and a half foot seventh grader.

Ever since that party several months back Naruto had spent far more time with Tyson than he ever did before and both Meriwether boys often spent time after school at Monster Donuts. It didn't really help with Naruto fitting in or staying popular around the school, not that he cared for either of those things too much to begin with. All he really wanted were good reliable friends and Tyson fit that bill. Tyson was always good company to keep around and the seventh grade giant reminded him a whole lot of himself.

Tyson too was an orphan. Naruto found out from Sally Jackson, Percy's mom, that the gentle giant was only accepted into Meriwether because the parents and teachers at the school felt bad. Tyson lived in a refrigerator box off of 72nd Street and Naruto often told Tyson he was always allowed to stay over at his apartment. Despite, reassuring Tyson he always had a place to stay, for some reason the six and half foot seventh grader sometimes disappeared for several days. And worst of all startled the kind blonde haired genin.

"You alright Naruto." Asked Tyson worriedly, "You seem like you've seen a monster."

"Nah, you just startled me." Said Naruto with a deadpan look on his face. It always amazed Naruto just how easily Tyson was able to sneak up on him, he usually was pretty good at sensing people, objects, and the occasional vampire around Wall Street. Throughout the entire semester Naruto spent the majority of his time learning how to sense the chakras of people and well… anything really if he could. It so far had been a pretty tough process but whenever he sent out a chakra pulse he could feel them. This worked well with everyone except for Tyson.

Besides nearly becoming a master of sensing people. Naruto completed several other chakra control exercises including the rock morphing exercise, the dense chakra shroud, and the ability of turning himself practically invisible with his mastery of the Meisaigakure no jutsu (chameleon jutsu). From what the book his mother gave him said, it did leave an outline of his body though and he could easily be tracked by his scent. It wasn't like there was anyone in this world that could smell him from a mile away like an Inuzuka, right? So he was in the clear with that one. Still, he needed far more training and he was planning on spending the whole Winter Break training away and finally learning elemental ninjutsu. He was so excited about what would come of that.

After finishing that thought the bus arrived. Naruto sat down in his usual bus seat with Tyson right beside him. While Tyson talked a bit about what a peanut butter donut would taste like, Naruto saw people walking around the streets carrying perfectly wrapped presents. To think, in this world there was a holiday completely centered around presents and family. While that would be a depressing thought for someone in Naruto's position he had already settled on spending the day with Tyson and the Jackson's. Naruto of all people repeatedly told Sally he didn't want her to be burdened by him, but the woman was far more stubborn than him saying, "You're spending the day with us."

He smiled at that thought. Of all the people in New York City and the Elemental Nations Naruto found Sally Jackson to be one of the coolest mothers around. Hell, she was cool enough to allow Percy to spend the night over at his apartment every other weekend and allow him at Percy's place vice versa. As Tyson described what a peanut butter bagel would taste like, Naruto heard the chipped tooth Meriwether bully Matt Sloan say, "Bet Lennie would strangle a puppy for some peanut butter."

Tyson stopped what he was saying and looked down at his lap a little saddened. The nickname Lennie came from the book _Of Mice and Men_ by John Steinbeck, which was assigned by Mr. De Milo in class this semester. Lennie was the bulky but very unintelligent character in the book who was best friends with the protagonist George. From what Naruto remembered Lennie ended up crushing a puppy by accident and he also killed a woman on the farm also by accident. For the past few months it was Tyson's personal nickname around the school mostly because Matt Sloan called him that whenever they encountered each other in the halls.

Naruto turned around in his seat and glared at Matt Sloan, who only smirked at him in return. Even though both boys knew Naruto wasn't a force to be reckoned with. It didn't stop someone like Matt Sloan from bullying other people around the school. The bully's dad always was the most generous when it came to how much donation money the school received. He also knew Naruto was on very thin ice with all of the teachers around the school, ever since they last fought each other. Still, Naruto was going to get that bastard later on he knew damn well of it.

The bus dropped everyone off and Naruto made his way over to Mr. De Milo's classroom to begin their exam. Like usual, Naruto sat down in his beanbag seat and started reading one of his mothers books. The book was titled _Anabasis Alexandri _and below the title was the translated title which said, _The Campaigns of Alexander_. The book was authored by Arrian of Nicomedia. Now why was Naruto reading a book by some guy from wherever Nicomedia was? The answer simply being his mother.

It was the third book in Naruto's reading list, and while he finished the one on English. He sure as hell wasn't complete with the book titled_ Sealing, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu,Taijutsu, and all the ins and outs on Chakra Theory_. Whoever wrote the book sure as hell wasn't intending on a seventh grader with the reading comprehension of a fourteen year old to be sifting through it. Although, Naruto couldn't help but find the book to be fascinating. He learned more about everything to do with chakra from just one sitting of reading that book than about four years of listening to Iruka-sensei teach at the academy. What made Naruto smile as he read about Alexander sacking the city of Thebes was… well he couldn't place it. It just interested him more than reading about chakra control exercises that even Ero-sensei failed to teach him about.

"Naruto whatcha reading?" Asked Percy as he looked over at his friend curiously. Naruto had been reading that same book for the past couple of weeks now and he wasn't even halfway through it, which intrigued the demigod. Usually Naruto just looked dreamily at the pictures inside of a National Geographic magazine instead of a book. He knew of course that Naruto was also dyslexic. This was due to the blonde's constant trouble when it came to reading _Of Mice and Men. _Percy remembered a month ago, when Naruto was called on in class by Mr. De Milo, who wanted the blonde to recite a passage. Naruto had blushed and stammered before admitting to the whole class, laughing at his expense, on his dyslexic condition.

Naruto looked up and smiled at his best friend, before saying, "Just a book on Alexander the Great. Did you know the guy conquered like the whole known world and he did it all by the age of thirty?"

"I think I heard something about that." Said Percy remembering Annabeth talk about it while at camp, "I'm just a little surprised you are reading that book. I thought you had dyslexia?"

Naruto remembered Percy putting a hand on his shoulders after class and saying "don't be ashamed about something you can't control. Cause I got dyslexia too," which helped to ease the blonde's embarrassment. After all he had pretty much admitted to the whole school he had dyslexia and Matt Sloan ate it up like a viper catching a mouse. The weird thing was that there were some books Naruto was able to read from cover to cover without his dyslexia impending his ability to read, "I do… but sometimes I'm able to read some books without it affecting me too much. How about you? Have you ever read _Alice in Wonderland_?"

"Uh no. How come?"

Naruto placed his book down and replied, "I'll lend it to you. For some reason the words just don't jumble up when I read it."

Percy looked surprised and said, "I guess I'll have to give that book a shot sometime."

"Hello class did everyone prepare for the exam!" Yelled Mr. De Milo while closing the door to the classroom. Everyone immediately settled into their beanbags and prepared for whatever he was planning on saying next, "I've brought enough blank sheets of paper and I want you all to draw seven scenes from _Of Mice and Men_ and _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_. You have an hour and a half to complete it."

Percy Jackson could tell something was on Naruto's mind as he took a seat in a booth across from Naruto and Tyson. As soon as school ended Percy planned on spending the day at home sleeping and possibly replying to that email that Annabeth sent him this morning. Something must have been up, because she knew fairly well he was busy all week with exams. Maybe it was nothing and she just wanted to show him a picture of her in front of a building, which was also more than likely the case.

Instead Percy Jackson was spending the beginning of Winter Break at their usual hangout spot at Monster Donuts much to Tyson's glee.

"Is that kissy Rachel?" Said Tyson bluntly only to cause their blonde friend to blush and slide further into the booth.

"Agh, Tyson why do you have to keep calling her that?" Naruto asked, the way he was hiding underneath the booth with his eyes level to the table only made Naruto's cheeks look more red than they probably did.

"Cause you guys went kissy kissy with each other." Replied the gentle giant.

Tyson's remark only added more oil to the burning fire in Naruto's gut. He wanted to kawami straight out of the donut shop all the way to his apartment. He had the chakra capacity necessary for that and had done it before to escape from the the vampires on Wall Street. The only thing keeping from attempting that were the constant eyes on his person from everyone inside of the donut shop.

Naruto saw Rachel Mcgee enter the donut shop with one of her friends accompanied by none other than Matt Sloan. Matt Sloan's chipped tooth gleamed in the bright light of the Monster Donut shop. He received that chipped tooth when he ran into a "Please slow down for children" sign while joyriding his father's porsche the same day Naruto threw his party.

"You two keep quiet while I sneak out of here when the coast is clear." Naruto whispered to his two friends.

"Naruto don't you think that's taking things a little too f-" Percy couldn't finish his sentence cause Naruto's shushed him and the look in his eyes told both boys not to question him.

Before any of the boys could say or do anything they heard the one thing that sent shivers down their necks, and this wasn't because of the cold snowy weather outside, "Na-na-Naruto what are you doing here."

Naruto locked eyes with Rachel Mcgee. The way she said that was both in disbelief and slightly in anger by the way the girl glared at him. The tall and tanned, dirty blonde haired girl with firey light blue eyes made his heart beat like a jock on prom night. She was the closest thing to representing the _girl from Ipanema_ in all of Meriwether. The weird thing about her was just how awkward and guilty he felt after the party he threw at the beginning of the year. He never did throw another one even though Tony Abramo incessantly requested for him too.

"Aaaa."

"Well if it isn't whisker face, Lennie, and Percy Jackson. Didn't think I'd see you three losers here." Said Matt Sloan confidently only to make the two girls accompanying him laugh, "I wonder if you were born so ugly your parents cut your cheeks so you'd go around looking like a weird fox."

The remark made many of the other customers who were paying attention to the exchange turn towards Naruto's direction and laugh. He felt low and despite the reassuring looks Percy and Tyson gave him, it did nothing to dry out the chorus of laughing patrons inside of the donut shop.

"Your right Matt. He kind of does look like a fox, although an ugly one that was abandoned off the side of the road." Spoke Rachel's friend. Percy saw Rachel glare at her friends with pure fury and he looked at Naruto and time seemed to stop when he saw his friend close to tears.

Naruto wanted to turn invisible, well he could to an extent, but instead he got up and angrily left the Monster Donut shop having had enough of the humiliating exchange. He couldn't explain why they hated him so much or why Rachel made him feel so embarrassed, maybe cause he couldn't remember kissing her. Much less making out with her on the dance floor of his apartment or it had something to do with Emily Goldblum grabbing him by the shoulders to make out with her too, which by the accounts of Tyson only resulted in him getting slapped by both seventh grade girls. Man why did women have to be so goddamned complex? It wasn't like they suffered through some sort of weird party amnesia.

As Naruto walked several blocks from the donut shop he could feel his anger building up even more. Why was this happening now? Why did he walk from his friends like that? Was it because of Matt Sloan's presence? No he kicked that assholes ass without breaking a sweat. Was it cause of some stupid girl who didn't matter? Well partially, but maybe it had to do with everyone in the Donut shop laughing at him like he was a freak! It had to do with being reminded of his burden! It had to do with how his parents both abandoned him to the beatings and hate of Konoha! It had to do with-

Naruto clenched his head in pain, _"No this can't be happening. Not here! Not right now!"_

He could feel the hot and icy energy of the Kyuubi's presence flow throughout his body causing him to feel both empowered and possessed like he was the king of the world and he could accomplish anything. It also came with the cost of him feeling like he wanted to smash everyone walking the streets of Manhattan with his fists and to lay waste to the dirty city he had come to love.

Naruto licked his lips at the thought. Their blood on his hands would be… no screw that! He wasn't like that! He never felt this vulnerable when dealing with the Kyuubi's chakra in his life. His nails began to grow longer and thunder rumbled in the cloudy December sky. His eyes burned and the snow around him began to melt in the park. If he didn't stop this soon NYPD would be after him in a heartbeat.

"**It's been a while since we last talked."**

"_Get the hell out of my head you stupid fox!"_

"**Way to thank the one thing that has kept you standing after every battle. If you allow me more control I can give you enough power to get everyone's respect. We can rule this pitiful world like gods!"**

"_Screw YOU! You're the reason why my life's been nothing but trouble since day one. I can care less about your power. We aren't the same and you don't define me."_

"**Let me give you a warning before I depart. If you think you're here in this world because of the love of your despical mother, think again! I know your purpose here and you're nothing but a tool. Ugh, love! No one loves you! Not any girl nor any friends. I bet your mother just wants to use you because-"**

Tears fell from Naruto's face as the energy emanating from his body began to die down the only thing he could think, "_What do you know about any of this you evil demon?"_

Before Naruto passed out on a bench in the middle of the park he heard the Kyuubi echoing in his head, **"My existence has been nothing but others using me for their own pleasure, success, and power. You know nothing because you are weak and pitiful like all human beings. Other than us both suffering for others, you are right. We aren't the same and never will be!"**

Naruto awoke to the black night sky above him and to the roaring whistling of trains leaving Manhattan in the distance. He had slept on his side on the park bench for probably a couple of hours and he felt so out of it. It took a second for him to realize he was blanketed in a thin layer of snow. Some great Winter Break he had been having so far. From one of the lit city lamps, Naruto watched light flurries of snow fall slowly from the sky. The beautiful ice droplets clattered against the park ground in a bed of complete white.

From one of the park lamps far off in the distance two shadows moved. Naruto sat up causing the snow that had fallen on him to slide off of his body. The snow clattered and crackled as he shifted his body on the bench. The shadows came closer. He narrowed his eyes in the direction from where the shadows came from but shivered as a cold December breeze whistled past his hair.

His usual gravity defying, thick locked, golden hair blew wildly in the wind. Something in his gut made him feel unsettled and it couldn't have been the Kyuubi's doing. The shadows finally made it near where he sat and his eyes finally adjusted to the dark. In front of him stood two six foot tall NYPD officers dressed in their warm winter uniforms. He couldn't make out their faces too well, but Naruto could have guessed they were analysing him head to toe like an insect.

"The park is closed. Can't you read the sign no sleeping in the park after dark!" Spoke one of the officers while turning on his torch, nearly blinding the fourteen year old.

Naruto couldn't see anything but the bright glow shining in his eyes, "All right."

"We will need to see some identification!" Said the other officer fixing his hand on what must have been a weapon. The other officer turned off his torch making Naruto come to his senses.

"Hey, hey, wait, just give me a second." Naruto quickly said, seeing how one of the NYPD officers had his hands around a baton.

Naruto quickly brought out his wallet and fumbled around trying to find his Social Security card, the only form of identification he really had in his possession. He handed the card to one of the officers who then smiled under the parks lamp light maliciously. Naruto felt the hairs pick up on his neck at the smile, which quickly returned to a normal gruff expression.

"Okay… get up and put your hands up." Said the officer after sliding the card in his coat pocket.

"Wait I need that!" Protested Naruto standing up and seeing the officers eyes turn blood red.

"Now you are resisting arrest. There's a nice holding cell at headquarters for you if you don't come quietly." Said the second officer brandishing his baton and holding it threateningly at Naruto's throat.

Naruto grabbed the baton by his neck and pumped chakra into his arm allowing him to pull the officer off of his feet for a split second. He then jabbed the officer in his jaw making the man fall down in the snow. The second officer charged and smacked Naruto's vulnerable left arm. The blow felt terrible and it nearly compared to when Rock Lee used his Dynamic Entry on his face during the chunin exams. Despite the pain, Naruto disarmed the baton out of the arms of the officer who he brought down allowing him to smack the other officer in the legs. He then smacked the downed officer again in the back allowing him to move a good five feet from the bench. Both NYPD officers laid in the snow together, but not for long because the one who he disarmed took out his gun and pointed the weapon threateningly at the blonde's chest.

"Assaulting two officers will get you sent away to juvie for a good stretch kid. Now you want to do this the easy way… _or the hard way_!" The way the man of the law said _the hard way_ made Naruto shiver even more.

"Arg, you stupid kid! I'd do what Jacob says, we promise not to harm you too much." Said the officer who Naruto smacked with the baton a brief second ago. The officer rose to his feet and his skin began to peel away in some places revealing, feathers?

Naruto stared at the sight and kawamied far away from the area near the parks exit. He heard a loud pop and saw a quick flashing of white in the distance. His left arm felt like jelly and it was already swelling up, yet the pain was subsiding.

"After him!" Yelled Jacob in the distance as both officers began chasing the blonde through the lit up streets of Manhattan. It Christmas time after all, and even though there weren't too many people out, there were still Christmas lights all around the city. It helped Naruto because he needed the bright lights to navigate the hell away from that park.

Naruto ran out of the park and made his way down a deserted street in the direction of his home, but both officers were on his tail. No matter how much chakra he pumped in his legs both of the police officers at the park were able to keep up with him. After half an hour of running, taking a chance of cutting the police officers off, Naruto ran through the heavily late night traffic of Broadway.

"Out of the way you fucking idiot!" Yelled a taxi driver angrily after nearly hitting the blonde with his car.

Naruto not stopping to say sorry, Naruto continued on running past the six lanes of dozens of cars that only grinded to ear splitting stops when he was just about to be run over. Coming to the other side of Broadway, Naruto smirked and took several deep breaths. The NYPD officers pursuing him simply blared the flashing blue and white lights of their motorcycles. How they were able to obtain those motorcycles? The blonde couldn't even fathom but the sirens on the motorcycles only sounded like trouble and he didn't like it one bit. The motorcycles quickly crossed Broadway in about a quarter of the time it took for Naruto to cross it but Naruto wasn't going to let that bring his spirits down.

Jumping five feet in front of him and passing by numerous tourists looking at him like he was a villain. Naruto began pushing past people and sliding underneath stands selling DVD's, CD's, and he even jumped over an ice cream cart. Whoever bought ice cream during this time of year probably had no sense of time. Naruto could care less about that as he crossed an intersection with an adjacent street sign saying 48th Street. He was close to home, but maybe bringing the police to his doorsteps wasn't such a good idea.

He was taken out of his racing mind when he looked behind him. The Officers were now riding beside him one of them had his pistol out pointed at the blonde the other one had a baton in his right hand. The baton was dragging along the road causing sparks to fly across the asphalt and everyone currently alongside Broadway abandoned it for the shops in doors.

"PHOUH!" PHOUH! PHOUH!"

Bullets barely missed Naruto's body as they whizzed on by into the windows of several shops causing the windows to explode. He made a sharp left around the corner onto 47th Street. The officers motorcycles went past him and the jinchuuriki smiled. Little did he know that an expert biker could easily maneuver his bike to turn. Naruto had literally ran through about two dozen blocks, all of Broadway, and had made it onto 47th street just four streets from where he lived.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as one of the officers revved his engines down the street in front of him. Looking back the other officer had his legs on either side of him on the road his gun aimed straight at the fourteen year old.

"End of the road boy. You put up a good chase though, Phil you do the honors... charge him." Called Jacob.

Naruto watched the officer named Phil drag his baton on the asphalt, causing more sparks to fly as his motorcycle came charging at the blonde. Naruto glared and waited patiently. As soon as the bike was about fifteen feet from him, Phil brought his baton forward like a knight charging into the front line of an army. When Phil came to within striking distance he increased the speed of his bike and swiped at the stunned boy. Naruto's left cheek tore off of his skull and blood began to pool on the street below. Several homeless people screamed and ran away leaving both officers alone on the street. Phil looked back to check if the boy was alive only to hear a loud pop the only evidence of Naruto's existence was a cloud of smoke. He turned his head forward only for him to crash his motorcycle into Jacob's.

Naruto's wiped off the sweat from his forehead and made a sigh in relief. The whole exchange had been a close one and he barely was able to kawami with a shadow clone into an alleyway along the street. He had to think of a good way to take those two… whatever they were down or else he'd die trying.

Jacob left his motorcycle in the street after that crash and was able to catch the scent of Naruto again. He was in an alleyway close by and from what he knew of the city there was no way the kid was going to escape from there. Jacob cracked his neck and cursed the gods, he wasn't in too good of a shape to prolong this conflict. No one told him the brat knew how to use magic and that unsettled him. Looking at his brother made him even angrier, Phil was in far worse shape than he was and they needed to capture the boy fast. Their deadline was coming to a close and by midnight all bets would be off.

Both men made their way into the dark alleyway. One way in and one way out. Perfect for them.

"Nowhere to _run_ and nowhere to _hide_! Master will love to have you at our side. If you survive." Said Jacob who made his way to a graffitied dumpster. He saw a flock of blonde hair sticking out behind it and smirked. His black boots crunched the snow below him as he walked closer to his target.

The crunching of snow got louder and louder as they neared Naruto who held his right hand against his head. The feeling in his left arm was finally coming back and for a second Naruto thought about thanking the demon in his gut for mending it so fast. A loud bang echoed in the alleyway as the plastic lids of the dumpster strained under the weight of something on top of it. Both of the police officers were taking advantage of the opportunity to outflank him. One coming in from the side the other from the dumpster above.

"Rasengan" Came a yell from above the alleyway as two Naruto's holding a bright blue orb of swirling energy crashed into the officer.. Phil screamed and yelled in pain as the dumpster exploded in a flash of white energy. Trash and pieces of the dumpsters metal frame flew around the alleyway at an incredible speed. Naruto stood over Phil's feathery body and watched as his outfit disintegrated.

Below him wasn't human. No it had an owlish head with a large beak, bright red eyes, large gray wings, and skin covered completely in scales. Phil looked the blonde in the eyes in fear his bright red eyes growing dim, "Brother avenge me. He is a... monster."

The alleyway erupted in an explosion of light yellow vapor. The only lasting presence of Phil was the smell of rotten eggs and Naruto's Social Security Card on the dumpster floor below him.

Before Naruto could react, he felt two sharp claws dig into his left shoulder and right arm at the blink of an eye. Jacob's bright red eyes shined in nothing but fury as he said with malice, "We were going to spare you but… but after that… I'm going to make sure to enjoy eating you."

Jacob's neck began to grow longer as if he was snake extending it's spine. His sharp clawed talons along his wings dug deeper into Naruto's flesh drawing more blood. Naruto cried out in agony. Maybe this was his fate, dying in a deserted New York City alleyway by an NYPD police officer that may have been a human bird hybrid. Jacob's sharp beak opened up and Naruto smelled rot and death awaiting him. Jacob brought his elongated head back and shot forward. Just an inch before he ripped him apart, Jacob screeched.

"No! This can't be. Not me too!" Jacob lost control of his sharp clawed talons and began thrashing in the snow below him. Naruto saw a razor sharp crossbow bolt sticking out of the creatures stomach. It had a bronze pointed end drawing the creatures blood, which started to spray out around the alleyway.

Like Jacob's brother he soon exploded in a similar yellow vapor and in front of Naruto was none other than Saban holding a crossbow. Naruto wanted to pass out in the alleyway, it had been long a day. He had finished his exams, he had been humiliated at Monster Donuts, he nearly lost control of the Kyuubi, he was chased across Manhattan by NYPD, and to top it all off he nearly was again eaten alive by some weird bird creature.

Naruto looked at his savior who had smiled and said, "Better get up, there are many of them swarming the city tonight, best to follow me."

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked completely exhausted. The open flesh wounds were already healing at incredible speed yet blood was still pouring out. Damn now blood covered his brand new parka.

"We are going to eat Greek food with someone important. Now quick! It's almost midnight and we won't be safe until then!" Said Saban while bringing Naruto to his feet.

**Winter Solstice Council Meeting**

The Gods of Olympus all stood in their respective seats and none of them looked happy. The meeting had been going on for about six hours and would end around midnight.

"Your telling me my daughter. The sacred tree protecting the camp. The one thing on Earth keeping the children of Olympus from being swarmed by monsters, is poisoned?!" Yelled Zeus in all of his might and fury.

"Hey don't go around blaming the messenger father." Said Dionysus while staring at some vines covering his comfortable throne, "I mean we got another god for that."

"Well Dio you were placed in charge of the camp. So I can understand why dad would be pissed." Replied Athena.

"First of all I can't be everywhere at once. Second of all if anyone is to blame it's that son of your's Hermes." Spoke Dionysus matter of factly, which only caused all of the other gods present to sigh.

"Look don't blame Hermes. I say we need to look at the management of the camp. Say that Chiron fellow is likely a Kronos sympathizer." Said the gruff and macho Ares, "I'd bet he baited his time for this exact moment to get back at Zeus."

"Now, I think that's taking things a little too far." Started Dionysus.

"If Chiron isn't the one to blame... then _who_ is?" Asked Zeus turning his death gaze towards Dionysus.

"Ah… now that I think about it Chiron is the most likely suspect." Said Dionysus defensively, "But I think zapping the centaur would be going a little too far. We still don't know if he truly did it and he has done a lot."

"You sound almost like you are warming up to the Camp Dio. Maybe dad needs to extend your sentence." Mocked Athena.

"In your dreams book worm. I have only one love, and I was hoping to spend it with her tonight." Said Dionysus somberly.

"Then it's settled. Chiron is fired and we need an immediate replacement!" Yelled Zeus.

"I wouldn't think that would be wise." Spoke Apollo, "We are still short on funds after that whole Olympus hyperloop project you thought about funding a year ago. I say we should wait a bit and find someone a little more professional."

"I want that traitor out!" Countered Zeus.

"I have an easy solution." Came the eerie voice of Hades from an Iris portal, "After all my realm is home to the cheapest labor in all of the known universe."

"Hades I will give you six months to find a suitable candidate for the camp activities director for camp half-blood. Now onto the more pressing matter at hand. A boy has entered our dimension many months ago from the elemental nations of all places." Said Zeus.

All of the gods looked at their leader with slight shock. Bringing another mortal being from one dimension to the next was blasphemy against what the gods stood for and against Chaos. The only beings that had the power to do that successfully were the gods and even that was frowned upon. There were after all incidents of people and beings slipping through time warps into other planes, but usually those incidents were settled off through the Mist.

"Well what is so pressing about this boy." Spoke Hera.

"This boy possesses great power." Replied Zeus.

"What sort of power?" Asked Athena./

"The power to create tsunamis, crush mountains, and bring about the doom of Western Civilization. This boy possesses the most powerful Biju from that world and is likely a jinchuuriki." Said Zeus, "I've been contemplating on striking down the abomination down many months now but haven't."

"Why?" Asked Hera slightly frightened, she knew Biju possessed enough power to rival a minor god.

"Because of the fact that if I do that it's very likely the demon would use it as an opportunity to escape from his body. We don't want to deal with that sort of mess especially now that mysterious forces are gathering in the shadows. I believed he had it contained, until now! I felt the beasts power in New York City not long ago and I'm not the only one that has picked up on it." As soon as Zeus finished talking the whole room grew deathly quiet. The silence made many of the gods shake, it was never this quiet on a Winter Solstice.

"Hmm this is a very serious problem brother. Who do you think may have also picked up on the power?" Stated Poseidon.

"At the moment I don't know. I'm afraid the boy is protected by Chaos. Chaos is shielding him in the unknown and I believe several gods are on his side already. Even I have no clue who they are." Said Zeus.

"Well what should we do with him? Can't we send him back to where he comes from?" Spoke Artemis.

"I doubt we can sister. Chaos is protecting him, then he must be tied to some sort of prophecy we yet don't know about. Out of everyone here I believe it should be my duty to look after the boy." Said Apollo only to make his sister groan.

"Screw that! I bet he'd swindle you into riding your stupid chariot!" Countered Artemis.

"Hey! Unlike you, little sister. I at least know a thing or two about prophecies I can help figure out which one he's tied down too." Retorted Apollo with slight annoyance.

"Enough. No one is to do anything. I would rather this not turn into anything big. The more we influence his life the more likely he will become powerful and that is something Olympus can do without."

**Molyvos**

Naruto entered a restaurant along Broadway called Molyvos and he had changed into a thick, light blue, long sleeved shirt and a thick white winter coat. This was mostly to appease Saban who thought Naruto looked too disheveled to meet whoever they needed to meet. Saban also tried to bandage Naruto's wounds, but the stubborn blonde had protested. It was nearing midnight and both of them arrived at the restaurant unmolested.

The restaurant had bright blue and white walls in various Greek designs. Some of which depicted glorious battles from the past. Naruto followed Saban past the waitress who seemed to not mind the two patrons going past her and onto the second floor of the restaurant where very few of the tables or booths were occupied. Saban ushered Naruto into a dark booth where a bright red candle cast shadows against the wall.

Laying eyes upon the man who sat across from them, Naruto couldn't help but feel extremely intimidated. The man had very tanned skin, hair as white as the snows of winter, which he held back in a long ponytail. The man was dressed in dark clothes and a thick brown leather jacket that had a stitched insignia on it. The insignia was in the form of a small ball with sixteen rays coming from it. Naruto looked up and saw the man's sharp dark brown eyes, which were analyzing Naruto from head to toe.

"Saban… what is the meaning of this?" Said the man in a rough deep voice. Naruto had to force himself from not gagging from the man's breath, which smelled like he finished smoking a whole pack of Marlboro cigarettes.

"What do you mean? I brought the group a very good prospect." Spoke Saban in Naruto's defense.

"Uh-huh… _sure_ you have." Said the man before pouring himself a glass of wine, "This is your last shot after all. Although when you spoke highly of this prospect, I wasn't in my wildest dreams expecting to see a little twerp who isn't even in high school yet."

"I told you he is young, but this twerp you speak of has completed two of the three tests. I also speak on his behalf." Saban finished. Naruto looked at the two adults in front of him in complete confusion.

"What do you mean I've completed two of the three tests?" Naruto asked.

The man looked at Naruto with some fury and said, "You speak when I say you speak! Do I make myself clear!"

Naruto gave the man an equally furious look and said, "Screw your damn rules! I've had enough of all of this dodging and I want some answers! I was just chased across half of Manhattan today by two weird bird men and I was forced into killing one of them. So tell me what's going on right now!"

"Hahaha." chuckled the mysterious man, "You got some balls below your legs pipsqueak and you got some fight in you too. If we weren't in dire straights tonight I'd probably smile after cutting off that head of yours. Now, did you say you killed a bird man?"

"He slayed a Strix all by himself without any celestial bronze. This is what I mean he is a worthy prospect." Spoke Saban again in Naruto's favor.

"Okay. Hold up what's a Strix? What's celestial bronze? And what the hell are these three tests for being a prospect?" Naruto asked even more confused than ever. He just wanted some food, sleep, and to lay down in some comforters after a hot shower. He didn't really ask for whatever Saban and this mysterious guy were planning.

The man looked at Naruto completely surprised and said, "He killed a strix, how?"

Saban smiled and said, "I saw him use magic to kill the beast with my very eyes. They were trying to hunt him down."

"Hunt me down? For what? And you guys aren't answering my questions." Naruto said causing both men to look at the blonde.

"Fine I'll explain what's going on cause tonight I might be able to use you. As the head of recruitment for the New York chapter I gotta lay down the three tests." began the man his brown eyes digging into Naruto's soul, "First off we represent one of the most ancient, organized, and deadly of all forces in history. All laid down by our great holy patron. The first test is to be sponsored by a former member of our organization. Saban was once a good foot companion but retired and has been helping me to recruit members for the last say fifteen years. So I take his word seriously so you pass the first test. Hopefully you won't end up like the others he's recruited."

"The others?" Naruto asked making Saban sweat a little.

"You see they usually never make it past the third test." Replied Saban who was sweating a little more in worry.

"The second test is being able see through the mist. Because you faced a Strix all yourself and even slayed one I'd say you have more than passed that one..."

"Well what is the third test?" Said Naruto slightly agitated.

"Today is the sixth day of Saturnalia. It's 12:05 A.M Eastern Time and time is ticking away. Yesterday our rivals, a group calling themselves the Kronia have been conducting mass recruitment throughout all of Manhattan. There is a meeting going on across the street at a place called The Saturn. Its being led by some shitfaced twerp called Luke that is all the information we got at the moment. You are to go and spy for us and tell us what they are planning with their mass recruitment and to see what else they are up to. If you pass this test, boy. You won't yet be a member or learn our secrets but I can offer you our protection until you either come of age or our leader says you can join. My name is Decebal but call me Deci." Finished Deci.

"Why would I need your protection and what is going on?" Naruto grumbled.

"Because boy the only reason why monsters would be searching for you is because you are either one of them or something more special." Began Deci who got up out of the booth with his glass of wine in hand, "You have thirty minutes to make a decision. If you decide to go and you get out alive meet me by the Empire State Building by morning. I would usually send one of our agents but two have already perished… you might be the one we need to make a difference. The only recruits I know of who can use magic are special. You... and from what I've heard about you tonight you are more than special."

With that Deci left both Saban and Naruto at the Molyvos alone together. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but he had half an hour to make a decision. He looked at a marble bust of some sort of figure on the wall and allowed Saban to order whatever looked good. He didn't really care, too many things were swimming through his mind to care about food right now.

"Look, I know this all may be confusing but we need you to succeed." Said Saban.

"Say what happens if I leave this place, go home, take a shower, and wake up in the morning to forget any of this even happened?" Asked Naruto who looked at his lamb gyro in disinterest.

"The Knonia are after you friend. If you don't finish this test by morning, I'm afraid that Deci won't offer you his protection, and the protection of our group will keep whatever or whoever is after you off your back for a good while." Said Saban who began to devour some weird meatballs called keftedes, "I know you are very confused but there is a _reason_ why Deci doesn't want to reveal too much at once."

"Why?"

"Because then you'll be in more danger than before."

"That makes no sense and you know it. Also how come you saved me?"

"Because I sent two other prospects to their death yesterday and you are my last chance at redeeming myself. Please friend I need you to avenge them and possibly save the lives of many. If you find out what the Kronia are doing, such a tough but simple act may help us win against them." Saban left the booth after those final words.

Naruto was left alone. He finished some of the gyro Saban ordered, then went outside of the Molyvos. Across the street was a nightclub called The Saturn and there was a long line of people going down Broadway just waiting to get inside. Naruto had two choices in front of him. Fight or flight.

A cold December breeze brushed his hair to the side. Hundreds of cold needles poked his exposed skin from the cold and Naruto Uzumaki had made up his choice.

He was going to fight.

* * *

**Training Trip Week Three**

Jiraiya looked at student and smiled, before saying, "So this will be your first time in Emerald Bay, huh."

"Well yeah. It's not like I ever really got around to visiting much of the shinobi world except for Wave and The Valley of End." Said Naruto as they followed a busy road full of wagons passing by them.

"Well you are in for a treat. The best casinos, the best liquor, the hottest foreign women." Said Ero-sensei with blood dripping from his nose.

"Does this have anything to do with that note you got a couple weeks ago?" Naruto asked with a slight frown.

"What makes you say that, gaki?" Asked Ero-sensei with a now serious look on his face.

"Because you have been acting weird ever since and I know this was a planned route since we left those hot springs."

"Okay you caught me." Said Ero-sensei while placing a hand in the hair, "We have a lot of business to take care of."

* * *

**Okay that finally finishes chapter three. I was planning on having this chapter go over all of Saturnalia and Christmas. However, I realized that would be far too long of a chapter so I made the decision to split this into two chapters. The good news, I'm planning on starting Sea of Monsters by chapter five and from there this story will have many twists and turns. Also next chapter will give me some room to add in some other character development and Naruto's first encounter with the group called the Kronia, which in my opinion will help explain some plot details left out of the Percy Jackson books. **

**I just love stories that allow me to swallow myself into hours of research about topics like history, culture, ancient books, and mythology I never once batted an eye at. The group Naruto has met in this chapter will be very important later on and might also help to explain other plot details left out of the Percy Jackson books. So I would like to say thank you for coming down here and enjoying my story. Please continue to read and if you haven't already follow and favorite it so you can continue to follow as this story progresses. **

**Also review because it only helps me to know if the chapter I just wrote was actually good or not.**

**To the two reviewers from last chapter you both helped me to write this chapter faster so I'll thank you two by replying to both of your reviews. Those who followed and favorited, thank you guys so much, you also inspired me to write this chapter and parts of chapter 4 . I hope you beautiful readers continue to follow this journey down wherever I take it.**

**Autism Guy 593- I love your username by the way. Yes, I've thrown parties actually far more awesome than what was presented in chapter two (although that's my opinion so take it with a grain of salt). It's why writing that part of the chapter was strangely easy and I just loved Dionysus's comments on it. The only problem with a party is making sure the cops don't come and knock down your door so if you ever plan on throwing one make sure to only allow alcohol and tobacco on the premises. I've done a lot of crazy stupid things and I still make a dumb fool of myself from time to time. However, I think school is the most important thing over anything else, which is why I get straight A's. I'm not really the party person, but I can go anywhere and just turn the energy up a notch if I want.**

**OtsutsukiMadara- I hate filler chapters too but sometimes they are very necessary to make the characters develop into something of your own creation. Even though last chapter was a bit slow, I will say I left many elements from chapter 2 that will bleed over into the next 10 chapters. Characters like Saban who may feel OC are in my opinion great to shed light into parts of a universe never before explored. After chapter 4, I plan on dialing down on the OCs for a very long time and Deci and Saban won't come back until much later on.**


	4. Saturnalia Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I don't own multi million dollar franchises. However, the amount of work and research I've put into this chapter is astounding so give me a little bit of credit. Making Percy Jackson and Naruto into a far more epic tale shall now be a reality.

**Saturnalia Part Two**

* * *

The night was dark, except for the bright flashing lights along Broadway. Naruto looked up in the sky and could occasionally make out the moon peering down from above. After making up his mind on taking part on this mission the only thing Naruto could think about was his possible doom. If two prospects had already failed in their attempts at espionage. Then Naruto Uzumaki was the most qualified man for the job in all of Manhattan. If he could sneak into the Hokage's residence and get away with the ultra-secret-uber Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. What would be stopping him now?

"Wha-what do you mean back of the line?" Naruto asked with the occasional clattering of his teeth.

"I said back of the line kid, now beat it or I'll call the bouncer!" Yelled a gruff man. Naruto was about to protest with his hands in the air before seeing a sign which said "18 To Enter" and one below that saying "Bouncer IDs".

Walking to the back of the long line of people who were just waiting to get inside of The Saturn did nothing to raise Naruto's spirits. He was tired and running low on chakra from that long chase across Manhattan from earlier. Those NYPD monsters were able to keep up with him even though he was pumping enough chakra in his legs to beat several world records. Naruto's spirit continued to diminish from the looks of amusement and disgust at his shameful walk past the waiting line of people. The line of yearnful partiers stretched down and around the corner of 50th Street. As Naruto walked by the many soon to be patrons he couldn't help but feel like he dressed too ruggedly for this place. Everyone in the crowd looked to be executives, rich college kids, and preppy New Yorkers from Brooklyn and the Upper East Side, and even gruff tough looking gangsters in suits from wherever. Also it didn't help that he just turned 14 and still didn't have his driver's license.

"Haha mommy forgot to tuck ya into bed didn't she." Said a pretty red headed woman who Naruto passed by. Her comment brought the eyes and ears of the crowd of people on Naruto.

Naruto's cheeks turned red and he walked faster to the back of the line. He had to think of something fast. If he could somehow henge into say someone about thirty years old he could very well fool the bouncer. Yet by the look of the bouncer with his black leather jacket, weathered face, and huge biceps, the guy looked like he took his job more seriously than he should. The other bouncer beside him with hundreds of tattoos, a nasty smile, was currently turning down a cute woman with incredibly big boobs trying to get inside. Crap! He doubted he could get away with using the sexy jutsu on those bouncers so plan C was ruined.

"My, my, my, you are such a cute little boy. Why are you here alone in the middle of Broadway way past midnight" Said a woman from Naruto's side with what had to have been the most beautiful voice he ever heard in his life.

Naruto turned and saw a black limousine parked beside him. The window of the limo was rolled down and Naruto stood speechless at what he saw along with several people in the growing line. A woman with smooth bright slightly tanned skin giggled and then smiled, "How about you hop in and accompany me for a ride Adonis."

Naruto not being asked twice nearly sprinted at the limo and ignored the glares many men within the line gave him. The limo roared and sped down Broadway, shuttling Naruto away from his main target The Saturn, but at the moment Naruto could care less. One of the most stunning women Naruto had ever laid eyes upon just openly wanted him of all people to get inside her limo. The woman before his eyes made girls like Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade, and Rachel Mcgee all look like disheveled crones. Naruto ignored the strange feeling in his gut, about what most people would ague a sketchy situation. The inside of the car felt so warm like he was back in Konoha.

When the limo began to speed down Broadway Naruto fell back, right beside the woman who smiled at him lovingly. The limo's interior was lit up by a faint orange light and Naruto realized that both he and the woman were separated from the driver by a thick black glass divider. Naruto gasped and his heart thumped in his chest at her beauty. The woman in front of him was dressed in a light red dress that flowed from her body like a cloak with flowers stitched at the bottom of the dress. She had beautiful luxurious auburn hair that had some strands of bright yellow mashed throughout. Her fingers were rosy and Naruto wanted to grab them and hold them forever. It was like just being around her presence promised him nothing but hope and happiness. Yet the most beautiful thing about her had to have been her eyes. They glowed and burned in a light orange color and the fact her eyes were his favorite color, made the butterflies in his chest fly around as if millions of caterpillars had just transformed into Monarch butterflies.

Wanting to say something smart, witty, impressive, and just awesome to impress her Naruto ended up saying something along the lines of, "aaaaaaaah."

"Oh my does my beauty intimidate you?" Asked the beautiful woman with a giggle. Her light orange eyes all the while blazing into Naruto's sapphire ones.

"N-n-no it do-doesn't one bit." Naruto stammered, his eyes wide and just wanting to take in her presence for eternity.

"Well my young hero. What is your name?" Asked the woman with an amused smile that made Naruto break out of the spell she commanded of him.

"Uh um ah ahem... my names Naruto Uzumaki and yours," Naruto asked while catching the woman's intoxicating scent. She smelled Earthy like a combination of fresh cinnamon, mint, and the first leaves of fall all in one. An odd combination but it reminded Naruto of the time he woke up early one morning to meet Haku and he spent the entire day picking herbs, smelling cinnamon trees, and watching the leaves fall down to the ground in Wave.

"Most people just call me Dawn." Dawn began with a playful chuckle, "You know I find it ironic I ran into a hero on my way to The Saturn."

"You were going to The Saturn?" Naruto asked slightly surprised by the weird encounter he was now having.

"Why yes I was. After all I planned on making it to an important meeting there. Instead I ran into you Naruto. You know why I picked you up?" Dawn asked while her amused and affectionate smile grew wider.

Naruto simply shook his head and continued to suck in her very presence like it was heroin. He then remembered something she had just said about a meeting at The Saturn. Then a more fearful thought entered his head. Two other prospects had died the day before. The Saturn was a hard place to sneak into and a mysterious woman named Dawn pretty much picked him off the side of the road. Naruto looked at her dreamily but with some worry in his eyes that he knew didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh don't worry Naruto. I knew those _old Greeks_ sent you to sneak into The Saturn and spy on a meeting that should be taking place within an hour. After all sunlight reveals almost all shadows." Said Dawn with a mischievous grin.

Naruto looked at her slightly afraid and backed away from her slowly. What surprised Naruto next was the incredibly warm and soft embrace of her hands around his. Naruto couldn't fight her no matter how much he wanted to. His will just died with her rose petal soft hands. Her eyes shined with nothing but admiration and concern.

"I told you not to worry. You see I know almost everything about this world and most of the dark secrets that lurk in the shadows. The people who gave you that job sent you to sneak inside of The Saturn all alone, with no weapon, nor anything else to aid you did they not." Spoke Dawn with full authority.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"See you coming into my limo is the only thing keeping you from certain death. You may not have noticed but there are dozens of cameras around the building. Armed guards in the crowds picking off suspicious looking individuals. You were about to be kidnapped and you wouldn't have known a thing about it until you were locked away in a Kronia cage." Dawn said her orange eyes glowing brighter.

"Who are the Kronia?" Asked Naruto her warm hands taking his pain away and revitalizing him as warmth spread throughout his body.

"The Kronia is an old cult that worships the great lord Kronos. Dating back from ancient Greece they have been lurking in the shadows and slowly gaining back the strength they once wielded in the mortal and immortal world until now. Saturnalia is based off of lord Kronos and is celebrated from December 17 all the way until December 23." Naruto was trying to take in her every word and kept silent, "Now they are at nearly full power and tonight one of our leaders was going to invite me to a special meeting to recruit them into lord Kronos' grand army."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes, which only made Dawn smile even more mischievously.

"Well for one even though I support lord Kronos and you will hopefully make the right choice to join his cause. I have many doubts over how effective the Kronia will be in the war to come. The group that wants to recruit you would be a far better choice. Join them, humiliate the Kronia, and survive the rest of Saturnalia. I already have a lot riding on you tonight and the last thing I'd want would be for a handsome young hero like you to die." Said Dawn, making Naruto blush.

"Alright I'll screw over those Kronia bastards." Said Naruto only to make Dawn laugh.

"Good my young hero. Now I have several gifts that may help you on this quest," Said Dawn who handed Naruto a weapons pouch similar to the one he had back in Elemental Nations, "Inside the pouch are what may seem like three small marbles, but be very careful with them. They pack a very blinding punch. Also I'm to give you this, but I will want something in return."

Naruto looked Dawn in her beautiful bright orange eyes in utter confusion. He wasn't sure what was going on one hundred percent, but if one of the people in the meeting wanted him to succeed. Along with Deci in their fight against the Kronia, then it seemed like all parties would come out on top. Not only that but Naruto would get the Kronia off of his back and possibly a position in whatever group Deci was a part of. The one thing confusing the blonde more than anything at the moment, was the pleading look in Dawn's eyes and whatever request she wanted from him. The only thing Naruto wanted was to please this woman.

"For helping me out I'll do anything!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt her left hand against his cheek and her lips around his. The electric shock of their kiss made him feel absolutely happy the happiest he ever felt in his life. If he died right there and now, it would all be worth it. Their kiss deepened and his eyes closed. Dawn surprised Naruto when she aggressively pushed her tongue into his mouth and tasted him. No matter how much he fought against the onslaught of her tongue she defeated him. Dawn began wrestling her tongue against his for about a minute. Each time her tongue massaged his Naruto only wanted to melt in his seat. The kiss would have lasted longer had it not been for a leak on the ceiling of the limo.

Several drops of water fell from the ceiling with the heavy scent of a field of grass after a night of rain. Dawn broke apart from the blonde and smiled with tears in her eyes. Naruto looked at Dawn with a heavy blush and felt slightly awkward. He was a fourteen year old boy in the seventh grade. He had just made out with a woman probably in her early thirties and to top it all off she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked feeling slightly guilty.

"Nothing is wrong Naruto. You just remind me of a beautiful young man. Have you ever heard the story Eos and Tithonus?" Dawn asked, the blushing blonde simply shook his head.

"A long time ago a very handsome, strong, young man with a heart bigger than any gods was loved by the goddess Eos. She loved him so much she did everything in her power to make sure they'd be together forever. He was mortal and she immortal. During this time _Zeus_... you know about _Zeus_?" Asked Dawn with slight anger in her voice.

"Ye-yeah he's like the king of all the Greek gods on Olympus right?"

"Yes he is the _king_ of the _gods_. So Eos asked _Zeus_ for one simple request. She asked Zeus to make her lover immortal like her. Zeus looked her in the eyes and granted her one wish." Spoke Dawn, more droplets of water fell from the ceiling of the limo as she continued the story.

"So they lived happily ever after right?" Said Naruto who looked at her with a blush.

"No! Years passed on and her beautiful lover began to grow wrinkles. His beautiful black curly hair turned gray. His strong muscles turned weak and Eos could do nothing about it."

"Wait but I thought Zeus gave him immortality?" Naruto said slightly confused about the story.

"Zeus gave Tithonus immortality, but the beautiful Tithonus grew older and older before Eos's very eyes. She went to Olympus and asked Zeus why her Tithonus was fading before her eyes she thought he was immortal after all. Zeus laughed at her and told her she was foolish because he granted Tithonus immortality. She then requested Zeus to give Tithonus his youth back but Zeus only said one thing 'One simple request'. Those word repeated in Eos's head as she went back to her once beautiful Tithonus. So Tithonus grew older and older. Until he shriveled up to the size of a grasshopper his legs gone, his arms no more, his beautiful face disfigured. She loved him so much she wanted only the best for him. Instead the gods damned him and Eos for just one simple request. Tithonus suffers in constant agony for all of eternity and no matter where the goddess Eos goes she hears his cries for death." Said Dawn with tears in her eyes, Naruto looked at her slightly shocked.

"What is the point of that story?" Naruto asked feeling her sadness engulf him.

"Take this vial Naruto, if you are cornered with no escape drink it. Promise me to live every moment to the fullest and to always be wary of the gods." Said Dawn while wiping away a tear, the limo stopped and Naruto realized they were behind The Saturn, "We must part ways now. You have a job to do and I a meeting to attend."

Naruto wanted to protest, but whatever he wanted to say died in his throat. The taste of Dawn still lingered in his mouth. She left the lingering aftertaste of the sweetest sugar cane and the most refreshing water he had ever had in his life. Naruto wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, however the look she gave him told him everything. Not wanting to disappoint the most addictive and most attractive woman he ever laid eyes on. Naruto grabbed the vial that had a strange purple liquid in it and smiled. She departed and left the blonde in the limo by himself to further formulate a plan.

**The Saturn**

Breaking into The Saturn turned out to be an easy affair. Despite, the odd itching feeling in his gut over breaking maybe a half dozen laws Naruto smirked. Although he doubted anyone in the club could see it. Naruto hanged from the ceiling of the big loading docks of The Saturn, like a vampire. However, his expert use of the meisaigakure no jutsu allowed him to follow Dawn's escorted group of four bodyguards through the loading dock doors of the club.

Naruto watched Dawn greet a tall, handsome, college aged young man with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build. He had a sneaky look on his face that evoked a sense of uncertainty. Naruto thought he looked like the spitting image of a god and reminded the blonde a little bit of himself. The only thing truly unsettling about the young man was a thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his right eye down to his chin.

"I would have thought the goddess of dawn would have arrived earlier than the others." Said the young man humorously.

"Dawn comes early almost year round, but around Saturnalia I have the freedom to go and do what I please." Replied Dawn with a smirk on her face, Naruto stood above them slightly confused and jealous at her giving the young man so much attention.

"Then follow me, I need your support after all if I'm to convince Triumvirate Holdings and the Kronia to fully pledge their loyalty to the cause." Said the young man while escorting Dawn out of the loading bay.

Naruto slowly followed them from the ceiling with much difficulty, he had to maneuver over large pipes hanging from the ceiling of the loading bay and somehow sneak through the many doors that opened in front of Dawn and the young man.

"I know for sure the Kronia will pledge their support to the cause. I'm just worried their army will be insufficient in their capabilities." Said Dawn while climbing the stairs behind the sandy blonde haired man.

"The Kronia have helped win many wars and battles as far back as the Diadochi. They recruited most of of the monsters around Manhattan today to their cause. The promise of their once beloved lord rising from the depths of Tartarus will boost their morale. Not only that but they have roughly nine thousand mortals under their belt with years of experience from Myanmar to Angola. Nothing can stop them." Spoke the sandy blonde haired man confidently as they walked across a walkway with glass peering below into the roaring nightclub below.

Naruto looked at the flashing lights, smoke, hundreds of dancers grinding on each other, all of whom were unconcerned about where their money was going by the sound of the those talking below him.

"There is another group Luke. One far more dangerous and experienced than the Kronia. If we can get them to joi-" Began Dawn only to be interrupted by Luke.

Naruto quietly followed Dawn and the young man named Luke down the walkway, his eyes narrowing in on Luke. He remembered Deci calling Luke a shit and whatever Luke was planning had to be big. If Luke was mustering a mercenary force of monsters and over nine thousand strong heavily experienced soldiers he had to be planning a large scale war. Naruto remembered from the Anabasis Alexandri that just one experienced macedonian phalanx of one thousand men could route an army of twenty thousand given the right conditions.

"You really think they would ever side with us? They swore an oath to protect Camp Half-Blood. What makes you think they would ever side with us?" Said Luke sourily, "After all they are weaker than ever before and the Kronia have been crushing them at every turn. They sent two fresh recruits to spy on me and the Kronia snuffed them out. Does sending fresh recruits to accomplish such dangerous tasks speak highly of those who were once invincible?"

"We both know the oath means nothing anymore. Never underestimate the will of those who aspire to be great." Said Dawn before stopping in front of a door protected by several well armoured guards.

"I'll take your advice into account. After all you have the most experience in that regard." Stated Luke with a smirk.

Luke's smirk fell flat when the whole walkway began to shake. Dawn's light orange eyes glowed as bright as the sun and Naruto nearly lost control of his invisibility jutsu and posture on the ceiling. The raw power she released made his gut churn and the hairs on his neck stand up. The room turned humid and Naruto's sweat slowly picked up from the top of his forehead. He had experienced many things in his life. From nearly dying of his wounds at the Valley of End. The pain of Sasuke's chidori and the feeling of betrayal by his best friend were nothing compared to the despair unleashed by Dawn. Luke looked straight at her face with nothing but fear, Naruto couldn't blame him. If he hadn't experienced so much hardship already he likely would have curled up in a ball and begged for Dawn to stop.

"Please stop!" Screamed one of Dawn's bodyguards who had his hands clutching his head and was on his knees.

Everyone in the room, even the fierce battle hardened grunts who guarded the doors to whatever laid ahead, looked at the beautiful woman with the bright orange eyes in absolute fear. Naruto couldn't believe the woman who helped him out not long before, could unleash such dread that it made Zabuza's killer intent look like a girl scouts taunt. If just one impassioned kiss could bring him absolute happiness. Just a bit of her raw power and dread reduced him into nothing more than a pitiful baby.

"I-I… I'm sorry that was out of line." Said Luke with the best of his abilities. Dawn's eyes went back to normal and she smiled the same smile that first made Naruto blush in her presence. Naruto wasn't blushing, no he stared at the beautiful woman in fear.

"Apology accepted. Unlike Zeus or Aphrodite, I'm far more forgiving to mortals. Especially cute young heros." Spoke Dawn as with a sultry tone of voice. Naruto only glared at Luke and he wanted to jump down there and strangle the scarred blonde haired man with all his might.

Luke and Dawn entered the room and Naruto soon followed them along with the escort. Naruto quickly made it to a far off wall all while his chakra still stuck to the walls like super glue. The room was dimly lit and there were a dozen comfortable looking leather seats surrounding a large oval table. The only lights in the room came from a lit fireplace connected to one of the walls, from various lit Churchill cigars from several barely visible figures, and from a red light shining directly above the center of the red oval table. At the center of the table sat the most ominous gold sarcophagus Naruto ever laid his eyes upon in his entire life. Just looking at it made the hairs along the jinchuuriki's neck stand straight up.

Luke took a seat at the head of the oval table right where the fireplace stood directly behind him. Dawn took a seat by two figures with bright red cigar butts that flared in the dimly lit room.

"Io Saturnalia!" Yelled Luke who got up from his seat with a large cup of wine in his hand.

The twelve figures, one of whom was Dawn got up from their seats and repeated, "Io Saturnalia!"

"I've brought us all together to not only celebrate the most holy of holidays. All about liberty and upending the social order. But to come together with a single unifying goal, the destruction of Olympus. Olympus is the social order we need to upend and with our combined strength we may be able to do just that!" Spoke Luke full of determination and hope. Naruto watched the whole scene with full eyes, Saturnalia didn't seem so bad.

"I Melinoe goddess of ghosts pledge my army of the undead to lord Kronos. I can muster six legions of zombies when the day of battle arrives." Spoke one of the figures who must have been Melinoe in the most eerie and bitter voice Naruto ever heard.

"I Hecate goddess of magic, sorcery, the mist, the night, and the crossroads from this point forth pledge my loyalty to lord Kronos. With my help and the Empousai at my side we will crush the Olympians and their children." Spoke Hecate in the dimly lit shadows who was petting something that purred.

Naruto became more and more confused. The way Dawn referred to Deci and Saban as old Greeks. The fact the people in the room referred to themselves as goddesses. The fact Luke and Dawn spoke of Zeus as if he was more than just a really fit crossfitting trainer. Were these people all on drugs planning some sort of mass takeover of America? It reminded Naruto a whole lot of Charles Manson when he saw a documentary of the guy on tv. Maybe they were all on drugs and Luke was their cult leader, right? Naruto wanted to believe that but the way Dawn stroke fear in everyone while they were on the walkway. None of this was adding up.

For several minutes several individuals pledged their loyalty directly to Luke's cause. One of the more interesting of the bunch a rich Texas billionaire named Hank Hughes who proudly proclaimed, "I pledge my loyalty to lord Kronus. I got two dozen heavily equipped Boeing AH-64 Apaches ready for take off. Two thousand devout followers of Lord Kronus in the American military ready to be deployed along with my families fortune in military weapons manufacturing. Get me enough of em celestial bronze and I'll be able to fashion whatever weapons needed for the coming war!"

Naruto had to hold in a laugh at how much enthusiasm the man had about serving Kronos because the man went on.

"My family served on both sides of the corp during the Texas Revolution against Santa Anna, who by the way was a son of Hermes. We've been fightin for generations for Kronus's ideals for Liberty and upendin the social order. I served in the Kronia, fightin in wars for the freedoms of others. I remember rallying the sons and daughters of the gods to help bring the Berlin Wall down. I've spent my whole life fightin and Luke maybe the one chance I got to see the world be just for a change. Did my service and I'll do it again at a moments notice. Non them green campers will see what'll be comin when Hank Hughes gets a hold of em! You can believe that Luke!" Said Hank Hughes proudly while puffing smoke from his cigar. If Naruto hadn't been helping Deci with his fight against the Kronia he'd admit a speech like that would have gotten him to switch sides. The other people around the oval table stood silent for a moment and the golden sarcophagus seemed to glow a little after the speech ended.

"Hank I think you earned a spot as a captain in our army." Luke said happily.

"Thank you Luke I'll whip our boys into shape!" Yelled Hank Hughes proudly.

"I Eos goddess of the Dawn and the mildew, pledge my loyalty to lord Kronos may he bring down the Olympians and bring a new dawn. One that is fair not only to all the gods and goddesses, but also to the mortals." Yelled Dawn, and Naruto just stared ahead unable to say anything.

"We of Triumvirate Holding pledge our loyalty to lord Kronos. As a sign of our loyalty we shall gift to you Luke the Princess Andromeda a fine cruise ship to better help you recruit monsters to your ever growing army. We also plan on loaning six and half billion dollars to the cause. If you need anymore money we shall be only a phone call away." Spoke a dark voice from one of the figures around the oval table.

"I Memnon leader of the Kronia am glad to finally pledge our endearing strength and loyalty to lord Kronos's cause. We had roughly fifteen thousand strong mercenaries in our army before the 20th of December." Spoke the deep and authoritative voice of Memnon, "Today as of the 22nd day of Saturnalia we now have eighteen thousand strong within our ranks. We have roughly seven thousand various monsters in our ranks and eleven thousand well experienced mortal men ready to die for lord Kronos. I believe in about three years we may reach roughly forty thousand strong and when we go into battle nothing will match us!"

Naruto made a mental note of the number of troops in the Kronian army. Eleven thousand experienced mortal men sure was more than the nine thousand Luke originally said. He had to give it to his awesome shinobi skills. Not only did he get to kiss a possible goddess, although more likely just a super sexy crazy woman with supernatural powers. He also had done it all effortlessly, all he needed to do was wait for the meeting to end and to get the hell out of The Saturn before he got caught.

"Memnon you shall be the brigadier general of our new army and orders of your deployment shall be posted soon. You have done well over the last few days, not only with recruiting but also getting rid of the prying eyes." Said Luke with a mischievous laugh and Memnon followed suit. Naruto saw the fireplace roar brighter in flames, which revealed two severed heads on two seven foot long pikes on either side of the mantel.

Naruto nearly threw up from high up on the wall at the sight. Even though the room was dimly lit he could make out darkened almost black blood dripping onto the floor of the room. The heads of the two prospects looked swollen and disfigured. Almost like someone had spent a long time smashing their heads until just weirdly misshapen masses of flesh attached to a skull remained. Cuts and exposed bone covered the flesh in certain places. Naruto could say many things about the disgusting sight, yet nothing would compare to the anger building up in his gut

"So tell me Memnon did you recruit or capture that monster lord Kronos felt in Manhattan nine hours ago?" Asked Luke with a smirk.

"I sent out two Strix to recruit it but they failed miserably." Spoke Memnon slightly annoyed, "Supposedly I got word they were killed not too far from here."

"Really now." Said Luke with some curiosity, "I had more faith in your group. Did they not try to coerce it onto our side?"

"They were two hot headed idiots who made their way through the ranks of the NYPD. I wouldn't have expected any monster to just openly attack another one especially something posing with such high authority. They had already recruited over a dozen Cyclopi that day." Said Memnon.

"Does anyone have a description of this monster? Supposedly lord Kronos said it had the capability to evenly match a god in battle." Replied Luke with wonder spilling with every word, but the room became silent.

"So lord Kronos hasn't figured it out yet." Said Eos, making Naruto shudder.

"What do you mean?" Said Luke threateningly, the sarcophagus in the middle of the oval table rumbled.

"The energy spike in New York City was no monster, but rather a cute young boy." Said Eos, causing many of the people in the room to gasp.

"That is impossible no boy has such power at his disposal!" Yelled Melinoe bitterly.

"He is also a good kisser. Isn't that right Naruto?" Asked Eos who turned in Naruto's direction. All the people in the room did too and the figure calling herself Hecate waved a hand causing his invisibility jutsu to falter.

"H-how?" Luke asked who only saw a fourteen year old boy with thick golden locked hair in a near gravity defying manner, who had sapphire blue eyes, three whisker marks on both cheeks, and a look on his face like a kid who got caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Seems like the boy knows how to use magic or chakra to a wieldy extent." Said Hecate while petting something, "Thing is boy you are powerless in my presence."

With that the chakra flowing from Naruto's feet into the wall diminished almost instantly. With nothing keeping the blonde stuck to the wall, he fell nearly twenty feet from the air down onto the ground. A loud crack was heard throughout the room as gravity once again proved to be a dangerous enemy. All the figures in the room looked at him with surprise except for Eos or Dawn. She looked at Naruto seductively with a grand smile. Naruto only wanted to hold his damaged chest and fall asleep on the cold floor.

"The Kronia failed Luke. However, I brought lord Kronos a great gift. Would you like to introduce yourself my young Adonis?" Asked Eos with a seductive smile.

Naruto would have stammered an hour ago and fallen on his knees begging to do whatever she wanted. He would have killed and slayed every one of her enemies in cold blood if she had asked, but the spell she once had on him was broken. All Naruto could say in his defense was, "Why? I thought we had a deal!"

"The thing is my young Adonis is that lord Kronos could use someone with so much potential and power behind him. Have you not guessed what you just walked into when you came to this world?" Eos asked while licking her lips, her orange eyes breaking Naruto's spirit with each passing second.

"What do you mean he came to this world?" Luke asked confused like everyone else in the room except for the orange eyed goddess.

"Can't you tell my young demigod, Naruto isn't from our world. He has the stench of Chaos all around him, he is from another dimension, a plane connected only by Chaos. One of the gods broke the most sacred rule, and brought him over here into our plane. Now Naruto introduce yourself to Luke and lord Kronos." Eos asked in a commanding voice, "Did the fall hurt you?"

The fall did hurt and he felt like he cracked a rib upon impact, luckily for him the Kyuubi was already on the job fixing him. The bad news was he couldn't feel any chakra flowing throughout his body. If he didn't do what they asked or answered soon he'd likely end up just like those two prospects by the fireplace. Although the pain in his chest made just standing on his feet a challenge.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki so you better remember it cause I'm Konoha's genin extraordinaire, number one party thrower in the Big Apple, absolute badass, and you guys don't know who you are messing with!" Naruto yelled full of determination. If he was going to die like the other prospects or become a weapon for whoever this Kronos guy was. Then they better expect him to go down fighting.

"Hahaha I like your fighting spirit kid. How about this," Began Luke with a sneaky grin on his face, "You swear loyalty to lord Kronos. And I can promise you a position in our ranks, money, women, and whatever you want. Not only that but I'll promise to explain everything you need to know. Tell me who are your parents?"

Naruto looked at Luke slightly surprised by the turn of events. What was he going to do? He couldn't use chakra. It had just turned off and he felt powerless without it. Not only did he lack anymore tricks, he had been manipulated by Eos into falling twenty feet into a trap. The items she gave him were the only… yes!

Naruto took out one of the red marbles from the bag Eos gave him in the limo causing the woman to laugh, "Go ahead Naruto! Do it!"

The way she said that made Naruto take a one eighty at the situation he was in. He doubted that her gifts would help him in the slightest, and that concerned him more than anything in the world. Naruto lacked a weapon, he lacked his chakra, he lacked a backup plan, he lacked all his tricks, he lacked his confidence as soon as Dawn became Eos, and he lacked knowledge about what even was going on. There was only one thing he had and it had gotten him into this mess to begin with.

"_I could use your power now more ever fur ball!"_

"**So worthless! Why should I help out someone who never wanted my help to begin with?"**

"_Because my head will be a fireplace decoration and that'll mean you dying too!"_

"**Troublesome."** Said the Kyuubi in Naruto's head.

All the eyes in the room stared at Naruto patiently waiting for the jinchuuriki's response. Half a minute passed by and getting no response. Seeing no way out of this mess. Naruto fell to his knees making Luke smirk, before he could bow his head, swear fealty to lord Kronos... Naruto's eyes turned a bright crimson red. He felt the hot and icy chakra of the Kyuubi flow throughout his body causing him to smirk, "You cornered the wrong fox."

Luke watched Naruto disappear in a blur but Memnon was hot on Naruto's tail, "After the brat don't let the little fucker escape!"

Several heavily armoured Kronian guards entered the room and the guards already inside took out bronze swords only to stop when everyone in the room saw Naruto standing atop the golden sarcophagus. Luke glared furiously at Naruto and yelled, "You will regret this! Hecate get rid of his magic!"

Before Hecate could do anything everyone heard Naruto yell, "**Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!**"

The room erupted in a massive cloud of smoke and Naruto was already out the door letting his eight hundred shadow clones deal with Kronos's cronies. As soon as Naruto kicked open the door to the glass walkway he was met with seven armed guards with bronze swords already drawn out. Hearing dozens of clones pop in more clouds of smoke in the other room Naruto cracked his neck and sighed. Another fight.

"Arrgh!" Yelled the guard closest to Naruto who swung his blade with the clear intent on slicing the blondes head off. Naruto ducked under the quick swing and punched the guard in the man's chest. The added strength of the Kyuubi's chakra propelled the poor Kronian guardsman through the glass walkway and into the dance-floor below, causing everyone in the club to scream.

Gunshots and the sound of heavy fighting below soon erupted below in a cacophony of total chaos. Dozens of men and women were already fighting various Kronian troops below on the dancefloor. Stray bullets and the loud 'PHOUH' pop of burnt metal echoed throughout the night club including the glass walkway. Naruto dodged another Kronian swordsman and kicked the man across his cheek causing the man to crash into several of his mercenary friends, giving Naruto several seconds of time to jump from the broken window he just created, into the chaotic mess below.

Naruto fell to the nearly empty dance floor only to be pushed to the floor by a man pushing him to the ground, "Get some cover you dumb twerp!"

Naruto couldn't help but thank whatever god sent Deci. The white pony tailed hulk of a man dragged Naruto behind a bar counter effortlessly, like he had done something of this sort many times in the past. Naruto felt the Kyuubi's power and the intoxicating feeling dissipate while the action truly began. Grime, soot, and wet liquid from the dance-floor covered Naruto's face. Bullets whizzed over head, smashing into the wall behind three other men who seemed to be Deci's allies. They all were dressed in warm winter clothes but had the same recognizable white sash around their hips, much like the one Asuma-sensei wore. The only difference between Asuma-sensei's sash and Deci and his allies was that a bright golden star stood at the center of the sash. The star had a distinct swirl in the middle of a small circle, and sixteen bright yellow rays coming from it. It simply looked like a beautiful star Naruto seemed to have recognized from somewhere before, he just couldn't put his hands on it.

Naruto came back from the land of confusion when Deci sprang up from behind the counter, and shot two blasts from a small wooden shotgun in his strong tanned hands. Deci laughed when a Kronian soldier dropped dead with a spray of blood on the dance-floor, "Hahaha want some more you bastards! Futui!"

Deci crashed back behind the counter of the bar when several Kronian soldiers returned fire. Deci then smacked Naruto across the face and said, "Magar! I sent you over to sneak inside of this place and before any of my agents could help you out… you just decided to go into some woman's limousine like a magar!"

Naruto was shocked not only from the hard slap to his face, but also to the fact Deci knew about him entering Eos's limo. Also whatever a magar was if sure didn't sound like anything good.

"Wait you were outside of The Saturn?" Naruto asked over the sound of bullets. The whole club had the strong smell of gunpowder, blood, and alcohol.

"You think I'd send a prospect alone into this with no help! Aghhhh!" Deci yelled only to scream in pain when some broken glass sprayed into his face.

"Enough you two can argue later! We gotta get outta here right now before the Kronian's send in monsters to counter attack against our assault." Spoke a woman who stood up and started returning fire upon various Kronian soldiers hiding behind columns around the bar on the other side of the room.

Deci grabbed Naruto by the collar of his white winter coat and they both crawled near the edge of the bar counter while their ally suppressed the various armed enemies with her semi automatic rifle. When they made it to the end of the counter, Naruto spotted a passageway leading out of the rave room to a bar below. Even more fighting was happening in the passage ahead of them. Before they could make a move Deci handed Naruto a large dagger that was almost was the size of a regular sword.

The dagger was around the same size and design of a bowie knife. It was perfectly made and the grip of the dagger was constructed in the smoothest of wood. Naruto examined the razor sharp edges of the one sided 18 inch (46 cm) blade. It glowed a light gold in the lights of the bar and Naruto realized the blade was made of some sort of bronze metal with various ancient Greek letters etched along the curved keen point of the blade.

"Take it! If you see someone trying to kill you just thrust it into their belly. Now go!" Said Deci who sprinted with his head low and Naruto following behind him. The woman behind the counter courageously fired her weapon buying them both time to escape into the passageway. From the corner of Naruto's eye he saw her get torn to pieces her body lying still against a cash register, blood pooling onto the floor of the room.

From the passageway Naruto and Deci sneaked their way past other individuals fighting and crawled their way behind a bar. Police sirens were closing in on the club and Deci took that as a cue to half drag the blonde jinchuuriki straight out of the front doors of The Saturn to a black SUV waiting for them out front. Naruto wasted not even a second and bolted into the car with Deci behind him. The car lurched forward down Broadway, but several black and red sedans followed them in a hot pursuit.

A dark skinned woman with braided hair sat in the passenger seat with the window down throwing weird bags at the asphalt below. The driver was none other than Saban who cut his way in front of cars all the while honking aggressively to get further down the street.

"Can't you drive faster! Use some of that Bombay blood and get us the fuck out of here!" Yelled Deci while reloading his shotgun.

"Okay! Okay! You speaking to best driver in New York City friend." Replied Saban applying more pressure to the gas pedal.

Naruto looked at Deci who lowered the car window on his side of the car, and began firing rounds at the hood of a red sedan following their tail. Several police cars were following their pursuit, but after half an hour of Saban turning from street to street around the city they were the only car on a backwards road by Central Park right close to the edges of Harlem.

"Okay boy tell me everything that happened and don't leave any goddamned details out. I just lost eight companions tonight getting your ass out of there!" Yelled Deci.

Naruto did his best to explain everything from his encounter with Eos, her gifts, the way Luke tried to get him to join his ranks, and he included everything just only leaving the small detail of the Kyuubi out of the mix.

"Hmm I guess there is no point in keeping it from you. You likely already have your suspicions don't you?" Deci said as the SUV turned onto 5th Avenue.

"Yeah is everyone in this world on drugs or something? People were talking about being the goddesses of dawn and ghosts. I mean you guys got monsters and weird female vampire things but god's..." Naruto questioned while trailing off.

"Look twerp, there are gods in this world, and every goddamned world whether we like it or not. First off that woman Dawn you made out with, right." Deci began getting a nod from Naruto, "She is Eos the goddess of Dawn and you are lucky to not have used any of her gifts. She is weakest only during Saturnalia. Those marbles contain some of her tears and if they are even broken just a bit they will release enough light to blind anyone on the spot. You're smart for not having fallen into that trap or else you'd either be blind or her powers would have quadrupled until her tears evaporated. Now give me that damn vial!"

Naruto handed Deci the purple glass vial who then threw the liquid out of his car window in fury. The glass shattered far off in the distance and Naruto protested, "Hey that might come in handy in the future."

"Yeah come in handy with getting you into gods know what. The only vials Eos hands out are rape drugs for young mortal men she wants to screw until their balls fall off. If you had drunk that shit back in The Saturn you'd have woken up behind bars or in Eos's personal lair. So count your lucky stars you had some common sense tonight." Said Deci with the car coming to a stop.

"Wait are you saying the goddess of Dawn wanted to ha-have sex with me? Really awesome sex? For like who knows how long?" Naruto asked with a slight nosebleed. He could have lost his virginity to a goddess… man if only Ero-sensei found out about this. His time with Ero-sensei sure rubbed off on him cause if one kiss from Eos could make him forget about all the pain he suffered…

"Look twerp, I can tell you that all mortal men who lay in bed with Eos suffer terrible fates. Either from her doing or from the gods. I know she may have gotten you to see stars in the dead of night, but she is siding with the Kronia and no stars shine under those with dark hearts." Spoke Deci bringing Naruto back to reality and making him remember the dread he felt back in the glass walkway.

**The Manhattan Sanctuary**

The SUV parked just outside of a building along 35th Street not too far from Naruto's home. Deci brought Naruto inside of a near rundown building and the group entered an elevator near the buildings maintenance room. Instead of going up the elevator the group went down into a large barely lit basement. The basement of the building was massive. It very easily was the size of The Saturn with over a dozen bunk beds along both sides of the walls, with some people already sleeping soundly not even the slightest bit concerned of the new arrivals. Naruto realized it was pretty late and wanted to sleep, however Deci had none of it and brought the blonde boy into a dark office at the end of a winding hall.

Deci turned on the office's light revealing a smooth oak desk with two flag poles on either side of a map taped to a wall. One of the flags was an American flag, and the other flag was the groups sixteen pointed star sigil with a white background. A map of America with dozens of blue and red pins lied along different locations on the map with only one green pin along an island by New York. There was another map but on a different wall. The map seemed centered around the Balkans, Greece, North Africa and all the way to China with various markers on different spots in various countries.

Deci made Naruto sit across from him at a desk before saying, "I'm not going to blame you for being too ill informed about the game plan. You passed all the tests with flying colors and I'm planning on informing our leader about your deeds tonight. Not only did you find out about the Kronia's true strength but you also helped to shine light on their new allies and _enemies_. As a sign of good faith you are advised and more than welcome to explore the halls of our Manhattan hideout until the end of Saturnalia. The forces of Kronos will now be after you, so get some rest twerp. Since it's holiday time were serving brunch everyday at noon and you won't have to worry about waking up for parade."

Naruto couldn't really remember how he drifted to an empty bunk bed with a comfortable blanket caressing his body. He felt so tired and after spending over a day awake fighting for his life on multiple occasions. Sleep seemed like the best thing in the world to the jinchuuriki. This reminded Naruto of his past life as a shinobi. Hopefully, after a little bit of rest he could choose to kick some ass again.

When you are trapped underground in a secret base belonging to a mercenary group dating back thousands of years. You end up losing track of your sense of time and place. Naruto still felt drowsy but he pushed it away to get some grub at the brunch buffet. After bringing four plates completely full of food to a white plastic cheaply made rectangular table all by himself, Naruto began to dig in getting the various mercenaries to look at him curiously.

"So if it isn't the lady's man." Spoke Deci while taking a seat across from Naruto, "I've brought you a couple of gifts."

Naruto looked at Deci with a mouthful of scrambled eggs while Deci pulled out a long necklace. Deci handed Naruto a long leather necklace with a metal pendant in the shape of a eye. Attached to the necklace was a small leather pouch.

"This is my gift twerp. It will help to keep misfortune at bay and shall hide you from the many monsters hunting you. Every member carries one." Spoke Deci, his tobacco laced breath causing Naruto to swallow his scrambled eggs in discomfort.

"How does that work?" Naruto asked.

"Simple really. The metal pendant is an evil eye it protects mortals from the influence of evil whether it be your enemies or the gods. The pouch contains a scent that is different to anything coming at you, monsters tend to get confused when confronted by such a thing." Said Deci who used a dagger to cut up a sausage, "Now then finish up your breakfast and meet me in the training room."

After finishing another four plates of free food, Naruto met Deci in the training room of the sanctuary. A question that had been plaguing his mind came forward and right next to him was the only man he knew who would possibly answer, "Look Deci I'd love to thank you, for your group giving me protection, but I don't even know who you guys are or what you represent?"

"Even though you aren't a member I guess I can throw a bone in your case. You see Naruto we have gone by many names throughout history. At one point in time some called us The Free Company at another point in time we went by the name Vieille Garde or simply The Old Guard." Began Deci making Naruto scratch his head in confusion at the history lesson.

"Really what's your name now?" Naruto asked.

"I was getting to that twerp. Even though our name has changed since our inception going back before Alexander the Great. People from Gaul all the way to India learned nothing but to fear the hetairoi."

"So your super cool secret mercenary organization goes by the name _Heman_?" Naruto asked slightly disappointed.

"Hetairoi, get it he-tai-roi. Look you don't see people here walking up to each other calling themselves hetairoi that simply was just the name given by Philip the Second of Macedon. The name simply means The Companions. The first demigod warriors banded together under the Macedonian king, and were the most unstoppable army the world had ever faced. No one could ever match the might of The Companions, no matter how vast or powerful the army, the Companions were undefeated. You Naruto have more than earned a spot within the ranks despite your age." Deci finished causing Naruto to look at the mans strong brown eyes in shock.

"Really? That is like... so cool!" Naruto said nearly jumping up and down after hearing about how badass these guys were.

"Hahaha! Now hand me that dagger I gave you last night." Deci commanded.

Naruto handed Deci the bowie knife he gave him during The Saturn raid. Deci then brought out a small round metal keychain and then said the word "thiki" causing it to turn into a small plastic toy space gun. Of all the things that Naruto least expected to happen it was his cool bowie knife turning into a simple plastic space gun one would attach to a keychain. Naruto began to sweat drop having seen a similar one in Saban's stand one day.

"Uh what did you do to the bowie knife?" Naruto said still dumbfounded over what he just saw.

"This is yours Naruto" Said Deci who handed the keychain back to Naruto, "Simply press the trigger."

Naruto pressed the trigger to the space gun and it turned into the glowing bronze knife before his eyes. The bowie knife felt perfectly balanced in his hands. Deci smiled at Naruto's fascinated reaction.

"If you want to simply sheath the knife just say the greek word thiki. If you want to unsheath the blade just press the trigger. The blade will harm both mortals and monsters. Like the Kronia we forge our Celestial bronze with tempered steel. Monsters won't be your only foe in the future Naruto. Companions fight to protect Alexander's greatest legacy… Western Civilization so our foes are endless. Get ready, cause in ten minutes we shall train until the end of Saturnalia." Spoke Deci, making Naruto groan.

**Christmas**

Percy Jackson should have been annoyed. Ever since the Lightning Bolt incident from the previous Summer, Percy made sure to cherish every moment he had with his mother. Every smile they shared after hearing about one of Percy's tales, every moment he blushed when she embarrassed him about emailing Annabeth, and every moment they sat at the dinner table just talking about whatever. Percy nearly lost his mother for good last Summer, and he had to fight the god Ares and accomplish many impossible feats just to get her back. It taught Percy maybe the most important lesson of his life that no one appreciates anything until it's gone.

"Perseus Jackson!" Called his mother Sally Jackson from the living room, "Come on over to the table before the food turns cold. My uncle always used to tell me that kids are starving in China!"

"Mom! I'm talking with Annabeth!" Percy shot back from his bedroom. The look Annabeth Chase shot Percy with her honey blonde eyebrow raised only made Percy blush in embarrassment. This was the first time since Summer he had a chance to talk with her face to face. On Christmas morning no less. It didn't help his mother had to intrude in on his Iris message.

"Okay sweetie, but hurry it up! I got a call from Naruto and he should be over here soon along with Tyson!" Yelled Sally Jackson further embarrassing her young teenage son.

"Oh you never told me about your friends Percy." Annabeth asked curiously.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention them. Didn't really think you'd have been too interested in them." Percy replied honestly. If there was one thing that sucked about being a demigod it simply was the double life of living in the real world and the immortal world.

"Well I'm just glad you got friends seaweed brain." Said Annabeth.

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean anything wrong by it." Began Annabeth slightly embarrassed over her comment, "It's just you don't know how hard it is to just meet normal people. You know… the mortal kind. The ones that make you I don't know feel-"

Annabeth was cut off when the doorbell to the Jackson residence rang five times in a row like a pinball machine. Naruto's universal way of signaling he had arrived. Before Percy could wave his hand to disconnect the Iris message he heard his mother open the door and say, "Oh my Naruto it's so good to see you and you brought over so many presents!"

"Yeah, I thought I should get into the Saturna-, uh, I mean the Christmas spirit! Right Tyson?" Naruto yelled in his usual loud and cheery voice.

"Yeah he got me plenty of peanut butter donuts!" Said Tyson from the front door happily.

Annabeth had a surprised and slightly questioning look on her face when she said, "normal…"

"..."

"..."

"Hey where is Percy, Mrs. Jackson?" Naruto yelled, "I brought enough presents for everyone!"

Percy waved his hand and cut the Iris message off before his mother could say something embarrassing. He rushed into the living room and saw his long brown haired mother helping Naruto to set presents down on the living room floor while saying, "You didn't need to do so much for us Naruto."

Naruto looked Sally Jackson in her sparkling blue eyes before sadly saying, "I'm sorry I went a little out. This is my first Christmas and it's hard to explain it but you guys mean so much to me."

Sally Jackson looked at Naruto a little surprised, "You've never once celebrated Christmas before?"

Percy saw Naruto shake his head. Even Tyson looked at Naruto a little shocked. If there was one holiday overly commercialized around the world it was Christmas. Percy remembered seeing pictures of kids in Hong Kong placing presents under a large fake tree in a city square. It always hit Percy like a weight train, knowing Naruto had a pretty much lacked any sort of childhood to begin with.

"Hey let's open up presents!" Naruto said with a forced smile.

Sally Jackson noticed the blonde's forced smile and said, "Naruto you are as much a part of this family as anyone else."

Naruto looked at Sally Jackson with wide glossy eyes full of happiness and smiled back. This one wasn't forced.

* * *

**Listen to: **_**Hallon- by Christian Bjoerklund**_** :on youtube **

**(for awesome end of chapter music)**

**So that concludes the Saturnalia arch. I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be many developments later on and by the end of Sea of Monsters, believe me the battles I have envisioned for this story will be grand. I originally planned on Naruto finding out about the Greek gods and the world of Percy Jackson when he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. The only problem with that was my idea of introducing The Companions and the Kronia into the story, this idea really came to mind around chapter 2 and I thought it would make the story more original and epic in the future. These two groups were very real historically, especially The Companions who were famed for being the best cavalry/infantry army in the ancient world.**

**Concerning this chapter, I really wanted to include details, scenes, and character interactions that were mentioned in the Percy Jackson books, but were entirely left out. Like how Luke somehow gained the Princess Andromeda or the mortal mercenaries in The Titan's Curse. I do hope the scene with Naruto and Eos in the limo wasn't too cringy, but to keep loyal to how Eos would have been portrayed in the Percy Jackson Universe and how Homer described her in the Iliad. My depiction of Eos is pretty damn accurate. Out of all the gods and goddesses, I find the myths surrounding Eos to be the most depressing and I feel she was one of the few Titans/Gods to have actually cared about the well being of humanity. I'll post links on my profile page that will show some of the research I've done for this story including the myths I used or will use in the future. Next chapter be prepared to swim in a sea of Monsters!**

**On that note I guess the limo scene brought back some suppressed memories of my childhood of some of my encounters with crazy older women so maybe it was just me cringing… ew right?**

**Anyways, spend 2-3 minutes of your life (if you have that much to spare) and review this chapter, and tell me if you liked it or hated it. It will really help me know if the chapter I just wrote is good or bad and I love constructive criticism. Also if you have enjoyed this story so far please follow or favorite it. Just those two simple actions lets me know people have interest in my work and keeps me motivated to continue writing. Most of all my main motivator is just the fact many people from around the world are still reading this so keep on reading. I love all you beautiful readers and want you all to have an amazing day. :)**

**Autismguy593- You deserve an internet cookie just for putting out the effort to review every chapter. I have many plans for how Luke will develop in the future, he was a pretty amazingly well written scumbag in all of the books. So I want to raise the bar on how demented and evil Luke will become in his pursuit to bring Olympus down. I believe karma exists in the universe for all people including a spoiled brat like Matt Sloan. **


	5. Dodgeball: An Underdog Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If I did I'd be a level 100 boss settling down with a super hot model. Instead I'm on here writing this story for you beautiful folks and I gotta work for my next meal. I'm still sadly a level 20 Henchman. Just you wait I'll be coming for both Rick Roidan's and Kishimoto's spot soon enough.

**Dodgeball: An Underdog Story**

* * *

Birds were busy on the dying afternoon streets of New York City, eating away the leftover hotdog buns careless city goers and tourists unwittingly discarded. They pecked and chewed the delicious sweet buns in haste, until one Naruto Uzumaki got off his school bus happily. The birds cawed and fluttered away from the loud blonde haired genin, leaving behind feathers in their escape. The hot humid city air filled the blonde with an abundance of energy, while most people would have drifted back indoors to escape such dread with their air conditioners. Days like this only made him smile.

It brought Naruto back to the times he'd spend days sometimes weeks homeless in the warm humid woods of Konoha, with no one but himself. A somber thought for most, but Naruto learned much from that experience. His love of nature, his love for anything warm, his love for food, and most of all how much he appreciated his nice Manhattan apartment. Inside of that apartment so many new memories had been forged since he had arrived in New York City, almost a year prior. If there was any way he could thank his mother for bringing him to this world he most certainly would.

Naruto Uzumaki passed by many annoyed New York City residents walking the streets of the Big Apple, as he nearly skipped his way from 7th Avenue across the many busy streets to 5th Avenue. He had much to be happy about. School would be over within a weeks time. Naruto had spent the last five months since Winter Break, focusing on his elemental training, and studying his mothers books. Not only had he finished the tree cutting exercise for his Wind manipulation, but he had also learned three wind style jutsus.

One of them he figured, would soon be his new ace card. Something on par with the rasengan. If only he could completely master it.

There was much to be happy about, but if he had to be grateful for anything. It had to have been the Companions necklace finally coming through on its supposed magical properties. Naruto had yet to experience another run in with the Kronia or any weird monster since his winter break shenanigans. Even if the necklace was a boldfaced lie it still looked cool so Naruto kept wearing it.

Once School was over, he'd have the entire Summer to hangout with his two best friends in the… this entire world. Naruto couldn't wait for that to happen. As Naruto made his way over to the Fortis Apartments the blonde boy sent out a chakra pulse and looked behind him.

"No me digas nada!" Yelled a man with a heavy accent to someone else who seemed to be his friend.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and just entered the building. Nothing too abnormal. He lived in a neighborhood with a lot of foreigners from around the world, which in a way served the blonde well. He too was a foreigner in America, the only difference between them and the blonde was that Naruto was from a completely different dimension connected by some sort of being called Chaos. Also when half the building speaks a completely different language, it helps a whole lot when those very people try to file noise complaints against the seventh grader on the twelfth floor. Who at the time was throwing a kickass party.

Naruto entered his apartment and planned on spending the rest of the day watching Spongebob or catching up on the war in Iraq, a topic everyone at school had been talking about. Well mostly the teachers, most of the students just stared off into oblivion disinterested in the whole topic. America the land of the brave and home of free was disinterested in their own wars? Back at the Elemental Nation's where wars sprang about out of nowhere disinterest in a foreign conflict, especially one involving Hi no Kuni would have been seen as disloyalty to the Hokage and the Daimyo. Then again things were different in this world. Naruto was taken out of these conflicting thoughts when he pulled his face up. Only to see Deci, the leader of the New York State Chapter of The Companions leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette, and looking out of Naruto's window in interest.

"Are you going to close that door twerp or just stand there like you've seen a ghost?" Spoke Deci who turned around to look the blonde boy in his warm surprised sapphire eyes.

"A-ah what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto after closing the front door of his apartment and throwing his backpack on the ground.

Naruto saw that the door to his bedroom was wide open, and a duffle bag he didn't own sat idly on his neatly made bed. Before Deci could reply back, both Companions heard loud banging against the door to Naruto's apartment.

"Open up brat!" Yelled Mr. Chen in his usual scratchy voice, "I know you're home!"

Naruto begrudgingly opened the door of his apartment, only to be greeted by his obese, balding, and smelly landlord who didn't look very happy. No, the man had a terrifying scowl with eyes full of loathing. Naruto never really understood why his landlord held so much animosity towards him. Afterall Naruto always made sure to pay his rent and bills on time. If he had to guess, the man likely found Naruto to simply be a troublemaker ever since the landlord became burdened with dozens of noise complaints in various different written dialects. All originating and blaming apartment 1215 many months back. Who was the owner of apartment 1215? Well Naruto of course, but nothing major came from the issue due to Mr. Chen finding it too troublesome to translate all of the complaints, than to just follow up on the incident. Ever since then, Mr. Chen made it his personal life vandetta to not only punish Naruto for all of the occasional pranks Naruto pulled on his obnoxious next door neighbors, who yelled drunkenly throughout the night, but to also get in contact with Naruto's parents.

"Your lease is ending in two weeks and if I don't get your guardians signature I'll make sure to call the cops! Don't need loud mouthed kid disturbing residents in building!" Yelled Mr. Chen who then made eye contact with Deci.

"You boys father!" Yelled Mr. Chen while poking Naruto in the forehead with a greasy finger.

"Yeah and if you don't get the fuck outta here in about twenty seconds… I'll make sure you leave one way or another." Spoke Deci after blowing out a massive cloud of nicotine laced smoke, causing Naruto's normally mango scented apartment to turn into an ashtray. Mr. Chen saw a leather gun holster around Deci's hips and gulped.

"Uh, ah fine. I'll leave forms for guardian to sign… guess I know where troubling boy gets his attitude from Mr. Uzumaki." Said Mr. Chen who then placed a form on Naruto's kitchen table.

As soon as Mr. Chen closed the door, Naruto could vaguely hear heavy footsteps sprinting down the hall. Accompanied by the panting of a wild boar.

"Eh, you seem to be making enemies left and right twerp. Will I have to keep on saving your ass?" Asked Deci with a smirk.

"In your dreams." Naruto replied.

"Don't talk back to your dad twerp." Countered Deci.

"..."

"..."

"Exactly why are you here again? Also why did you break into my apartment and go through my room? And why is there a duffle bag on my bed?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed with the turn of events.

"So ungrateful twerp, you'll be the death of me you know that." Began Deci, causing his sapphire eyed pupil to look at him even more annoyed, "First off you should invest in better security. It took me about ten seconds to pick your lock. Second, I got a lot of important news to tell you and you ain't gonna like it."

Naruto opened his refrigerator, took out a coca-cola, and took a seat on his sofa. Naruto was never a big fan of bad news. Every time someone important had some sort of bad news to tell him, it usually never ended well. For instance, Mizuki confessing to Naruto the night of his special secret academy exam about him being the one burdened with the Kyuubi. Naruto learned that very night why people hated him, why villagers attacked him, why people wanted him dead since day one. Better yet, there was the time he woke up after the Konoha Crush, and found out Jiji died during his battle with Orochimaru.

The one thing that nearly destroyed Naruto's spirit was the day he got assigned on the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Not only did he find out his best friend betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru, but the one person he trusted with his life on more than one occasion. The one person he considered his brother. The one person he thought understood him on Team Seven. Ended up shoving a chidori covered fist just a couple of inches from his heart.

So Naruto simply drank the soft drink many American's loved, with a frown on his face. His normally warm sapphire eyes now turned dire. He was prepared for whatever horrible news Deci had in store for him.

"Naruto I packed your bags tonight because I need you to realize just how much danger you're in." Started Deci his normally strong brown eyes now radiating just a bit of warmth and concern, "I'll sign those stupid forms, but in two weeks you are going to have to say goodbye to New York City for good."

"What!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Hey! You think I don't know how you feel. When I was about seventeen years old I left my country and home to escape the Eastern Bloc just to come to Capitalist America all by myself. With no money or guidance. This is not only for your own safety but also because… you'd be wasting the opportunity of a lifetime." Deci replied back, while lighting up another Marloboro Red.

"Screw that!" Naruto yelled back his sapphire eyes now cold, "The only precious people I've got left in this entire world live in Manhattan. All of my other friends and loved ones either think I'm dead and… I only just met you and you want to just take me away to fight your stupid war with the Kronia!"

Deci looked at the golden blonde haired boy in front of him in complete shock. Naruto was wearing a blue t-shirt with a red, white, and blue eagle carrying a 1776 American flag. His light blue jeans caught a couple of tears falling from his eyes. The twerp changed his brown leather chukka boots for some stupid black converse shoes. Deci realized when he peered down in the boy's cold, ruthless, and calculating sapphire eyes that the twerp wasn't yet a man. He was still just a fourteen year old kid but those eyes sure made him flinch and few people or things could ever possibly accomplish that. Wait a minute... did the twerp just say this entire world? Was Naruto from another world?

"What do you mean by this entire world twerp? And don't lie because I'll sniff it out." Said Deci before taking in another puff of his cigarette.

"Okay you caught me," Replied Naruto with amusement flowing with every word. He then raised his hands up and said, "I'm from another dimension and I was brought here against my will. So now you know my whole life story."

"So you are from another world," Said Deci while rubbing one of his eyes, "Would have been nice to have heard that a while back."

"Like you have been honest with me from the get go. You know the fur ball was right. You guys probably want to use me." Naruto vehemently said with sickening bright crimson eyes. His pupils now turned into terrifying slits, which only caused Deci to flinch and look at the boy in front of him in complete fear.

The apartment dropped about thirty degrees in temperature and the power, madness, and pure malice coming from the fourteen year old boy was unlike anything the Companion leader ever experienced in his life. Was the boy in front of Deci possessed? Naruto's abnormal whisker marks along his cheeks turned darker. The crimson eyed boy released a disgusting aura that reminded the man of all the terrible things Pandora released from her box. Deci's cigarette slipped from his lips, and crashed to the mahogany floor of the apartment in a flare of sparks.

For a split second Deci wondered if the boy he saved many months back was some sort of abomination straight from Tartarus. The images of fire, death, madness, despair, and hatred for humanity filled him as he stared into Naruto's eyes. Worst of all he felt the sadistic malevolence of something truly despicable staring at him for what may have been an eternity.

Seeing Deci, the very man who had saved his life back during The Saturn raid, look at him in absolute terror, turned the fourteen year old's anger into shame. Like the incident at Monster Donuts many months back, the Kyuubi, Naruto's very burden ended up getting the best of him. Looking at the strong brown eyed man in front of him, who intimidated Naruto when they first met, turn frightened at his very presence. Naruto only turned his head away and let the Kyuubi's chakra dissipate. Why no how was this even happening? Was the Kyuubi slowly taking hold of... no the seal was still working fine because if it wasn't then he would have lost control ages ago. So like everything in his life he had failed in the end.

"I… I-I, I'm sorry Deci." Naruto muttered with cloudy eyes. With a guilt stricken face and with all of his remaining courage Naruto said, "What you just saw isn't me… I swear. I was just scared and angry."

Deci walked over to the fourteen year old boy in front of him and put two and two together. Luke would never have tried to recruit Naruto into his army if he had cornered a prospect with no weapon in hand. The Kronian bitch boy likely would have sliced Naruto's head off and placed it on a pike like the other two he had sent out. It had plagued the white pony tailed man's mind, for months, for why Eos the goddess of the Dawn of all beings would have tried to seduce Naruto. Now it all made sense. The boy had likely been cursed with some sort of demonic power from some other world. Whatever god kidnapped Naruto, they likely had done it an attempt to use Naruto as some sort of trump card. Deci suspected the boy in front of him of being a demigod. However, the energy the kid displayed in front of him made his mind race.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared Naruto." Deci Replied back while placing a smelly tobacco scented hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I keep on forgetting you're still just a kid. I guess whatever that was that you unleashed back there, it's likely the reason why Kronos wants you in his army."

Naruto turned his cloudy troubled sapphire eyes in Deci's direction, "You know… the one thing that made me happy about being here in this world as soon as I got here wasn't the cool technology or just the fact there are so many awesome places in this world to see. It really was just for the first time in my life I thought people wouldn't be hunting me down because of my burden."

"Whatever your burden is Naruto I don't care. Your secret is safe with me and I don't want to use you like some sort of tool in our army. I didn't come here to force you into anything, I want you to know that alright. I came here because the Kronians are likely planning on attacking our New York City Sanctuary any day now, and are sending in more troops in and around the East Coast. Whatever your burden is, just know that it's likely the main reason why those Cronies are after you." Deci said with as much warmth as he could.

"If you promise to keep whatever I tell you hear between us then I'll tell you everything I know." Spoke Naruto while clumsily taking a sip from his coca-cola can.

"Why?" Asked Deci with a raised eyebrow, his brown eyes still full of terror.

"Cause I don't want you to think I'm some sort of monster." Naruto said with pleading eyes.

"Tsk, you're still just a brat to me." Said Deci with uncertainty causing Naruto to smile just a bit.

"Well I guess everything began the day I was born. In my world there are immensely powerful beings that are completely made out an energy source called chakra." Began Naruto causing Deci to take out another Marlboro Red from his pack.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but Deci just raised his shoulders, then lit a cigarette, "You lost me at chakra twerp, so just go on. I'll need a smoke for all of this."

"Anyways chakra encompassed everything that is living and it combines the physical and spiritual energy-"

"Okay so in your world your a bunch of jedi wannabes." Started Deci who seemed unimpressed, "I know what your talking about now, chakra right, hadn't heard someone say that in several decades. Never heard of anyone ever, using it to the effects of a hardened magician though. Guess you never were using magic, but rather a variant."

Naruto looked at Deci slightly confused, he never expected the people in this world to possess any knowledge relating to chakra.

"Wait a minute you know what chakra is?" Naruto asked his jaw nearly falling to the floor.

"Well to an extent, it's very similar to mana energy in a lot of ways. People have known about chakra in this world for thousands of years. I've been to Nepal on several occasions and learned a thing or two about it, and they called it chakra too. In our world no one that I know of has even the slightest ability to use it like you can." Explained Deci, "Now get to the point."

"Alright, alright, so in my world there are beings completely made out of chakra called Biju. My dad sealed the most powerful one in my gut the day I was born…" Naruto said before continuing on.

After explaining to Deci about his world, about the way kids grew up to be shinobi, how his father placed the Kyuubi in his gut to save Konoha, how everyone in Konoha wanted nothing to do with him, the beatings, the chunin exams, Atkatski, and the vampires. Deci looked at Naruto slightly surprised and furious. Naruto gulped, not quite sure if the one person he had just come clean too about his past, thought of him as some sort of monster.

Deci on the other hand felt disgusted by Naruto's tale. It had been a good while since Deci saw or heard something so blatantly horrific. The fact that the people in that world wanted Naruto to suffer, to be turned into a weaken, and for him to die… the cheery, warm twerp in front of him. The gods surely blessed the sapphire eyed boy with a resolve stronger than most. If he had been in Naruto's shoes, he would have likely released the boys burden years ago just to get back at them.

They both said nothing for about five minutes. The only noise in the whole apartment came from Deci puffing out smoke and replacing his used up cigarette with a new one.

"Twerp that is the reason why I need to get you outta Manhattan. You aren't safe here no matter how strong you think you are, the Kronia have spies everywhere and their resources are endless. I'll be leaving the city within two weeks with or without you." Said Deci with a frown.

"What do you mean? Aren't you guys like the most badass army in history?" Naruto asked.

"We were kid but not anymore! Ever since the end of the Cold War our numbers have dwindled to a fraction of what we once were. Not only that but Hank Hughes the captain of Kronos's army has already contacted the FBI and the DHS and both agencies have labeled the attack on The Saturn a terrorist attack. The only hideouts we will have left on the East Coast are Providence and Boston until things die down. There will be nowhere safe to hide around here by July except for headquarters." Explained Deci who seemed slightly tired.

"What do I get out of any of this?" Naruto asked.

"Boy we have some of the best tutors and teachers in the world in our ranks. You'll learn important things like philosophy, arithmetic, economics, battlefield tactics, siege tactics, strategy, different ways to fight, survival skills, and many other things kids should learn in school. You'll travel the world." Deci looked at the various National Geographic photos on Naruto's wall, "Within five years I can promise you you'll see things and go places you'd have only dreamed about while you were in Konoka."

"You mean Konoha." Naruto countered. He had to admit the The Companions didn't seem so bad, ever since before the academy he had always had the urge to explore the world and the unknown. The only other person to promise him that was Ero-sensei, and now Deci would be giving him that chance again.

Naruto simply gave in, what other alternative did he have at this point. Tens of thousands of soldiers and monsters wanted him dead or alive. Various gods had joined forces against him. Not only were The Companions promising him more than any before, but if he stayed. Naruto did not want to think about what the Kronians would do to Percy, Tyson and Sally. "You're right… I guess I'll go."

"Good. After hearing about all of your deeds during Saturnalia our leader is very interested in you twerp. When she has such interest in anything much less anyone. I'd say you have intrigued her beyond belief and she knows nothing about your burden… if that means anything." Said Deci causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

Before Naruto could say anything both men heard light knocking against Naruto's door. Deci quickly placed his right hand against the leather holster of his revolver and begrudgingly said, "Agh, what now?"

Naruto looked through the eyehole in his door and his face turned pale. He opened his apartment door for none other than Sally Jackson, who was still in her red, white, and blue _Sweet On America_ uniform carrying a small bag of orange candy in her right hand. Sally Jackson had brown hair with a few streaks of grey in it. Her sparkling blue eyes peered into Naruto's still somewhat cloudy eyes in worry and her normally quilt warm smile turned sour at the appearance of Deci chain smoking by Naruto's sofa.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Jackson." Naruto said slightly surprised. Sally Jackson was maybe the last person on the planet he would have expected to come visit him. He knew vaguely well Sally had taken quite an interest in him for many months now, and kept pestering him about when she'd meet his parents. Naruto wondered if her upbringing, made her more consistent in helping the blonde out.

"Oh Naruto… are you alright?" Sally asked with her eyes narrowing in on Deci. She had been over to Naruto's apartment on only two other occasions and found the cheery boy to have been a pretty good influence on her son. Not only did they get along and play baseball every weekend together, but she had been thankful Percy's mind was occupied away from Camp Half-Blood's influence on her son's life. Sally knew how much Camp Half-Blood meant to her son, however, it didn't mean she wasn't worried that instead of her son playing with baseball bats her son now practiced with javelins that took out her fine china set.

It worried her the first two visits over to Naruto's apartment at how the boy seemed to lack any sort of maternal or even paternal influence on his life. She asked the boy many times where his parents were and Naruto always seemed to grow cold and distant everytime she brought it up. The only response she ever really got was when Naruto said with much sadness, "_My mom left me and my dad… could we talk about something else._"

"Oh uh, nothing's wrong mom, uh, I mean Mrs. Jackson." Naruto said with a foxy grin his now cloudy sapphire eyes now warm.

"So who are you?" Asked Deci while snuffing out a cigarette on the counter causing it to die in drifts of smoke and sparks.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My names Sally Jackson. I'm the mother of Percy Jackson you know uh… who are you by chance." Sally asked her eyes narrowing further into Deci's strong brown eyes.

"I'm his dad." Deci bluntly answered his eyes narrowing in at Sally's bright blue eyes curiously.

"Really now. Naruto why have you not brought him up?" Sally asked.

"Well the thing is he just returned from fighting over seas." Naruto said, hoping Sally would take his bluff.

"Oh I'm so sorry about my behavior Mr. uh?" Sally said slightly embarrassed with her accusatory behavior. For a split second she had been worried about her sons best friend getting abused by whoever this mystery man had been. However, Naruto's usual warm sapphire eyes brightened and the boy looked slightly happy. Maybe he was just happy his father had finally come home.

"Just call me Deci" Deci answered, Naruto looked at The Companion leader slightly annoyed. Deci was as cool as a forest fire.

"Well Deci, I want to thank you for your service. I've been hearing all over the news about all the fighting going on in Iraq. I would also like to say how much I love having your son over at my home." Spoke Sally while placing a bag of candy on the kitchen counter.

"I hope my twe-, my _terrific son_ hasn't caused you too much trouble. It always seems to follow him around wherever he goes." Spoke Deci with a little bit of difficulty. Naruto rolled his sapphire eyes at the comment.

Sally Jackson laughed, "No don't you worry about that one bit. Naruto is one of the sweetest boys my Percy has ever met and he has been a fantastic influence on him. Also don't you worry too much, trouble seems to always follow boys around. Remember when you were their age?"

"Yeah." Said Deci, while turning his head up as if trying to remember what being a fourteen year old may have been like, "Well , it's good to know my _son_ has friends at the very least and a good woman to look after him too. Although now that I'm back home, I'm planning on looking after him and making sure he doesn't stay in too much trouble."

"Really now?" Asked Sally, the gruff white ponytailed man in front of her reminded her of Poseidon whenever the god got serious. Deci seemed to have the resolve of stone, the toughness of a wild bear, and the softness of steel wool. She thanked the gods Naruto hadn't turned out to be so cold.

"Well I have to be getting home soon. Naruto I left you some orange Reese's Pieces along with some of that orange candy you love. I hope you study hard for your exams and don't forget to come on over once school is over. I plan on taking Percy to get a new skateboard and if your father would agree I wouldn't mind taking you too." Said Sally with a warm smile.

"As long as he comes back in one piece you can take the boy to Fallujah." Said Deci with a chuckle, Naruto and Sally laughed awkwardly at the ponytailed man's comment and shrugged it off.

"Anyways stay safe you two." Said Sally, before leaving the apartment.

"Okay kid I gotta get going too. I'll be staying in a hotel called The Drowsy Inn about four blocks from here for the next two weeks. I left a note card in the duffle bag. It has my number and make sure to call if you ever need to leave immediately. If I were you I'd make sure to pack an extra pair of clothes and any valuables you can carry for the next two weeks at all times. I believe whatever Hank Hughes is planning it'll be coming soon." Finished Deci.

The mercenary leader then signed the forms on Naruto's table, then left.

Naruto sighed and looked out his window at the busy Manhattan afternoon traffic. What a turn of events.

**Early In The Morning**

_(Immersion: Listen to HOME- We're Finally Landing)_

No matter how much Naruto tried to sleep, his eyelids would open and be greeted with the silvery white light of the moon and various flashing neon lights in the street. Naruto looked at his trusty alarm clock beside his tv, which said 2:15 A.M in bright orange characters. Naruto groaned and got up then got dressed in his usual attire. Light blue jeans, a regular white t-shirt tucked in, an unbuttoned red and orange denim shirt, and his old trusty brown leather chukka boots. The shoes in this world were very different from the ones in the elemental Nations, but Naruto didn't mind. After all his boots lasted him longer than any pair of sandals he wore back in his homeworld.

It may have seemed weird, but whenever Naruto had trouble sleeping his usual solution was to train until he passed out. Back in Konoha it always did the trick better than any medicine, which never really worked on him too well. He had to thank the fur ball sealed in his gut for that one. With everything on hand, Naruto spotted out of the corner of his eye a piece of paper lying on the floor of his bedroom. Before leaving his apartment he snatched it and delicately folded the piece of paper down to a dollar bill. Naruto then placed the piece of paper gently in his wallet for safe keeping.

"_Like Deci said keep all valuables you gotta carry on your person at all times." _Naruto mused in his head.

"**I think he was talking about money, weapons, and possibly those books you force your shadow clones to read." **Countered the Kyuubi.

"_Shut up. It saves me time."_

Naruto walked the many deserted streets of Manhattan down to an old abandoned church 10 blocks down 43 Street. Naruto spent many weeks when he first came to New York City exploring the city in hopes of finding a suitable training field or spot to train in general. The abandoned church on 43 Street had been purchased several months back, and a construction company had plans on turning it into a brand new apartment building. So Naruto took liberties to train whenever he could inside of the building, in order to not slack off on his super cool shinobi skills.

Walking inside the creaking church, Naruto sent out a chakra pulse to make sure there weren't any homeless people nearby. When he got no response within the building, he continued on. The only response he received was some lone straggler down the road possibly waiting to get drugs. Naruto sighed, "Time to kick some ass."

After spending three hours fighting dozens of shadow clones to better his new taijutsu style called Tang Soo Do. A fighting style based in Korea that relies heavily on strong kicks and aggressive fighting stances. This new fighting style already appeared to be an upgrade over his previous sloppy Phoenix Style academy students were forced to learn. Naruto smashed a clone over its head with a high kick in the clones jaw causing it to burst into smoke.

Walking over to his denim shirt, Naruto left lying by a rotten pedestal. He then wiped away his sweat and just thought about taking a five minute break, now completely pooped out. Taking a seat on the pedestal Naruto felt his wallet press against his butt and he remembered something. Slowly taking out his wallet Naruto unfolded the most treasured item he had to his name.

Naruto once again reread his mother's letter, something he had done almost every night before he went to bed in Manhattan. A ritual of sorts, but something that he looked forward to at the end of a bad.

_I love you so much! I saved you because you have always been my favorite child. So stay safe, don't die because I might be enough trouble for what I've done for you as it is. Remember son, Fortune always favors the bold. _

Naruto reread that part over and over again, hoping to get some sleep. It usually worked. Maybe because it made his mind race over what his mother looked like or if he'd live long enough to actually meet her. Would she be beautiful and nice like he imagined? Would she laugh at his jokes or pranks? Would his mother finally hug him like Sally Jackson occasionally hugged Percy who always blushed and said, "Mom,"in complete embarrassment. Maybe his mother would finally tell him he wasn't a failure or a deadlast? Maybe his mother would allow him to go with her wherever she was in this massive world?

_(Immersion over)_

Instead of getting some sleep Naruto stood atop the pedestal in the dilapidated church and channeled enough wind chakra to shout, "**Chikara Yosha**!"

A strong shockwave of light blue emminated directly from his throat, echoing throughout the massive church hall in a rumble. Wind chakra sliced and tore through nearly everything in its path and the whole church shook like a god awakened from the slumber of his old domain. For a split second, Naruto had a look of worry on his face and bolted from the abandoned church. When much to the blondes horror, the church came crashing down covering the street in a massive cloud of smoke and debris. Luckily for him, no one was up or walking 43rd Street this early in the morning.

The bad news… all the lights within the apartments along the street lit up like hundreds of fireflies in the night, all in synch. Windows opened and some man yelled, "Da Fuck happen there!"

"Connie call nine, uh, one, uh ah one! Fuckin terrorists crawling around here like roaches again!"

"Goddamn it! People tryin to sleep over here!"

Naruto ran away from the now crumbled church as fast as he possibly could.

**The Last Day of School**

Naruto's last day of school at Meriwether Prep started out as normally as any other day. With the clear exception of him watching an epic wedgie contest between his entire first period class. Despite the various pranks Naruto pulled on Matt Sloan over the last few months. The Meriwether bully seemed adamant in his pursuit of causing as much terror upon his fellow classmates as he could without being caught. The chip toothed bully never was because of his fathers vast fortune. So Naruto hoped his various pranks would cut some sense into his hollow skull.

For instance before Spring Break Naruto pulled an awesome prank where he made a shadow clone transform into a terrifying clown he had seen on tv called IT. Naruto waited for Matt Sloan to be the only one showering in the locker room showers where he then unleashed dozens of balloons from a sealing scroll he had created and chased the chip toothed asshole around until he ran out of the Gym naked crying about a killer clown chasing him. In a way, Naruto felt a little bad about that one. The school social worker threatened to throw Matt Sloan in an insane asylum, after they conducted an investigation where they discovered no such clown existed. Naruto figured Matt Sloan's daddy got him off the hook on that one.

Another prank Naruto pulled on Matt Sloan consisted of the jinchuuriki handing out brownies to his entire class who loved the blonde boy adoringly for it. However, the brownie he handed Matt Sloan was filled with enough laxatives and Arby's sauce that the poor bully spent the rest of the day glued to a toilet seat. Hmm, maybe he had been a little too sadistic with those two pranks. Hey it more than compensated for Matt Sloan being the catalyst for him nearly losing control over the Kyuubi during Saturnalia, which resulted in the sapphired eyed jinchuuriki having to battle monsters and Kronian soldiers. The end result being some evil ancient Titan lord wanting him in his growing army.

Today Naruto more than planned on unleashing his best prank yet. Too bad PE was a long time away.

Why Mr. De Milo thought reenacting _Lord of The Flies_ was a good idea, made the sapphired eyed boy scratch his head in wonder. This was to be Naruto's final exam concerning the famed English teacher at Meriwether Prep this year. Maybe for his entire life, if he followed through in Deci's plan on leaving New York City to wherever The Companions headquarters was at. Still, it didn't mean Mr. De Milo's whole social experiment didn't work, because the entire playground now had exploded into total chaos. Various seventh graders were playing full on tackle, two girls were pulling each others hair, and Matt Sloan was attempting to give his best friend a wedgie.

Tyson stood idly by unconcerned about Matt Sloan sneaking up behind him. As soon as Matt Sloan attempted to give the six foot three seventh grade giant a wedgie. Matt Sloan was pulled up by his shirt's collar and soared into a dingy looking tire swing nearly fifteen feet away.

"You freak, why don't you go back to your cardboard box." Matt Sloan said completely dizzy and out of it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on Matt Sloan as he watched Tyson sob. The gentle giant covering his head with his massive hands inside of the jungle gym. Before Naruto could do or say anything Percy yelled back, "Take it back Matt Sloan."

Matt Sloan sneered and said, "You might have friends Jackson if you didn't hangout with that freak."

Naruto stood beside Percy and saw his friend's cheeks turn blood red and his sea-green eyes turn wild like a roaring typhoon. Percy surprised him when he replied back, "I already got friends Matt. Maybe you should try and get some real ones."

The look in Percy's eyes were so full of determination it made Naruto remember just how surprised he could be at times by his best friend. Matt Sloan looked furious and went over to his big ugly friends who seemed to have multiplied from two to about eight duffuses. Matt Sloan yelled, "Just wait until PE Jackson, you are so dead. You better watch it whisker face!"

"I'll watch your ass get creamed Sloan." Naruto called back coldly, which made Matt Sloan flinch.

Not long after that whole exchange, Mr. De Milo came outside and checked the carnage he had unleashed upon his students and said, "You all now understand Lord of The Flies perfectly. You all pass my course and you all should never ever grow up to be violent people."

Matt Sloan nodded at the comment and gave a chip tooth grin towards Percy. Naruto only wondered what Mr. De Milo would have felt about the political system kids had to undertake within the Elemental Nations. Never in Naruto's life had he been more tempted to make a smart ass comment about any of that. Instead Naruto kept quiet.

After first period Naruto walked out of Mr. De Milo's classroom to find Percy counseling Tyson who still seemed upset.

"I-I am a freak." Tyson said in between sobs.

"No Matt Sloan's the freak. Hey buddy, I promise I'll buy you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich if you'll stop crying." Spoke Percy while placing a hand on one of Tyson's arms.

Naruto walked over and said, "Hey Tyson don't you worry. Guys like Matt Sloan always get what's coming to them in the end. Why should you strive to be just like everybody else. I'm not like everybody else. At the end of the day, there's nothing better than knowing you don't follow the same flock of sheep."

Percy shot Naruto a grateful look and Tyson seemed a little happier when he said sourily, "You two are very good friends. I'll miss you two next year if I can-can't."

Naruto realized by the way Tyson's voice trembled that the gentle giant may not even come back to Meriwether. Percy continued to help council Tyson by saying, "Hey don't you worry I'm sure we'll see each other in the fall."

Naruto left both of them after that whole exchange. He realized something too that today too may have been his last day at Meriwether Prep. If he took Deci's offer by joining The Companions, he'd likely never see his two best friends again. He already abandoned his precious people back in Konoha, against his very will by the way, and in one week he'd be doing the same thing too.

After Percy and Tyson caused a chemical meltdown during their second period exam in Ms. Tesla's classroom. Naruto watched dumbfounded as men wearing hazmat suits charged into the science lab to clean everything up. During third period in Social Studies not much happened besides everyone reviewing Longitude and Latitude before their exam. If the academy teachers were awesome enough to allow their students to review before their exams, Naruto likely would have become a shinobi during his first try.

Naruto looked at the map of Earth in complete and utter fascination. So many cool awesome countries, cities, and places to visit. While drawing a Longitude Latitude map Naruto centered his map around Macedonia and Egypt. Something Alexander The Great would have wanted. If Deci was here right now, he too would have looked at Naruto's map in approval while puffing one of his cigarettes.

Naruto grinned while he traced Turkey to the best of his ability. If he had to leave to join the successors of Alexander The Great one of history's most badass figures, who rallied the children of the gods together to take over the known world. Maybe joining them would be in his best interest after all?

Naruto turned his head at hearing Percy protest, "Hey!"

Matt Sloan's pitbull eyes turned wide and his chip tooth sneer unsettled the blonde as the bully looked at a photo in complete interest like he discovered The Holy Grail. The bully then said, "No way Jackson! There is no way she is your gir-"

"Give it back!" Retorted Percy with red ears and roaring eyes. Naruto looked at the scene unfolding before his eyes in complete confusion as Matt Sloan handed whatever photo he had stolen from Percy in complete joy to his new entourage of duffuses. They ripped up the photo and turned it into spit wads to Percy's complete horror. Naruto had enough! He slammed his notebook shut and walked over to Matt Sloan with his fists clenched.

Matt Sloan may have gotten a beat down from the sapphired eyed boy, had it not been for one of the duffuses who came to his rescue at the last second. The duffus easily picked Naruto up with one hand around the collar of his shirt like it was nothing. Naruto looked at the ugly kid who towered over him in complete shock. The duffus turned out to be a new kid and he had one of those stupid "Hi My Name Is" stickers from the admissions office, over his t-shirt.

Naruto stared at the the kids surrounding Matt Sloan in confusion at least six of them had similar stickers on their shirts. All of them were jacked like a horse on steroids, with bulging muscles. They all had a weird sense of humor, mused the blonde because they had names on their name tags like Skull Eater and Joe Bob. Naruto didn't think too much about it, mostly due to him doing something similar at the beginning of the year. Ah good old _Guy Sexington_, too bad a teacher made him write his real name.

"_Can't believe this guy just picked up Guy Sexington?"_ Naruto thought, while the new kid looked Naruto in the eyes like he wanted to obliterate him this very second.

"Nice for you to meet my new friends whisker face. They are transferring here next semester and I bet they can pay the tuition unlike Lennie." Spoke Matt Sloan in glee.

"I don't like you." Said the new kid by the name Skull Eater.

Naruto felt the same way, but Skull Eater reluctantly placed him down causing Naruto to back away slowly. Not in fear, but maybe he needed to go according to plan. It was all set up all he needed to do was to wait for PE for the fun to truly begin.

Naruto made sure to have timed the seal he placed on Matt Sloan several weeks ago for this very moment in time. Matt Sloan and his new duffus buddy's ignored Percy Jackson. Naruto looked at his best friend, who stared at his torn picture of some person in front of the Lincoln Memorial in sadness.

"_Screw Matt Sloan. I don't care if this may trump the period blood prank and possibly physically damage him. He's got it coming!"_

The bell rang and a tidal wave of kids took Naruto from Social Studies straight to the Gym. Dressing up in his blue and green tie dyed gym shirt and grey gym shorts. Naruto placed the trusty necklace Deci gave him in his jeans along with his keychain containing his super cool magical bowie knife. Everyone hated their gym uniform at Meriwether, which made them look like weird hippies. Although Naruto didn't mind it too much. It reminded him of his outlandish orange jumpsuit that he always wore back in Konoha.

Standing with the crowd of kids at attention in front of the coach Nunley, who Naruto assumed had to have witnessed the Declaration of Independence. The man had more wrinkles than a seventh grader could count if they had the time or patience for such a task. A pair of large spectacle glasses hung down near his nostrils making the man look slightly loony and he had a small tuft of greasy gray hair on his head. They were all surprised when the withered old coach reading from one of his sports illustrated magazines said, "Were playing dodgeball."

"Can I be team captain?" Asked Matt Sloan his chipped tooth gleaming.

"Uh yeah. Mhh, hmm." Answered coach Nunley without looking over his magazine.

"I want Percy to be the other team's captain."

"Uh yeah. Mhh, hmm." Coach Nunley said with complete disinterest.

Naruto stood by his team and shook his head. They were so dead. Matt Sloan's team consisted of all of the school jocks, athletes, the cool kids, and those six new kids who were about as tall and well built as Tyson. On Percy's team it consisted of him, Tyson, Raj Mandeli, Corey Bailer, and the rest of the schools geeks, nerds, nobodies, and losers.

Looking at his fellow teammates Naruto felt they were entirely outmatched. Even so they did have Tyson on their team and he was worth half a team in any sport all by himself. Not only that but Percy had his secret weapon, Konoha's greatest terror to date. Wait Orochimaru took the gold medal in that category. Well one of Konoha's greatest terrors to date, stood side by side Percy Jackson and Tyson. Together they would defeat these clowns.

Matt Sloan took out a metal crate filled with hard rubber dodgeballs and opened it. A cascade of rubber tumbled to the middle of the basketball court and the bully had a satisfied look on his face.

"Scared." Tyson mumbled, "Smell funny."

"Who smells funny?" Asked Percy slightly concerned.

Naruto shrugged off whatever his friends were thinking. All he was concerned with was pummeling Matt Sloan with a dodgeball hard enough to chip another one of his ugly teeth.

Coach Nunley blew the whistle and the game began.

Matt Sloans team rushed to the center of the basketball court and instantly grabbed all of the volleyballs. Corey Bailer hid behind the bleachers with half a dozen of Naruto's fellow teammates. Raj Mandeli screamed several curse words in Urdu which must have been, "Oh shit! Oh shit! Run."

Of all the things Naruto had to be burdened with it had to have been a team full of cowards. To make matters worse by the time the other team got their dodgeballs in hand, they rained a volley of rubber. Dozens of balls traveled at quick speed all across the court. One of those balls smashed into Percy's chest, causing the sea-green eyed boy to fall to the gym floor in pain.

Naruto mentally cringed at the sight. Several dodge balls sailed across the gym towards Naruto who somersaulted out of the way before they could knock him down too. A third ball traveling at the speed of sound thrown by Skull Eater which whizzed past Naruto's left ear causing it bleed. It would have likely taken his head off if he hadn't rolled forward closer to the opposing team.

"Percy duck!" Yelled Tyson.

Percy rolled out of the way as one of the dodgeballs slammed into the polished gym floor right where Percy stood. The impact of that ball actually destroyed some of the tile. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the opposing team who were all laughing.

"You could kill someone!" Yelled Percy in desperation.

"I hope so Perseus Jackson! I hope so!" yelled Joe Bob.

Naruto felt his gut clench and something strange happened.

The six new guys slowly morphed before Naruto's eyes. They grew taller than Tyson at eight feet tall, and their already ripped muscles turned into something Selvester Stallone would gawk at. They had razor sharp yellow teeth and hairy arms that must have been borrowed by a bear. Tattoos covered their bodies in the shapes of snakes, hula woman, valentine hearts, and Joe Bob had a distinct one that said "JB Loves Baby Cakes" inside of a huge pink heart. Whoever or whatever Baby Cakes was, just looking at the tattoo made Naruto shudder in slight discomfort.

These guys were just like the Strix he encountered during Saturnalia. They were Monsters!

Percy had a look of horror on his face and Tyson too. The rest of the Meriwether boys inside of the gym ran in terror at the spectacle. Matt Sloan with a pale face said, "Hey your not from Detroit!"

One of the giants with the snap of his fingers caused the gym exit doors to shut permanently, right before poor Raj Mandeli could leave. With yellowed teeth gleaming, the giant yelled, "No one leaves until you are out. We Laistrygonians will at last feast upon the Sea God's child."

Naruto flipped out of the way of another expertly thrown dodgeball making him think, _"If only I took Tenten more seriously on her offers to train with Team Gai."_

A crowd of students were banging on the door with their fists yelling for their lives. The only people left anywhere near where the giants now stood were none other than Percy Jackson, Tyson, Naruto, and the still unconcerned coach Nunley. The grizzled old fart of a coach simply turned a page in his sports illustrated magazine with the headline _Remembering the Great Intimidator Dale Earnhardt_. Naruto dodged another two dodgeball strikes making the six giants narrow their eyes in anger, "Get out of the way *sniff*. My luck has finally paid off never knew we'd get two delicious heros for dinner."

Percy stared at Naruto who seemed slightly confused and shook his head. He'd have to bring that up later instead he yelled back, "Let them go! You want me right?"

"Not so fast young hero. We need a little workout too. Let's play a game… to the Death!" yelled Skull Eater and instantly the rubber dodgeballs turned into terrifying bronze cannonballs completely covered in flames.

Before Percy could say something along the lines of them taking a simple middle school game of dodgeball way too seriously. He heard Naruto yell right on back, "Yo, ugly fucking ducklings!"

The monsters turned their attention to the blonde who smirked right on back at them. Naruto stepped forward in front of Tyson and Percy and then yelled, "Let's go!"

The monsters each grabbed one of the large fire covered cannons in their hands like it was a simple tennis ball and grinned. They then threw their cannonballs straight at the blonde at expert speed and precision at the blonde who now realized he bit off far more than what he asked for. The cannonballs sailed through the gym at a blink of an eye and Naruto didn't have time to make any hand signs for his newly mastered ninjutsu.

This was simply bad. Then out of the blue Tyson appeared in front of the dazed blonde yelling, "Naruto!"

The jinchuuriki watched the scene unfolding before his eyes in horror, as two of the balls pummeled their way into Tyson at breakneck speed. The rest of the balls missed. Each one crashed into the walls of the gymnasium making the whole school shake. One of the cannon balls sailed through the cinder block walls and into Church Street. The _whooshing_ of flames, the smell of smoke, and a shower of soot peppered the wake of the first volley.

Tyson laid on the ground below Naruto's feet the only casu… Naruto stared in complete shock at the fact Tyson stood before him completely unscrathed. The gentle giant held the still burning cannon balls in his hands and sent the projectiles hurling towards the giants on the opposing team. Naruto watched two of the giants grins turn into frowns, and then into a look of dread.

The cannon balls smashed into them causing them to explode into a shower of rotten yellow dust. Joe Bob growled out, "Impossible kill them all."

Not to be outdone Naruto channeled chakra around him and ended his hand signs on the ram, then yelled out, "**Futon: Kyofu no Pureto Yoroi!**"

A strong funnel of wind surrounded the fourteen year old who smirked as a burning cannonball flew straight at him. The cannonball stopped roughly five feet from its intended target, caught completely inside of the updraft of the funnel of condensed wind Naruto now wore like armour. The cannonball started spinning around Naruto, picking up speed and flew in a random direction over coach Nunley's head into the wall next to him.

The coach didn't seem the least bit fazed that he could have been splattered by a 16 pound ball of metal. The coach simply turned a page in his magazine and continued reading. Naruto wanted to protest. There were four giants tearing up the gymnasium. Dozens of Meriwether kids banging into the exit doors with all their weight and might. If the giants were throwing molotov cocktails right now, Naruto assumed the man would just turn another page in his magazine.

"Coach Nunley you gotta stop this game right now!" Naruto pleaded with the coach as the giants prepared to throw another volley of cannonballs at the opposing team.

"You know the rules. Game ends at the ring of the bell. Also don't throw any illegal passes." Spoke coach Nunley completely ignoring everything unfolding before the man's spectacle covered eyes.

"Yes coach!" Spoke Skull Eater who then threw his cannonball straight at Percy Jackson's feet.

A great shockwave of polished gym floor erupted from the impact zone. Bits of flame and wreckage projected itself into Percy's gym clothes and Naruto started to sweat in worry as bits of flame entered into the funnel of wind he had created.

"Naruto what the hell is that around you? How the hell are you doing that? And your on fire!" Percy asked completely shocked by what was happening to his best friend. Who now stood in a swirling funnel of burning death.

Naruto tried to breathe, but the funnel he had created now started turning into a vortex of ember. With no other alternative in mind except for possibly taking down the opposing dodgeball team while he still could. He charged straight at the giants in front of him.

"Arrrggghhh!" Naruto yelled.

The fourteen year old charged in front of the dumbfounded giants and unleashed the built up burning vortex into the surrounding giants. The fire spread from the blond into his enemies in a twenty foot radius, further spreading the growing fire around the gym in a glorious display of his shinobi skills. Various razor sharp bits of wind chakra sliced into one of the giants, who stood closest to Naruto when it had happened. The added fire may have been the icing on top.

As soon as Naruto's jutsu died away he looked down and found three of the giants on the ground still completely unscathed from his attack. The laistrygonians simply brushed off the flames like it was water and smirked. Naruto flipped ten feet away from the giants and landed in the newly formed Meriwether gym crater.

A group of students tried to hide inside of the locker room, but stopped in their tracks as a cannonball whooshed through the locker room walls. The built up gas from hundreds of boys gave in and a massive explosion _roared_ from the locker room. Showering the gym floor of various clothes and shoes.

Naruto stared at Percy in horror as another bronze cannonball aimed directly at Percy soared through the air. However, at the last second Tyson caught another ball and threw it directly back at the opposing team. Another explosion of bronze shrapnel showered into two of the giants. The only thing left of their existence, was another cloud of yellow dust.

The last Laistrygonian growled and spat curses in a gargled language. The giant then threw a comet straight at Tyson and it traveled over coach Nunley's head in a line of bright orange. Tyson who was jumping in the air cheering after his miraculous display of dodgeball sportsmanship, got caught off guard at the very last second. A great _whoosh_ and a loud _splat _sent Tyson into the wall behind him. Several cinder blocks fell on top of the dirty Meriwether boy who clutched his head.

Naruto appeared behind Joe Bob in a near blur and smashed the giants head with an expertly landed axe kick in the behemoths head. The giant angrily yelled, "I'm gonna enjoy chewing on your bones one at a time!"

Naruto continued his assault. By using as much chakra as he could pump in his body to prolong a continuous barrage of taijutsu moves.

Percy charged forward now that the giant's attention was occupied by his blond best friend. His jeans laid sprawled on the ground at Joe Bob's feet. As soon as Percy made it within five feet of Joe Bob. By some miraculous touch of fate, the giant swatted his right arm at just the right angle at the right time to bring Naruto's assault to a dead stop.

Naruto flew thirty feet into a crater right by coach Nunley's feet. Blood poured down Naruto's chin further staining his already tattered gym shirt. The blow blurred his vision in glowing specks of white light.

If things were bad it only got worse as Joe Bob gloated, "Victory is mine! Two down and one more to go!"

Joe Bob picked up a cinder block in his hands, and prepared to squish Percy Jackson in with glee in his eyes. His gleeful expression turned dour as his shirt ripped open. A shiny horn emerging from the giants chest caused him drop the cinderblock in shock. Naruto picked himself up and stared at the scene completely shocked.

The horn kept growing from outside of the giants chest and Naruto realized that was no horn. It was a knife. A celestial bronze knife. The giant screamed and muttered, "Ow!"

In a burst of green flames, Naruto laid eyes on a honey blond girl with heavily tanned skin and stormy grey eyes. She stood directly behind where Joe Bob once stood and had a look in her eyes like she had fought a thousand psychic wars in the past. A slight unnerving grin plastered her face as she sheathed her blade completely satisfied almost as if this was an everyday occurrence.

The girl wore dirty white sneakers and was dressed in denim summer shorts showing her athletic build. Naruto only blushed and shook his head, before he thought perverted things, and continued up, only to see an orange t-shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood". She had a Yankees cap tucked into her shorts and a backpack slung over her shoulders completely covered in grime. The honey blond girl smiled warmly at Percy who still looked dumbfounded. Naruto shook away soot and ash covering his body and stood up.

Matt Sloan appeared right next to the honey blonde girl even more shocked than anyone else in the gymnasium as he sputtered out, "Yo-you're the girl. You're the girl from the pict-"

Matt Sloan never finished his sentence because the honey blonde girl punched Matt Sloan directly in between his eyes. The bull eyed boy fell to the cratered floor holding his bloody nose as the girl said, "And you! You lay off my friend!"

Naruto's attention turned away from the whole exchange at the sound of the exit doors of the gym being banged like a battering ram. Mr. Bonsai the ex green beret and current principal/headmaster of Meriwether Prep stood outside of the exit door glass. He did not have a happy face. Naruto had just faced six killer monster giants, but the look the principal shot him made the sapphire eyed boy shake.

Flames and smoke burned around Percy and whoever this mysterious girl was, as Percy stammered, "Annabeth how did you? When did you?"

"Pretty much all morning." Annabeth replied, "I tried talking to you this morning but you were never alone."

Annabeth shot Naruto a quizzical look he couldn't put his hands on. She analyzed him like a scientist looking down at an ant with a magnifying glass. It made Naruto feel slightly like she was the lead investigator in a murder and he was one of the suspects in the police lineup.

Annabeth curiously observed Percy's friend who she vaguely remembered from Christmas. She noticed how his busted up lip started closing and healing before her very eyes. Was he? No that would be impossible. Although he did create a funnel cloud in a completely inclosed building and pulled martial art moves like she had seen from one of her little brothers stupid movies. Maybe…

After a second more of her sending Naruto an uncomfortable look, she turned her attention back to Percy.

"So that shadow I saw this morning. It was you?" Percy shockingly said.

"Of course it was me seaweed brain. What you expected it to be Mr. D?" The girl identified as Annabeth said playfully.

Percy shuddered for a split second and muttered, "Not funny."

"Oh my gods you were looking through my bedroom window" Spoke Percy while brushing a strand of black wavy hair out of his eyes.

Naruto looked at his friend and Annabeth feeling completely out of the loop. How was he supposed to really react. They both seemed to have known each other from a while back and just standing next to them felt kind of like the sapphire eyed boy was a third wheel. Not that he would complain or anything. It just only confused Naruto more. After all they talked like they had gone to Hell and back together.

Annabeth blushed and said, "No time to explain."

A woman who possessed a sickening goblin voice shrieked, "There!"

The exit door opened and Mr. Bonsai accompanied by a dozen teachers and several police officers stood dumbfounded at the scene presented to them. Dozens of seventh graders were running around like the sky was falling. Fire engulfed most of the gym in plumes of red and orange. Battlefield craters caked the once polished gym floor like Napoleon Bonaparte himself took aim at Meriwether. Coach Nunley stood reading one of his magazines in complete disinterest. To top it all off Naruto Uzumaki stood completely covered in soot, ash, and grime at the very center of the gymnasium with Percy Jackson and a girl.

Everyone's attention turned towards Tyson who picked himself from the rubble of cinder blocks with his hands against his head saying, "Head hurts."

Matt Sloan turned towards Mr. Bonsai. He looked at Percy in complete fear, but whiskers had to have taken the cake on his enemies list, "It was all Naruto's fault! Right coach Nunley?"

Before the grizzled old coach could say anything sparks shot out of Matt Sloan's gym shorts and the intercom began playing _Fire on The Mountain_ by the Grateful Dead. Mr. Bonsai looked around him along with all the teachers as if the intercom was possessed. Naruto stared confused as Matt Sloan started rolling on the cratered floor of the gym trying to stop the sparks from burning his clothes, until Naruto remembered something. His prank.

_(Immersion: Play Grateful Dead- Fire on the Mountain)_

Mr. Bonsai and several police officers tackled Matt Sloan and handcuffed the boy as soon as coach Nunley said, "uh, he did it!" While pointing a boney finger at Matt Sloan.

Annabeth took that as her cue, "Meet me outside and bring them!"

She pointed to both Naruto and Tyson. She disappeared at the blink of an eye. Percy grabbed his jeans and Naruto his clothes, making sure to place The Companions necklace back around his neck. Naruto then helped Percy carry Tyson through one of the holes in the gym wall. In the corner of his eye he saw Mr. De Milo dancing in the carnage of the gym and thought, "_Best English teacher ever."_

They got onto Church Street, but Naruto stopped Percy and Tyson in their tracks, "Look guys can I meet up with you two in about ten minutes?"

"Why?" Asked Tyson.

"Because I need my backpack."

"Naruto there are police cars and monsters roaming around the school and you need your damn backpack?!" Percy had nearly had it. His last day of school had been interrupted by monsters and his best friend was going to risk his life for a backpack.

Naruto glared at Percy and the jet black haired boy flinched. Naruto simply replied, "I'll meet up with you one way or another Percy but I need my backpack!"

Afterall his most prized possession still laid inside of his wallet completely folded up.

_(End of Immersion)_

* * *

**Training Trip Week 3 ½**

"We've been in Emerald Bay for three days! Exactly who are we even looking for to begin with?" Naruto asked while he followed his sensei through the seemingly endless merchant wharfs of the booming city.

Emerald Bay was controlled partly by the Dravot Imperial Shipping Company and various other countries from the far West and East. It had been that way for almost fifty years after Hi no Kuni signed away the land after a peace treaty. The city simply was massive. Stone towers fifteen stories high covered the city. Paved cobblestone roads were expertly laid out for carriages and carts. Thousands of people going about loading and unloading spices, goods, animals from around the world all the while the sailors themselves spoke dozens of languages he never once heard before.

Jiraya didn't seem fazed. His student on the other hand, "Is that a cannon!"

Naruto looked at various dockworker striving with much difficulty to lower an artillery gun with strained rope pulleys. Gun power wasn't something new in the Elemental Nations, however word spread like wildfire of countries producing such weapons in droves. Just seeing with his very eyes the cast iron contraption of doom being lowered onto the wharf made the sapphire eyed blond stare at it in complete wonder and fascination. Man he couldn't wait to tell people back home about this .

"Yes gaki it's a cannon. The Daimyo from what I heard has ordered over fifty from Dravot in hopes to outmatch Iwa's new battlefield superiority." Ero-sensei said as they walked over to a massive warehouse.

"Look I want you to be very careful about the man we are going to meet. He's the most informed and most criminal spy Konoha possesses. Despite that he's always given me the most reliable information and is always consistent. So don't say anything when we go to meet him. Got it!" Scolded Ero-sensei making the blonde thirteen year old grin in anticipation.

"Ah Jiraiya! Long time no see friend you look as good as ever." Said a man from within the loaded warehouse. The man was seated upon a velvet red throne right beside an open crate of dried brown tobacco leaves and several jars of peculiar substances right behind him. The man had a golden toothed grin that gleamed from what little light shined within the dark warehouse, he had a scraggly thinly cut black beard, very tanned skin, and dark brown olive eyes. His dark black curly hair absorbed all the light within the room and seemed to be almost one with the shadows that danced from various lit candle sticks upon the walls.

The warehouse workers continued working silently trying to keep a distance from their leader who now was surrounded by three large bulky goons armed with swords on their hips. Naruto found the whole scene before his eyes to be very sketchy and someone like Ero-sensei colliding with people like this also unsettled the blonde.

The man looked Naruto straight in his sapphire eyes with glee and fascination before saying, "The name is Indio head of the Emerald Bay Shipping Warehouse Company at your service."

"You too." Spoke Ero-sensei as he noticed Indio's eyes narrow in on Naruto.

"Seems like you've brought another brat along. Reminds me a whole lot of the other brat you had. Hahahaha!" Laughed Indio making Naruto feel even more uneasy.

"Indio I want us to get to business do you have one of the stone tablets of Sezu?" Ero-sensei asked trying to change the subject and get to the point.

"Ero-sensei what's Sezu and what are these stone tablets?" The way Ero-sensei looked at him made him realize he had already broken his oath of silence.

Indio laughed along with his henchmen then said, "Hahaha! I like this blonde haired brat."

"Naruto Sezu was once a widely worshipped god across the entire Elemental Nations going as far back as the Marzonic Empire. He was said to have been the most powerful god of all his followers and they had temples of Sezu all across the Elemental Nations." Answered Ero-sensei with a palm against his face.

"How come I never heard about him until now?"

"Because Naruto things get lost to time." Answered the wise sage.

"Like the supposed stone tablets that lead to the gods realm or as some people like to call it. The greatest treasure hunt in the world hahahaha." Indio finished, Naruto simply stared wide eyed in wonder.

* * *

**Listen to: **_**Hallon- by Christian Bjoerklund**_** :on youtube**

**(for awesome end of chapter music)**

**(Futon: Kyofu no Pureto Yoroi) - Wind Release: Plate Armour of the Gale - B rank ninjutsu - A simple defensive elemental ninjutsu that creates an almost invisible funnel of air around the user to deflect incoming projectiles, and inflict cuts upon enemies attacking the user. This jutsu comes with many deficits. First off the jutsu was invented for the outdoors and takes a considerable amount of willpower on the users end to keep going, due to the funnel depriving the user of oxygen. Second the wind armour is only as powerful as the wind around the user, the moment the user starts the jutsu. Due to the user creating a funnel around their body, this jutsu is considerably disadvantageous against fire based attacks. When mastered the jutsus strength can be added to the point where many Kaze no Kuni berserkers used it to shred their foes during battle. When used on a windy day and with a weapon in hand, only those brave of heart should ever face someone using the Futon: Kyofu no Pureto Yoroi.**

**Chikara Yosha - (Unrelenting Force) - A ranked ninjutsu - One of the 12 Legendary Shouts passed down through the generations. The Chikara Yosha isn't quite a wind based ninjutsu nor is it even a release of any ordinary kind. The user draws on their spiritual and natural chakra energies to perform a shout of condensed chakra that can blow and destroy anything in its path. Very few shinobi know such techniques or even master anything of such of volatile nature. One only masters such a jutsu when one can take down a building with a single shout of the Chikara Yosha and even then the power is only based on how much chakra one puts into the technique.**

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with this chapter (loved writing it but man it took a long time, wrote some of chapter 7 already just cause life, work, and revisions got in the way). Sorry about the somewhat long wait. It's been a very busy few weeks and I literally woke up at 4 am where I live wrote until 8 am. Then went to work for about 10 hours. Then finished this chapter. Now that you readers know how my work schedule is like you can understand why it took me a while to upload. Imagine working 5 days a week for 10 hours straight. I'm making bank though and the pay is pretty good for a Summer job, so money or no food and death. Those are my options. Thank god I'm not doing any Summer classes because I probably would have uploaded this chapter at the end of the month. **

**I finished this chapter about four days ago, and this chapter would have been my normally intended 9,000 word length, but to keep with my intended goal of finishing Sea of Monsters by chapter 15 or 16 I think it's needed. Plus I added in the dodgeball scene cause I love you beautiful readers. I'm now done with the first 2 chapters of Sea of Monsters and believe me things will heat up real soon indeed. **

**Anyways now that I'm done talking about my boring life of drinking, writing, doing stupid things, working, and making sure you all smile. I want to thank all of you readers for blowing up my story after chapter 4. Now to answer your questions.**

**Several reviews Gamerx568 and KakeruPB have brought up the question of Hecate nullifying Naruto's chakra - To make it simple. Naruto was not fighting Orochimaru or even Pein. He literally was in a room with real Gods/Titans who simply had powers to bend the laws of physics and the universe in their favor. Naruto isn't even close to being at the level where he could even face any of the gods or Titans in combat and get away alive (unless his plan was to retreat). With the way I showed Eos in the last chapter that is but the tip of a god's power on display. Even though Hecate's sphere of influence revolves around magic and sorcery. She can simply use a spell to completely turn Naruto's chakra off (in her presence) if she wanted too (there are exceptions to this rule especially concerning Sage Mode and the Kyuubi's chakra, which concerning the Kyuubi no god can nullify). Hecate isn't the only god that can do this, and I kind of came up with this idea because way too many Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover stories make Naruto into a godlike badass by chapter 3. Naruto is in a new world with new rules and not all of the rules will be in his favor, however that doesn't mean when a door closes another one won't open. I'll explain more later on in the story, but chakra exists in both worlds yet works slightly differently. No one in the Percy Jackson world can even utilize chakra, but Naruto alone.**

**Autismguy593 and Haruka001- Thank you so much for reading all of my chapters and for showing so much love and support for my work. It helps me so much with continuing on. I want all my readers to know that a review isn't everything, however, when you spend hours writing a story believe me your biggest fear is to not know if the chapter you just wrote was good or even bad. To me the greatest fear a writer faces is to realize no one wants to read your work. So thank you two so much.**

**Royal Bioforge- Shout out to Royal Bioforge for being a great bit of inspiration for this story particularly chapter 1. Our stories are completely different however it's nice when writers can get along together on this site. Now you brought up a lot of questions. The Kyuubi's chakra dissipated after Naruto crashed to the dance floor. I'll add that in after this chapter it'll be a quick fix, forgot to put that in thanks for reminding me. The Companions were a real faction led by Alexander The Great and Alexander The Great even today is rumored to have been the son of Zeus. It's very likely that was written propaganda on the Greeks part and even by his mother Olympia, due to Philip the Second giving Olympia the ancient world version of a divorce and exiling Alexander before Philips invasion of Persia began. Still I'm disappointed Rick Riodan never once brought that up, there are real historical texts that have been written about Alexander The Great being the son of Zeus and its even tide to how the Temple of Artemis (one of the seven wonders of the world burning down). Man gotta stop now before I go on a history tangent, I love history so much even though it's not even my major in college.**

**I may have to ease a little after this chapter on the authors note section of my chapter. This has now taken the place as one of the longest chapters I have ever written on this site. Thank you all so much. Have a wonderful day. Keep reading, and remember to follow, favorite, and review if you can. The support keeps me going.**


	6. Camp Half-Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If I did I'd be making serious bank off of this. I wish because I can always use the money. Anyways just came back from a concert with a professor and it went pretty well. Let me tell you, professors sure know how to party. Reminds me of the time a former mercenary allowed me to stay at his place one night, who happened to be a professor of Latin American Literature. True story. Pretty chill and very awesome dude from Chile. Shout out to you, you gave me a place to crash when I was homeless for two days. Loved talking to you about South America, Venezuela, your travels in Bolivia, Peru, and your time under the rule of Pinochet.

This chapter is dedicated to those who have taught us from day one, whether it be our parents, professors, teachers, maybe that guy by your corner, or even that boss at work. You can learn more from someone stupid than anyone smart on any day. I just want my readers to know that one lesson. Maybe the greatest life lesson you will learn from me. Some of the best advice I've ever gotten has been from a disabled man in a Steven Hawking type wheelchair who doesn't at all work a glamorous job. Let that sink in.

Anyways on to the story.

**Camp Half-Blood**

* * *

Police sirens wailed across the Meriwether parking lot. Over a dozen police vans surrounded the school's perimeter in the hopes of keeping order and chaos at bay. Giant red fire trucks parked at the entrance to Meriwether Prep. Men and women dressed head to toe in fire retardant clothing were rushing through the school's main lobby pulling a long hose. Some were holding onto menacing-looking steel axes all the while the ladies in the front lobby gawked at the firefighter's stormtrooper looking helmets.

Naruto stood by the entrance to Meriwether Prep, all the while waiting patiently for the parade of authority to pass on by. Never in his life had he seen such a display and instant action to a fire in his entire life. Hell, he remembered very vividly when he accidentally caught the academy rooftop on fire. There sure as hell wasn't such a rush to put it out compared to this. If there had been then Naruto wouldn't have had to commit to over a hundred humiliating hours of community service for it.

Naruto performed the Meisaigakure no Jutsu and just hoped this wouldn't take more than say eight minutes. All he had to do was sneak on by to his locker get his backpack, which contained only three of his mother's books, two pairs of spare t-shirts, a pair of shorts, some underwear, a scroll containing his Lil' bastard prank kit, along with his most prized possession. It currently was delicately stashed inside of his wallet, which was sealed away in another sealing scroll.

While waiting in his invisible state Naruto quickly changed his now ruined gym shorts for his light blue jeans. Not long after he finished, the crowd of people rushing into the school died down. This was his shot.

Naruto rushed inside of the main lobby and nearly crashed into a growing mob. A small crowd of very angry parents had now formed a semi-circle of madness around poor Mrs. Mitchell the school lunch lady. She had four huge beauty marks on her face. The biggest one of which lay directly by her nose on her left cheek. The thing had to have been the size of a quarter with several hairs sticking out of it.

"As I said you can check your kids out once the police have finished conducting their investigation!" Shouted Mrs. Mitchell her pudgy face nearly purple and her beauty marks completely camouflaged.

Several firefighters stared at flying papers in the hallway, as a gale of wind blew past them on their way to the gymnasium. They continued to stare at the apparent apparition, but only to shrug it off and continue on their job to save the day. Naruto rushed out of the commotion inside of the school lobby and made his way over to his locker in less than a minute. After dialing out his locker combination and retrieving his crimson backpack he made his way back to the lobby.

Everything seemed to be going according to plan. Until his eyes met with a pair of beautiful light orange pupils. His stomach churned in his chest as Naruto once again came face to face with someone he never thought he'd ever see again. Time slowed down to a standstill. The air grew warm and humid making him sweat. Happiness and joy were at the forefront of his mind during a time like this.

The goddess of Dawn and mildew stood right there in the middle of the Meriwether Prep lobby, accompanied by three menacing-looking goons wearing black business suits. The goons were roughly six feet tall with matching yellow and red striped ties. They each were busy scanning the crowd of angry parents looking for something or someone.

While the goons accompanying Eos may have been off-putting. Once again seeing the beautiful breathtaking goddess in the flesh, may have been the last thing on Naruto's mind though. Even though it was the last thing on his mind. Nonetheless, Naruto couldn't help but take in her very presence. She now stood in front of the checkout desk in a tight-fitting yellow summer dress. All of her assets, curves, and methodical features were on full display.

Especially now that it was around noon, Naruto now felt like running into her arms. He wanted to latch onto her waist, grasp those rosy fingers, stare in those wonderful light orange eyes. Kiss her one more time. Be hers forever.

"Hello there." Spoke Eos in her sweet almost orgasmic voice full of hope and happiness. The whole crowd of parents ignored the orange-haired woman, who had just pushed her way past them in order to get in-front of lunch lady Mitchell.

"What is it?" Mrs. Mitchell croaked authoritatively with her eyebrows slanted.

"My sweet little boy needs to be checked out immediately." Replied Eos her eyes nearly ablaze.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Think I haven't heard that one before Miss?" Spat Mrs. Mitchell completely oblivious to who she was talking to.

"Dawn." Said Eos who looked at the lunch lady mischievously, "I didn't just miss work just to come out of here empty-handed. I want my little boy."

Naruto shivered as the lobby turned far more humid as if the AC stopped functioning. Eos had a malevolent aura to her, as Naruto continued to watch the whole exchange play before his eyes. He so desperately wanted to rush to the poor lunch ladies aid, grasp Eos by the arms, make her understand the woman was just doing her job. He didn't want this whole situation to turn ugly, but instead he stayed put. He felt powerless in Eos's very presence for she was the most amazing being he yet had the pleasure and displeasure to have encountered. The room began to rumble and the light fixtures cracked as Eos starred Mrs. Mitchell down like public enemy number one.

Mrs. Mitchell looked at the woman in front of her in complete fear. She didn't want to sit at the lobby desk and handle any issue that Mr. Bonsai the headmaster should have been doing. It wasn't her fault that more than half the teachers in the school were all in code red. All due to the unfortunate circumstances, of some stupid kid burning down the gymnasium. She may have been given one job, but she never once in her life budged. Why should she budge now?

"I'll tell you what I've told everyone else. Wait until Mr. Bonsai comes back. Who is your son by chance?" Mrs. Mitchell asked in almost a whisper.

"Naruto Uzumaki of course. You have ten minutes to get your act together and if I don't hear back from you or anyone else. Well… I'll let you figure that one out." Spoke Eos venomously as she stared the impudent mortal in the eyes.

"Is that a threat Mrs. Uzumaki?" Replied Mrs. Mitchell.

"You heard me. All of these poor parents have been waiting here worried about their kids. And what do you have to say for yourself, but speak the jargon that your superiors feed down your throat!" The crowd of pissed off parents agreed with yells and murmurs.

Naruto slowly walked through the lobby as Eos left the front desk to return to her three goons. Chaos would soon break out. One way or another. Naruto wasn't sure when, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to find out. Before Naruto walked out the front doors his eyes met with light orange and his heart stopped.

He had faced many things in his life. From Zabuza, Haku, Orochimaru, Gaara, Tsunade, and his best friend. None of them could compare to Eos, she had to have taken the cake for maybe the most intimidating opponent he had yet to face, and Naruto absolutely didn't want that to happen in Meriwether of all places. Unlike the opponents he faced back in his home-world, Eos had the ability to transform him into a coward just from gazing into her light orange eyes. The door stood a foot away by the door. Yet he stood petrified by her staring into his soul.

"I want you three to fan out and find Kronos's new weapon. Hank wants the boy alive one way or another."

Eos counseled her goons who nodded and replied back to her demand with, "Yes lady Dawn."

Her spell, yet again shattered, and Naruto rushed out the door of Meriwether with his backpack around his shoulders. The last thing he needed now was the Kronia on his back again.

Naruto sprinted from the school property in quick haste. He didn't care about sticking around the Big Apple for Luke to finish making his move in and around Manhattan. New York City, once America's beacon of hope, felt more like a powder keg ready to be ignited. There was no time to wait for things to calm down. Eos was here looking for him, the Kronia were making their move, monsters ambushed him and his friends, and he had left them selfishly along Church Street to likely get caught. He needed to find them, and fast.

Sprinting onto Church Street Naruto dropped his Meisaigakure no Jutsu, causing him to appear visible once again. Onlookers looked at the blonde boy in confusion. Just a second ago… no, they likely were imagining something else.

Naruto continued to sprint at full speed. Chakra flowed through his limbs as his shoes clattered against the concrete sidewalk with each step. The wind brushed his hair back and cars fell far in the distance behind the fourteen-year-old genin. If Naruto needed too, he'd run straight across America using his willpower alone, in order to find Percy and Tyson. Naruto pushed his palms together and released all the chakra flowing from his limbs in maybe the greatest chakra pulse ever recorded, which traveled across Manhattan in a mile-long radius. Feeling tens of thousands of various chakra signatures all at once could have been summed up as a pretty bad sign of what he had just unleashed.

Naruto nearly tripped as his head screamed. Every little hair, every single nerve, every cell felt like it had just been assaulted. The numbing pain was comparable to thousands of fire ants crawling inside of his body while chewing on whatever they came across. Naruto tried to ignore the worst migraine of his entire life. Unable to stop for some rest with an angry goddess of dawn right on his heels, Naruto simply bit his tongue drawing blood. The rough iron taste filled his mouth, but it kept him from stopping. A minute passed, and still overcome from sensory overload, he simply chose to close his eyes for however long it took for the pain to diminish.

Naruto's tennis shoes continued to skid and clatter against the concrete. Darkness and pain were now his only guides. Right until he smashed into something along the sidewalk of Church Street. Picking himself up, Naruto laid eyes upon a high school kid with various hairs sprouting out along his chin. The kid had a very tanned olive complexion and wore the same shirt he saw on that Annabeth girl.

"_Camp Half-Blood."_ Naruto read as he eyed the kid who he knocked to the ground.

The guy had shaggy long brown hair that went down to his shoulders as if he listened to way too much Jim Morrison. The kid's huge doe eyes dug into Naruto's warm sapphire eyes in complete interest and shock. Naruto shook this strange encounter off, and was about to leave when he heard the kid say in a thick voice, "Wait just a minute!"

Naruto turned around completely agitated and vehemently yelled, "What Now! This better be important!"

The kid picked himself off the ground and walked closer to Naruto. He had a happy grin on his face as if he had just won the lottery. The kid brushed some dirt off of his body and looked at Naruto's ruined Meriwether hippie shirt with an even bigger grin, "It is after all my duty to protect you until you we get to safety. And by the state of that bloodied shirt, I'd say you are in need of some help."

"Exactly who are you?" Questioned the golden-haired genin at the turn of events, "I mean, I got places to be and friends who may or may not still be waiting up on me."

"The names Billy," Began Billy while rubbing his forehead, "The best damn tracker Camp Half-Blood employs. The fates must have been having a slow couple of months because I was supposed to bring you into camp around late June. Guess it's better to be safe than sorry with that fire burning down Meriwether."

"Well, you can blame those Lasigorians things or whatever for starting that fire." Shot back Naruto while turning his head behind him.

"You mean Laistrygonians." Corrected Billy with eyes wider than dinner plates.

"Yeah! And did you say camp?" Naruto questioned while scratching the back of his head, "You mean Camp Half-Blood. I met a girl earlier named Annabeth who wore a shirt very similar to yours."

The tanned, shaggy-haired Billy, with a weird scraggly beard, looked Naruto in the eyes completely shocked, "You know Annabeth?"

"Well no." Started Naruto, "I mean I met her like half an hour ago. But it's not like I have her number right off the top of my head."

"Hahaha. You know, I'm glad Chiron sent me to get you Naruto." Laughed Billy while slapping a hand against his jeans.

"Exactly how do you know my name?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Billy turned slightly pale and before he could answer they both heard a white SUV honk with the words _Delphi's Strawberries_ on the side. Naruto took out his keychain and held his space gun in his hands.

"Our rides right on time. I'll explain everything in the car." Began Billy who held a hand out toward the back seat of the car.

Naruto instead walked around to the passenger door and opened the door while yelling out, "Shotgun!"

Billy angrily got in the back seat of the SUV and shook his head at the demigods completely disrespectful actions. Inside the car, Naruto turned his head towards the driver who had long surfer blonde hair and hundreds of light blue eyes all over his body. Naruto shivered and gave Billy a questioning look as several dozen eyes stared Naruto down. Feeling very unnerved Naruto thought about leaving but instead said, "Alright could you guys take me back to my apartment."

The weird blue-eyed monstrosity shook his head and Billy simply replied, "No can do. Camp Half-Blood is the destination."

"Not part of the deal. I will get out of this car one way or another. So let's go to my apartment so I can get my clothes and I'll go to wherever this Camp Half-Blood place is." Naruto confidently said with cold ruthless sapphire eyes.

Billy looked at Argus and back at Naruto in complete and total confusion. Chiron wanted Naruto to arrive at camp ASAP, but it broke nearly every rule a searcher abided by to simply kidnap a possible demigod. Argus held his hands on the wheel and his foot hovered over the pedal. What to do?

"Okay we'll go back to your apartment, but we gotta be on the way over to camp in about three hours so you'll have to gather your necessities in about fifteen minutes. The longer we wait the more likely a group of monsters will attack." Spoke Billy making the drivers eyes roll in a swirl of madness.

Just then a gray car zipped on by the three of them in a flash. Naruto looked at the blur confused, but he figured if that Annabeth girl was from Camp Half-Blood and Billy was too. Then they were likely going to end up at the same destination. One way or another at the very least. Naruto honestly didn't want to give his chakra pulse another try for a while in hopes of pinpointing them in his mind. So to hell with it, he would meet up with his friends one way or another.

"To the Fortis Apartments!" Naruto yelled with a finger pointed at the windshield causing his two-car companions to look at him in confusion. He then shook his head and grumbled out, "It's along 43rd Street in Manhattan."

The SUV lurched and they went on their way towards Naruto's home.

About fifteen minutes later the white SUV came to a stop in front of a red light. Naruto groaned, they were only three streets away from his apartment and his two companions were already boring him to death. The man with a million eyes drove the car completely silently, and Billy kept pestering Naruto about stupid issues. When the golden-haired boy already had enough on his plate to focus on anything.

"Anyways I'm just wondering why Chiron sent me to get you?" Asked Billy who kept on trying to start a conversation.

"Wait a minute…" Naruto sent out a very weak chakra pulse that only covered the interior of the car, and realized something, "You have been following me for the last few weeks haven't you?"

Billy looked as if he caught phenomena just by how he received Naruto's comment. His eyes turned dire and color faded from his face. The driver, on the other hand, eyed Naruto suspiciously. If anything Naruto felt more uncomfortable by the driver eyeing him than the blatant fact someone may have been spying on him.

"Well, I mean… look… it's just that when a searcher is given a job we ah, uh, how do I say it. We have to make sure to well ease whoever we're looking for before bringing them into camp." Stammered Billy.

"Sounds like a bunch of creepy business to me." Countered Naruto who squinched his eyes at the stupid explanation.

The SUV came to a stop in front of the Fortis Apartments. Opening the car door to the warm humid Manhattan air Naruto snaked his head in the car and said, "When I get back you better explain everything!"

Billy Nodded. The driver just rolled his eyes in a swirling whirlpool of light blue. Naruto shivered once again and felt a little off about going back to his apartment. After all, he still had the opportunity to get Deci's card from the duffel bag that the mercenary had left for him in case he needed a quick way out of Manhattan. Naruto figured the smart thing to do would be to simply go up to his apartment, call Deci, and wait for the chain smoker to get him the hell out of there. Then again his friends still weighed around in his mind.

Naruto rushed away from the SUV and rushed into his apartment complex. He ran past Mr. Chen who was busy talking about money in the lobby with the janitor. As soon as Naruto reached apartment 1215, he opened his door and rushed inside of his bedroom. Naruto began stuffing extra pairs of underwear, socks, four more of his mother's books (all except the one on speaking English) inside of his backpack, and he even shoved a weapons pouch containing the three small marbles that Eos gave him. Naruto's backpack was nearly filled to the brim and right before he could grab anything else he stopped. He felt his gut clench and quickly made the hand signs for the Meisaigakure no Jutsu.

Upon completion, the door to his apartment slammed open and he didn't need to release a chakra pulse to know these intruders weren't friendly. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed across the apartment as the intruders scanned the whole place up and down. The smell of heavy tear-inducing nicotine drifted through the air as Naruto silently hid in the corner of his bedroom. He didn't dare to make a sound. Who these people were and what they wanted interested the blonde haired jinchuriki more than a needless fight. Ero-sensei would have been proud of his star pupil if he saw him now, all he needed to do was remain completely inconspicuous. Naruto could barely hear the footsteps and shuffling of his various belongings over the heavy thumping of his heart.

Smoke drifted into his bedroom as Naruto saw several men enter his bedroom. They wore business suits with red and yellow ties and had vicious scowls as if they were ready to tear whatever they faced apart. Behind one of them walked a chubby, tall, and surprisingly intimidating man. He had light brown hair, a very thin beard, and may have been the spitting image of Eric Cartman if he had grown up to be less fat. The Eric Cartman looking man took out his Churchill cigar from his mouth, blew a cloud of smoke, before saying in a thick southern accent, "Fan-fuckin-tastic! Lord Kronus's weapon isn't here!"

"Should we wait for the boy?" One of the goons asked with a short buzz cut.

The man with the cigar opened the duffle bag on the bed and pulled out a business card. The man's eyes narrowed and with a growl, "No sign of the kid, right?"

"No sir, we checked the whole apartment including every possible hiding place! Tom even found no trace of the boy in the vents." Spoke another goon his hands grasping a Beretta M9 pistol with the barrel pointed at the ground.

"The kid hasn't gotten all of his stuff, which may mean he was fixin' to. But I'm pretty sure he's already gone." Spoke the man with the cigar, his eyes shining curiously as he looked at Naruto's already opened dresser.

"But sir, how can you be so sure?" Said the goon with the handgun, his eyes still scanning around the room. Naruto's heart skipped two beats as the goon's eyes hovered over his invisible sapphire ones for ten seconds. Although the man couldn't see him from Naruto's perspective it seemed almost surreal.

"Cause his apartment door was open." The cigar-smoking man walked over to Naruto's dresser and rummaged through underwear and socks. When he pulled one hand out it held a single pair of socks. The man smirked, "Also the kid remembered the most important rule always bring extra socks and underwear."

The goons looked downcast as they watched their leader snuff out the little butt of cigar on Naruto's dresser. The cigar-smoking man smirked and said to his cronies, "We've done fantastic today. The Pansies are now completely extinct from the state of New York. Their bases have been raided by the FBI and we were able to catch ten members. Our operation within the rest of New England has resulted in the capture and killing of fifty Pansys in just one day. Wherever the brat is at the moment he ain't here. So let's just give this place a good ol' taste of some classic Texas Barbecue. We'll capture the little brat in the future and lord Kronus wull be forever pleased with us."

One of the goons brought out a white plastic chunk of some sort in the shape of a rectangle. An electric timer ran horizontally across the plastic slab. After pushing a few buttons the timer started counting down from 3:00 minutes. Naruto's sweat dropped to the floor and a goon noticed it... but then shrugged it off. Before the party left one of the goons laughed, "Lord Kronos's future weapon should get the message real soon Mr. Hughes."

With that little comment, the intruders left Naruto's apartment as if they were taking part in a triathlon. Naruto quickly dispelled his invisibility jutsu and ran back and forth around the room trying to decide what was most important to bring wherever he was going. Ignoring the duffel bag Deci had left him, ignoring the rest of his favorite clothes, ignoring the remaining money he had in his safe, and he instead grabbed a scroll hidden in his dresser from the book _Sealing, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu,Taijutsu, and all the ins and outs on Chakra Theory_, which contained various ways of creating sealing paper and various sealing exercises. Right as Naruto was about to abandon the room he spotted the book _Alice In Wonderland_ and threw the book in his almost stuffed backpack.

Hearing the timer count down closer to zero. Naruto rushed into the kitchen with his backpack still open and shoved at least three dozen instant ramen packets with various flavors into the open bag. The timer hit zero and the golden-haired genin looked on in horror as his whole apartment became engulfed in near-instant plumes of fire. An ear-shattering _Kaboom_ blasted out across all of Manhattan.

Billy turned his head to the twelfth floor of the Fortis Apartment complex as glass fell to the streets below. Smoke drifted from the now windowless wreckage and flames roared across the building. Before Billy or Argus could react a loud _knocking_ sound _rang_ desperately against the passenger door of the SUV, which brought them back to reality. Their hearts nearly exploded in shock as Naruto climbed inside the SUV covered head to toe in soot and yelled, "We gotta go!"

"Wait a minute how the hell did you?" Billy stammered out completely shocked.

"No time huh… huh, they are after me." The look of complete desperation shone in Naruto's warm sapphire eyes as Argus started the engine and slammed his foot on the accelerator.

**The Border Wars**

Driving to Long Island Sound should have been an easy and simple trip for any mortal. Instead, Argus kept his foot slammed down onto the accelerator, while his two passengers yelled and complained the whole way. This was the giants curse when it came to transporting demigods to and from camp at the behest of mother Hera. While the SUV drifted past the many Summer homes and skidded across various country roads. Several hours of constant speeding, and miraculously the car stayed at least twenty feet away from two Colchis Bulls who tore up the asphalt with every stomp of their massive hooves.

"How much farther are we from this place!" Naruto yelled while peering out of the rear-view window of the SUV.

"We are about a couple of minutes away! If we didn't stop at your stupid apartment we wouldn't have attracted more monsters now would we!" Billy countered while he held three fingers over his heart.

"Yeah well… I got a magical necklace that protects me from monsters and the forces of evil! Maybe the bull wants you!" Naruto said confidently while holding out his Companion's necklace towards Billy. The leather cord strained against his tanned neck in a line of white and Naruto smirked.

Billy simply shook his head and sharply snapped back, "Monsters are always after demigods. You Naruto are a demigod and a pretty powerful one because those monsters have been chasing us since we left Brooklyn! And may I ask how you gained a necklace belonging to The Order of Alexander!"

Naruto stared at Billy slightly confused and before he could reply back. One of the bulls opened its gargantuan jaws and breathed a long great line of white fire. The heat, intensity, and magnitude of the flames made any sort of flame thrower look like a water gun. The back of the SUV _creaked_ and _groaned_ as metal and paint evaporated under the intense heat of the stream of fire. Sweat billowed and dripped from the occupants of the car as the other bull roared. In response, Argus applied more pressure to the accelerator. The SUV began to gain distance away from the two Colchis Bulls, but before anyone or anything could naturally react, Argus dragged the camp's car straight on through a white picket fence.

Wood and scrubs scratched and scraped the white SUV, and the car soon came to a complete stop at the bottom of a large hill. All of the occupants scurried out of the now smoking SUV as one of the fire breathing bulls charged right into it. Metal scraped upon metal as the bulls strong bronze coat glistened as it crushed the car under its weight. Naruto watched as Argus ran up the hill faster than Rock Lee opening the third gate.

Billy followed the hundred eyed man while yelling, "Naruto Argus will arrive in five minutes with reinforcements just hide!"

"Rraarammmp!" Bellowed one of the bronze bulls as it charged the blonde genin who simply rolled to the side.

The bull ran halfway up the hill and turned straight into a forest full of evergreen trees the size of those found within the borders of Konoha. The trees crashed down under the bronze bulls weight and the bull released steam from its nostrils as it rampaged around the woods. The other bull focused its time on finishing what was left of the now pancaked SUV. Naruto dashed behind a tree, crimson backpack slung over his shoulders, trying his best to think up a good strategy for how to combat two elephant-sized bronze bulls that had the ability to breathe flames hot enough to melt metal.

Naruto crossed two tiger seals perpendicular to one another in the shadow clone hand sign and yelled, "**Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu**.**"**

Around a hundred clones appeared within a large cloud of smoke. Naruto wasted no time and ran up the tree he had been using as cover until he reached the top. One of the Colchis bulls seemed completely unfazed and breathed a plume of flames that scorched nearly the entire smokescreen of clones.

Any clones unlucky enough to not make it out of the barrage of ember popped. Not a single trace of white smoke appeared in the nearly unbearable heat. Naruto watched the bottom of the hill turn red and orange in a blaze of complete and utter doom. Naruto took out the keychain Deci gave him and pulled the trigger on his space gun. In less than a second, it morphed into a deadly sharp bowie knife.

If only his main element turned out to be water then those bulls would be nothing but rust. Instead, he had wind and the fact nearly every monster in this world breathed fire made the golden-haired genin grumble.

While Naruto held onto the top of the tree for dear life, several dozen clones began their surprise assault against the giant metal behemoths. They charged heroically into the fire breathing Colchis Bull from all sides by throwing their bowie knives or even stabbing futilely against its hard bronze sides. Despite their heroic act, it was all for nothing.

The bull only roared in anger as the bowie knives scratched its thick bronze hide. All of the heroic clones that even got close enough to stab at the beast were simply either burned or they left barely a dent in its side. The bronze behemoth simply charged and roared further down into the now scorched Earth. Remembering something very important Naruto bit his thumb.

When the necessary blood appeared he made over a dozen hand signs and slammed his hands against the bark of the tree yelling out, "**Kuchiyosa no Jutsu!**" (Summoning technique)

Expecting Boss Toad or a really big toad with a Warhammer powerful enough to smash a bronze bull.

"_Dizz_!" The noise made Naruto sweatdrop. A small dud cloud appeared and nothing. Naruto wasted roughly a third of his entire chakra reserves on nothing.

"_I probably should have tried that out a long time ago, huh."_

"**Surprised you waited until now to be an even bigger fool."**

"_Hey!"_

"**Oh come on! You should have known that to transport something from a completely separate dimension to wherever we are is asinine!"**

"_I don't know what asinine is but-"_

With Naruto's attention directed away from the battle below and now towards the internal struggle with his occupant in his head. He failed to notice or realize a giant elephant-sized bull charging straight into the bottom of the tree trunk. Wood exploded and the tree fell in near free-fall as Naruto lost all of his remaining balance. Flung into the air Naruto formed the shadow clone hand sign and a single clone appeared by his side.

The clone grabbed his wrist and with both blondes held together, a bright blue orb appeared Naruto's right hand. The fall felt like an eternity. In reality, he dropped straight down into the aggressive Colchis Bull's head in less than three seconds.

"**Rasengan**!" A great flash of light appeared as Naruto's swirling light blue orb of condensed chakra came into contact with the bull's bronze back.

An explosion rocked Long Island Sound and Naruto fell to the charred forest floor in a daze. A massive hole the size of a car ran down the now wounded automaton from the impact zone. The bull's bright red eyes turning black was the only sure sign of Naruto's victory.

Murmurs and cheers brought Naruto back from the land of confusion into reality. Seven heavily armored people around his age dressed in traditional greek battle armor emerged from the top of the hill. These seven mysterious individuals wore intimidating Corinthian style bronze helmets with red-colored horse hair plumes running vertically at the back. They carried large round bronze shields in one hand and held thick seven-foot-long pikes in their other. Two lightly armored archers accompanied these seven ancient-looking greek warriors on their flanks with composite bows in the shape of a U in their hands.

"Clarisse did that newbie just destroy one of the Colchis Bulls!" Spoke one of the armored pikemen in complete praise.

The group neared Naruto's position by the smoking wreckage of the Colchis Bull with the archers on the flanks scanning around for the other bull. Naruto heard light flute music picking up from the very top of the hill. The sounds of crackling flame _snickered_ and _snacked_ around the wreckage. One of the armored individuals looked Naruto through the slit eye-opening in the helmet curiously the rest simply stood there stupefied.

"Are you the idiot I was told to escort back to camp!" Snapped the armored individual with a boar shaped Corinthian helmet and red-dyed greek battle armor. Whoever may have been behind that boar shaped helm stood as tall as a professional basketball player and were as well built as a rugby player by the looks of it. They also had a somewhat feminine voice.

"I guess that's me." Replied Naruto who must have looked like an abandoned kitten by now. His gym shirt pretty much was torn to shreds. Bruises, cuts, and dried blood covered his now tanned muscled chest. Naruto's light blue jeans were ripped in several places unintentionally, likely from the whole bull charging into the tree fiasco. Wood splinters and cuts lined his legs. He likely didn't look impressive, but the looks the warriors shot him were nothing but full of admiration.

"Fine then let's get the hell out of here before more-" Began the feminine sounding armored individual.

A loud mysterious and spine crawling horn blew out in the distance. The nine warriors stood still upon the wreckage. Naruto saw fear in their eyes that bled into his spirit. He turned around and nearly fell into the simmering bull at the sight. Nearly a hundred lightly armored soldiers with glowing green eyes and sickly black rotten skin made their way across the country road with two demonic looking flying creatures above them.

The crowd of glowing green-eyed warriors hollered and yelled various battle cries as they came closer to the bottom of the hill. Their stench was unbearable. They must have eaten nothing but spoiled milk and eggs because Naruto's eyes watered as they came closer. The flying demonic monstrosities brought nothing but hunger, pestilence, madness, and doom. They wore disgusting rusty battle helms and dark armor. They hovered over the battlefield screeching causing fear to spread below.

"Keres!" Yelled one of the archers who let loose several bolts of arrows into the charging mass making their way closer and closer to the nine warriors on the ground.

"Get your ass behind our line!" Yelled the boar helmed woman.

Naruto slipped on by behind the newly formed battle line if it could even be called that at this point. There were only ten of them and nearly a hundred undead warriors now charged at full speed to break up and envelope their flimsy battle line.

"Phalanx formation!" Yelled the boar helmed warrior her red-dyed armor now glistening in the late afternoon sun.

Naruto watched the seven warriors form a close-knit shield wall with their round shields. Their long seven-foot-long pikes poking through gaps in the formation like porcupine needles. Naruto readied his bowie knife. The two archers on either side of the flanks had already shot down around eight of the rotten charging enemies. The zombie's eyes, which glowed a bright green diminished with every fatal blow until they burst in a rain of yellow dust. If only they had more troops on the field.

Naruto realized something and formed the shadow clone hand sign and yelled, "**Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**"

A great line of white smoke appeared around the small phalanx. Eighty clones in total. Now they were completely even. One of the warriors turned their head back in surprise, while Naruto called out commands, "Support the flanks! Make sure to break off into equal regiments and spread out far at an angled battle line!"

"What the fuck did you just do!" Yelled the boar helmed warrior in complete awe at the magical spectacle.

"I'm saving your lives. There is no way we will be able to hold a phalanx formation with just seven warriors and two archers on our flanks. We'll be surrounded, overrun, and butchered. I'm buying you guy's time to funnel the enemy to your front." Reasoned Naruto. He rubbed his evil eye necklace in worry as his clones quickly sprinted into the new formation.

Only one very frightening thought entered Naruto's mind. His stupid attempt at the summoning jutsu had nearly wiped almost all of his remaining chakra reserves and he only had enough chakra in him to make possibly thirty more clones. This was his gamble. A great gamble, but a much-needed one nonetheless.

The undead horde crashed into Naruto's clone army along the outstretched forward flanks of the phalanx. The sound of swinging blades clattering against metal rang through the ears of the defenders. Naruto's clone army stabbed their bowie knife blades forward into the enveloping army of zombies. Exactly in the style Deci showed Naruto many months before. Explosions of yellow dust erupted along the lines. The defender's archers fired volley after volley at the now clumped horde of dead soldiers roaring in glee.

More bursts of yellow dust flowed below the hill. It all worked perfectly almost too perfectly. Until Naruto's clones succumbed to the hordes blades. Dozens of white clouds appeared along the thinning white flanks. Naruto watched in complete horror as the horde started to cut through the flanks. One of the Keres flying above dipped on down. It dove and charged into a group of ten clones who instantly popped upon impact. The horde on the other hand were funneled into the sharp pikes in front of them resulting in more disgusting yellow dust clouds to form around the defenders.

Lightning shot forward into the crowd of zombies. The boar helmed warrior stabbed at dozens of undead in glee while yelling, "This is the best you got Aargh!"

With that loud proclamation, the horde broke under the nearly horrendous battle conditions they were under. The remaining regiment fled from the warriors who cheered. At the very bottom of the hill, Naruto saw three familiar faces run up it. The broken army ignored them chanting, "Run! Run for your lives!"

The Keres flying overhead soon took off in the routing armies direction. Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth looked at Naruto in fear and surprise. Maybe seeing your best friend from middle school commanding around twenty clones in a hardened bowie knife equipped army shakes the past foundations a bit. Well, maybe more than just a bit.

Naruto placed his hands in the shadow clone hand sign to release his awesome clones, but stopped when he heard an explosive, "Rraaapammmp!"

The unbreakable phalanx broke, while the second Colchis Bull charged behind the warriors whose flank was exposed. Only two of the seven warriors stood firm and turned around with their spears and shields out towards the elephant-sized bull. It's horns rotated like the plastic lines of a weed whacker.

"Charge!" Naruto's clones followed their leader in the hopeless gambit he now had taken part in.

The bull smashed through and past the dozen clones in its path. They each popped in clouds of white smoke. The boar helmed warrior held her pike out towards the metallic beast as a final last stand. Her companion stood vigilant like a statue with their pike and shield pointed in the direction of the beast.

In a blaze of everlasting glory. A final stand the gods would cheer and lament for eternity finally came to fruition. The bull slammed into both of the warriors and Naruto rolled to the side. His bowie knife flew out of his hands as the bulls boiling hot presence ran past him. He picked his bruised head from the warm ground and gasped. The bull simply roared in anger, frustration, madness, as it rampaged around the bottom of the hill. A gnarly wound fizzed and cracked from where the boar helmed warrior had stabbed her pike at the beasts metallic hide.

Both warriors were dazed and barely seemed capable of continuing this fight. The Colchis Bull continued to tear up soil and charred earth. Naruto knew he had to do something. Naruto grabbed one of the cowardly warriors round shields in one hand and the thick seven-foot-long pike in the other.

The metallic ox scraped the earth with it's left hoof and charged at the other warrior. Whoever they were lied petrified on the ground with their shield raised over their body. The boar helmed warrior tried to desperately pull their body up but fell back to the ground in vain. Their arm must have broken during the charge.

Naruto bolted and stabbed the metallic beast with his spear. The bull roared in what must have been agony for a walking piece of metal. Naruto landed a perfect strike into the bull's ruby right eye. Sparks shot out around it and before the bull could charge forward, it quickly changed targets. For something more blonde.

Naruto had barely any time to react to this new development. As the bull changed targets Naruto's thick wooden pike snapped and the only weapon he had on his person was the round bronze shield he recently picked up.

The bull smashed it's razor-sharp horns into the shield causing it to dent. Naruto flew back to the ground and held his shield high above his body, bracing for impact. The bull simply knocked Naruto at his side with a single jab of its head. He tumbled to the left. Steam shot from the bull's nostrils as it's one ruby eye narrowed in on its target.

Naruto quickly picked himself off of the ground. The world shook and wobbled with each step. Naruto grabbed the now heavily dented shield and secured the strap with two hands. Whatever kept him going must have been sheer willpower. For he felt exhausted, low on chakra, pitiful, and close to death.

The fast-moving bull smashed its long razor-sharp left horn through Naruto's round shield. The shield _creaked_ as the silver metal horn went straight through and slashed into Naruto's chest. Blood poured from Naruto's flesh in bursts of dark crimson. His now ruined tye-dyed Meriwether gym shirt turned black and red from the now flowing river of life. His life.

_(Immersion- Comfortably Numb- Pink Floyd)_

The bull charged past Naruto leaving its now fallen foe to die. Annabeth shouted in complete desperation, "Hey stupid!"

The bull made a complete one-eighty and charged at the honey blonde girl only to see her disappear.

"Border Patrol retreat to the top of the hill that is an order!" Yelled the boar helmed warrior.

Blood continued to pour and drip onto the crest of the hill from Naruto's open wound. Naruto watched the world around him turn blurry as various figures move around him like claymation statues. Delicate but willfully strong hands brought him to his feet and Naruto was half-dragged up the hill. Flames covered the crest of the hill in more plumes of red and orange. The other warrior pushed him against a thick pine tree and laid him under the shade.

"Stay by his side!" Yelled the boar helmed warrior who rallied nine other greek battle armored warriors to her side.

The bull charged up the hill and past the pine tree and then started breathing fire all around Naruto. He wanted to help. He needed to help. He had to do something. However, the pain all around his body and especially from his long open wound simply kept him under the shadows of a wilted pine tree.

Some girl shouted something along the lines of, "We can't fight it without Media's Sunscreen SPF 50,000. We'll get burned to a crisp."

The warrior took off their Corinthian battle helmet and Naruto's heart quickened. In front of him, just a foot away was maybe the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. She had black flowing hair that blew in the wind. Her light pink eyes glistened against Naruto's warm sapphire eyes. She had a slim body but made up for it by being curvy and menacing in her greek armor.

"Are you okay?" Spoke the beautiful woman in front of Naruto, her hands shifted behind her back.

"Wh-wat...wh." Naruto croaked. His parched mouth and the angelic woman in front of him kept any reasonable responses at bay.

The girl in front of Naruto placed one of her hands against his cheek. Her slightly tanned, rosy soft, and apricot smooth skin felt like the embrace he needed more than ever. Her soft, caring, worried, coral pink eyes dug into Naruto's soul like a virus.

"Stay with me. The last thing I need is another camper dead." Spoke the beautiful woman, who snapped several times in front of Naruto. His mouth remained open. His eyes glazed in front of him. Naruto's burned, bruised, and bloody body laid peacefully below the shady pine tree, on the thin line between the pleasures of life and the quiet encroaching dark veil of death.

The woman in front of Naruto placed her hand against his chest. Naruto's head shot up and various warriors fighting for their lives turned around at the sound of, "Aaaahhhh!"

"This is bad." Naruto's lips moved, but he couldn't say anything, "Stay with me! I'm not going to let you go until you stand on your feet."

Several seconds later she held out a small golden square in her palms and said with much concern, "Eat this it will help."

Naruto tried in vain to hold his arms up but only raised one hand up barely ten centimeters off of the ground. Naruto wanted to ease her worries after all he had suffered far worse. The Kyuubi must have been having one of those days because Naruto's healing abilities felt almost stalled. Maybe his injuries were so bad that the Kyuubi was working overtime just to keep his host alive. Either way, Naruto felt horrible. He could barely feel the pain, much less process his surroundings say for the woman in front of him. Her worried, pleading, angelic face kept him awake and his eyes open.

The girl shook her head in frustration. She opened Naruto's mouth with her sticky blood-covered hand and placed the cube along his tongue with the other. Naruto drifted against the oak tree as he tasted the best bowl of Ichiraku's ramen the chef had ever made for him. The great blue sky overhead turned red, purple, yellow, and various other colors in a spectrum of beauty. The girl in front of him became even more beautiful as if she was an angel sent from Kami, Mithras, or even Sezu. Colors, shapes, figures with horns entered his vision in a splendid veil of what reality should look like. Was this all real? Lying back Naruto closed his eyes comfortably numb of the everything.

Memories shifted in his head. The many times the chef and his daughter risked their livelihood for him. All the times they gave him scraps, warm bowls of ramen out of pity, the moments they took him in to hide him from mobs, and to that cold snowy day where Mr. Ichiraku fed him his first bowl of ramen. He owed everything to that family. Now, Naruto's head rested against the rough bark of a pine tree, unable to do anything. Before he left on his training trip, Naruto remembered one important promise. In fact to him it was as important if not more so than his promise to Sakura. It was that he would one day come back to Konoha not only eat another bowl of delicious ramen but to also make sure they would have the money to one day move out of the slums of westside Konoha.

"I give Tyson entry into camp!" Yelled Annabeth.

"Percy needs help!" Cried Tyson as the sound of metal being crushed echoed.

Naruto's eyelids opened and closed as he heard many people surround him and the girl in front of him yelling, "He needs to be taken into the Big House!"

"Stay with me!" Cried the girl in absolute desperation. She sliced off Naruto's shirt leaving him shirtless at the top of the camps most valued hill. His blood dripping below the roots into whatever grand tree lied overhead. She tightened the long ruined t-shirt around the deep gash against his torso.

Naruto saw Percy shoving the warriors out of the way. His face pale and his eyes horrified. Naruto wanted to tell them it was alright. He felt comfortably numb after all.

His eyes closed as sweet memories swirled around him. He was comfortably numb.

_(End of Immersion)_

**Camp Life**

_Naruto watched cannons roll up a fortified hill alongside a river. Thousands of men wearing bright light blue uniforms with long Marge Simpson style helmets waited patiently behind sandbag batteries with their rifles slung down. Hundreds of horses heaved and whinnied under the weight of the straining harnesses. The wheels, supporting the great guns, creaked for several minutes until it all came to a stop overlooking what Naruto now found to be a crystal blue harbor. _

_Seagulls cried overhead as Naruto made his way closer to the artillery guns. An average in height black-haired man with short curly hair barked out orders to various men under his command. They quickly placed sandbags and adjusted the height and velocity of the guns with each and every order. A taller brown-haired man arrived by the black-haired man's side. _

"_Sir! Are you sure it is wise to not move the revolutions heavy howitzers and sixteen-pound guns from La Montagne and Sans-Culottes?" Spoke the brown-haired man in French._

_Naruto surprisingly stood by them with an open jaw. Ignoring the dumbfounded golden-haired boy who just watched the scene unfold before his eyes. The two men continued to argue and jester in French. Naruto just couldn't believe this, he would have failed his German class at Meriwether had it not been for the school's wonky grading system. And here he was completely understanding their every word._

"_No don't underestimate the will of the French brothers serving under the Revolution Monsieur Emile." Spoke the black curly-haired man with fire and complete determination as if this was a personal game of chess or a deadly game of dodgeball, "Or underestimate the range of our guns."_

"_But Monsieur Bonaparte if we had more powerful guns we could obliterate the entire Royal Navy. We need more time to bring them forward to Little Gibraltar and then Toulon will be ours." Replied Emile almost begging Napoleon to listen to reason. Naruto noticed what Napoleon likely noticed. Fear._

"_No, they already have fled Fort L'Eguilette a day ago and have been alerted to forces on the ground. If you want to be responsible for failing the Revolution I'll make sure to send you to General Dugommier. We have good heavy howitzers at the ready Major Emile." Napoleon Bonaparte answered, who held a cane with more force. Naruto realized Napoleon must have suffered a long deathly looking wound on his thigh. It was completely bandaged with blood-soaked linen, "Let's give those lobsters a taste of French perseverance!"_

_With that Emile left Napoleon's side with a scowl. The most famous military commander in history barked out orders to the gun crews to better aim their guns. Naruto watched the dozen large ships of the line along the harbor of Toulon with their Union Jacks blowing against the wind. The city of Toulon was surrounded by large thick walls with guns and batteries placed around it. _

"_Feu!" Yelled Major Bonaparte._

_The whole city of Toulon awoke to the explosions of dozens of cannonballs sailing across the harbor into the British ships of the line. Naruto felt pain, comfort, and the sound of someone saying, "He'll be alright! It's stable." _

Naruto opened and closed his eyes as bits of light flashed before his very eyes. A soft hand caressed his forehead as Naruto started to wake up. Frank Sinatra music boomed around him. Naruto pushed himself up from where he slept causing whoever was holding his forehead to gasp, "No, no, no. You need to rest!"

Naruto sat up in the soft comfy bed. The beautiful breathtaking girl from before stood over him. Her hands rested against her hips and her brows narrowed in a frown. She looked different without her menacing greek battle armor, but the look she gave Naruto made it quite clear she wasn't the type of gal one would ever want to mess with. Whatever Naruto did, he sure didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Uh… sorry." Naruto responded without thought or reason for why he should be sorry. It just felt like the right thing to say.

"Don't apologize." Spoke the girl who looked away from his gaze, "You helped to single handily save the one place I cherish more than anything in this world and…"

Naruto tried to look her in the eyes but failed miserably. She was now wearing far more casual clothes. She had a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt tucked underneath a pair of tightly worn grey jeans, which were rolled up just underneath her knees. She wore brown leather boots that went as high as her ankles and a matching brown belt keeping her outfit together. Her black hair from before now flowed down to her belt buckle in flowing curls. She had three pink bracelets around her left wrist. Everything about her was breathtaking. Her almost flawlessly smooth skin, her elegant posture, her slim waist, her curvy body, her taunting red lipstick covered lips. Naruto stopped breathing as he stared completely entranced by what he saw. No one, not even Eos took his breath away, but this girl did.

The girl noticed Naruto's awkward gaze and smirked a little. He was a teenage boy after all, and every boy at camp gave her a similar look at least once. She turned towards the golden-haired whisker marked boy when he said, "Don't sweat it one bit. If anything you have done more for me than anyone I know. Most people I know would have left me below that hill to get crushed, but you went out of your way to save me… I guess I just wanna say. Thank you."

The girl's eyes turned wide as she said, "I did what any sensible camper would have done. We're all family here."

"Family?" Naruto repeated.

"We'll you know to a very literal distant extent." Remarked the girl with her index finger against the bottom of her red lipstick covered lips.

"So ah, what is your name and where are we?" Asked Naruto who sat up straighter.

"My names Silena Beauregard, but just call me Silena. I'm the cabin counselor for the Aphrodite Cabin." Naruto listened intently at the edge of the bed with his knuckles under his chin, "Now the second question is a little out of my expertise maybe Chiron could give you some advice before he leaves."

"What do mean when Chiron leaves? He's the guy who sent Billy after me."

Silena raised an eyebrow, "Chiron sent a satyr to bring you into camp? Are you sure about that?"

Naruto growled in frustration, "Why would I lie about how I got here. I mean I ran into Billy and some guy with a million eyes in Manhattan. And they ended up saving me from possibly getting captured. Hell! They drove me to my place to get some belongings and from there we ended up bringing those firebreathing bulls from god knows where? All the way here."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up! You gotta slow down. Exactly what were Billy and Argus saving you from? I mean I figured Argus wouldn't mind helping Billy before he leaves, but what's this all have to do with Chiron?" Asked Silena completely bewildered by what Naruto had to say.

"Well long story short-" Before Naruto could explain his encounter with the Laistrygonians, his near kidnap with Eos, and Hank Hughes blowing up his apartment. Both Naruto and Silena heard someone yell, "Pony!" down the hall.

"Clarisse said you were, you were-" Called Percy from another room.

"Fired." Said a man with a strong sage-like voice.

Naruto tried to get up from his bed only to fall to the floor with a loud thud. Silena placed one of her arms around his shoulder as a crutch for support. Naruto blushed at the close contact between them, especially now that he felt two large soft pieces of… wait a minute.

"_Stop thinking perverted thoughts! Stop thinking perverted thoughts!" _Thought the golden-haired genin who now realized he was shirtless and in nothing but his typical toad boxers. Silena brought Naruto to his feet and he cursed Ero-sensei wherever he was for corrupting him to the point of possibly having an embarrassing scenario with maybe the most beautiful girl in the whole universe. Luckily she wasn't noticing Naruto's major problem or he hoped she wasn't noticing it.

"Look you really need to rest longer, ah, Nate is it?" Asked Silena with pleading eyes.

"The names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Replied the golden-haired fourteen-year-old who clutched his now painful wound across his chest, "Exactly how long was I out for anyways?"

"That's the thing you were only sleeping for about an hour before you just woke up like some sort of idiot. I don't know how you were able to make copies of yourself or just survive a blow from a Colchis Bull like it was nothing, but most people would have passed out for at least a day with wounds as bad as yours. You're maybe the strangest demigod to appear at our doorsteps since Thalia." Spoke Silena who started blushing at how little dressed the boy was.

Naruto didn't know who or what Thalia was. Whoever they were, he could tell just from Silena's voice how much that person meant to her. He already had enough questions to lead him down multiple rabbit holes. The one problem with this world and Naruto already figured it out. With every answer to a question he received. Two maybe three more questions took its place.

Naruto dressed quickly into his pair of light blue jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Of course with the help of Silena who didn't seem to mind too much. Looking less naked, the duo made their way over to an apartment-sized room blaring Frank Sinatra's _That's Life_ off of an old vinyl record.

"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy from danger." Insisted a long curly brown-haired man with a thick beard, "Swear upon the River Styx."

Now Chiron should have been the least surprising thing Naruto laid his eyes on this very troubling day. If anything two bronze elephant-sized bulls with the capabilities to breath fire, the goddess of Dawn, and maybe his apartment blowing up were enough to keep a dive bar interested. Any one of those three would be distinctly life-altering, but none of them prepared Naruto for actually seeing a man with the body of a horse. He remembered reading up on such creatures in one of his mother's books, but couldn't remember the name. Ceniles? Sounded right.

"I… I swear upon the River Styx?" Annabeth exasperatedly said, causing thunder to boom from afar. Naruto jumped a foot and nearly lost balance, almost reopening his foot-long Colchis Bull inflicted wound. The searing hot pain in his chest wasn't half as bad as before, but Naruto couldn't help gasping for air.

Everyone within the room turned their heads to Naruto in surprise. Unpredictable and punctual as always, Naruto simply stood before Annabeth, Percy, the mysterious horseman Chiron, and Tyson who now only had one eye. Huh, was there always just one eye? It was big and brown like a calfs. Naruto sure was out of the loop now.

Chiron hoofed his way towards Naruto and despite looking slightly relieved by what Annabeth said. He looked at Naruto oddly. Not in any bad way. Just oddly. Almost as if in a way he just couldn't believe he was actually there. Everyone present seemed a little on edge by the silence. Every second felt like hours. No one dared to make a sound or breathe loud enough to break the mystical bond Chiron had over the Camp's new arrival.

"Hmm, Naruto I didn't expect to meet you so soon. Most demigods would have passed out for a day from just one square of ambrosia. Nonetheless, you are here and I'm most glad you're still in one piece." Chiron's words seemed to not only unease the tension, but also comfort Naruto, "I've heard so much about you over the last year. I had to go out of my way and around Mr. D's back just to make sure you didn't get killed or worse."

"Wait a minute. Naruto I never expected you to be a demigod too?" Asked Percy in complete bewilderment.

"I had my doubts, Percy. I'm sure Naruto has his doubts too. If anything the fact he even entered our borders despite it's weakened state is only a sign. Maybe not the greatest sign, but a sign we can't ignore." Everyone including Tyson looked at the horseman completely intrigued.

"Mr. Chiron, what is this camp? Why did you send Billy to get me? Am I really like a demigod or something? I know gods and monsters exist. I've encountered many, but this can't be right! I'm from another world. I shouldn't even be here!" Naruto practically shouted the last part. He probably shouldn't have yet for many almost a year of holding in these thoughts. It felt right, but even Silena glared at him and Naruto felt more guilty as a result.

Percy, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to make of his friend's statement. So to throw a knife in the dark, "Naruto you're joking, right? I mean I saw you use magic at school to take down one of the Canadian giants. But another world?"

"There are forces in this universe Percy far more mysterious. Far more frightening. And far more far fetched than a demigod being sent from one plane of existence to another. You five may not be able to see or smell it or even know about the powers and the hold of Chaos. Yet our dear young hero of the day is surrounded by it. I've come across a few people and monsters from different planes throughout the ages. The gods usually don't stand for it. Naruto is different. He holds claims from two different worlds. Few demigods, if ever hold such claims." Chiron held a knuckle under his chin as he finished talking. Everyone present looked at the philosophical creature further confused.

"Exactly where is Naruto from?" Asked Annabeth completely intrigued.

"Well, I was born in a country called Hi no Kuni. In a hidden village called Konoha. Really it's uh, more like a secret military city. People called our continent the Elemental Nation. I guess just cause every nation and country specialized in a different way and form of using chakra. It's not the same as magic, but quite similar... I think. We called our world Jharo in our tongue." Annabeth raised a honey blonde eyebrow, "It translates to Earth… Annabeth alright. Look! We're kind of getting off-topic here. Exactly why is everyone after me?" Chiron gave Naruto an amused but warm smile. Not in anyway blatantly mean.

"Naruto I think you may already know the answer to the question you seek. The best thing you can do for now is to stay here at camp with your friends and hopefully survive the summer. I'm afraid that the army of zombies and the sighting of the Keres is an omen or even just the tip of the spear for what is to come." Answered Chiron causing all present to look at him in worry, "Perhaps my name will be cleared and I'll be able to return to camp soon. In the meantime, I'll go visit my kinsmen in the Everglades. It is possible they know of some cure for the poisoned tree that I may have forgotten. In any event, I'll stay in exile until this matter is resolved one way or another."

Annabeth stifled a sob. Chiron patted her shoulder awkwardly. Silena's eyes watered and Naruto felt horrible. He had just met this strange creature, yet he held more wisdom, compassion, understanding, and sway than any teacher or mentor Naruto had ever met in his entire life.

"There now child I must entrust your safety to Mr. D and the new activities director. We must hope that they will not destroy the camp as quickly as I fear." Naruto looked at Chiron hoping for more guidance.

"Who is this Tantalus guy anyway?" Demanded Percy while brushing a strand of black hair from his eyes, "Where does he get off taking your job?"

A loud horn blew across the fields and through the walls of The Big House. Even Frank Sinatra seemed to have fallen out of synch with the great summoning call. Naruto looked around confused as did Tyson.

"Go! You will meet him in the dining pavilion. Percy, remember what I said? The Titan lord hasn't forgotten you since last Summer. You are in grave danger if not more so than ever before. Naruto I want you to stay safe and hopefully enjoy the many luxuries of camp. I must depart and you all must be hungry." With that Chiron grabbed his bags turned off his vinyl player and left.

Tyson cried, "Pony you can't go!"

**Dinner**

The trip to the dining pavilion while accompanied by Silena, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson should have been an easy objective. After Naruto borrowed a pair of socks from one of the Wood Nymphs in the Big House. He quickly and willfully pushed his body over to the dining pavilion at the top of a hill overlooking the sea. Naruto's brown leather chukka boots crunched against the soft green grass. It was a better alternative than his now tattered and blood-soaked tennis shoes from his encounter with those fire-breathing bulls.

Silena explained to the best of her abilities the history of Camp Half-Blood. It boggled Naruto's mind more and more that this wasn't a dream. His encounters around Saturnalia weren't a weird lucid dream, nor the events prior to his almost certain death with those vampires. None of this really made much sense to the sapphire-eyed boy. What with gods getting horny over mortals and siring children. A camp of kids training to become heroes among men. An army of zombies waiting outside of the boundaries of some sort of magical forcefield. A girl being turned into a tree creating said forcefield.

While this all did seem bonkers what was the blonde boy to complain about. After all, he did come from a world where twelve-year-old kids murdered each other with knives while using crazy insane magic-like abilities.

The dining pavilion had no walls nor a roof. Dozens of large marble smooth columns surrounded twelve tables all surrounding a giant bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Torches blazed from the attached holders along the column walls as each cabin group soon filed in. Naruto slumped against a cold white column completely out of it. He needed to sleep and the furball in his gut would make sure he was up to full strength by morning. It was the same old routine from his childhood. Still, it didn't mean that the pain still wasn't throbbing along his wound.

Annabeth left Percy's group as soon as she saw her cabin mates. A dozen boys and girls with matching honey blonde hair and grey stormy eyes. Silena rubbed Naruto's shoulder and gave him a worried look. Naruto wondered why? Until he realized his right hand kept hovering all along his now canyon wide wound.

"Naruto I gotta go and get my cabin ready for dinner. Just hang in there alright. You should come on over to the Pegasus Stables tomorrow. Maybe I can make you into an expert horse rider like Percy." Percy blushed at her compliment and Naruto only gave her a reassuring, yet heavily strained forced smile.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I've suffered far worse." Silena didn't seem to like that comment with an even more worried glance. Naruto cursed under his breath. Why did he always have to say the wrong thing?

"**I like how the only woman who seems to have a legitimate interest in you is a goddess. And a very beautiful and powerful one at that."**

"_No thank you. Not only is that particular woman fucking crazy, but every man she's ever been with has been cursed, killed, and far worse. Also, she betrayed me and set me up to get captured by Luke."_

"**And who got you out of that mess."**

"_And who got me into that mess."_

"**Next time you need my help you can figure it out for yourself brat. You disgust me in every possible way. If I wasn't connected to you, I would have laughed while you bled to death from that duck ass haired Uchiha."**

Naruto focused on the groups of campers filing into the pavilion. He'd rather focus on the eminent problem of what would become of him at Camp Half-Blood. Rather than waste a single ounce of thought on a demonic creature with the power level of three full-sized Godzilla's.

"**That's pretty conservative. I could take on fifty Godzilla's and still take on Konoha."**

"_Yet a single man defeated you."_

"**That wasn't a regular man."**

Naruto could care less about the Kyuubi's excuses. Right then and there a tall girl the size of a basketball player and built like a rugby player walked through the Pavilion. Similar looking cabin mates with tall, gruff, and intimidating features followed the girl to the Ares table. The girl had a sling wrapped around one of her arms and a gash mark under her chin. A piece of paper with the words "You Moo Girl" was taped to her back. Her cabin mates didn't seem the least bit interested in telling her about it. Naruto vaguely realized this was the boar helmed girl from earlier who led Camp Half-Blood's border guards.

Right after the Ares kids came the Hephaestus cabin. Their leader was a black fifteen-year-old kid with hands as big as catcher mitts and a face hard and squinty.

"That's Charles Beckendorf. Everyone at camp calls him Beckendorf. Rumor has it he can craft anything." Said Percy as Charles Beckendorf led his cabin to their table with downcast faces.

The other cabins filed in soon after. Demeter, Apollo, and Dionysus cabins soon filed in not long after. All of the campers had seemed a little off as if they had lost something. Aphrodite came in soon after led by Silena and all of her brothers and sisters looked almost as stunning as the beauty that helped save him from before. The Hermes kids were the last cabin to file into the pavilion and they were led by two nearly identical boys. They were tall with mops of brown curly hair and mischievous elvish features like almost all of their siblings. Many of the Hermes kids had blue or brown eyes, yet many of them looked completely different from the others and there were a lot of them.

As soon as every cabin sat down at their table. Percy, Tyson, and Naruto made their way over to the head table in front of a man with an orange jumpsuit with the numbers 0001 stitched under a pocket. The man had long grey hair that seemed sporadically cut and blue baggy eyes. The man sitting next to him had a leopard patterned Hawaiian t-shirt, a chubby belly, and black almost purplish hair. He looked like a Las Vegas tourist who spent way too much time at night at the slot machines and got lost along the strips between the casinos after a night of partying.

Conversations faltered and the dour mood among all the tables stopped. Heads turned as Tyson made his way over to the main table with his friends accompanying him.

"Who invited that?" Yelled one camper from the Aphrodite table. Silena seemed slightly upset by the comment, yet she said nothing.

"Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson my millennium is complete." Spoke the cherub looking man with his purple sneakers tabbing the stone-cold pavilion floor.

"It's Percy Jackson sir!" Replied the jet black-haired son of Poseidon.

"Yes as you young people say today. _Whatever_!" Replied the cherub looking man while sipping from a can of diet coke. A wood nymph who looked completely uncomfortable aggressively peeled with much precision every single grape in a large cluster of red grapes. Naruto felt sympathy for the creature, remembering his days doing stupid D-ranked missions for rich landowners within Konoha. Such as having to pull the weeds of a 10-acre plot of land, by hand. Better yet Team 7 often was hand selected by Jiji for the loathsome job of capturing the dreaded evil cat Tora. Who by the way escaped on many occasions! The blonde dropped those thoughts when he saw the cherub looking man point a stubby finger at Percy.

"This boy, you will need to watch out for. Poseidon's child you know." The new camp activities director raised an eyebrow at that. Naruto could see much pain emanating from the man's eyes as if he hungered for anything. His eyes leaked frustration, hunger, madness, and pain in every conceivable form.

"Oh, that one. The name's Tantalus. I'm the new Activities Director for the camp." Tantalus smiled coldly, "I'm on a special assignment until lord Dionysus says otherwise. And you Persius Jackson are to refrain from causing any more trouble. And you!"

Both Tantalus and Mr. D who was the god Dionysus looked at Naruto venomously.

"What?" Naruto demanded.

Mr. D snapped his fingers and a newspaper popped into his hands. It was the latest addition of the New York Post and the front page had a picture of the Fortis Apartment's emblazoned in flames and smoke with large hoses shooting water into the inferno. Naruto tried to decipher the title, and the only words he got from it were Naruto Uzumaki. It probably went along the lines of "Fourteen-year-old hoodlum savagely blows up apartment in terrorist attack! Landlord Watches!" it made Naruto's already battered body feel weightless.

"You both have caused plenty of trouble! You, Percy, caused plenty of it last Summer." Growled Tantalus with his dirty fingers tapping the table.

"What exactly did you do?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to his friend's past deeds.

"Long story. I'll fill you in tomorrow." Spoke Percy who stared at Tantalus furiously.

A satyr placed a platter of ribs dabbed in sauce in front of Tantalus who licked his lips. He held out his empty goblet and said, "Root Beer. Bar special stock 1967."

The goblet instantly filled with foamy soda. Mr.d had a sparkle in his eyes as he said, "Go ahead, good fella. Perhaps now it will work."

Tantalus grabbed for the goblet but it swept across the table right before his fingers wrapped around it. He growled in anger as he tried to stab at a slab of sticky barbecued ribs. The plate simply left for the coals of the now roaring brazier at the center of the pavilion.

"Well give it a month maybe the curse will be gone by then. You'll find that this place is like torture in no time." Spoke Mr. D who looked like he was trying to hold in a terribly funny joke.

Naruto and Percy stared at the whole scene in complete fascination and Percy even accused Tantalus of being some being from the underworld.

"Peter maybe you should go to your table. You know the one where no one sits at. As for you Nato. You are a special case indeed. We haven't had a demigod with your particular situation in the existence of our camp. So you'll be sent to the Hermes table with the other unclaimed children. You look terrible and with this monster in our midst. I'll hold up on having to explain your origins for tonight. So off you go." Spoke Mr. D with a smirk. Naruto wondered who Nato was and stood where he was until Mr. D said, "Off you go. Don't want me to notify Zeus to strike you down now do we."

"Ah, sir. Are you really the god Dionysus?" Naruto asked in complete bewilderment and slightly confused on who Mr. D was talking to.

"Naruto go!" Pleaded Percy as Mr. D sent Naruto a malevolent look.

Naruto was escorted to the Hermes table by a wood nymph in quick haste and the whole table stared at him in wonder. Naruto, on the other hand, felt like he got the short end of the stick with his camp welcome. In the end, Percy went to a table off in the corner all by himself and Tyson was forced to sit by Tantalus who stared at the one-eyed boy hungrily.

Everyone became quiet and stared at the whisker marked boy in wonder. Whispers whirled around Naruto's ears as nearly five dozen kids stared and nudged each other at his very presence. Naruto who was used to this sort of treatment only smiled in return making several campers to look at him in wonder. Food soon spread around the table, yet no one dared to say a word directly to the blonde. All except for one of the twins from before who looked slightly taller than the other, "The names Travis Stoll this here is my younger brother Connor!"

"Hey! I'm not that much younger!" Spoke Connor causing the Hermes kids around him to laugh.

"Anyways we're both the head councilors of the Hermes cabin. So, Let's all remember our manners and welcome the latest addition to our cabin!" Answered Travis who now got the attention of the surrounding tables.

The whispering stopped and everyone's attention soon turned towards their new brother. They all clapped and hollered causing the whole pavilion to look at the Hermes table in complete interest. All with the exception of the Demeter table, which glared daggers at the loud outburst.

"Is it true you defeated a Colchis Bull all by yourself?"

"I heard you literally created an army out of thin air to defeat a whole horde of monsters. That's so cool!"

"You gotta show us some of that magic I heard the Apollo kids talk about."

"If you can fight an army of zombies and scare away a Keres… maybe we don't need Thalia's tree."

The questions became numerous. Little Hermes kids around seven and ten years old practically clawed over one another to get Naruto's attention. Naruto simply smiled stupidly at all the attention he was getting. Never in his life had any people gawked at his very presence. It felt like a dream. While one Hermes kid held out a pack of Mythomagic cards in front of Naruto's face to show off or explain his similarities to Achilles. A heavy tan-skinned boy with sharp eyes and brown hair silenced the crowd of campers swarming Naruto.

"Hopefully you'll be claimed by father Hermes. You look like the spitting image of Luke and with your magic behind our backs. We will bring honor back to our cabin and make father proud." The whole table pondered the kid's statement. Murmurs and whispers soon followed behind.

"Wait a minute. Luke was once part of the Hermes cabin. Like the same Luke who is siding with Kronos and the Kronia?" Asked Naruto.

"You know Luke?" Spoke one of the recently introduced Stoll brothers with a raised eyebrow, "He left camp last summer after his attempt at murdering Percy Jackson. He survived, but still, things haven't been the same since. I mean just look around. Thalia's tree is dying. The Camp Store hasn't restocked with any cool merchandise, Chiron and Argus have been fired, and we're just a few permits away from becoming an official military base."

"Who are the Kronia and how did you meet Luke?" Spoke the other Stoll brother in complete fascination by what Naruto may have to say over their now defected brother.

Naruto spent the next ten minutes while the food was being served explaining his encounters with the Strix along Broadway, his meeting up with the Hetairoi, Eos, and the Saturnalia meeting. The Stoll brothers and the whole table were so captivated, everyone forgot about the food in front of them and the customs of throwing the food in the flames.

The Hermes cabin soon crowded around the roaring brazier. A nine-year-old kid explained to Naruto the customs of throwing a portion of the food in the flames in order for the gods to receive your blessing. Naruto never the type to throw away food, but still wanting to at least get some closure from his mysterious mother. Brushed off half of his plate filled with expertly cooked mash potatoes leaking with butter, succulent BBQ bathed ribs, and delicious olive oil covered asparagus.

"_Mom wherever you are please acknowledge me. I love you so much. I just want you to know that."_

Naruto spent more time than was usually customary staring at his burning food, which smelled like a bountiful Thanksgiving feast. One of the Hermes kids nudged him back to his table when the kids from Ares Cabin surrounded the brazier with looks of complete madness. Their leader the boar helmed girl, which one kid said was Clarisse sent Naruto a peculiar look. Naruto didn't want to poke an already damaged bear so he departed back to his table in order to dig into his food.

A camper explained how things worked. Like with the goblets and how they were enchanted to fill with whatever liquid the camper wanted. Naruto grabbed the goblet and grinned, "Root Beer. Bar Special Stock 1967!"

The glass filled with sweet foamy soda. Mr. D had a surprisingly large smile as he watched Tantalus fume at the below the belt insult. Not long after, Tantalus ordered a satyr to sound the horn causing all present to turn towards the new activities director in interest, "Another fine meal or so I'm told."

Tantalus glared directly at Naruto as his hand inched towards his now refilled dinner plate. It shot away from his hand down the head table in front of Tyson.

"I would like to say how much of a punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the Summer, I hope to torture, ah, I mean interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat!" After a lackluster amount of awkward applause, Tantalus continued, "Now for some changes. We will be reinstituting the chariot races. Now I know these races were discontinued years ago due to some technical problems."

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations!" Spoke a camper from the Apollo table, who Naruto realized was one of the archers from the battle earlier.

"Yes, yes, but I'm sure you welcome me in bringing back this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning team. And did I mention the team that wins won't have to do any chores for an entire month!" Cheers and heavy applause soon followed that announcement. Naruto looked around completely bewildered by the change of tone.

"What about border patrol?" Asked Clarisse who seemed ignorant of the snickering from the "You Moo girl" note taped to her back.

"Ah, if it isn't brave Clarisse who single-handedly helped to save this camp from an angry horde of zombie warriors and Colchis Bulls brought here by the newest addition to our camp. Don't worry this is a Summer camp and we're here for some fun."

Clarisse blushed and Naruto wanted to go up there and smash Tantalus's face in. He was the one who not only defeated one of the Colchis Bulls but also made sure the border patrol wasn't butchered by the horde of undead warriors.

"I don't deserve all the credit. The new kid-"

"Ah yes and modest too. Now there have been reports of Keres accompanying this army of undead zombies. The Keres are spawns of Nyx, just spotting one is a terrible omen. Now I think this omen may be referring to the newest additions to the camp. Especially this here Cyclops sitting by my side. Brought to this camp by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" Everyone glared at Percy Jackson, but Naruto made sure to give his friend an encouraging glance.

"Now what to do. We can't stick it around at the stables he'll scare the horses. How about the Hermes cabin. You have accepted that blonde brat. Why not accept one more?" Naruto sent a pleading look to both Travis and Connor Stoll. Both sons of Hermes looked down at the table cloth.

"No! I have an idea. We can send it into the woods. Form a good bonding exercise by chasing it with pointed sticks and torches." As soon as Tantalus finished. A green holographic trident appeared over Tyson's head. Tyson tried swatting it with his hands while Tantalus laughed, "I guess I now can see the family resemblance."

Percy held his head down as everyone in the pavilion laughed at his expense. Naruto wanted to leave the Hermes table and help his friend out. While the pavilion kept on laughing at Tyson and Percy's embarrassed face, Naruto only asked a Hermes camper a question, "What happened?"

"He just got claimed by his parent. Seems like there are now two sons of Poseidon."

"Wait a minute? When does that happen?"

"Maybe never some kids in our cabin have been waiting years for their parents to claim them. Welcome to the cabin of misfit children."

Naruto stared jealousy at the holographic sign. Why didn't his mother claim him? Did she lie about how he was her favorite child? Naruto looked around at his fellow Hermes campers who laughed, pulled on each other, and some even waved at Naruto happily to get his attention.

The rest of the night Naruto was hounded around and shown the ropes of Camp Half-Blood. His fellow cabin members gave him not a single moment to himself. Naruto forgot about his friends, about Silena, and about being unclaimed. This was what it was like to have a family.

Naruto followed the Hermes kids over to his new cabin. One of the Stoll brothers handed him a sleeping bag and the blonde boy entered the brown nearly dilapidated building with all of his new smiling family members around him. Despite how much pain he felt. Even though he was left unclaimed by his mother. Naruto slept after lights out with a smile he never once had. It didn't matter who or what may have been against him. The whole world was always against him.

For once in his life. As various brothers and sisters within his cabin joked, argued, pranked one another. Naruto felt like he was a part of a family. A family he never asked for, but one he desperately needed. Even though they may not all be his blood.

Something fired within his now battered body. A will of fire stronger than the one back in Konoha. If anyone or anything came for his new family. He would be there to protect his new precious people.

* * *

**Training Trip Week 3 **½ Part 2

Jiraiya placed what appeared to be half a piece of the infamous stone tablet of Sezu inside of a sealing scroll. Meanwhile Indio occupied his time by counting every single ryo as if he wasn't completely sure if Ero-sensei genuinely handed him money. The goons on the other hand stood still, their eyes watching the two Konoha shinobi for any wrong moves. Naruto wasn't too fazed by their whole facade, he could easily dispatch them in a second. Still the entire process was both stressful and annoying. The blonde haired, sapphire eyed jinchuriki wondered just what this whole treasure hunt or who this Sezu was even about. He had many reasons for becoming a shinobi. Part of it was to gain fame, respect, admiration, and power from everyone within Hi no Kuni and to have them notice him for who he truly was. If Naruto had to be truthful, most of his ambitions lied with the goal of him becoming Hokage, a position that offered all of those attributes, yet adventure and wealth were strong temptations too.

When he was small boy. Adventure, wealth, and love were the only things he truly sought out. Naruto smirked under the candlelight as Ero-sensei placed the sealing scroll containing the stone tablet in his jacket.

"Well it appears you didn't grift me this time old friend!" Proclaimed Indio, which only forced Naruto to shoot his sensei a disproving look.

"Uh, ah, umm, well... hey remember what you told me when I got you off the hook from that pirate raid on those Oster Reich shipping boats!" Spouted out Jiraiya with his index finger pointing straight at the infamous spy of Konoha.

"Let bygones be bygones!" Both men said together, before giving one another a strong hug.

"Hahahaha it really is great seeing you again Jiraiya! Now come with me," Spoke Indio who then got up up from his throne. Naruto was about to stay put before he heard Indio yell, "Where's that blonde hair, blue eyed, student of yours?"

Jiraiya quickly shot his student a commanding glance and waved for his student to follow. Not really having a choice and not wanting to insult Indio, Naruto followed his sensei and the shady spy up a stone staircase. He followed them to the very top floor of the warehouse, down a short hallway, and into one of the most splendid rooms Naruto had even been in. The room itself was surrounded by large glass windows that overlooked the Emerald Bay merchant wharfs and the never ending sea going far into the East. Out in the distance lied the behemouth stone lighthouse of Emerald Bay which was roughly 230 feet high (70 meters high). There was a large ebony wooden desk at the very center of the room. Indio and his guests all comfortably sat in large cushioned velvet chairs. Naruto looked around the room spotting the eye candy of various different oil based paintings depicting warriors on horseback from hundreds of years prior.

"Sit down! Sit down! Now Naruto is it?" Began Indio who took out a large bottle of rum and began pouring three full shot glasses worth of alcohol.

"What is it sir?"

"No need for the formalities little one. You must be very important for your master to have you tagging along. Especially for whatever adventures lies ahead! Jiraiya I know you aren't much of gambler because you've wasted enough ryo to buy me another fleet of trading schooners. I'm very curious for why you two would sail halfway across the world for something that likely doesn't exist?" Asked Indio handing the blonde boy a shot glass full of rum.

"Well Indio if you really are that interested you are always welcome to come." Spoke the hermit sage.

"Ha, I leave the treasure hunting to men of vision. My vision has always been closer to reality. Non stop sailing for nearly a month, terrifying typhoons, endless deserts, tribes full of bloodthirsty killers, bandits, pirates, war-torn nations... and that's just to get to Alleppey." Finished Indio causing Naruto to grab his shot glass in his right hand and stare at the spy in both wonder and uncertainty. The sapphire eyed genin knew little of this supposed Sezu or how these stone tablets would lead to a supposed god's realm. All three men _clinged_ their glasses together and drank the rough liquid. Naruto could only get half his shot glass down before coughing like he had a cold. His body started feeling warm and light, which started to pass on by because of the Kyuubi. Still coughing Indio started laughing and said, "Has your pupil ever tasted the nectar of a woman?"

The blonde haired jinchuriki coughed out the rest of his drink as both older men began laughing. Ero-sensei shook his head and said, "He has yet to read and appreciate my works... so no."

Indio filled Naruto's shot glass again and all three men kept taking shot after shot. The sun was slowly setting below the horizon and Naruto was entertaining the two men with a story, "So I transformed magh, mah, I transfamed myself into a woman! A SEXY WOMAN! Jiji couldn't fucking take it and it was as easy as that."

Ero-sensei and Indio slapped their knees laughing and hollering from Naruto's account of him stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing. The sapphire eyed jinchuriki had drunk almost an entire bottles worth of spiced rum. There were several empty bottles around the room and Naruto just wondered how long they'd been at this game of nonstop debauchery. This was the first time he'd ever gotten drunk and it was amazing, no wonder adults loved alcohol! The room was shaking, he felt happy, excited, euphoric, and completely sick. Luckily they weren't yet on the move because he doubted he could make it more than ten feet without throwing up.

"Hahahaha! Let's go to the club and let the brat put those harlots to shame!" Cried out Indio.

"Yes! Come on Naruto were going to Nemo's Casino!" Proclaimed Jiraiya while yanking his star pupil by the shoulder who quickly vomited out a large puddle of brown and yellow bile.

Naruto received several lap dances from various workers at Nemo's and soon was pressured by his sensei to perform his Oiroke no Jutsu (sexy technique) to a growing crowd of onlookers. Various gamblers, sailers, traders, and just about everyone within the strip club was drunk while gawking at the strange spectacle.

"So Jiraiya..." The hermit sage was completely wasted but turned his head towards Indio who looked at him with a smirk, "So your pupil is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and the son of Minato Namikaze, is he not?"

"Wh-wha-what are you getting at?"

"Hahahaha there were strange men in black jackets with red clouds asking for both of your whereabouts a week prior. Don't worry old friend... several of my associates told them off, but they already know you plan on taking the troublesome brat outside of Hi no Kuni. Last I've heard they were spotted going north toward Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow). You're lucky you responded to my message when you did... after-all there are a good many within Konoha who'd gladly pay to see him dead." Indio was pushed against a wall far away from the crowd of onlookers.

"Naruto isn't some beast he's a good kid. _DON'T think_ I'm some stupid Akatsuki thug that can be trifled with," Jiraiya looked his spy in the eyes who only continued smirking.

"Because of me Emerald Bay was spared and those men are gone. Although they'll be back and it's not just them... from what I've heard the boy put on quite the show during the last chunin exams. We both know Akatsuki aren't the only ones searching for him. A week from now there's a fine cruise ship leaving Emerald Bay for the western nations. Take it and leave... I like the brat, he reminds me a whole lot of his father." Indio smirked when he felt his master drop his hold on him.

Jiraiya looked over to his pupil who had dropped his jutsu. His student had a long line of blood running down his nose, all caused by several beauties caressing him, "Hopefully he doesn't share the a same fate."

* * *

**Listen to: **_**Hallon- by Christian Bjoerklund**_** :on youtube**

**(for awesome end of chapter music)**

**Well, I'm now done with chapter six. Very sorry for the late post. I have worked almost every day I've spent working on this chapter and I usually work 5-9 days straight in terrible intervals with my hours being between 8-10 hours every day.**

* * *

**I will say I'm not in the best of moods lately. Mostly because the day I went to the concert an associate who I trained, worked with, and spent much time with, committed suicide. There is so much I want to say about this incident and I wished I didn't go to the concert and was there working that day. Maybe I could have been there, said something, maybe have helped him not decide to walk out and just kill himself. I write these stories as a way to let my stress out and to make sure my readers leave every chapter happy, sad, angry, and wanting more.**

**When you've spent time with someone and they die so soon and at such a young age. It just makes me angry. Mostly at myself, like I could have done or said something to have helped him out. This young kid reminded me of myself. He was always happy, joked around, told me of his pranks in high school and I would tell him of the ones I did in elementary and middle school. I don't want any of my readers to ever die of their own self accord. Suicide is never the answer, and I will admit as an author when I was once a kid I also tried to commit suicide. I didn't in the end cause I realized just how much my parents, friends, and everyone would feel with my selfish actions if I didn't take that cord off around my neck. I haven't felt any tendencies since that day and have always been happy. I live to bring everyone happiness, but when someone close like that just does kill themselves I will admit it makes me feel sad. When I was a child my parents went through a tough divorce. My dad physically abused my mom and my siblings, including me, almost every day. When my parents finally divorced the kids at school made fun of my situation, I got bullied a lot, I felt like everyone and everything was against me. I remember once having to steal water from the local elementary school because of my families situation, and how much shame my mother felt at that action.**

**What I want my readers to know from my experiences is to live life no matter what is thrown your way. If you take the easy way out like my friend at work. Then you'll only make everyone worse off. People love you even though you may not even know it. I thought at one point in my life no one liked me. Now I have more friends than I can count, girls annoy me with their personal issues, women put me in awkward situations, my family is there for me now more than ever, but I wouldn't ever give it up for an easy way out. This is the most honest I have been with anyone in my life and these events just tear me up like someone kicked me in the balls twice and laughed. Sorry for the depressing authors note. I just wanted to clear this up and I'll dedicate the next chapter to my coworker.**

* * *

**Now onto more happy topics. I have gotten a ton of reviews after chapter 5. It almost has as many reviews as chapter 1, which surprisingly I keep getting reviews for and fans keep asking questions that have been explained in succeeding chapters. I plan on making chapters 6 and 7 a lot shorter. Turns out chapter 4 is one of the longest chapters in Sea of Monsters and maybe the most important. It literally explains the story, plot, and many things to come later down the road for the entire Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. I thought about cutting this chapter halfway through on a cliff hanger and posting the second part sometime later on. I still want to finish Sea of Monsters by chapter 16 or 17. I'm now already a quarter of the way through the book where the story stands atm. **

**I want to thank all of my readers, followers, and reviews for their support. Now onto some review questions.**

**Autismguy593 and Royal Bioforge - Matt Sloan was punished. I felt that was the best way to write that asshat out of the story. The Unrelenting Force Jutsu was taken from one of my old stories from my middle school days.**

**Haruka001, littleboyblack17, and ElonMuskOfficial -Thanks for all the kind words of support. Onto Percy swearing, if your friend was about to do something really retarded would you just say kindly not to do it. No, you yell, slap them, or just make sure they don't do it. (Also shout out to you ElonMusk love your cars even though I haven't driven one. First off, I'm glad you brought up Naked Cowboy. Like almost every character I bring into this story not from canon. He is based on a real person who I saw in Manhattan at the age of seven. He was getting arrested by the NYPD on that day and I thought I imagined it. Turns out he was real and goes by the Robert John Burck. Look him up on Wikipedia. I thought about having him play a bigger part, but since he's a real person I thought otherwise. Who knows he might show up in Book 3 when I get there. Book 3 begins hopefully this January if I keep the pace of this story up.)**

**Theronjohn325 - I have granted your request. I like my stories, fanfiction wise, to be new, original, and to have many twists. When you read a fanfiction story most of the time it is very predictable or even pretentious when the author doesn't think outside of the box. This is why I have added the Kronia and The Companions to this story. I plan on creating massive battles that will use real ancient, modern, and cunning military tactics. There are so many greek myths, monsters, and tales many people aren't exposed to. **

**Guest - Naruto created a thousand shadow clones, summoned the boss toad, and used every trick in his book to defeat Gaara. Naruto will be very powerful and this chapter is a testament to his growth as a strategist and warrior in combat.**

**Lara5170- Naruto will play the most important role of any character in this story. Like I said before I'd rather a character's growth be shown than them showing off without the much-needed development. Naruto and the Companions will play a major role (if not the most important role) and I'll explain near the end of Sea of Monsters why the Hetairoi and Camp Half-Blood don't really trust one another.**

**P.S - I'll need a beta reader so PM me if you can.**


	7. Birdemic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and I write because... fuck it, why the hell not. Got nothing better to do. Maybe I don't know cure cancer, help starving kids in India, save the rainforest. Screw that! I'm going to make a real difference in this world and teach people how to fish instead of giving them the fish. So here is chapter 7.

Dedicated to a guy who died recently. Q stay golden bro. As golden as Ponyboy? Hey, this ain't the 50's. All jokes aside, suicide is something very serious. If you look at the stats every country literally is living with this epidemic. Should we blame smartphones, computers, pills, society, our brain dead world? Not my place to say. Rather we should live on like no tomorrow. Spread **Peace and Love** to everyone. So start here by reading this chapter.

**Birdemic**

* * *

Bright orange light shined through the dirty windows of cabin 11. The smell of crabs, salt, and sweet strawberries sifted from the roaring Atlantic Ocean and the strawberry fields beside the Big House. It was a quiet, almost serene morning until Naruto awoke to...

"Colby you left your poker chips all over the floor!" Yelled Travis Stoll as dozens of Hermes campers were yelling over one another while scrambling around the cabin.

Naruto closed his eyes hoping to catch another glimpse of post-Revolution France with Napoleon Bonaparte successfully conquering Italy. He tried his best to burrow deeper within his sleeping bag. Trying his best to ignore the shouting, cursing, and crying campers within his cabin. Several campers were on their knees mumbling prayers to various Olympians he couldn't recall from his mother's books. Dozen of campers were running around thumping their feet loudly against the hardwood floor.

"Nicole stop playing with your makeup and sweep around your bunk. We only have ten minutes before _she_ comes here!" Connor Stoll cried out, while stuffing stolen Camp Store merchandise underneath his bunk.

Naruto had slept through far worse. Years of Iruka-sensei's boring lectures and Ero-sensei's loud and obscene behavior. Resulted in Naruto becoming immune to waking up under almost any circumstances. However, the constant commotion and yelling for campers to get up wasn't helping Naruto's already dour mood. He spent the better part of a day literally fighting for the lives of these people and they couldn't even spare him an extra ten minutes of rest!

"Ew, what's that?!" Yelled Travis who began poking a moldy and very smelly sphere in the corner of the cabin.

Naruto desperately tried to cover his head underneath his stuffy sleeping bag, but several small and powerful feet trampled him. Naruto shot up from his sleeping bag while clutching his painful, yet far more mended wound across his chest. Why didn't he remember to wear a shirt over the bandages last night? Several Hermes girls blushed as Naruto began rubbing his eyes. He had only one plan. And that was to find whatever brat thought it alright to walk all over him this early in the morning.

"Agh! What's going on?" Naruto looked through the murky cabin windows and realized dawn… the worst time of day was now upon Camp Half-Blood.

"Ah, so… we-well ah, Naruto." Began a shy and very beautiful thirteen year old Hispanic girl with brown eyes and long black hair. "We gotta prepare for cabin inspection."

"Yeah so grab a broom and help out because _Silena_ is going to bitch at us!" Yelled Connor Stoll while temporarily taking his gas mask off.

Naruto was handed a broom and got to work begrudgingly. All of the young campers within the cabin were busy wiping the floors with wet washcloths. They were small and adorable, yet had very annoyed and uncomfortable frowns as they heaved the wash clothes against the floor. In a way, the young Hermes children weren't too different from say a Bangladeshi sweatshop worker with the way Travis Stoll barked orders at them to work faster.

"She's going to be here in one minute so you all better clean like your lives depend on it. I'm not going to stand us being the last cabin to eat grub, YOU HEAR ME!" Everyone worked faster after hearing Travis's proclamation. Naruto swept his pile of dirt and trash below the front steps of the cabin. While he very much admired his new family. They sure as hell could have given him say, an extra hour of sleep.

Naruto looked at the ruggedly brown cabin and compared it to all the others. They were doomed! Resting his back against a wooden post, Naruto saw a familiar pair of pink-eyes and curly black hair walking towards him. Silena Beauregard the most beautiful girl at Camp Half-Blood. Leader of the Aphrodite Cabin. And if Naruto had to admit maybe the most caring person he had ever met in his life. While every warrior left his side after the charge of the second Colchis Bull. Silena Beauregard was the only person to not only save him but also stay by his side.

"Naruto... hm, didn't expect to see you up and walking about this early in the morning." Spoke Silena in a sultry voice. Her skin glowed an elegantly bright orange from the rising sun. A strong gust of wind swept her flowing curls to the side as she rested her papyrus scroll against her lap.

"Wasn't my plan. I just happened to receive an unexpected wake-up call from one of my siblings." Silena raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really? It hasn't even been one day and you consider the Hermes campers to be your family. How touching, wish there were more people like you at camp." Naruto wasn't sure if Silena was making fun of him or was serious, mostly by the way she continued to smirk stupidly at Naruto's comment.

"It may sound weird, but… I've never really been accepted by anyone until now. Everyone in my cabin thinks I'm awesome and the kids look up to me. Despite this place being run by a guy like Tantalus. If you gave me a shield and spear I'd do anything in my power to protect everyone here once again." Said Naruto, his sapphire eyes emblazoned with determination and hope.

Silena didn't say a word. She simply stared at Naruto curiously with her fingers twirling around a strand of curls. The silence felt horrible like a freight truck was slowly but surely crushing him. Silena's eyes sparkled as she said, "Naruto saving you has been the gr-"

"Great honored lady Beauregard. The gates to the castle are open for your inspection." Interrupted Travis Stoll with all the Hermes campers behind him grinning widely at Naruto and Silena. Naruto realized he stood less than a foot Silena at a very awkward position on the porch steps below.

Naruto and Silena both blushed a similar shade of red. It seemed only customary for Naruto to be pushed into the limelight this early in the morning. Silena held up her papyrus scroll and then walked into the Hermes cabin, while all the campers watched her every move with worried eyes. Everyone stood at the ready with bated breath. Silena scribbled something on the papyrus scroll and proclaimed, "Much better than usual. I gotta give it to you two."

Both Stoll brothers grinned mischievously. Silena scanned the cabin ignoring the pile of black trash bags, scattered gas masks, and a small bucket of illegal fireworks stashed below Paul Martinez's bunk bed.

"Keep up the effort and your cabin will likely beat the Athena cabin." With that Silena left the Hermes cabin, not without giving Naruto a wink goodbye.

Travis and Connor looked at the Papyrus slip Silena left them. Their eyes focused on the kwaki colored paper with such interest that Naruto wondered if Silena drew them a map to the lost city of Atlantis. With all the crazy events that had transpired over the past year. Naruto wouldn't even bat an eye.

"Guy's get your spoons, forks, and knives ready cause we ain't last. We're second to last place!" The whole cabin roared in victory at Connor's proclamation. Cheers, high fives, confetti, and two little Hermes kids slammed into Naruto all at once.

Still reeling from the pain from the celebration before Naruto settled into his chair at the Hermes table with Paul Diego Martinez and Sarah Kelly by his side. Across from Naruto were several different younger kids who still continued to gawk and pester him about his origins. Naruto finished his fourth plate filled with bacon, waffles covered in syrup, cut up honeydew and strawberries, and a half plate of scrambled eggs cooked with onions and jalapenos. Finishing breakfast with a grin on his face. Naruto couldn't help but see his fellow cabinmates continue to gawk at him.

"Were you born with three stomachs?" Asked Kyle LeRoux with his heavy southern accent.

"What are you talkin mabout?" Replied Naruto with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"You've eatin more food than that sea monster" Spoke the Louisiana Creole camper while pointing a finger at Tyson. Naruto glared, "Ah, forget I said anythin, newbie."

Wiping his mouth. Naruto couldn't help but look sadly at the Poseidon table who's only two occupants sat by themselves completely isolated. Practically every camper occasionally stared and whispered to their brothers and sisters. Glares and scowls soon followed.

"Can't believe we let that thing in." Whispered Paul to someone sitting beside him, "A monster here of all places. Surprised the thing hasn't gone berserk yet!"

Clenching his fists until they turned white. Memories. Horrible memories full of pain, suffering, isolation, and blood surfaced.

_-"I can't believe he's going to become a shinobi. After all he's done, we have to do something. Even if it means treason."-_

"Poseidon has already burdened us with Percy's presence and now he's given us a monster."

_-"A monster with a sword. Ha! Get outta here you filth!"-_

"Take a look at yourselves! Give Tyson a chance. I know him better than a… phone book and he's not a monster!" The whole Hermes table stopped and stared at Naruto. Several kids stared at him in fear as Naruto's killing intent seeped throughout the Pavilion. Even Tantalus stopped his futile attempt at catching a fleeing sausage to lick his lips at the event transpiring before his eyes.

"That's where you're wrong Naruto. Tyson is a cyclops. They are the very definition of a monster." Called out Sarah Kelly her brown hair flipping around her head as she glared Naruto down. "Those things prey on half-bloods just like us. They are evil despicable creatures who would gladly tear your flesh apart for a demigod brisket. Naruto, you're a very nice and good-hearted guy, and not some kind of _monster_."

Sarah Kelly held up a trembling finger directed at Tyson, who only waved back cheerfully. "Unlike that thing."

"Would it matter if I was or wasn't?!" The whole table said nothing and not a minute later breakfast was over. At least for Naruto.

After breakfast, Naruto was told to go to the Arena, which suited him well. He wanted to let off some steam. Taking part in sword and shield training with Clarisse seemed like a whole lot of fun for the blonde. The Arena was split up into four parts. Three of which circumvented a small roofless patch of earth in the middle of the giant complex. Marble seats surrounded this patch of floorless Earth, where campers who wanted to square off with one another could do so much to the onlookers glee. The majority of the arena, on the other hand, was highly insulated with three entire gymnasium sized rooms filled with straw practice dummies. All three arranged in completely different ways.

Almost every camper at Camp Half-Blood was in the arena practicing to some extent. Campers slammed into each other with bronze shields. The ringing of parried blades reverberated in the sweet music of battle. A foxy grin stood out amongst the crowd of greek warriors. Naruto ducked under a swinging blade and rolled across the cold wooden floor of the Arena. Lunging his dull metal practice blade against the heavily armored Athena camper.

This went on for roughly an hour. Every opponent Naruto faced had more skill, experience, and quickness at swordplay than he did. As time passed and they grew tired it was then that Naruto used his strengths to his advantage. Iruka-sensei once said, "You have the strength and stamina of five horses, which could be molded into something better."

Naruto left the Arena an hour later now somewhat tested with a sword and despite defeating roughly four campers in various sword duals. A feat few campers achieve on their first try. The blonde genin made a mental note to practice more with possibly a hundred shadow clones. Right when his injuries fully heal.

The rest of the day passed by in a relative breeze. Naruto made his way over to Pegasus stables and saw Silena and the Demeter campers saddling up to ride horses with wings? The golden-haired boy simply stared at the amazing majestic beasts. Their hoofs tore up the earth and their shiny coats glistened against the sun. Most of all their strong burly muscles seemed to jostle their great five-meter long feathered wings.

_(Immersion: Listen to She Lives (In a Time of Her Own)- 13th Floor Elevators)_

"So you finally showed up!" Yelled Silena from the saddle of a brown pegasus.

"What are these things? They simply are the most spectacular animals in the world!" Silena laughed and her horse whinnied in approval.

Silena simply dropped down from her saddle with a smirk and brought Naruto to the winged horse's side.

"They are Pegasi. They are the descendants of Pegasus." Naruto simply placed his hands against the horses muscled back and felt the rough and smooth fur all over, "Would you like to give old brownie a ride?"

"Sure let me just, agh!" Naruto slipped from the foot straps of the saddle and tumbled to the ground below.

"Hahaha! This might take some time."

"Hey!"

Several hours passed and Naruto kept kicking the back of old Brownies thighs in an attempt to outrun the other riders. When it came to horseback riding there was something exhilarating about it. Brownies mane swept against the wind along with Naruto's hair as he maneuvered around trees and crossed a small stream. The pegasi's legs followed it's master's orders with each pull of the reigns. A cloud of dust followed Naruto's path as he kept up the activity. Silena quickly shot out from the woods on her white pegasi beside Naruto.

"I'm surprised at how quick you are at horseback riding." Naruto blushed at Silena's comment. He turned his head over to the sky seeing Percy soar into the air like it was child's play. Silena's coral pink eyes mischievously scanned Naruto's now dirtied orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, "Despite falling four times."

"I like to call that a learning curve." Naruto shot back while smiling at the Aphrodite councilor.

"Wanna race over to Thalia's Pine?"

Naruto rubbed the leather reign's around Brownie's neck. Before he could make up his mind Silena left Naruto in the dust. His final glimpse of her being her big butt bouncing over her Pegasi's saddle. Agh! If Ero-sensei was in his shoes he'd likely have written two books on Silena alone.

"The most unpredictable shinobi won't be outdone! Not now or ever!" Gripping the reigns like a vice. Naruto slammed his heels against Brownie's upper thighs with all his might and his pegasi galloped forward at incredible speeds.

Passing by campers sharpening swords against whetstones. Satyrs carrying bundles of sticks for arrows. Stationed border patrol guards outfitted in intimidating Corinthian helmets with round bronze shields. Camp Half-Blood in the light of day looked fragile. Like everyone was on high alert awaiting the enemy or enemies at the gates.

Naruto's pegasi hovered over a creek leading into a crystal blue lake with green-skinned dryads waving as Naruto passed on by. For a split second, he felt light. All the energy drained from his body in a euphoric thrill one achieves when gravity is conquered. Naruto's pegasus was now airborne. It's great white wings fluttered. It's hooves now curled in the air. Trees and buildings still attached to the Earth fell behind his pegasus. Stretching his arms out. Naruto hollered as his pegasus passed over the Volleyball courts below. Mr. D and Tantalus watched their new camper high in the air with raised eyebrows.

_(Immersion Over)_

"So that little brat is from The Elemental Nations?" Tantalus asked while moving his pawn on the chessboard forward.

"Yes! Very troubling child don't you think? Tsk, a demigod too! Zeus had his suspicions but hmm… what are you going to do?" Mr. D replied while taking out Tantalus's knight with his bishop.

"Yes very troubling indeed. You know who sired the little brat?" Mr. D raised an eyebrow as his very curly mop of hair fluttered against a breeze.

"Don't know and don't really care if you ask me. All I know is that father Zeus doesn't like the boy along with most of the Olympians." Tantalus quickly seized Mr. D's queen with his remaining rook. "Thing is… I hope the boy dies soon. Everyone would be better off without him."

With that, Mr. D took Tantalus's remaining knight. Tantalus smirked and took out Mr. D's King, "Better indeed."

Naruto's had trouble steering his pegasus to the hilltop below. The time it took for him to finally land was more than enough for Silena to proudly dismount from her saddle. Her brown leather boots crunched the dead grass below and the few satyrs and nymphs surrounding the tree desperately sang songs. The sickly yellow pine needles and shriveled up bark quickly turned green and dark brown. As soon as their tunes stopped it went back to how it was before.

Naruto knew about the tale surrounding Thalia's tree. A daughter of Zeus made her way over to the camp and fought off a horde of monsters. While buying her friend's time to leave. Thalia fought to the death on the hilltop until her father saved her life. By the accounts of everyone there to witness it that very day, resulting in Thalia being turned into a pine tree. If anything Naruto himself had a similar introduction to camp. Two fire breathing Colchis Bull's chased him from the Brooklyn Bridge straight to the crest of Thalia's hill. Right after defeating one of the bulls, roughly one hundred zombies tried to encircle the border patrols flimsy attempt at fending off the attackers.

"_The only difference between me and Thalia is that I'm not a son of Zeus. Also, she doesn't have super cool shinobi powers."_

"**You mean chakra."**

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi and dismounted from his pegasus. He made his way over to Silena's side and took in the view of Camp Half-Blood. It was a sight to behold. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. On the ground, right beside the tree lied a disgusting almost dyed patch of black and red grass. Naruto stared at the patch and saw that the dried liquid somehow covered the thick brown roots.

Silena's eyes followed Naruto's sapphire eyed gaze and shook her head by the look of his frown, "I'm just glad you're still standing."

He smiled at that comment. His sapphire eyes turned warm and hopeful as he peered into coral pink, "So Thalia's tree is the only thing keeping the monsters out, right?"

"Yes. I don't know how they kept the monsters away before Thalia, but right now her tree has been the only thing keeping everyone safe." Yellow needles fell to the dead brown grass below.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"The only thing we can do Naruto, is to sharpen our spears and pray to the gods. Maybe they may show us mercy." Silena's eyes twinkled with hope and despair. Both emotions seemed equal and frightening to Naruto as he averted her gaze. It was a look he knew too well.

"You know I prayed to my mother last night." Silena raised a curious eyebrow, "Tyson got claimed, you've been claimed. Will I be claimed?"

"Your mother?" Silena stared into Naruto's almost hypnotic sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that revealed a story, unlike anything she had ever seen.

"I haven't really told anyone this but… when I first arrived in this world I received a letter from my mother. Ha, the funny thing is when I was a kid. I always hoped that my parents loved me. People made fun of me, called me a bastard, and other things. When I picked up that letter and found out my mother loved me, got me a Manhattan apartment, clothes, money, a new life. Just everything I really needed. When I came to this world I thought I lost my purpose, but when I read that letter and reread it a million times over. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the last thing I would have guessed was her being a goddess." Silena listened to Naruto attentively. She placed a warm caring hand on top of his shoulder. "Back in my homeworld I had a dream. A kind of ignorant dream really."

"And what was that?" Silena asked while both of them gazed at the camp preparing for battle below.

"I wanted to be Hokage."

"What's a Hokage?"

"Honestly just a stupid military position that requires a ton of paperwork. The thing was, I just thought that if I became Hokage people would love and accept me. You asked me why I already think of my cabin as a family. And I've thought about it all day. Thing is I feel accepted here."

"If you get to know people at camp. You'll find that everyone here has a rough past. Even guys like Tyson will eventually be accepted over time. Don't worry about your past. I spoke to Paul Martinez and he really likes you and so many other campers look at you in such a good light."

"A good light?" Naruto repeated completely dumbfounded, "In what sort of way?"

"Few campers can claim they've saved people. You have saved nine on your very first day. You're a hero."

**Dinner**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Naruto spent time at the archery range and did moderately well. He didn't get any bulls eyes but every arrow at least hit its target. Bow and arrows were an old school tool in the Elemental Nations and very few shinobi fought with such a weapon. Naruto always assumed it had to do with honor, but after firing over thirty volleys. He couldn't help but think how deadly two thousand archers on the field could be. Arnold Holt of the Athena cabin conducted the Monster strategies and Battle tactics camp activity. While the whole one hour class was optional Naruto quite enjoyed it. He learned about different strategies when it came to warfare and how to predict whatever his enemy was planning next. Iruka-sensei could have taken a few pointers with how well Arnold explained the different ways to dispatch monsters and soldiers single-handedly.

The next few hours after that the Hermes campers gathered together at the camp workshop in order to prepare for the chariot race, which was just in a couple of days. Naruto wondered just what the Stoll brothers were conspiring. Their cabin's chariot looked like something that a bunch of hicks at a gas station put together with plywood and duct tape. Just the fact that the wheels could spin around the axles should have been a miracle on its own. Naruto painted _Awesome cabin #1_ in bright orange letters at the front of the chariot, and the whole cabin thought it was genius.

As soon as every cabin filed into their seats at the dinner table conversation soon erupted between the inhabitants at every table. Naruto was on his fourth plate when Travis Stoll proclaimed, "So I've been talking with Connor and we both think it would be wise to have Naruto at the helm of the chariot during the race."

Naruto nearly choked on his pork ribs at that comment and half the cabin cheered.

"Wait a minute so who else will be on the chariot?" Asked Paul Martinez while elbowing Naruto at his side and patting him on the back.

"Me." Replied Connor with a mischievous smirk, "It wouldn't look right to not have a councilor making sure we achieve victory."

The rest of the table cheered and the Demeter cabin who were nearby groaned and cursed under their breath. Naruto swallowed his food and quickly said, "I feel really touched that you want me on the chariot, but ah, are you sure about me."

Both Stoll brothers looked at each other and grinned. Travis then said, "You can use magic right?"

"Not really. I use chakr-" Right before Naruto could even finish his sentence Mr. D made a satyr blow a conch shell causing everyone to turn towards the head table.

"Yesterday we welcomed one of our newest campers." Mr. D sent Percy and Tyson an odd look then focused in on Naruto. "Since the other newest addition to our camp is walking around like it's happy hour on St. Patrick's day. I wanna welcome Nato Uzi to camp."

All eyes focused in on Naruto as he stood up from his seat. Most of the faces in the Pavilion were mixed. While a fair deal of campers simply looked slightly interested many others whispered amongst themselves speculatively. Percy, Tyson, Silena, and most of the Hermes cabin were the only ones to generally give some warmth in their responses.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki sir." Tantalus glared a vicious snarling look straight at Naruto. Whatever he did sure rubbed the activity director the wrong way.

"Yes, yes Naruto Uzumaki. Now many of you may have already heard the big news. Our dear young friend has _magical powers."_ The way Mr. D sarcastically said that turned Naruto's eyes cold. "First off the rumors are true. He fought two Colchis Bulls and defeated one of them all by himself and he even had enough time on his hands to help the Border Patrol with their zombie extermination rite. Another thing I must add is that Naruto isn't from our world."

Silence.

No one dared to make a sound at Mr. D's weird proclamation.

Only four faces within the Pavilion smirked. Mr. D scratched his neck and burped then said, "Nato is from some weird dimension where the soldiers use something called chakra and little kids are raised to kill one another. His godly parent took him from his crappy world and gave him US citizenship. Now, this goes against many rules upon Olympus, but both Tantalus and I have decided to allow him to stay here for the foreseeable future. Until the Big Three can figure this mess out... So let us cross out zombies out of our to-do list and welcome our newest camper."

The whole Pavilion soon erupted into total chaos as campers from every table rushed over to Naruto asking him various questions. Campers shoved one another just to get closer to him. He wondered if this was a regular occurrence here. Mr. D's frown told him otherwise.

"Are there gods in your world too?"

"What's it like to go from one world or another?"

"Do you have to go to middle school in your world?"

"Can you show us one of your cool magic abilities?" The crowd's interest peaked at that question. Naruto was shoved around like a Hollywood prop until Paul Martinez and the Stoll brothers gave him some space.

"Sure thing." Naruto looked over at Mr. D who simply gulped from his diet coke and then nodded.

Naruto made his way over to a tall white column and channeled just enough chakra to the soles of his shoes to show off the tree walking exercise. Orange light from the burning brazier molded into the surprised and gasping faces amongst the crowd of onlookers. Percy looked up at his once goofy friend in complete shock. From the burning vortex at Meriwether to his friend walking on top of greek style columns.

Naruto jumped from atop the marble column to the floor below and walked over to Tantalus. The grizzled old convict now turned camp counselor stared at Naruto slightly confused. Naruto quickly formed the dog, boar, and ended his hand signs on the ram before yelling out to the crowd of onlookers, "**Henge no Jutsu!**"

A puff of smoke surrounded the blonde-haired genin. Silena rubbed her pink bracelets in complete worry and fascination. Percy narrowed his eyes, which soon became wide as soon as the smoke cleared. Right in front of Tantalus was a perfect replica of the baggy-eyed, white-haired, disgusting activities director. Right down to Tantalus's wild-eyed and crazed mannerisms stood a second Tantalus.

"What the…" Tantalus began completely bewildered by the sight. This couldn't be real. No mere mortal had the powers to do such a thing. Then again the brat in front of him, making funny snarling faces wasn't a mere mortal. Still, such power intrigued the cursed King.

"Okay, that's enough fun for tonight let us all settle down and-" Spoke Tantalus only to be interrupted by the heavy panting of a Demeter girl with sweat drenched clothes barging into the Pavilion.

Naruto dropped his henge and the whole Pavilion watched her slowly make her way over to the head table. As campers stepped away from the head table. For some odd reason, Naruto had a weird churning sensation in his gut.

"Steph I was trying to enjoy dinner and a show here!" Began Mr. D who seemed the least bit interested in the sudden disturbance. The god of wine simply waved his right-hand beckoning a satyr to bring forward a plate of peeled grapes.

Tantalus glared at the poor Demeter girl while saying, "What is the meaning of this!"

The girl swiped her long brown hair back behind her head and Naruto looked straight into her eyes. She had soft dark brown eyes and he realized something. She was one of the Border Patrol archers sent out to retrieve him yesterday. From fighting elephant-sized bronze bulls and an army of the evil dead. Whatever she saw must have unsettled her to her very core, because like Emile in his dreams. Fear reeked not only from her eyes, but her body shook as she stuttered out, "I-I, I was sent out to sc-scout four hours ago on the orders of Clarisse." Tantalus raised an eyebrow but allowed her to continue, "I saw one of the zombies from yesterday overlooking the stables from a hilltop on the other side of the camp borders. I thought it must have been a straggler, but the monster was taking note of campers coming and going into the forest. I tracked that zombie as soon as it left and followed it three miles to a war camp. There had to have been around two thousand zombies and various monsters outside of the camp borders. Tantalus there has to be something we can do?!"

"Yes, very troubling news indeed, but fear not my dear camper. I've been thinking a whole lot on this monster problem for a long time now." Everyone looked at Tantalus who now gained the attention of the entire camp. Even Mr. D stopped his usual intake of grapes to stare at the blue bag eyed man. "Border patrol has been doing dutiful work lately under dear Clarisses leadership. After seeing Naruto's demonstration tonight I think it would be best to place him under her wing. Learn the old Camp Half-Blood tricks of the trade. While two thousand monsters may seem terrifying. With only nine members of the border patrol, we sent over a hundred fleeing. Thalia's tree is still functional so rest assured there is nothing to fear. An Olympian safety inspector has rated our camp a fantastic 65%. So let us focus on the already planned chariot race in three days and have some fun."

"I agree. Let us counselors focus on mass homicidal armies. While you guys focus on whatever it is your here for." Mr. D assured in complete support of Tantalus.

Dinner passed by in complete somber silence. Occasionally campers would talk and joke around in hopes of mending damaged spirits. No one seemed to really believe Tantalus, but who really wanted to question the man's authority. Mr. D kept assuring everyone that this whole army business would be taken care of right before the Apollo cabin led the camp during sing-along.

As Naruto watched the almost dead fire burn a brilliant green color as campers mumbled the song _The Streets of Athens._ Percy tapped Naruto's shoulder from the crowd of half-hearted campers. Percy's normally sea-green eyes, which were usually bright with a mysterious hidden backstory and optimism. Were now dark and bleak as if Percy held a weight in his chest he couldn't shake off.

"Hey, Naruto! You got a minute." Percy asked while holding a half-eaten s'more.

Naruto shot his friend a foxy grin and realized it had been a while since they last talked one on one. It didn't help that the last few days literally shook his very foundation. With giants burning down the Meriwether gymnasium, his encounter with Eos, the Colchis bulls, the army of zombies, those flying demon warriors, and nearly dying on Half-Blood Hill. To think all of that happened in just one seemingly normal day.

"Sure thing. Ah, Paul could you make sure my marshmallows don't get burned?" The Stoll brothers looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. By the time Naruto and Percy walked to the top of the Amphitheater away from the other campers. One of the Apollo campers brought out a mandolin and started dueling Lee Fletcher at the guitar with a rendition of _The Battle of Evermore_ by Led Zeppelin. Lee Fletcher said aloud, "This is a new song we've been working on called _The Battle of Chaeronea_!"

Naruto shook his head at the obvious copyright claim Apollo cabin was opening itself too. Lee Fletcher and his cabin-mate both sang along to their dueling instruments as the flames turned from a small dark green to a bright roaring orange nearly four meters high. With both friends sitting down at the top of the amphitheater, Naruto saw Silena Beauregard clapping with her half siblings at the musical display. A warm feeling settled in his gut. Naruto looked down at the Hermes campers who were dancing to the tune with the Hephaestus cabin.

"Do you consider this place more than just a sanctuary from monsters and school?" Percy looked at his friend who warmingly stared at those below them.

"You know how I used to get kicked out of schools right?" Naruto turned his head towards Percy's and then nodded. "I've been kicked out of every school I've ever attended. Hell, I got into a fight with a nun so bad every Catholic school in the state of New York sanctioned me. But you know what. The first night I was in camp, sitting by the fire, watching everyone laugh, and pat me on the back. It was right then and there I felt accepted for who I was. Well… until I got claimed by Poseidon."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked completely taken off by Percy's comment.

"Have you ever wondered why I sit alone with just Tyson at the Poseidon table? Or why three of the tables are empty during dinner. It's because I shouldn't exist and while everyone bowed the night I was claimed. It doesn't excuse the fact that at any moment at any time I could be killed by gods of Olympius." Naruto's eyes widened as big as dinner plates. The warm feeling in his gut quickly changed to cold.

"But you're alive now. You didn't choose your parents. So why do you have to be punished for something you didn't have control over?"

"Because Naruto, we're demigods, plain and simple. Our lives aren't supposed to be easy, but every morning I wake up more lost than ever. My life is tied down to some sort of prophecy no one has told me about and it all boils down to the children of the big three." Explained Percy whose friend simply looked at him confused and nervous, "The Big Three are the strongest and most powerful gods on Olympus. You know Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. After World War 2 was caused by their children. They agreed to not have any more demigod children."

"So your father broke the oath?" Naruto questioned the answer already in front of him.

"Not just my dad, but you Already know about Thalia's Pine?" Naruto nodded remembering the tale of Zeus's daughter. "Her father turned her into a tree about six years ago while she was on her way over to camp with Annabeth, Grover Underwood, and Luke. Where they were ambushed by a horde of monsters sent by Hades resulting in her becoming a tree."

"Wait you mean the same Luke who tried to kill you last Summer and has allied himself with Kronos, the Kronia, and Triumvirate Holdings?"

Percy looked at Naruto with wide eyes and an open mouth. His normally goofy, naive, and kind-hearted best friend knew Luke. This was the same Naruto who Percy had to explain in elicit detail what a Centaur was.

"You know Luke?!"

"Of course, I've met him during Saturnalia! I'm surprised he went from the head of the Hermes cabin to controlling one of the most powerful armies in the world in one night."

"What do you mean by one of the most powerful armies in the world?"

"Percy, Luke has convinced many goddesses and rich businessmen across the world to swear loyalty to Kronos's cause. All I know is that they are planning on overthrowing Olympus and they want to recruit me." Said Naruto, making his friend's face turn pale.

"This is big. Like super big. Exactly how do you know all this?"

"You know that day I stormed out of Monster Donuts. I was attacked by these two monsters who were disguised as the NYPD, but turned out to be some sort of weird bird creatures called Strix. That very same night, I was introduced to this group called the Hetairoi or The Companions. They are a mercenary group descended from Alexander The Great's army and were made up of all the demigods of that time. Deci one of the Hetairoi leaders in New York repeatedly told me they were the strongest army in history and were considered the best cavalry army in the ancient world. One of the groups Luke recruited into his army was the Kronia. They have been rivals of the Hetairoi since both groups have existed." Explained Naruto who simply turned his head away from Percy's. While it was the truth it wasn't the full truth, "I was sent to spy on the Kronia at a place called The Saturn in order to gain the Hetairoi's protection. It was there I found out the Kronia was led by some guy called Memnon. They have an army of fifteen thousand strong. Kronos has more armies under him than just the Kronia, but if there's anyone I think who will be a big threat in the future it's them."

Percy was quiet. The news unsettled him. Both demigods watched the campfire below completely entranced by the flames. Percy then broke the silence, "If that army of zombies outside of camp isn't connected to Kronos I'll kiss Clarisse straight on the lips."

"I wouldn't make that bet Percy. The gods only know how bad our luck is." Both demigods laughed.

"Hey, Percy do you have weird dreams?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't be a demigod if you didn't have weird dreams. Although for some reason they always get more vivid and powerful at camp. When a demigod dreams, visions of the past, present, and future are said to come to them. Huh, you're having really weird dreams too?"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. When I took that ambrosia yesterday and passed out under Thalia's tree I had a weird almost lifelike dream of the past. There were these french soldiers howling artillery and it all revolved Napoleon Bonaparte. Last night I had another dream of him leading attacks into Italy looking for something. Really it was mostly blurry. How about you?"

"I keep having these dreams of my friend Grover. He was the satyr that brought me to camp last summer and he accompanied me on my quest with Annabeth."

"I remember Mr. D or Tantalus mentioning something along the lines of you causing a lot of trouble last Summer. Weren't you going to explain what exactly happened? Seems like a lot of people here already know you." Percy sighed, it didn't help that his friend was throwing off Grover. His good friend had been on his mind since the last day of school.

With a slight groan that went unheard by Naruto, Percy said, "Last summer my father and Zeus were involved in a dispute over Zeus's stolen Master Bolt."

After explaining the events of last summer and his dreams revolving around Grover. Naruto was left silent. Both friends watched the fire burn and barely said more than four words for about ten minutes. Before the campfire sing-along ended, Naruto left Percy to return to where the Hermes campers still lingered. While he shouldn't have been surprised to find that his marshmallows were all confiscated. Likely by Paul and the Stoll brothers. He didn't bring it up.

While the young campers laughed, pranked one another, and caused hell and mayhem. Naruto simply stretched his legs across his sleeping bag and ignored everyone. Terrible thoughts and concerns drifted through his mind like a fog of despair. A mysterious army stood waiting outside the borders of camp. And the more he thought about it. The more he wanted to shrivel in a hole and die.

"Naruto you wanna join in?" Paul called from across the cabin with bicycle cards in hand and a pile of poker chips around five other Hermes campers.

"Nah, I'm kind of tired," Connor Stoll dropped his mischievous poker face and tried to look at the new camper who stood by himself in solitude. Naruto had his crimson red backpack between his legs and his head by his side. Before anyone could answer back, "I'm still a little banged up from yesterday."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Connor threw more chips in his pile. No one really wanted to challenge a new camper. Especially one that had sweetened Silena Beauregard up to making the Poseidon cabin last place at dinner time. Camp sure took a lot of getting used too.

Wanting some closure. Naruto dug around his backpack and found his wallet. Only to discover something more terrible than his greatest fear. His most prized treasure. The one thing that kept him going each day in this world. The one item he risked his life for at Meriwether. The only thing that truly defined him. It was missing!

Naruto tore open his backpack. Books, scrolls, t-shirts, underwear, socks, and even ramen packets all fell to the ground. The whole cabin stared at him completely confused and slightly on edge.

"Is something wrong?" Asked a small brown haired boy with frightened eyes.

"Yes! I ugh, mean… no. Nothing's wrong." Naruto could feel the Kyuubi stir in his gut. That very same exhilarating feeling of being king of the world and the only predator around was growing stronger. His heart raced a million miles a second and he felt almost helpless. Helpless against the tidal wave of anger and betrayal that slowly was consuming him. Several campers moved around him, helping him. He needed them. At the same time he wanted them gone.

"Naruto if you need help looking for… whatever it is you're looking for. All you need to do is ask." Spoke a girl around his age a foot away. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but Naruto threw her hand off of him.

"Sorry I just need a minute alone." All eyes were on him. Their stares while warm reminded him of the villagers.

Naruto rushed out of the cabin away from his newfound family. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but if he was going to battle his burden. He wasn't going to put their lives or any camper's life on the line. He walked about a half a mile away from the Hermes cabin completely alone. Every step along the way, he took a heavy breath. He felt euphoric and completely at ease, yet he wanted blood on his hands. He wanted a fight and to prove everyone wrong! First he had to destroy Konoha, then burn and sack the city just like Alexander the Great. After the raping, the pillaging, he would kill them all! Images of flashed through his mind of the catacombs and endless labyrinths underneath Alleppey. Naruto growled and felt his nails grow longer. He stabbed himself in the knee to take away from his endless excitement. Naruto tried to occupy his mind away from his lost treasure to happier memories.

From the time he first ate ramen to the time Ero-sensei bought him chocolate from a Dravosi trader. Tender warm memories. Then his mind shifted to pink. Distinct coral pink eyes and lovely warm arms on his person. The words_ stay with me_ echoed against his very soul.

Feeling calm, but incredibly broken. He screamed against Thalia's Tree. The Kyuubi nearly got to him and for what? Because someone stole his mother's letter. As much as he wanted to blame his family. It could have been anyone. A lost letter doesn't break a man, but the rage that engulfed him nearly shattered him. He had to be stronger than this, instead Naruto punched the soul for several minutes until his knuckles turned crimson. Those disgusting images kept creeping back in his mind. Black and crimson rivers leaking out of the walls of the Hermes cabin. Dead campers with torn flesh covering the floor. Worst of all, the image of a brown haired boy shaking in fear. Awaiting Hades.

With every image he responded with another punch.

Naruto wiped his sweat against his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. The images slowly died away, but his mood still hung low. He was afraid. Not only for himself but everyone around him. Thalia's Tree stood upon the hill overlooking the camp. A beacon of salvation and hope for all campers. Now turned dark, yellow, sickly and close to death. A far darker thought kept nagging at the back of his head. Something that made him question his role as a hero.

A nasty bitter voice back at The Saturn kept poking at the back of his brain. The more he thought about it. The more hopeless he felt. Camp Half-Blood was the home he always dreamed of back in Konoha. Well without the influence of characters like Tantalus.

Everyone here in this mystical place accepted him for who he really was. Would they accept him for his burden? Would they accept him for likely bringing doom to their salvation? Tyson wasn't the true monster at camp. It was him.

The demon!

A thin yellow pine needle fell from above onto Naruto's spiky hair. Right then and there, his mood changed. Naruto entered the Hermes cabin twenty minutes later and apologized for his actions. As another realm engulfed him. There was only one thing he could think about as he rested his head. His brothers and sisters close by giving off warmth with every breath.

He had to save Thalia's Tree. It was the only way, but how?

**The Love Tongue**

_Mid-April rain shook the chambers of the Luxembourg Palace in Paris. Napoleon sat across the Directory with his good friend Talleyrand by his side. Battle-hardened and tested with years of experience from the Toulon, Italy, and his esteemed title of General Vendemiaire. From destroying a Kronian backed rebellion. Napoleon sat in front of the five members of the Directory with a grin on his face._

"_General Bonaparte it has come to our attention from Talleyrand's letter we received several months back. That if we attacked Egypt it would cripple British trade routes, allow for a new front in India, and bring about scientific discovery. As the leaders of the Directory, we want to know exactly what you mean by Scientific Discovery?" Spoke Paul Barras one of the two sons of Apollo amongst the five leaders of the Directory._

"_We can drop the formalities, Barras. We are all sons of Olympus and I will say this once. Camp Half-Blood shall forever be within the borders of France, but if we don't take action now Chiron plans on convincing the gods to switch locations due to all the political intrigue and violence. The Old Guard is now made up of the Hetairoi. Through years of well-documented research from many scientists and historians. I've been led to believe Egypt holds many secrets for France's taking." All five leaders of the Directory looked at one another then Barras looked at Talleyrand._

"_What do you think about this expedition?"_

"_We are already at war with almost every superpower in the world. Our only allies are the ones we have defeated and those American fools across the Atlantic. Now we have to go to war with Ottomans?"_

"_Why not? Egypt is the cradle of civilization and the birthplace of the gods. Even Alexander The Great spent much time in Alexandria." Replied Napoleon who then looked Naruto in the eyes. _

After awakening from his dream. Naruto continued his morning routine from the days prior. Except for the fact that as soon as the Hermes Cabin got dismissed from breakfast. A big, tall, short-cropped haired, and very angry looking Clarisse stood in his path.

"Ah, excuse me," Naruto said while trying to go around the behemoth of an Ares camper. Clarisse simply blocked his exit with an outstretched arm, "Is there a problem?"

A second later, several Ares campers surrounded Naruto on the outskirts of the Pavilion. All the sons and daughters of Ares had tough, gruff, and intimidating features. With several Ares campers sporting military cuts and tattoos.

"If it isn't the idiot that put half the border patrol's lives in danger, summoned a swarm of Keres, and broke my arm," Clarisse said while nudging Naruto with her index finger.

"Hey wait just a minute can't we talk this out," Before Naruto could even finish what he had to say, Clarisse quickly closed the distance and stood in front of Naruto. Staring him down with frightening eyes full of fire.

"What's there to talk about _Blondie_? If you want to talk about pattycake walk over to the Cabin 10 and chat with Silena. If you want to talk about poetry and solar panels, there's Lee Fletcher at Cabin 7. But right now you're with Cabin 5 and we don't talk about nonsense." Clarisse said.

Naruto stood straight with his fists clenched tightly against the pockets of his khaki shorts. Cold sapphire blue locked with fiery brown. The unclaimed child against the great daughter of Ares. Everyone still within the Pavilion quickly fled and stared in wonder at the impending showdown.

Clarisse threw a round bronze shield at Naruto's feet causing the golden haired genin to raise an eyebrow, and ask, "What's going on?"

"There's only one language a child of Ares knows. It's the sounds of war. As much as I want to punch those whisker cheeks. Being the head of the border patrol and by Tantalus's orders you'll be spending the rest of the day with me." Clarisse said with a smirk far more sickening than anything Anko could have mustered during the Chunin exams.

Naruto picked up the heavy bronze shield at his feet and examined the big round hulking piece of protective equipment. The greek letter lambda ^ stretched across the shield. Naruto's fascination was quickly squandered by Clarisse saying, "Come on Duffus and follow us to the armory."

Naruto followed Clarisse and her siblings to the armory. After entering the building and changing into greek battle armor with a shining breastplate, metal shin guards, a Corinthian helmet without a plume, and his hoplon shield strapped around his left arm. The mirrors against the wall made him smirk. He still had his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt underneath his breastplate and his short khaki shorts above his knees. Yet those rags barely stood out among his now deadly and ancient garbs. A newly decorated greek warrior in the year 2006.

"I wish we had Summer camps like this back in Konoha," Naruto said, examining himself in the mirror further.

"I don't care what you had or didn't have back home. This is Camp Half-Blood and because of you spending more time in front of the mirror instead of us patrolling. It means we'll have to cover more ground. So you ready to go?" Clarisse asked in a very assertive tone of voice.

"I still don't have a weapon."

"What about that bowie knife you fought those bulls and zombies with? What happened to it?" Clarisse asked with a giant palm rubbing her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I lost it or it got burned while I was protecting Silena from that Colchis Bull," Naruto said with a knuckle below his chin. He instinctively rubbed his now nonexistent wound across his chest, which had healed up miraculously.

"Well grab a spear and let's get going." Clarisse handed Naruto a five foot long celestial bronze tipped spear.

The rest of the day went by very slowly. Naruto walked by Clarisse's side all around the camp. Just the two of them. From the roaring white waters of Zephyros Creek in the forest. To the hot red and orange-tinted magma of the climbing wall on the other side of Camp Half-Blood. This journey required more than Naruto's fair share of walking and exploration. Something he didn't mind except for the angry looking daughter of Ares dragging him along.

"Agh, he thinks he's such a big shot." Clarisse said with an ugly scowl that only seemed to grow worse and worse by the second.

Naruto saw Percy and Annabeth talking with one another by a creek. Both of them drawing designs for a chariot. He looked at their cheery faces and then at Clarisse's almost sadistic snarl. Whatever Percy or Annabeth did sure rubbed his new… boss? It wasn't like he was getting paid to patrol the borders of the camp. Well, whatever Clarisse was to Naruto at the moment. She still had the backing of the Ares cabin, the followers of the border patrol on her side, and Tantalus's blessing to continue her crusade.

"What Percy?"

Clarisse turned her brown eyes towards Naruto's warm and hopeful sapphire eyes. They watched the two unsuspecting campers talk by the creek bed from the woodline of the trees from an overlooking hill. Both border patrol members were completely hidden, yet to Naruto. With their loud creaking armor and Clarisse's boarish growls. With all the noise they were making, they may as well have advertised their location on Craigslist.

"Tsk, just the sight of both of them by that creek bed just makes me sick. I'll tell you what he has humiliated me, my father, and just bathes in the spotlight worse than Apollo." Clarisse ranted only to cause Naruto to rub his forehead with an index finger, "And by the gods! Don't even get me started on Mrs. Smarty pants who just always has to be right."

Despite her obvious anger. For some odd gut-wrenching reason. With a simple glance into Clarisse's brown eyes, he found something less troubling and scary. It was a look he knew far too well. When he was young, it was the only look he could give.

"Clarisse let's get going. We still gotta finish patrolling the perimeter."

Around 3:00 PM, Naruto walked out of the armory with a foxy grin on his face. Finally relieved of his patrol duty. His mind still felt heavy from all the time spent pondering his place in this whole mess. Despite having access to the shadow clone jutsu. Even if he made possibly three thousand clones, which wouldn't be too much of a stretch. If Camp Half-Blood was invaded. Depending on the enemy army's manpower, resources, and maneuverability. It would take a miracle for the defenders to even pull off a victory.

A terrifying thought indeed.

Even though there were enemies at the gate ready to spill blood. Very few campers even seemed concerned about the possibility of a war breaking out. What's the point of worrying about an army of zombies and flying goblin monsters? Especially when you have a magical barrier surrounding your camp and the chariot race a day away.

Stopping right in front of the Aphrodite cabin completely in a daze. A bright lightbulb sparked to life over Naruto's head. How dumb could he be? He nearly forgot about his position in the upcoming race.

A group of four Aphrodite girls giggled to one another on their cabin porch. Right as Naruto walked past them.

"Il est mignon, mais je ne sais pas." Spoke a beautiful Aphrodite camper with red hair and a joyful giggle to Silena, "La encore, ce sont des yeux de rêve."

Naruto scratched his head in complete confusion. Were they speaking French? Because it didn't take a genius to know they were talking about him. Silena and several other girls giggled and laughed. Naruto vaguely heard them say something along the lines of…

(He's cute, but I don't know… Then again, those are dreamy eyes.)

His cheeks turned bright red like a delicious boiled up lobster. The four Aphrodite girls looked at each other in the eyes and laughed even louder. One of the girls then said, "tu as raison a propos d'une chose. Pas le couteau le plus tranchant du cabinet."

(You are right about one thing. Not the sharpest knife in the cabinet.)

Silena waved at Naruto who stood in front of the cabin petrified while staring completely confused and enthralled at the four girls. They weren't just beautiful, because there are plenty of beautiful women in the universe. But to hear them speak French. With as much passion if not more so than Napoleon. Well, something about that sucked him in. And Naruto could give zero shits if he looked weird or creepy at the moment. Watching the daughters of Aphrodite talk and laugh with one another was mesmerizing.

A few quiet seconds passed by. Naruto felt exposed with their eyes digging into his very being. Naruto quickly waved back at Silena causing her smile awkwardly. One of her sisters then said, "Il serait un bon choix pour le droit de passage."

(He would be a good choice for the right of passage.)

Naruto raised an eyebrow. His cheeks were so red now his whisker marks might as well have been invisible. What did they mean by a right of passage? Shaking his head and feeling slightly humiliated. Naruto proudly said, "Je te comprends."

(I understand you)

Silena and her three half-sisters looked at Naruto with eyes as big as dinner plates. Their faces sparkled with not just surprise, but complete fascination at what he had just said. How was he able to speak French off the bat? Well who cared, he still had more important issues to deal with than to ponder on that thought. So Naruto walked away from cabin 10 towards his new home. It would have been a short walk, but before he could even walk more than ten steps. Silena grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her.

"Naruto you never told me you could speak French." Said Silena with her coral eyes still wide.

"I didn't think I could speak French too… but for some reason, it was the first thing to come to my mind." Said Naruto with a hand on his chest and his arm out.

"Did you understand everything that we said?" Said Silena with blushing cheeks and several fingers twirling a strand of black hair.

"Yeah… something about how I'm the cutest most awesome guy at the camp." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"In your dreams. I, uh, I-I would never…" Silena looked away from Naruto's sapphire gaze, "Your an idiot."

Naruto and Silena laughed. If this was Sakura he would already be on the ground rubbing his injuries. Silena, on the other hand, held his left hand with her right. Naruto's heart quickened and his breath was taken away. He knew deep down this was just a friendly action between friends, but if only it could be more.

They walked around the U shaped lot where all the cabins stood. With many campers whispering as they passed on by. Stopping right beside a worn out marble statue close to the fire pit. Silena looked Naruto in the eyes and said, "Naruto do you know why all the sons and daughters of Aphrodite speak French?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with his right hand and said, "No. Does it have something to do with love?"

"I guess you're not as much of an idiot as I thought. French is a romance language. You know the _love tongue_." Naruto felt Silena rub his hand tighter.

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that maybe you are a son of Aphrodite. Have you ever considered it? You were able to understand my sisters and you were able to speak french off of the fly. I don't know any other demigods that can do that except for a son or daughter of Aphrodite." Naruto quickly shook his hand away from Silena.

She gave him a worried look, but he ignored her. That couldn't be right. Right? His mother could be anyone and right in front of him, the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin was explaining his possible origins. If she was right that would mean… yuck! Naruto looked down at the ground with a pale face. Was he falling in love with possibly his half sister?

"I've been having these weird dreams of Napoleon Bonaparte. I might have just, you know, ah, picked up some french on the side." No matter what he said. The look Silena gave him told it all.

"Naruto do you know what love is?" Said Silena with bright eyes and a warm smile.

Naruto looked at her from head to toe. Then he turned his gaze at the worn-out marble statue they stood under. With a shake of his golden hair, Naruto replied back, "Don't know much about that. I wish I did… look it was nice catching up but I gotta go."

Naruto left Silena by the marble statue. He glanced back and saw a worried face. With too many thoughts swirling around his head, just a look at Silena's worried face plummeted his mood. Was his mother Aphrodite? His mother loved him the most out of all his siblings, yet he walked back towards cabin 11. Where all the discarded byproducts of the gods congregated.

Wanting to take some time to think Naruto took a detour route along the Zephyros Creek bed. Only to run into his good old gentle giant of a friend.

"Naruto, so good to see you!" Said Tyson with his hands together in a clap.

"Hey, Tyson. Long-time no see. Orange fits you pretty well." Said Naruto observing his old friend from Meriwether.

Tyson was wearing the typical orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that every camper wore except it was a size XXXL. Along with some new jeans from the Camp Store also a size XXXL. From Naruto's past experience with Tyson, he was surprised to smell nothing. While the gentle giant had a look of sadness in his only eye. Even Naruto had to admit camp sure was serving his friend right. At least hygienically.

"Hahaha. Orange, not bad. Maybe we can change shirts to green." Said Tyson.

"Green! We're at a camp for demigods, not an Irish film festival. Once hunting season starts. You'll be glad you're wearing orange." Said Naruto causing Tyson to chuckle. Naruto saw Paul Martinez walk by with several other Hermes campers on the other side of the creek. As soon as Naruto made eye contact with the Cuban demigod he quickly left.

"Percy is my brother. Maybe dad will claim you too. Then we can be brothers too." Said Tyson with much enthusiasm.

Naruto could only smile awkwardly and just let Tyson talk. Although Tyson talked mostly about Percy being his brother and the Peanut Butter they served in the Pavilion. It felt good talking with an old friend. Both Meriwether friends talked about various topics, but Naruto mostly kept the conversation going.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She saved me not even an hour after I arrived here, but then she throws out the old _we might be related card_." Said Naruto while crunching his index fingers in the air. "Do you think she might be right? Because I don't know. What's even the point in trying to ask her out anyway. With my luck…"

"Hahaha, I remember kissy Rachel. Why worry about what may happen, when nothing has happened. You could still be my brother and it will be like old times." Naruto looked at Tyson's calf eye thankfully. Tyson may not be the brightest light bulb in the closet, but the gentle giant sure had a way with words. When it really counted.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Naruto spent several hours with his cabin fixing their chariot and configuring various traps in the basket-shaped vehicle. Hermes campers laughed and hollered shouts of grandeur with the completion of the chariot. Naruto smiled and laughed with his newfound family. Despite the possibility that one of them may have stolen his mother's letter. It was finally nice to put away his fears, his anger, and his doubts. And join in on the fact they made something.

While their chariot wasn't anything extraordinary. The amount of sweat and effort put into the process of finishing the chariot. Sure as hell meant something. Especially by the looks of everybody present.

Naruto walked into cabin 11 completely exhausted. After a long day of patrolling the camp with Clarisse, talking with his friends, building the chariot, and an hour of personal training with shadow clones before dinner. Naruto had only one thing on his mind as he passed by Paul Martinez and a small crowd of Hermes campers whispering to one another. Sleep. Some good R&R would do him well, especially with the race tomo-

"Connor, Travis, Naruto, and everyone! I want everyone's attention!" Yelled Paul Martinez causing all eyes to fall on him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Travis Stoll who placed his bicycle cards done on a table.

"I've been speaking with half of our cabin all day today about the race tomorrow. All while Mr. Kissass over there's been going around stirring the pot with the Poseidon cabin." Spoke Paul Martinez, his index finger pointing at Naruto accusingly.

Naruto felt the blood drain from his body. He wanted to pass out and get away from the stares and glares directed at him. From his newfound family of all people. With widened eyes and nothing better to say other than, "What?"

"Don't say what! I know what you're all about Naruto. Ever since you've arrived here at camp I've kept an open mind and heart concerning you. I thought about giving you a chance to be a part of our cabin. Maybe you were the one to possibly bring honor back to our cabin… but after what I saw today." Said Paul Martinez, causing the whole cabin to quiet down and listen.

Naruto more confused by every word listened to his friends diatribe like a prisoner taking a beating. Did Paul know about his burden? Did he steal his mother's letter? Was it possible that he made the connection? His mother practically spelled it all out in the letter.

"Paul calm down. What did Naruto do?" Spoke Conner Stoll who appeared in between the growing circle of Hermes campers forming at the center of the cabin.

"Naruto spoke to that monster by the creek earlier today for an hour. He's likely been spilling the beans about our plans for the race to the Poseidon cabin and who knows what he's been doing behind our backs. He ran outta here last night for who knows what and disappeared after we finished our chariot earlier today." Added another Hermes camper beside Paul Martinez.

"Guys I think it would be a good time to calm down and get some rest for tomorrow." Began Connor.

"That's the thing, Connor, I'd rather us get this squared away now than have us lose the race because Naruto decided to throw the race in the Poseidon cabins favor." Said Paul with the agreement of half the cabin.

"Why would I want to throw the race? I want us to win as much if not more than everybody else. A month of no chores. Paul, do you take me for a fool?" Spoke Naruto with warm and honest sapphire eyes.

"You have just arrived here. You are unclaimed. If father hasn't claimed you yet then you are no son of Hermes. You have been acting weird and while your powers may be cool. Who's to say you're not the cause of those Keres flying above the camp. They killed your clone things during that battle. There's a zombie army at the gate and no one here is talking about it. So why should you take part in the chariot race tomorrow!" Naruto stared Paul Martinez in his cold brown eyes.

"Hey, Naruto would never throw the race for anyone! He saved the Camp from being overrun by monsters. He's taken his time out of the day to patrol the borders. He is a good-hearted human being." Spoke Sarah Kelly of all people.

"He hasn't even been here for a week and he's been given special treatment. Hell, even Clarisse hasn't given him the old camp welcome. Should we really put a newbie at the reins of a chariot?" Spoke another Hermes camper within the crowd.

The whole cabin broke out in an uproar. Naruto stared at his family, from the very young to those older than him. His gut churned in perfect harmony with the growing chaos. The Stoll brothers could barely calm what seemed to be a split in the cabin. Most of the unclaimed campers quickly took to Naruto's side with warm chants in his favor. Those agreeing with Paul Martinez were just as numerous. Both sides were nearly at each other's throats.

Naruto stood still, completely quiet within the shouting, name-calling, swearing, and tossing of pillows. His family was tearing itself apart before his very eyes. Issues as old as Camp Half-Blood's inception were brought to the forefront concerning the claimed children of Hermes and those unclaimed. None of that had anything to do with him, but it was what everyone was yelling about.

"Maybe Luke was right! What have the Olympians done for us? Naruto represents all of us who have been left at the curb! So you want to kick him out of the race because he's not claimed!"

"Maybe if we didn't take all the unclaimed brats, we wouldn't be the messiest and most cramped cabin at camp!"

Naruto's gut churned even more until he yelled, "I'm dropping out of the race!"

All eyes turned to him once again and everyone became quiet as Naruto continued, "The Stoll brothers should race together. I'm new here and I'm still getting the hang of things. I'm not the best horse rider around and the Stoll brothers can work together better than any team at camp. They are the leaders of our cabin and they are the ones who'll bring us glory. We aren't going to lose tomorrow. But if we're going to continue to fight like this, what's the point of even taking part in the race?"

The Stoll brothers smiled to one another as the cabin slowly but surely became peaceful once again. After being spared from a cabin civil war. The occupants of cabin 11 drifted off to sleep in the hopes that Naruto was right.

**The Race**

The morning of the race was hot and humid. Fog blanketed the ground like sauna steam. Millions of birds were roosting in the trees. Fat gray-and white pigeons, idly perched along the branches like white tumors infesting the forests of New England. While the flying rats were never a concern to Naruto. Just having to listen to all of them screech in an annoying cacophony of metallic caws made the blonde genin's eye twitch. As he walked over to the amphitheater he wondered about possibly investing in a pigeon removal business when he got out of college.

"**Come on you don't have the brains for college."**

"_Colleges weren't invented for smart people. They are just ways to take smart people's money."_

"**Hmm, maybe the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."**

"_Hey!"_

Naruto was sitting down on the oddly comfortable marble amphitheater seats along the outskirts of the newly formed racetrack. A project the Hephaestus cabin gladly took upon themselves. Of course with the assistance of the now reactivated Colchis Bulls, which trampled the quarter-mile-long oval stretch of ground. Satyrs, nymphs, dryads, and campers filled the amphitheater rows with happy grins full of anticipation. Several green dryads carrying trays filled with goodies yelled out, "Hotdogs and drinks! Only two-drachma!"

This being the first chariot race in many years. It didn't surprise Naruto at the spectacle of this event when it came to the attendance. Everyone seemed to be present all except for Mr. D who likely was sleeping in. While the teams were still getting their chariots ready, a luxurious long braided black ponytail swiped Naruto across the face.

"Hey! What's your pro-" Naruto stopped as soon as he laid eyes upon Silena Beauregard. Her beautiful bright coral pink eyes lit his heart up. A warm but very playful smile brought a foxy grin to the jinchuuriki's face.

"Anyone sitting by you?"

"No." She quickly took a seat beside Naruto, who held a half-hearted smile and arms on his lap.

A day ago, the whole cabin would have been beside him. Today he would have been beside Connor Stoll bringing glory and victory to the Hermes cabin. Cast aside, just for the day, to keep the peace with his now fracturing family. Silena choosing to sit by him more than lightened up his mood.

"Naruto I want to apologize from yesterday."

"You don't have to apologize for anything."

"You're not listening to me." Several girls a row behind Naruto laughed and began whispering to one another. "When you discover the secrets of the world. Not from the stuff they teach you in school or from your parents, but the real secrets. This camp or the gods. It takes some getting used too. I didn't want to upset you yesterday by what I said. It's just…"

Silena became silent as the crowd of spectators roared with the arrival of the first two chariots from the Apollo and the Hephaestus cabin. The Apollo chariot was painted in gold and was being pulled by two beautiful white palominos. Lee Fletcher stood at the reins with an archer at his side. The Hephaestus chariot looked tough with a metal forged basket. Dark metallic horses pulled the basket, and Charles Beckendorf grinned a white toothy smile. Silena's eyes lit up just a bit but focused back on Naruto. The crowd once again quieted down. Waiting patiently for the other chariots to pull up.

"Silena don't you worry about it one bit. You didn't upset me. I've just had a lot on my mind lately and with everything going on with that zombie army, my mother ignoring me, and the Kyu…" Silena raised an eyebrow and Naruto mentally cursed at his near slip-up, "And the cube, the Rubiks cube I haven't solved yet. I'm just glad there's someone here at camp who just cares for me."

Silena smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. Both demigods stared each other in the eyes. Warmth seeped through Naruto's body like a contagious infection. If this was an illness, and it tore him from cell to cell. He welcomed it.

His heart thumped faster than the spray of a machine gun in action. His mind traveled to the possibilities of Silena. Giving him strength, courage, happiness, heartbreak, but most importantly a purpose. Silena tilted her head close to his causing Naruto to tilt his too. Naruto stayed silent, his words lay dormant under his choked up tongue. His past failures with Sakura, Rachel Mckee, and even Eos. Brought nothing but doubt to the forefront of his mind.

"Naruto I already owe you my life."

"What?"

"I volunteered to be part of the border patrol the very day you arrived at camp and well… I would have been crushed into a pancake had you not been there. You went out of your way to challenge that Colchis Bull with nothing but a shield." Silena's hands grew tighter as she nearly whispered, "When I brought you over to the Big House you were covered head to toe in blood and barely clinging to life. While Chiron and the Apollo campers were fighting to keep you alive. I nearly lost it. I kneeled down outside your room and prayed to my mother that I would have your back if she or any of the gods saved you. Lately, I've been lost and confused with everything going on and I don't know what to do. Until you showed up."

Naruto sat motionless completely lost by what she had said. Naruto grabbed Silena by her shoulders. Their lips just inches from one another. Silena didn't brush his hands away nor did she punch or slap him. She simply placed a smooth hand around his back bringing them both closer than before. It all felt right, but before anything could happen the crowd exploded in a deafening sound of applause and shouts. Silena and Naruto separated before anyone noticed what they were about to do.

Their cheeks were redder than the skin of a Roma tomato, but their hands were still entwined together. Neither one ready to let go. Naruto focused on the now perfect row of chariots at the starting line.

The Ares chariot was blood red and pulled by two grisly horse skeletons. Clarisse expertly pulled the reins to her horses' while her partner climbed aboard with a batch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops, and a bunch of other nasty toys.

The Demeter chariot was painted white with intricately designed flowers painted all around its sides. The flowers looked so lifelike that Naruto had to closely examine the chariot just to be sure they were fake. Morning glory, roses, and tulips really didn't look intimidating. However, Katie Gardener had a terrifying look in her eyes as she brought her chariot, being pulled by two black stallions, to the starting line. One of her siblings hopped into the basket with a dozen throwing knives.

The Poseidon chariot was blue and white with tidal waves painted on the sides. Two brown horses pulled the chariot to the finish line. Percy held the reigns of the horses, while his brother Tyson held a ten-foot pole.

The Athena chariot was grey with two similar-looking brown horses pulling it forward. Annabeth and one of her brothers smiled at the roaring crowd. Their confident stormy grey eyes examined the track like it would be a cakewalk. Naruto had to admit their cabin had the greatest chance of winning with a cabin full of warrior genius' taking command of the track.

The Hermes chariot was green and old-looking, as if someone brought it out of an abandoned warehouse. While most campers outside of the Hermes cabin dismissed it. Naruto stared at _Awesome cabin # 1_, painted in orange letters at the front of the chariot. He knew with the Stoll brothers manning the chariot, they had enough dirty tricks to possibly win the race.

"Right!" Tantalus announced as the teams assembled at their respective lanes. A naiad from earlier had brought him a big platter of pastries, and as Tantalus spoke, his right hand chased a chocolate eclair across the judge's table. "You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" Tantalus smiled at the participants like they were all naughty children. "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!"

The teams began preparing for the race by checking their horse's harnesses and making final modifications to the chariot baskets. Naruto saw Percy speaking to Annabeth, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. The conch horn sounded.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"

The trees in the forests swayed under the weight of the massive flock of pigeons. White feather rained from the branches below like sickly leaves. Irritating screeching soon followed from every bird surrounding the racetrack. It was so loud and horrible the whole crowd turned their attention from the track to the woods. Tantalus didn't look concerned, but he didn't have to speak up to be heard over the noise.

"Charioteers!" He shouted. "Attend your mark!"

Tantalus waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. Wheels squeaked against turning axles. The crowd cheered.

Percy slapped his whip against his horse's thighs spurring them forward past the first six chariots. He felt every bump and hole on the track as he took the lead. Tyson smiled and said, "We will win!"

Almost immediately there was a loud and nasty _crack_! Naruto nearly turned his eyes away from the track, but hearing Lee Fletcher scream kept them glued to the action. Connor and Travis Stoll smashed their chariot into the Apollo chariot's side. Resulting in the Apollo chariot being flipped over in less than a second, sending their riders flying over their flimsy basket. Lee Fletcher and his partner smashed into the warm dirt track for roughly five seconds. Their clothes and skin scraped off against the dirt as they came to a _spine-tingling_ stop in the track just ahead of their chariot.

A couple of Satyrs holding a stretcher stood by the sidelines, waiting for the mayhem to end. All to the misfortune of a bloodied and teary-eyed Lee Fletcher moaning pitifully to himself on the ground.

Connor and Travis laughed maniacally as they passed by the first chariot to go down. By a string of fate the horses dragging the now shambled Apollo chariot ran diagonally across the track straight into the Demeter chariot. Wooden wheels flew down the track as an explosion of wood piled together only twenty feet from the starting line. The five remaining chariots roared ahead. Leaving four screaming campers, four frenzied horses, and a pile of wooden wreckage.

As Percy maneuvered his chariot slowly around the first turn, several javelins soared across the air. Sticking to the racetrack straight ahead. Percy pulled his reigns to the side, causing his horses to slow down to avoid the deadly obstacles. The Ares and Athena chariots slipped on by in a thunder of hooves. Leaving their cabin in third place. Annabeth slapped her whip even harder against her horse's thighs as she passed on by. Her javelin man grinning wide and waving at the Sea brothers, shouting: "See ya!"

Wiping some sweat with his wrist Percy focused on the open track ahead. They both still had a fighting chance.

From the stands, Naruto and Silena were on their feet. Their hands over their eyes focusing in on the race below. Silena held a slip of paper and muttered, "Damn! Clarisse is still in second place."

"You placed a bet on the Ares team?"

"Well of course I did. Clarisse and I have been friends for years." Silena smiled mischievously, "Who did you place a bet on?"

"What makes you think I placed a bet on anyone?"

"Naruto you're one of the boldest people I know. Are you telling me you don't like taking chances?" Silena stretched seductively either to breath her limbs or on purpose. Whichever the case may be, Naruto couldn't help but blush and cover his bleeding nose.

"Are you alright? I hope you haven't gotten sick or anything." Replied Silena in a concerned tone of voice.

"Achu! Allergies." Naruto instinctively rubbed his Companion amulet. A force of habit from his days back home. "When I make a bet no matter the odds. I always intend to win."

"I'm guessing you didn't ask your _family _for a ticket then."

"No. I wasn't in the mood to gamble my remaining drachmas. But if I did I would have chosen either the Poseidon team or the Athena team." Silena shook her head and grinned.

Right as Naruto said that. The Hephaestus chariot quickly gained speed and was riding beside the Poseidon chariot.

Beckendorf pressed a button, and a panel slid open on the side of his chariot.

"Sorry, Percy!" he yelled. Three sets of balls and chains shot straight towards the Poseidon chariot's wheels. They would've destroyed their chariot completely if Tyson hadn't whacked them aside with a quick swipe of his pole. He gave the Hephaestus chariot a good shove and sent them skittering sideways towards the Stoll brothers.

Travis drew his blade already anticipating a clash, allowing Connor to control the reins. Beckendorf's brother followed suit. Both chariots slammed into each other. Beckendorf desperately pulled his horse's reins in the hopes of retreating from the maniacal Stoll brothers, but it turned out to be futile. His horse's reins were caught in a compromising knot and plan A turned into plan B. Bronze clashed against bronze. Sparks _whizzed_ against the wheels and axles. As they slowed down in the final turn of the first lap. Connor slashed his horses' harness to avoid the pile of debris from the beginning of the race.

With only four chariots still left standing. Instead of focusing his attention on the race. Naruto's ADD kicked in and he noticed something terrifying. Out in the woods, the pigeons had disappeared, instead of them journeying to another destination. They were spiraling like a huge tornado, heading towards the track.

Naruto had no time to react. The pigeons swarmed the amphitheater, thousands of them dive-bombing the spectators, attacking the other charioteers. Their screeching reminded Naruto of Sasuke's Chidori and the terrible death metal music that Tony Abramo would listen to. A sea of white and gray soon swept the entire area. Naruto couldn't even see more than a foot in front of him. With the fluttering of feathers, the agonizing screeching, and the droplets of blood and flesh. It didn't surprise Naruto when a frenzy took hold of the now frightened crowd.

Satyrs jumped off of the edges of the stands desperately seeking cover, but the birds showed no mercy and followed the poor woodland spirits by pecking them with razor-sharp beaks. Half a dozen pigeons flew past Naruto, slicing his exposed skin and drawing blood. Silena covered her face from several bombarding birds trying to peck her eyes out. She shielded her face and quickly snatched one of the bombarding pigeons by its neck. A bone curdling _snap_ and a bloody face made Naruto pale.

Silena screamed, as a pigeon flew by leaving a splotch of white poop in her hair, leaving the Aphrodite councilor furious. Silena drew her blade and slashed several pigeons in the air while yelling, "Stymphalian birds! Arghh, and right after I got my hair done!"

"Arghh, we need weapons or just something to get rid of these vermin! Arghh!" Naruto yelled over the fluttering Typhoon of birds.

"Ow! I don't know what to do we gotta blow them away somehow." A Stymphalian bird slashed its beak across Silena's collar, just barely cutting her jugular. Naruto kicked and punched his way over to the love goddess's daughter, shielding her from further damage. The crowd of spectators on the other hand weren't faring any better.

Frenzied campers were shoving each other in hopes of escaping the now very real Alfred Hitchcock production of _Birds_. Young campers whimpered on the ground in the fetal position crying for help. The warriors of Ares the only cabin prepared for this sort of situation futility formed a schiltron circular formation of shields and spears. The Apollo cabin archers held their bows with bloody fingers in hopes of firing against the blanket of birds, yet with all the spectators in the way there was no sign of them letting loose any time soon. All in all, there wasn't much anyone could do within the constant swarm of killer pigeons.

"_Wait Silena said something about blowing the pigeons away."_

"**Are you going to keep thinking or are you going to do something?"**

Naruto channeled as much chakra as he could muster and shouted, "**Chikara Yosha**!"

A strong shockwave of light blue energy shot from his throat into the swarm of pigeons. Resulting in dozens of fallen birds and buying some breathing room from the constant bombardment of flying rats. Naruto looked at the crawling crowd and shouted, "Heroes to arms!"

The Athena campers were handing shields to unarmed campers like it was Christmas morning. Within seconds half of the spectators were behind the now loosely formed shield wall of Ares and Athena shields.

"Naruto they are coming back!" Yelled Paul Martinez, grasping a Xiphos sword and shield in each hand.

The beady-eyed and bronze beaked Stymphalian birds were flying in an almost mystic dark cloud roughly fifty meters above the stands. The flock ignored the whimpering almost broken heroes of Camp Half-Blood. They were still dazed from Naruto's shout. Naruto looked out at the track and saw a crashed Hephaestus chariot in the strawberry fields. A grinning Clarisse passing the finish line basking in glory. Only to realize how dire the situation had gotten. Tantalus instead of paying attention to the bloodthirsty flock of pigeons. Occupied his time by chasing a fleeing oreo halfway across the track.

The cloud of pigeons quickly formed up, leaving barely any time to reassess the situation. A tidal wave of fluttering feathers rumbled the air around the campers. Blanketing them in a sea of razor-sharp beaks. Kamikaze birds slammed into the bronze shields like bullets ricocheting off of a metal plate. Despite the defensive wall shielding half of the spectators on the stands sharp beaks slashed and poked campers through the gaps in the loose shield wall.

The unlucky campers who fled the stands during the beginning of Birdemic. Were screaming louder than ever.

"**Chikara Yosha**!" Naruto fired another light blue shockwave of energy into the cloud of swarming birds.

Tantalus was still chasing various pastries around the stands while yelling, "Everythings under control! Not to worry!"

Few campers took that as a reassuring point of view. Considering the circumstances. Right as the cloud of Stymphalian pigeons reformed. Naruto saw Percy Jackson drive his blue and white chariot to the finish line with Annabeth by his side. Annabeth had a boombox in her arms at the ready. Percy pressed play, releasing the _All-Time Greatest Hits of Dean Martin_ upon the spectator's open ears. Naruto muffled his ears when the air filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaning in Italian.

The demon pigeons went nuts. They started flying in circles, running into each other like they wanted to bash their brains out. Then they abandoned the track altogether and flew skyward in a high dark wave.

"Now!" Shouted Annabeth. "Archers!"

With clear targets, Apollo's archers took their flawless aim to the test. Nocking five to six arrows on their U shaped composite bows. They mercilessly let loose over the frenzied cloud of flying rats. Within minutes, the ground was littered with dead bronze-beaked pigeons, and the survivors were a distant trail of smoke on the horizon.

Naruto looked at Percy gratefully. He had saved the camp along with Annabeth, but the look in his their eyes showed disbelief at the carnage raised by the flock of Stymphalian birds. Most of the chariots were destroyed. One of Beckendorf's steam-powered horses was burning in a blaze of orange and yellow. Almost everyone was wounded, bleeding from multiple bird pecks. Silena consoled a group of screaming Aphrodite campers who were upset over their hairdos being ruined and their clothes pooped on. To top it all off, Dean Martin was still singing _Volare_.

"Bravo!" Tantalus said, brushing off his hands and staring away from Naruto, Percy, and Annabeth. "We have our first winner!" He walked to the finish line and awarded the golden laurels for the race to a stunned-looking Clarisse.

Tantalus then turned to Percy and smiled. "And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race."

* * *

**Training Trip 2nd month**

Gusts of cold water sprayed over the deck of the cruise ship like misty clouds from the nozzle of a spray bottle. Sailors were slowly working along the deck, while passengers passed by carrying bottles of liquor. Naruto's hands held onto the ship's wooden railings all the while watching the sunset in the far distance. The red ball was slowly dipping below the horizon, reflecting deep orange light off of his skin. Waves crashed into the ship shaking it from side to side every ten seconds.

Ero-sensei had vanished below the deck in hopes of out drinking the ships first mate. He of course invited his star pupil, but Naruto kindly declined the offer. Getting drunk with his teacher wasn't yet at the top of his bucket list. Especially when said teacher pesters you on end to perform the Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy technique).

Salt, crabs, and the unknown scents of cargo permeated the air. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. Although he wasn't learning a cool jutsu or fighting in a glorious war, the thrill of journeying to strange lands excited him. No one back home was going to believe him! And why should they? He was going to experience adventures, excitement, and bring back stories of unbelievable validity.

_(Immersion: Listen to The Sundown (aka il Tramonto) - Ennio Morricone)_

"Why so alone?"

Naruto took his hands off of the smooth oaken railing and stared at a strange woman in front of him. She wore a hood over her head and a silken Kaze no Kuni scarf around her neck and nose. Her skin was smooth and white and it glowed beautifully like there was something more to her. She was dressed in a dark purple and black cloak with intricate fractal designs all over it. Making his eyes dizzy and his head light. The only distinct thing about her was her sandals. Hard leather strapped sandals that went up to her knees, like a soldier from a distant land and time.

"Ah, who are you?" Naruto asked, completely confused and entranced by the mysterious visitor.

"Answer my question." Commanded the mysterious woman her eyes glowed a vibrant green and then switched to a calm blue.

"What, me being alone? I'm used to it." Naruto found her eyes to be completely entrancing like he was staring at a holy artifact. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I see a boy with the future at his fingertips. He has no one by his side besides a contamination in his gut. A boy whose been predetermined for many great things. Yet where I stand I see nothing great." Naruto growled and drew a kunai, she knew about the Kyuubi and something wasn't right about her.

Instead of the woman becoming petrified she only laughed, "You think that needle could scratch someone like me? I see why your friends make fun of you, belittle you, call you _demon_ behind your back. And dare should I say want you dead."

"Well screw you!" The thirteen year old felt his kunai slip from his hand as if it weighed as much as the vessel he was on. The kunai made a loud thunk sound as it embedded itself into the vessel.

"What did I tell you?" Fear must gleamed from his sapphire eyes because the woman's eye's only grew bolder, "Such little respect, no wonder you have failed."

"Who ar-are you?" Something about the woman in front of him didn't seem right and he couldn't will himself to flee.

"I'm no one important for now. Tell me how did it feel to get stabbed near the heart by the chidori? Was it painful? Did you realize then that the place you call home despises you? Or was it when you failed to become a chunin? Oh, I couldn't have forgotten that time you defeated the other abomination, hmm, what was that demon's name! Jarra, he was quite jarring to fight wasn't he?"

Naruto's normally sapphire blue eyes flashed a bright crimson with a long black slit in place of his irises. His nails grew longer, he felt the icy and hot chakra of the Kyuubi flow throughout his body. Naruto felt in control, he felt the Kyuubi's chakra surround his body in a thin light orange shroud of despair. The woman raised one of her eyebrows curiously. The crimson eyed boy growled and yelled, "He has a name! And it's Gaara!"

He rushed at the woman, a clawed hand pulled back, his anger growing by the second. He didn't care who or what she was. She had the gall to belittle him. To bring up his status as a jinchuriki and she disrespected his friend from Suna. The one person he could relate too the most. She acted as if jinchuriki weren't human, then he was going to have to show her, the power of a monster.

He was within a foot of the mysterious woman when out of the blue... he crashed into a black barrier. An electric shock of pain, despair, and torment engulfed his body. The Kyuubi's chakra dissipated within mere seconds, yet the pain continued. The sapphire eyed thirteen year old screamed on the deck. No soul came to his rescue as he thrashed on the ground at the feet of the mysterious woman. Her eyes now flashed a disturbing gold with glee shining down at him from above.

"Do you think Hokage's are that bold and stupid? I have every right to strike you down as we speak. Although I'd be wasting my time... such pride will only be your downfall!" Spoke the mysterious woman who started laughing.

The sapphire eyed boy tried to pick himself up. He only wanted to get as far away from whoever or whatever this person was as humanly possible. He only fell to the deck with a loud thud, all his energy sapped. The woman laughed louder. The Kyuubi laughed in his head almost as maniacally as the mysterious woman.

"Get some sleep my dear warrior. Hahahaha! Time will tell if you'll truly impress me."

_(Immersion Over)_

Naruto awoke to a shaking cabin. It all must have been some sort of horrible nightmare. Naruto got out of bed with a white shirt and some grey pajamas bottoms. He stepped on a bottle and slid down with a thud. Cursing his injured forehead and his perverted sensei.

"Naruto not now!" Groaned Jiraiya, his arm hanging over the edge of his bed.

Not caring about getting dressed or even wearing shoes. Naruto made his way onto the deck of the ship and found his kunai lodged into the wood from the evening before. He picked the blade up and stared at it. More confused than ever before.

* * *

**Listen to: **_**Hallon- by Christian Bjoerklund**_** :on youtube**

**(for awesome end of chapter music)**

**All right I'm now done with chapter 7. I will say I'm sorry for the long delay. You guys have seriously blown my story up after the last chapter and I'm very deeply thankful for all of the warm support from my dear fans. I made this chapter longer for many reasons, numero uno being the long delay and the majority of it being I want to develop the characters real well for future chapters. I will say part of the reason there was a very long delay was just because I took a week off from writing after chapter 6. I had to attend a funeral and I've been working like a slave building the pyramids. Literally, 45-50 hour weeks just kills my creativity.**

**I got back from spending a week in California near the end of July. Had an awesome time there. Beautiful state, beautiful people, expensive as hell, and would never live there. Although damn smoked two Jays before I went to the airport after a night of getting wine drunk with a bunch of girls. Spoke to the Uber driver in Swahili, I barely know Swahili, but the man was very nice from Uganda and took me around town for free like I was the pope. So I want my readers to live life to the fullest. You don't have to be like me and go to the airport while seeing purple elephants and half hung over on wine. **

**No, people always come up to me and ask me why I'm always happy, upbeat, and how I can make their day. I tell them to live life to the fullest. If your coming home from school or work. Why should you be bored? I mean damn, when I was younger I always had something to do. I literally would walk 4 miles from school, screw with the workers at the Rite Aid, hike around the rivers and hills, see people having orgies in the woods, throw fruit under cop cars, go shooting with my uncle. I had an amazing childhood. If you can't find anything entertaining to do then be entertaining. Be yourself, be who you want to be, UNLOCK YOUR HUMAN POTENTIAL! **

**In 1519 Ferdinand Magellan sailed around the world with no maps, gps, or any internet. Why should my readers limit what they could do? I want all my readers young or old to be a bunch of badasses by the time I'm done with this story. If it takes a month or several years.**

**Anyways follow, favorite, and leave a review to your favorite internet wizard. Lot's of love and remember to keep reading.**


	8. The Madness Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson not that anyone gives a shit about the disclaimers to begin with. I'm back, I'm dirty, and I'm ready to kick some ass!

**The Madness Begins**

* * *

The chariot races were an astounding disappointment for the members of Camp Half-Blood. Nearly half of the camp was being treated for wounds at the Big House much to the displeasure of Tantalus who kept on remarking that the _wounded_ needed to _suck it up_. Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth were quickly punished and sent to the kitchens as punishment for crimes no one had the balls or guts to question. They had just been attacked by a swarm of killer pigeons or Stymphalian birds if you wanted to be technical like Silena Beauregard. Naruto watched his friend or possible family member from afar in rapture. She was the most beautiful, free spirited, courageous, and just well… he wanted her. His cheeks burned a dark mahogany as her bubble-butt bounced towards the Aphrodite cabin with every step. If she was right, they were related and he was a son of Aphrodite the goddess of Love, passion, beauty, and pretty much anything to do with that stuff.

Naruto didn't know what to think anymore, since he arrived at Camp Half-Blood everything should have been going well but the writing was clear on the wall. He was now an outcast within his cabin from the legitimate children of Hermes. Every day the Kyuubi's hold over his body and mind grew stronger. His greatest fear from the day he found out his secret was slowly becoming a reality. Back in the Elemental Nations his seal worked wonders and now it was possibly eroding. It was a secret Naruto of all people didn't want to acknowledge. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the camp found out and he hated to admit it, but he was afraid.

Would his newfound home still accept him? None of the Konoha 11 knew his secret, but even Naruto was suspect to if that was true. The mysterious woman on the cruise ship to Alleppey knew his secret and both she and the Kyuubi belittled him of his ignorance on the whole matter. Luke, Kronos, Eos, the Kronia, and likely the gods of Olympus knew his burden too. The more time Naruto pondered these thoughts the less time he had left before the whole world knew who he really was. Yet there was a silver lining to this whole mess. Naruto still had his shinobi skills, his enemies still didn't know his true capabilities, he had faced enough monsters to draw a grasp on his weaknesses, the Companions were on his side, and even though he felt alone at the moment his mother was still out there.

Most of all if that fortuneteller was correct then he had to finally accept his destiny! Neji may have been right all along. Destiny is all!

The time for playing around was over. Naruto walked over to the edge of the now deserted chariot track and he then made his signature hand sign, "**Taju kage bunshin no jutsu**!"

Five puffs of smoke surrounded the original Naruto who was smirking at his clones. They were each dressed in similar bloodied Camp Half-Blood shirts, light blue jeans, and worn chukka boots. While none of them were armed, because of Naruto's loss of his bowie knife they were more than adequate for the job, "I want you two to go West past the stables and Half-Blood Forest and you two are to scan everything for six miles in that direction. You are both tasked with finding where that zombie camp is located and to figure out if Melinoe is truly behind this mess. I want a clear number of their manpower, how many monsters they have, and whatever weapons or tricks they'll bring to the table if a battle was to breakout. Now you two are to go south past Half-Blood hill and are to scan the area south of camp. Those Keres and zombies came from that general direction and fled south towards that fishing town. And you are tasked with scanning everything East of Camp Half-Blood. None of you are to dispel yourselves until you are sure you know everything!"

Naruto's five clones disappeared in quick blurs leaving their creator standing alone beside the chariot tracks surrounded by the remnants of the carnage from an hour ago. Once he received all the information he needed, he could then come up with a sound plan of action. For the first time in Naruto's life, he wished Shikamaru Nara, Konoha's laziest most underachieving shinobi was here by his side. The lazy chunin would have had a dozen plans and strategies already in place for this sort of thing. For all of Shikamaru's negative attributes, he was able to become a chunin on his first try not because of his prowess, but because he was a genius and had the brain of an Athena camper. Then again Camp Half-Blood had a soon to be member of the Companions on their side. He still had the _Anabasis Alexandri_ in his possession and several other books from his mother on tactics and warfare he had yet to open. Not only did he have knowledge at his very fingertips. He also had an army of clones, numerous jutsu in his arsenal, and most of all he was very much alive.

Would it all be enough to bring glory and victory in the coming battle? Luckily, he soon would soon find out.

Naruto spent the remainder of the day training along Zephyros Creek, which ran through Half-Blood forest. While it wasn't advised for any camper to journey through the forest alone especially without adequate arms. Naruto was a rule breaker at heart, and he doubted the border patrol, or any other camper would care to stop him. After battling and defeating one thousand clones all by himself. He then focused his time on practicing with several water based jutsu all while several of his clones read and took notes on his mother's book _titled Infantry Attacks and The Tank in Attack_ by Erwin Rommel. The book itself was split into two parts. The first part focused on the tactics of using shock troop while the other focused on using tanks/heavy calvary in modern warfare. It was written by one of the most brilliant commanding generals in Hitler's army before and during World War II.

While it may have seemed odd that his mother made the book part of his required reading list. A book by a man from what many people in this world would claim to be on a side of evil during the world war. Surprisingly, his mother left him a small written epitaph on the issue:

_This book was written by a son of Athena after World War I. World War I was the most horrible, degrading, and humiliating conflict in human history for those who took part and especially for those who never saw a day of conflict. Few people ever look back at the senseless carnage that war produced in Africa, the Middle East, Europe, and the Russian Empire. Rommel learned from the German Empire's victories and mistakes from that terrible conflict and wrote down ways for any general to achieve complete tactical domination over their enemies. George S. Patton read this book and was able to win numerous battles at the helm of the Allied Army. These books have been discarded through time and the very will of superstitious Westerners. You can learn more from your enemies than you can ever learn from your allies. Your allies will lie, they will try to tell you what you want to know, they will say what truly is right, yet at the end of the day who is right? Victory is only gained from doing the things you wish not to do. Hiroshima, the Tet Offensive, the Mongol Conquest of the Khwarazmian Empire, and so many other events in war are romanticized. There are winners in wars, but only at the hands of everyone else suffering. My most beloved son read this book carefully and become who you truly were meant to be!_

Naruto expelled his shadow clones that were training and instantly was bombarded with the knowledge of these texts. He knew perfectly well his mother was right. Although there was still much to learn for the numerous battles to come. Just knowing that he had an edge in these coming battles sparked hope for the blonde. A loud conch shell blasted from afar alerting the lone jinchuriki within Half-Blood forest of dinner. Naruto quickly exited the forest and made his way towards the Mess Hall.

Dinner was already being served by the time Naruto made it back to the Mess Hall. He had to evade several sickeningly loud noises from deep within the forest and instead of chakra thrusting from tree to tree like he would back in the Elemental Nations. Naruto thought it best to simply take the long way back following the bank of Zephyros Creek. There was no reason for him to pick another fight especially after that swarm of killer pigeons this morning. So, Naruto took an empty seat at the Hermes table completely exhausted ready to chow down whatever delicious… Stymphalian bird?

Nymphs dropped large juicy trays at the center of the Hermes table containing what looked like large country fried chicken. Except it wasn't chicken, in fact all the orange pepper flaked greasy skins still had bronze beaks poking out from the top of what Naruto assumed was the breasts. An odd almost artful way of showing that every camper was dining on their vanquished foes. What truly unsettled the blonde had to be the thought of eating dead monsters for a feast in honor of Clarisse's triumph. The blonde's gut lurched out a loud growl as he stared at the tray and he made up his mind.

Monsters loved feasting on demigods. So why not enjoy getting a little payback. Taking half a tray of soul fried Stymphalian death birds topped with creamy white gravy, a bowls worth of fried okra, and some triumphant Caesar salad. After Naruto threw some food in the fire and took a seat ready to dig in. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Connor say, "Naruto you look horrible and smell like a gym mat! Where were you?"

Glancing down at his clothes Naruto instinctively rubbed his neck and smiled a foxy grin. His shirt was still covered in splotches of dried blood, grime, sweat stains, and even rip marks from his shadow clone armies assault making the orange shirt look like battle worn rags. His jeans weren't in any better state and his hair must have looked more wild than usual. He was a total mess, so Naruto laughed awkwardly before saying, "Oh, uh, sorry about not getting clean guys. I've been busy training in the woods the whole day working on getting stronger and trying to get back into my old shinobi routine. Hahaha, I trained for so long that when I heard the dinner conch my stomach spoke louder than my brain."

"Hmm, well you're at least looking better than them Apollo kids. Lee Fletcher is still getting patched up at the big house with the other half of his siblings." Spoke Kyle LeRoux with an elfish smirk. Kyle was from Louisiana and like the Stoll brothers, Paul Martinez, Sarah Kelly, and many other claimed children of Hermes. He ended up inheriting his father's deviant features and mannerisms.

"The Stymphalian birds took half their cabin out?" Asked the blonde jinchuriki totally shocked by the news after-all their cabin took part in healing wounded campers. He also couldn't forget that they led singalongs at the campfire.

"Cause they waited to shoot them flyin rats their hands got all torn up. Lee Fletcher might still lead the sing along, but I don't see the point." Finished Kyle glumly.

Naruto realized that the whole dinner pavilion was nearly quiet, and the chatter was much lower in volume than usual. Even Mr. D seemed a little put off by the lack of energy. The red nosed, cherub looking god of wine, insanity, partying, and theatre didn't seem particularly upbeat for Clarisse's triumphant dinner. Naruto looked around his table and realized there were several missing faces and empty seats. Then again there were many wounded campers who were still recovering at the Big House. The blonde jinchuriki continued onto another plate of food until he noticed Tantalus's cold hungry eyes staring at him. Naruto stopped eating and stared back at the gray-haired activities director, but heard a voice calling him.

"So, what were you training on?" Asked Sarah Kelly with a slight blush from across the table. She couldn't stop thinking about the new kid and how he used magic to save the crowd of onlookers. Paul may have created a rift within the cabin, but that didn't mean she couldn't mend it.

"Hmm… well pretty much everything," Replied Naruto to the long brown haired daughter of Hermes while noticing her long glossy eyed stare, "I ah, well I mostly focused on tactics, learning new jutsu, and finding a way to get rid of those zombies."

"I'm surprised they haven't attacked us yet. If the Stymphalian birds could get through the barrier what's stopping a horde of undead warriors from going through it too." Spoke Paul Martinez who seemed to not want to look Naruto straight in the eyes.

"I have my suspicions and I think Thalia's Pine Tree is able to keep some monsters out of the camp better than others or maybe her tree works best at different times of day. It could explain why we aren't getting swarmed every night." Explained Naruto who was doing his best to ignore Sarah's blushing gaze, which was difficult because she was right across from him. Maybe she had hay fever?

"**Hahahaha!"**

"_What are you laughing at?"_ While Conner and Travis changed the subject to something more lighthearted. Naruto waited patiently for the Kyuubi's response.

"_Come on fox what's going on?" _To no avail the fox remained silent.

"Interesting theory Naruto," Came an eerie voice from behind the blonde. The lone jinchuriki saw numerous horrified faces and quickly turned his head around expecting a monster. Instead it was someone far worse… Tantalus who went on, "Thalia's Pine isn't dead yet you blonde haired brat! You better stop spreading around false rumors or else you'll be sent to the kitchens with the other troublemakers! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

The whole Pavilion became deathly quiet when Tantalus finished his diatribe. Even Mr. D looked slightly perplexed by the new activity director, but the wine god's attention quickly changed to his unfinished plate of country fried Stymphalian death bird. Naruto wanted to protest, but several unclaimed campers held him in his place. Tantalus smirked and said with a hungry voice, "That's what I thought punk!"

Not a single camper dared to utter a word for the remainder of dinner. Naruto quickly and furiously left the Pavilion hoping to get as far away from Tantalus as he could. The sapphire eyed fourteen-year-old made his way towards the Hermes cabin. All while Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson were still slaving away with kitchen duty. Although Clarisse hadn't yet received her golden laurel, she led a large group of campers from the Pavilion towards the steps of the Ares cabin as if she had it over her green bandana. There the militant sons and daughters of the god of war began throwing out hard candies, small daggers, and even led a loud chant.

"Bold-hearted Ares, bright-helmed son of thundering Zeus and noble Hera, well-honored god of war, any battle will you face, any foe will you fight, without fear and without hesitation. Ares, god of warriors, ally of those who risk their lives on the field, to you do soldiers offer their prayers. You know each one's name, O Ares, you know their lives, you know their worth. Great Ares, I pray to you, watch over Camp Half-Blood who heeded your call, who practices your art, whose name you know well, for they are one of your own who does you honor with each day they serve!" Screamed the Ares campers who quickly lit torches around their cabin. Clarisse began blushing from the spectacle… it truly was grandiose for a triumph. Instead of receiving a thunderous sea of cheers, praise, and acknowledgement from all the various cabins.

Clarisse mostly received lackluster claps mostly from the Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Demeter cabins. Feeling bad at the cold reception for the leader of the Border Patrol, the winner of the chariot race, and in a way someone who Naruto felt was deeply misunderstood. The blonde jinchuriki started clapping very loudly while yelling out, "Whooo! HOO! GO Clarisse I knew you could do it!"

The entire camp stared at the new kid in complete confusion. Why the hell was he cheering and showing support for the camp bully? Several nymphs, satyrs, and dryads stopped in their tracks on their way back to their homes just as confused as the crowd. The Greeks of old hated Ares! He was the lord of war, quarrels, and the most hateful of the gods. Even father Zeus showed disdain for the god after the Trojan War. The war god's children weren't any better and often messed up the toilets and showers on numerous occasions.

The entire area became deathly silent as if Naruto accidentally opened Pandora's box inside the Big House attic. The sapphire eyed genin smiled nervously from the nonresponsive crowd who looked at him like he pulled off the lamest school assembly skit in the history of Meriwether College Prep. A loud clap from far back in the crowd followed. Everyone turned to Silena Beauregard who happily led the Aphrodite cabin in a chorus of cheers, the unclaimed children within the Hermes cabin followed, and soon the light claps turned into cheers from at least half of those present.

Clarisse looked at the new kid gratefully, "Jimmy tell the rest of the cabin that Naruto Uzumaki is off limits."

"What do you mean? Weren't we going to give him the camp welcome tomorrow?" Whispered Jimmy into Clarisse's ear.

"He's off limits! Do I have to spell it out for you!" Shot back Clarisse who smiled and threw more packets of pop rocks, peppermint swirls, and jolly ranchers to the now dying crowd.

Her cabin looked at their usually strong willed, short-tempered, and very ego driven councilor in disgust. Tantalus didn't hold the new kid in warm regards anymore. Not that the activities director cared for the new kid to begin with, but hey it allowed them the opportunity to do whatever they wanted when they wanted. Bullying the new kids and causing mayhem was something Chiron always put his hoof down against. Yet with Tantalus in charge the gods surely were praising the Ares cabin. Not only that but Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and that cyclops called Tyson were being punished too! There was only just one more obstacle in their way for an Ares Supremacy over Camp Half-Blood and all the members of the cabin knew who needed to go.

Naruto left the celebration around the Ares cabin and made his way back towards cabin #11, which looked as dilapidated and rundown as ever. As Naruto made his way closer to the cabin a blast of memories hit him. The golden haired genin quickly fell to his knees behind the cabin and went into a meditative stance as the memories overtook him.

**Clones 1 & 2 (Westward clones)**

Clone 1 followed a distinctive trail leading south west past the many hills of Montauk, New York. The trail seemed to have been a worn from decades of hunters and campers following the many white-tailed deer in the area. Clone 1 was completely invisible and sent out large scale chakra pulses every two to three minutes. It mostly picked up bats, screws, cottontail rabbits, and various colored foxes. It kept following this trail and often took detours from the trail often scanning miles of farmland, forests, creeks, and spotting the occasional straggling zombie. It was getting warmer! Clone 1 made its way south west until it came upon what appeared to be huge fortified gun emplacements surrounding the western hills of Montauk and going around various forests, fields, and even beaches. Right in the middle of the entire area was a large-scale camp of thousands of zombies waiting idly by tents, playing card games on picnic tables, and some were even playing golf.

RVs, campers, and vacationing families didn't seem to find the large presence of monsters to be much of a worry. Clone 1 slowly made its way through the camp and spotted one humongous cage at the monster camp center, which contained maybe the largest scorpions the clone had ever witnessed. They were roughly two meters tall and about as big as horses. The clone watched six massive stingers jump sporadically around the cage causing hay to fly around the camp like a weird dust cloud.

A very tall pale man walked out of a tent. He had dark curly hair that went down to his shoulders, a large black beard, and mad brown eyes as if he escaped from a loony bin around Buffalo. Oddly enough there was smoke fizzing and crackling from his back. This man walked over to the scorpion pin and yelled, "Shut this racket down now!"

"Hush it ladies or I'll whip ya!" Croaked a fat slobbering zombie who whipped the scorpions in the cage. The large bugs quickly calmed down allowing the tall pale man and the fat zombie to walk to their respective tents. The other large beasts in the cage seemed far calmer than before. Around the cage itself were four grizzly bear sized, coal black furred, mastiff looking dogs with glowing red eyes.

"Hey sir, may my daughter pet your dog?" Spoke a tall black woman with puffy hair.

The zombie in charge of the camp looked at the woman and snapped its fingers at one of the dogs, "Sure thing miss. Behave Mauler!"

The woman awkwardly laughed at the man's oddly named dog as the giant hound began wagging its tail from the girl petting it. Naruto knew the mist was warping their minds, but the whole scenario impressed him with how well trained these monsters were. Clone 1 left the camp counting three thousand zombies in total, six giant scorpions, a dozen hell hounds, three hundred skeleton horses, and twelve empty chariots. It dispelled far away not long after.

Clone 2 went directly west as Naruto commanded it too only to come upon a large hill on some farmers property. The clone was shocked at how well organized this detachment of zombies were as they stood around the hill protecting a quickly put together fort with sandbags and barbwire acting as a makeshift fence. The clone was exactly three miles directly west of camp from what that Steph girl described as the massive camp. She must have been petrified in fear for her life because her counting was off.

So off in fact that Clone 2 literally scouted an entire mile around the camp for hours trying to find or see if he was missing something. Going into the camp Clone 2 counted 1,120 zombies, four hell hounds, six ballista's, and one flimsy cannon with celestial bronze cannon balls beside it. Yet the most impressive weapons were four massive siege weapons that were twenty feet tall with two A frames connected to a massive wooden arm. Naruto knew these contraptions were counterweight trebuchets that had enough power to cause 4-foot-deep impacts. Resting on top of these siege weapons were two Keres who sat perched waiting for whoever or whatever to greet them. Getting all the information needed clone 2 dispelled.

**Clone 4 (South Eastern) and Clone 5 (Eastward)**

Clone 4 went south East passed numerous forests, swampy wetlands, farmsteads, fields, neighborhoods, and even explored much of Eastern Montauk. It scanned everything in its path but found no signs of monsters or enemies. The sun was setting in the distance when the clone decided to dispel itself behind a clam chowder joint.

Clone 5 went East and spent the entire day searching the forests, the parks, the sparsely populated neighborhoods of Montauk, all while looking for any sign of a monster in Long Island Sound. About to give upthe clone decided to go north to the various beaches in the vain attempt of knowing it had scouted everything East of camp. Clone 5 was chakra thrusting its way along the beaches when it came upon a pebble beach roughly 1 mile east of camp. There were four massive old Hellenistic styled heavy ships partially anchored along the shore. The ships were completely out of place for Long Island Sound and against the backdrop of rich partiers zipping by in the distance on yachts.

Surrounding these ships was a large camp of roughly six hundred zombies who impatiently waited along the pebbled shore grumbling and cursing to one another. Several caves were behind the army and Clone 5 went to investigate. Sending out chakra pulses deep within the caverns, the only living being clone 5 found were large colonies of various bats and various snakes. Leaving the cave slightly on edge by its weird ecosystem the clone looked at the six-hundred-man zombie army.

"_If I didn't discover this naval detachment the whole camp would have been outflanked on the day of battle. Too bad they didn't foresee the most badass, most unpredictable, and most sexy shinobi in the whole world finding out about this secret." _Thought the clone right before it got ready to dispel.

"**That's because you're the only shinobi in this pathetic world."**

**Clone 3 (Southward)**

Clone 3 went directly south in the direction of the fleeing army, all on the command of its master. Passing through a thick forest, walking by a large swamp, and through a large farmstead. The clone came upon a large road leading into Montauk with a sign in front of it which read:

_Welcome to Montauk_

_Population: 3,851_

_The Last Resort_

A fitting name thought the clone. Montauk was at the very tip of Long Island Sound and was filled with parks, forests, fishing wharfs, golf courses, restaurants, and hundreds of various hotels and bed and breakfasts. About to continue its journey through the town, clone 3 felt its gut clench and jumped behind a tree along the road. Clone 3 quickly made the hand signs for the Meisaigakure no jutsu and instantly became invisible.

Four heavily armored camouflaged trucks with machine guns continued driving past the sign. Accompanied by two large heavy transport trucks that must have contained roughly two dozen people each. Clone 3 followed these vehicles and sent out chakra pulses across the town realizing quickly that there were mortal soldiers outside of nearly every hotel. Many of the townsfolk of Montauk seemed annoyed by the training exercises they assumed these soldiers were in the middle of. Several oyster bars were filled with these military types and clone 3 had to duck for cover when a bloodied man ran out of an oyster bar from a charging USAF soldier who yelled, "Get the fuck out of here you stupid piece of shit!"

"Hey Frank calm down! It's over the guy didn't mean it, he's going away!" Spoke one of his buddies who was holding the angry man back.

The bloodied local Montauk man quickly got up and fled away from the scene. Clone 3 saw the transport vehicles traveling down a road and quickly chakra thrusted its way onto the rooftops. It quickly followed the fast-moving vehicles until it came upon what looked like a massive resort hotel called the Marram. It was massive and luxurious with roughly 100 rooms overlooking the New England coast. There were also many zombies roaming around the entire resort town and from several chakra pulses roughly 200 hundred of them. The USAF soldiers and several detachments of men in black and red armor made their way into the hotel much to the glee of several cheering zombies. The guests at the hotel gawked and watched the scene unfold with much uncertainty all of them likely thinking their vacations were ruined.

A large man with light brown hair, a very thin beard, and a Churchill cigar puffed smoke out of one of the trucks with the machine guns. He was dressed in military camo pants, a black shirt, and a light brown leather jacket. He heaved his way to the front of the hotel holding up a badge while showing it to one of the hotel attendants who ran outside of the hotel, "We are part of 32nd Marine Expeditionary Forces on a training exercise across Montauk! I want rooms for my men on the double and don't worry I'll be paying the bills and if they be acting up contact me A-S-A-P!"

The hotel attendant looked completely confused at the mysterious man's proclamation and said, "Will do ah…"

"Just call me Hank, Hank Hughes no need ta go by rank." Spoke Hank Hughes while snuffing out his cigar over a cigarette receptacle. The men under his command rushed into the hotel with their bags, weapons, and several men turned the vehicles on in order to park the dangerous vehicles.

"The _Hank Hughes_! Head of the HBA corporation and talk host of the Hank Hughes Show! Can I have your autograph sir, my dad's been a longtime listener and he'd jump out of his chair knowing you're staying at the Marram." Spoke the hotel attendant who held out a sheet of paper. Several guests quickly made their way over to the captain of Kronos' army causing the man to laugh and smile.

"Sure thing. Here you go. And you, and you, ah ta Johnny C is that right… hahaha! That'll have ta be it folks got a meeting to attend."

Clone 3 followed Mr. Hughes into a large meeting room trying its best to make little noise. Clone 3 saw only a frightening woman who was wearing a golden dress and a golden shawl. The left side of her body was black and hardened like a mummy, while her right side was pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood. Her eyes are empty black voids and she said in an eerie voice, "Finally reinforcements! Glad Luke smartened up and sent me Kronos' Captain, now we can take the camp by force."

"Great Goddess Melinoe it's always a pleasure, but you are deeply mistaken. I'm not here ta battle the children of the gods." Spoke Hank Hughes causing the goddess to growl, "Actually, I was sent here on a special assignment by lord Kronus himself to capture Naruto Uzumaki who'd make a fine warrior and weapon for the final push against Olympus."

"WHAT! Is Luke mad? Now is the time to attack, the Keres are on our side. Their borders are weak, and they have maybe less than two hundred demigods there as we speak. If you were to even count the camps satyrs, nymphs, and even Dionysus we'd still outnumber them. Luke must know that if we were to attack now, we would crush them!" Hissed Melinoe with spit flying across the room even onto clone 3's face.

"Crush is the key word here and while you have a point that now's the time to take the camp. I'm afraid we still lack the forces to hold the camp. The question my dear goddess isn't if we can take the camp or even hold it. We both need to decide on when this war will begin." Reasoned Mr. Hughes whose knuckle rested below his chin.

"I've brought an entire legion of zombies to Long Island straight from Father Hades domain and have mustered a sizeable army of monsters. Once the borders fall and we hold the Olympians children hostage… You know now is the time to strike. The Olympians continue to bicker in the clouds, their forces are scattered, and the retched Companions have forsaken their oath. Join me Mr. Hughes, ignore Luke's orders and bring the Kronia's might upon the number one threat to our cause." Begged Melinoe her features changed from a sickly two sided being to a woman with light green skin and golden hair.

"If I led our armed forces _o' dark one_. The camp would fall within the hour, but Thalia's tree is still alive and their borders impenetrable by most mortals. However, I would gladly take the camp while fighting by your side, but I've brought less than five hundred US soldiers and while they are loyal ta only me and Kronus alone. Memnon only sent me two dozen Kronian troops to be under my belt. If Luke is right, within a week we'll have awoken Lord Kronus in the flesh and the camp shall fall under our control once again. Until then my men are here ta keep things under control." Finished Hank Hughes who turned around to leave the room.

"What if Luke fails in getting that stupid cloth. Heroes, monsters, mortals, and gods have searched for it for millennia. Do you really think our leader will just acquire it within a week?"

"No, not one-bit Melinoe so just sit tight. If Luke fails, I'll support you in your conquest of the camp, but we must follow orders until then or else you'll be the only god against the Olympians. So, give him a week to win or lose. Don't throw yourself on the block for treason so soon." Finished Hank before leaving the room. The Captain of Kronos' army walked into the lobby where clone 3 saw five campers from the Hermes cabin all surrounded by a dozen soldiers in camo.

"We found these five waving a white flag a mile outta town sir. What do you want us to do with them?" Spoke a tall soldier his hands brushing up against his holstered pistol.

Hotel guests gave the group of soldiers and demigods a wide berth of room. Hank waved his hands for the group to follow him outside the hotel. Clone 3 eyed the group of five demigods as they moved past a massive swimming pool. Oddly enough he recognized one of the demigods from the Hermes cabin who was the same age as him. It was none other than Alabaster Torrington who was also an unclaimed demigod. He was one of the first people to come to Naruto's defense when Paul Martinez led a protest the previous night on who should rightfully represent the Hermes cabin in the chariot race. One of the five was that nice Hispanic girl and the other three were various faces of unclaimed children who kept to themselves. Hank Hughes led the large party to a large cliff overlooking the great white sand beaches of Long Island.

"Look we don't know who you guys are uh, Mr…." Began Alabaster whose green eyes flashed in worry from the heavily armed marines.

"Just call me Hank, boy. The fact you five decided ta lay down your arms and peacefully surrender makes me have hope for the future of humanity." All five demigods gasped from Hank Hughes who smiled warmly to them, "Who are your godly parents?"

"We, we, we don't know sir. Alabaster convinced us to leave because we know you'll win, and Thalia's tree won't last much longer. Pl-please show us mercy we are unclaimed and didn't know the military was involved!" Said the Hispanic girl with tears welling down her eyes.

"There's no shame in fear little girl. Only shame in letting fear rule you. I don't want you five demigods to fear us, we are here ta liberate you from the tyranny of the gods. What have they done for you? What have they done for humanity? While they meddle in humanities affairs and send monsters after you, they spend their time laughing at the pain and suffering of us mortals down below, while indulging on ambrosia high up in the heavens! Kronos wants to change all of that! He needs good loyal warriors at his side when the day of reckoning occurs. Will the five of you answer the call?" Asked Hank Hughes who looked down at each of them warmly, all while the setting sun slowly sank into the sea behind him.

All five of them answered yes. Before long Alabaster began spilling the beans about the number of campers, the poor defenses, and he even talked about Mr. D and Tantalus bringing the camp down. Clone 3 frowned and snarled as it looked the _traitors_ in their eyes. How could they throw and abandon their friends and family to the growing army outside the camps borders? How would they be able to sleep knowing full well the people they once called a family would die? Disgusting…

"Simpson, I want you to drive these five amazing, splendid, and strong demigods ta New York City immediately! Luke's departing the state around 22:00 and these five should meet their leader!" Spoke Hank to a fellow soldier who quickly escorted the five traitors away.

Clone 3 walked far away from the group of enemies and ended up dispelling soon after.

**Back to Naruto (7:30 PM)**

Naruto came out of his meditative trance furious. The hot and icy chakra of the Kyuubi oozed out of his gut into the rest of his being. He wanted to smash something! He wanted to break into the armory grab a shield and spear and kill every single zombie in his sight. Hell, if he could drink the blood of those traitors and taste their flesh that would be even better. Right before he could do that, he had to get up from the nice soft warm… grass? The crimson eyed genin was taken out of these hedonistic thoughts upon realizing that his head was cradled on someone's lap.

Naruto rolled onto his belly and pushed himself up. The Kyuubi's chakra quickly dissipated allowing blue to meet brown. In front of him was none other than Sarah Kelly who quickly embraced him in a tight hug, her eyes shining with both worry and want. The whisker marked teen didn't know what to say or do. Sarah's long brown mane came down to her buttocks and her developing breasts were rubbing against his chest. She was dressed in the typical orange Camp Half-Blood shirt while wearing truly short cut jean shorts that went just below her butt.

"Ah, Sarah did you notice me uh, mngh," Ushered out the blonde only to get pecked on the lips by the incredibly beautiful daughter of Hermes. Her light peck deepened and soon both teens were pressing their lips against one another naturally.

Naruto's eyes were still open as Sarah pushed him against the back of Cabin 11. However, his sapphire orbs soon closed as their kiss continued. Taking the initiative, the golden-haired boy rubbed his right hand down her back until it rested on her butt the way Ero-sensei once instructed, as the _proper way_ to kiss a girl. All while his left hand reached up against her neck bringing her closer to him. Her lips quickly opened, and his tongue shot into her mouth. Both teens moaned as their tongues wrestled for dominance, not that it was much of a fight. The daughter of Hermes wasn't close to being on par with Eos as he sucked her tongue and slurped the bottom of her tongue. He soon left her mouth and sucked her bottom lip causing the girl to stare at him in rapture.

Was Sarah Kelly beautiful? Yes. Did he love her? No, but he was a man and could barely think with her warm body so close to him. Her nails were digging into his back. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to break her heart…

"Na-Naruto that was amazing, ahh!" Screamed Sarah in ecstasy as the blonde kissed her once again. The daughter of Hermes fell into his arms and both teens continued dueling with their tongues.

Naruto was rubbing Sarah's slightly tanned cheek with his rough left hand. They had been at this game for a while. Saliva was pooling from their mouths and the sapphire eyed boy deepened his kiss, allowing his tongue to brush gently against hers for one final assault. Leaving her oral cavity for some air, both teens began gasping. The sun had already set below the horizon, and the stars shined above, it made the blonde demigod wonder just how long they had been making out behind cabin 11. Why did she come onto him now?

"Huh, huh, Sarah…" The daughter of Hermes stared deeply into warm and hopeful sapphire orbs, "What was all of that about?"

Sarah Kelly blushed a dark shade of red almost as crimson as the Kyuubi's eyes as she said, "Naruto our cabin is divided, and I don't know how much longer it will be before it breaks apart. Last night you had the choice to ride with Conner, but you threw down the chance for fame because you care about all of us. I had a dream last night that you'd save the camp. I don't know why father, the fates, or whoever sent me that dream, I just know that you'll be great. You'll bring honor to our cabin, the camp, and even the gods them-."

"Sarah! That was a dream! I haven't done anything great and…" Naruto's head turned away from the girl for several seconds only to see a cloudy face flowing with tears, "I'm sorry. I'm not perfect in anyway. I have demons within me that grow stronger every day. Everything I've done, I've done for fame, for fortune, and for one day being remembered as someone who wasn't a bastard or an idiot. Now I'm in another world, an amazing world, yet that dream of yours is far from a reality."

"Naruto there are rumors going around camp that you are a son of Aphrodite. You are strong, exotic, charming, nice, caring to everybody, and a leader. I want to help you achieve your dreams. Do you think Silena Beauregard cares about you?" Accused Sarah Kelly with a frown causing Naruto to look at her speculatively.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look at her like every boy at camp looks at her. What makes her so special? Am I not beautiful enough? She is going to only use you like every other daughter of Aphrodite uses men to get what they want!"

Naruto growled and grabbed the daughter of Hermes by the shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "You are a stunning woman and I really like you a lot Sarah. You've always stood by my side in this cabin and I don't want to throw you to the side like a used rag. Don't think I'm the fool who transformed into Tantalus for fun. I'm the real fucking deal! Silena saved my life from the Colchis bull and I owe her a life debt and my loyalty. Look… Maybe you are right."

"Huh," Sarah investigated Naruto's sapphire orbs dreamily as his hands radiated warmth into her shoulders. He was the one he in her dreams after all and she was by his side fighting with him against the camps enemies, "I'm right?"

"Yes Sarah, I need you. I can't mend the rift in cabin 11 alone. I'll need a good, strong, beautiful, and loyal woman to help me along the way. I'm not a child of Hermes, you are! No matter what happens I'll die defending you and this cabin. I swear on the stick to always defend cabin 11, Camp Half-Blood, and to keep you safe!" Proclaimed the golden-haired boy with a foxy grin.

"Hahahaha! I think you meant the river Styx!"

"Oh right, I swear upon the river Styx that I Naruto Uzumaki will defend cabin 11, Camp Half-Blood, and to keep you safe!" As soon as Naruto finished the oath a booming blast of thunder groaned far out in the distance.

Sarah blushed and spent much time blabbing about her dream and how they'd one day bring back cabin 11's honor. They both went inside the cabin in order to get ready for the campfire in twenty minutes. Naruto changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a brand-new Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He switched his typically Chuka boots for a pair of leather Olukai flip flops his mother gave him back in his Manhattan apartment. Too bad that blew up and he likely got pinned with the unexpected crime. The golden haired fourteen-year-old slipped out of cabin 11 before Sarah could pounce on him again. Although she blabbed to him about her dream, Naruto only wondered how a simple dream could make her fall in love with him out of the blue. Was this what Sasuke had to deal with back at the academy?

"**I was wrong about you brat. You're more kitsune than I thought. Bwhahahaha!"**

"_What are you talking about fox? Is this about Sarah?"_

"**Wow you're getting sharper by the day soon you'll be able to solve 2+2. Unlike that disgusting Uchiha you possess a gift far more subtle and deadly than the Sharingan. I've seen hundreds of genjutsu users who were able to control the minds of mortals, but the spell you cast on that girl is something even a kitsune and those with the smoothest of tongues would drool over."**

"_I wasn't trying to manipulate her or anything. I was only trying to do the right thing and if cabin 11 is going to stay strong I'll need her help in the future. The last thing I want to do is break her heart. I can't risk her getting all moody on me in the middle of battle that's like shinobi code whatever!"_

"**Don't act smart gaki! You don't even know any of those stupid codes or rules!"**

"_What makes you say that?" _Thought the jinchuriki sharply as he made his way over towards the campfire.

"**Because you failed the genin exam three times because you were lazy and stupid! I'm surprised you even became a shinobi!"**

"_Yet here I am, alive, well, a genin, a lady's man, and the most powerful demigod at this camp."_

"**Some would call that luck, but I call that hubris! Your pride will be the catalyst to your downfall gaki! You want to save this camp and survive this war… give me control or else my threat still stands!"**

"_Oh, your terrifying threat of what? Me needing your power! This is coming from the fox whose been pumping its chakra into me every chance it can get! I may have been stupid, but so was Napoleon. He was bullied, belittled due to his Corsican origins, and had trouble learning French. He started out as a nobody and ended up becoming an Emperor! So, don't act like you're the decider of my destiny."_

"**Oh really! Why was Naruto Uzumaki given the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed demon fox)? Why is the Kronia after you? Kronos or the other mortals, hmm, is it because you're special? No, it's because of me! As much as I love learning about emperors or whatever French is… I'm going to sleep. You're boring when I can't get my rocks off."** Growled the Kyuubi before disappearing from Naruto's mind.

The golden haired genin's face became pale as he made his way to the very front row seats that were around the campfire. Realization of what the Kyuubi said made the blonde gag and cough towards the six-foot-tall enchanted wall of flames. Maybe Ero-sensei wasn't as much of a perverted old man as he thought he was. Afterall it wasn't like his sensei ever watched or got off on him being with a girl. Then again, he couldn't recall ever kissing a woman in front of his sensei. Wait why was he debating between Ero-sensei or Kyuubi on who was the bigger pervert?

"Ero-sensei all the way." Spoke Camp Half-Blood's only jinchuriki to himself.

"Who's Ero-sensei?" Spoke none other than Silena Beauregard who nuzzled her way to Naruto's side in the front row.

"Hahaha, oh he was my perverted sensei back in my world." Replied Naruto, who quickly was reminded of that time his sensei helped him on board that horrible cruise ship.

"My, my, all the more reason why you we might be related." Mused the pink eyed demigod with a joyful yet oddly too seductive of a smirk.

"Are you admitting you're a pervert Ms. Beauregard?" Joked Naruto wanting to fight fire with fire.

"Very much so and I only admit that to those who I hold dear within my heart." Finished Silena who held his left hand in her palms, and she wasn't planning on letting his hand go even when she noticed an extremely uncomfortable frown coming from one of the Hermes girl's. Odd, very odd indeed.

Right before any drama could unfold for the ever so grateful whisker marked boy, Apollo's cabin started leading the sing-along. They tried to get everybody's spirits up, but it wasn't easy after that afternoon's bird attack or the obvious threat outside the camps borders. Everybody was seated in their usual stone step seats along the amphitheater, campers were halfheartedly singing and watching the campfire blaze while the Apollo campers strummed their guitars and picked their lyres.

After being at camp for almost a week, he knew the standard camp numbers almost by heart: "_Down by the Aegean_," "_I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandpa_," "_This Land is Minos's Land_," "_The Streets of Athens_." The bonfire was enchanted, so that the louder you sand, the higher it rose, changing color and heat with the mood of the crowd. Several nights ago, the bonfire rose almost as high as thirteen feet (4-4.5 meters), and it was a magnificent orange. Tonight, the fire was barely even five feet high, almost cold, and the flames were a sickly greenish gray just like the color of lint.

Dionysus left early. After suffering through a few songs, he muttered something about how even pinochle with Chiron had been more exciting than this. He shot Naruto a curious, yet amused smirk. Then he gave Tantalus a distasteful look and headed back toward the Big House.

When the last song was over, Tantalus said, "Well, that was lovely!"

He came forward with a toasted marshmallow on a stick and tried to pluck it off, real casual-like. But before he could touch it, the marshmallow flew off the stick. Tantalus made a wild grab, but the marshmallow committed suicide, diving into the flames. Dying in a loud _pop_!

Tantalus turned back towards the campers, smiling coldly, "Now then! Some announcements about tomorrow's schedule."

Naruto grit his teeth at the camp activity director, who seemed purposely oblivious to the growing threats surrounding the camp. Before the gray-haired man could go on his usual diatribe, Percy Jackson stood up from his seat and looked the cursed activity director in his hungry eyes.

"Sir," Said Percy his sea green eyes shining with determination.

Tantalus's eye twitched, "Our kitchen boy has something to say?"

Many of the Ares campers snickered, but Percy didn't care about being embarrassed into silence. Annabeth Chase stood up from her seat as support.

"We have an idea to save the camp." Said Percy, causing the whole amphitheater to go silent. Everybody stared at the two campers fully invested in what they had to say, and the campfire flared bright yellow.

"Indeed," Tantalus said blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots-"

"The Golden Fleece," Spoke Percy, "We know where it is."

The flames burned orange and rose several feet. Before Tantalus could stop the son of Poseidon, Percy blurted out about his dream involving Grover and Polyphemus's island. Annabeth stepped in and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do. It sounded more convincing coming from her.

"The Fleece can save the camp," She concluded, causing Silena to raise an eyebrow, "I'm certain of it."

"Nonsense," Said Tantalus, "We don't need saving."

"Oh yes we do!" Yelled Naruto who got up from his stone seat causing Silena to lose her grip, "Today I was able to scout all of Montauk. I discovered that the Goddess Melinoe is the one behind the zombie army and the Keres. There are roughly five thousand zombies surrounding the camps borders and about five hundred US soldiers in the town waiting to go to war! That isn't the full bulk of their army! If we want even the slimmest chance of surviving the summer, we need to get that Fleece!"

Murmurs and gasps filled the amphitheater after Naruto's declaration. Everybody stared at Tantalus coldly until Tantalus started looking uncomfortable. Tantalus then growled and added to his point, "Besides… the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You hooligans wouldn't even know where to look."

"Yes, I would," Said Percy who quickly shot his Meriwether friend a thankful smile.

Annabeth leaned towards Percy and whispered something. Everyone waited for the son of Poseidon to elaborate, until they heard him say, "30, 31, 75, 12."

"Ooo-kay," Said Tantalus sarcastically, "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"They're sailing coordinates," Hollered Percy who noticed the fire growing higher, "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies with Naruto."

Annabeth looked impressed by her friends quick thinking as she said, "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute," Said Tantalus failing miserably at his attempt at damage control.

But the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"

The flames rose higher and grew hotter.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger, "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or _die_ trying. I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!"

Naruto's gut clenched and he fell back against his seat with thoughts racing around his mind. This was what he needed. Maybe if he took part in this quest, his mother would acknowledge him. Not only that but he swore an oath not long ago to protect the camp. Percy was the most likely candidate for this quest and sapphire blue met with sea green. Both boys smirked. There was no way in hell his best friend from Meriwether wouldn't bring him along, because who else within camp had cool shinobi powers. Either they would succeed, or Kronos would prevail. Those were Camp Half-Blood's options.

"The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. _You_ shall lead this quest… Clarisse!" Announced Tantalus with glee oozing with every word.

The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. She was wearing camo green pants, an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a light green vest, and her usual camo green bandana. Her golden laurel stood atop her short light brown hair like a jacked warrior princess from Germania. She swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride as she said, "I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Shouted Percy, "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."

"Sit down!" Yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!" Shouted another.

Clarisse glared at Percy then said, "I accept the quest! I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers quickly joined in. Surprisingly, many within the Hermes cabin took to the side of Athena along with the Apollo cabin. Silena got up and roused the Aphrodite campers to take the side of Ares. The Hephaestus cabin quickly followed suit along with the Demeter, Dionysus, and even a small group of unclaimed campers within the Hermes cabin took the ever-growing side of Clarisse. Naruto was about to slip out of the amphitheater from all the shouting and arguing and the seemingly random barrages of thrown marshmallows. Right before a full-fledged s'more war could begin, Tantalus shouted, "Silence, you brats!"

Everyone was stunned from his gnarly tone.

"Sit down!" He ordered. "And I will tell you a ghost story."

Tantalus was radiating the most sickening and evil aura that Naruto had experienced here at camp. It was almost as frightening as the time he fought Gaara outside Konoha. No one dared to utter a word, and everyone got back into their seats like their lives depended on it.

"Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved by the Gods!" Tantalus put his hand on his chest, and Naruto was almost positive the activity director was talking about himself.

"This king," spoke the gray-haired man, "was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe-just one little doggie bag, mind you-the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. CHIILDREN-just-like-YOU!"

He pointed a crooked finger at several people in the audience, particularly Percy, Annabeth, and even Naruto who he held his finger on for several more seconds. Maybe drinking that Barq's special stock root beer from 1967 really got to him.

"Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?" Tantalus asked softly. "Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?"

No one dared to answer. The firelight glowed dark blue, reflecting evilly on Tantalus's crooked face.

"Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife," Tantalus croaked. "They did indeed. But he'd had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his _authority_. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the king's spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so… are there any more complaints before we send Clarisse off on her quest?"

Silence.

Tantalus nodded at Clarisse. "The Oracle, my dear. Go on."

She shifted uncomfortably, like even she didn't want glory at the price of being Tantalus's pet. "Sir-"

"Go!" he snarled.

Clarisse bowed awkwardly and hurried off towards the Big House.

"What about you, Percy Jackson? No comments from our dishwasher?" Tantalus taunted, then he turned to his eyes onto the Naruto, "How about you Naruto Uzumaki? Want to show us another stupid magic trick?"

Silena covered Naruto's mouth keeping him from speaking out. No son of Aphrodite should ever suffer with dishwasher duty.

"Good," Tantalus said. "And let me remind everyone-no one leaves this camp without my permission. Anyone who tries… well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won't come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well."

With a wave of Tantalus's hand, the fire was extinguished, and the campers trailed off towards their cabins in the dark.

* * *

**Training Trip Day 65**

"You will never sink this boat! Bahahaha!" Screamed the captain of the cruise ship as massive waves slammed into the sides of the vessel, "Come on! You call this a storm! Bahahaha! You will never sink this boat!"

Lightening crashed from the heavens all around the lonesome cruise ship in streams of purple and blue. Sailors were scrambling around the deck trying to cut ropes and adjust sails. Jiraiya holding a large brown bag tried his best to cross the slippery floor all the way to the main deck.

"Captain's gone mad." Whimpered a sailor, who then saw the toad sage and quickly opened the main deck doors.

Jiraiya completely drenched, carefully made his way down winding halls and numerous hammock bunks where the cheapest passengers slept. He went below another deck and opened the door to his cabin where his star pupil was resting. Ever since the Typhoon struck their cruise ship several days back, Naruto had become ill. His student was as pale as the flakes of winter. Sweat drenched every part of his body and the puke bucket that was by his bed was nearly full. All from days of constantly having an upset stomach. The toad sage was perplexed, he had read his pupils medical files from the Sandaime. He knew perfectly well that Naruto had never once fallen ill in the boy's entire life.

That very medical file was half a dictionary thick with sickening accounts of beatings, torture sessions from caretakers, assassination attempts, stabbings, and a whole slew of disgusting things that surely scarred the boy psychologically in many ways. Whenever they both were about to go to sleep, he would occasionally hear his student talk to himself. There were times when Naruto hoarded food and he often scolded the boy who seemed indifferent. Hell, whenever the blonde-haired brat saw an '_all you can eat_' sign the boy would beg for them to go there. Naruto loved wearing his bright orange jumpsuit and often joked whenever they encountered highwaymen mugging people to _come at him_. The boy was odd, full of mysteries, and often did things that made absolutely no sense for someone who was a shinobi.

For any other Sannin Naruto Uzumaki would have been their last choice, but Jiraiya knew the boy possessed skills that only he could pass down to Minato's only living son.

"AGH!" Watery yellow and pink bile slurped from Naruto's lips into the puke bucket.

He was only wearing a pair of briefs that were already drenched in his sweat. He was wrapped around several layers of fur blankets and he would deliriously walk out of the bed feeling too hot. Before jumping back into bed feeling too cold. The Kyuubi always kept him on his feet, yet this very storm and the constant rocking of the boat finally got to him. Ero-sensei threw down a large brown bag and took out booze?

"J-Ji-Jirach!" Naruto coughed and willfully sat up from his bed glaring daggers at his sensei, "Jiraiya-sensei I told you to get me some medicine!"

"Calm down Gaki…" Jiraiya saw his student fall against his bed like a sack of potatoes. He was still glaring at him, but that was a start, "We're on a boat in the middle of a massive storm. Most of the medicine is only being given out to sick sailors or rich passengers. So, us plebs have to make do with some good old-fashioned ethanol and hot water."

"Tsk, aren't you like super wealthy from all those smut books?"

"They are works of art Gaki! And that's beside the point. I spoke to the captain who's gone a little bonkers and he said we should be out of this storm hopefully by tomorrow. I think you pissed off some sort of Leviathan or something. Doesn't your furball prevent this stuff from happening?" Asked Jiraiya curiously seeing his student turn to look him in his eyes.

"I don't know! My furball should do a lot of things… But the only thing's he's ever done for me is bring me bad luck. I feel like I'm dying Jiraiya-sensei. I don't want to die! I still haven't saved Sasuke from Orochimaru, I still haven't helped the Ichiraku's or even proved Konoha wrong. I'm going to die here a nobody, in some stupid cruise ship, in the middle of nowhere." Naruto's sapphire eyes which usually radiated warmth and optimism, instead radiated nothing but hopelessness.

"You're just sick! There's nothing to worry about Naruto, okay! Everybody gets sick and I guess even jinchuriki's fall ill too from time to time. You're going to get better. I swear this illness will pass by just like this Typhoon. You'll look back and think how crazy you were to think an illness would take down the _Orange Terror of Konoha_, all while married to that Sakura bimbo. And I'll be by your side, laughing about our adventures. How many shinobi have gone on special missions handed down to _me_ by the council to find our next Hokage? How many Konohans do you know that can claim to have sailed through the Undra Strait past the bays of Umi no Kuni (Land of Sea), across the South Ocean, and all the way west toward the marble city of Alleppey? How many Konoha shinobi have partied in Emerald Bay with the craziest pirate spy employed by Hi no Kuni? Only you and I so far!"

"Jiraiya-sensei you never told me Indio was a Pirate." Said Naruto with a weak foxy grin.

Jiraiya poured hot water on a dry white rag and placed it on his student's head before thinking about something, "You were with me when he said… look Naruto you're extremely sick. Calling me Jiraiya-sensei and hell I haven't heard you shout at somebody in a good while about you becoming Hokage."

A blast of lightening _slammed_ and _boomed_ next to the vessel causing both men to become quiet for a minute.

Naruto's sapphire eyes once again grew weak and the thirteen-year-old boy softly said, "After the Chunin Exam's I wasn't promoted."

"Don't take defeat to heart Naruto. Few genin make it to the third round on their first try. Not only that but you were a rookie, the newbiest of the noobs. Let's not forget that you still defeated that Neji brat who was a rookie of the year and a prodigy within his clan. I won a ton of money on that fight alone and all thanks to you I was able to afford that stone tablet." Reasoned the wise sage to his student, but Naruto looked him in the eyes more gravely than before.

"I know all that! I wasn't promoted because I was stupid enough to fight Neji toe to toe in a Taijutsu battle. I only won because of the Kyuubi's power. If I didn't have the stupid fox, I probably would have gotten creamed. I'm not even the greatest fighter in Konoha, yet I still saved Konoha. I saved Sasuke from being killed by Gaara. Hell, I even saved Sakura-chan too, and the first person she thanked after the Konoha Crush was Sasuke. Gaara released Shukaku and I still defeated him! Life isn't fair I know that much! I was beaten every other day coming home from the academy! I can't even count the number of times I was mugged and stabbed! You'd be shocked the number of times I came home to find out that my apartment was broken into because the _demon's_ property was fair game!" Naruto coughed and yacked for half a minute before falling against his bed, "I saved Konoha. No one thanked me, not a single soul… I know the Hokage died during the battle and the village spent almost a week mourning the dead. I could live without being promoted, yet it still hurts. All I've ever wanted was for people to accept me for who I am not some stupid _demon_. What more does the _demon_ have to do to prove everyone wrong?"

"Naruto…" His star pupil looked him in the eyes guilt stricken, "You're not a demon. You know that and I'm thankful every day for picking you as an apprentice than some stupid Hyuga or Uchiha. One day everyone within Konoha will bow down to Naruto Uzumaki. They should and will feel guilty for their lack of appreciation. I'm thankful for the fact that you saved Konoha when you had all the reason in the world to let Gaara smash it to the ground. Boss toad told me after the battle that he was proud of the way you handled yourself. He also told me you were amazing."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have blown up." Said Naruto even more guilt stricken than before.

"Over the years I've come across many shinobi some great and others not so great. Nearly all of them either perished in battle. The unlucky ones who survived ended up coming home to just wallow their sorrows down the bottom of a bottle or to smoke away in an opium den. The few that didn't fall into addictions simply talked. There's nothing wrong with complaining, talking, or even telling the gods that sent us this typhoon to go fuck themselves. Keeping it all bottled up though is the worst thing you can do." Finished Jiraiya who quickly opened a bottle of rum and began chugging the liquid down.

Naruto fell against his pillow and said quietly, "Thank you Ero-sensei."

* * *

**Listen to: ****_Hallon- by Christian Bjoerklund_**** :on youtube**

**(for awesome end of chapter music)**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review **** It helps me update faster! And keep reading!**

* * *

**This concludes chapter 8. I'm glad to be back and its nice knowing that despite Covid bringing peoples hopes, dreams, and expectations down. We are all still alive trying to make the most of everything and were going to continue living.**

**Concerning this chapter and concerning OC's. I don't like OC's, but many of the character written in this chapter are cannon in the Percy Jackson universe like Alabaster Torrington, Melinoe, various other campers. All except for Sarah Kelly and Hank Hughes who I've put in here to add details about the Hermes cabin and to make Luke's army more powerful. This story will still solely be a NarutoxSilena story and they will both be paired off although that doesn't mean some women like Sarah, Eos, or whoever won't try to tempt Naruto or use him. Read some Greek mythology literally Odysseus bangs Circe for a year in the Odyssey, yet he is still married to Penelope. Naruto isn't in a relationship with Silena atm, but when he does, he'll likely stay loyal and true to her and vice versa. Most of these characters will be tied to the first great battle in this story and I always found it weird how Luke never once thought that taking Camp Half-Blood during the Sea of Monsters wouldn't have been the most strategically sound thing to do. It's maybe the biggest blunder Kronos's army failed at in the entire book series. Why? Because if I was a general, I would have started the war early in book 2 rather than books 3 and 4. Luke would have taken Camp Half-Blood and he would have had an amazing bargaining chip against the Olympians, however there are many flaws with this plan too (This authors notes pretty long as it is).**

**Anyways thanks for the many warm reviews, follows, favorites, and loyal readers. Have a great day and keep kicking ass!**

**SilentCarnages- Ojalá lo sigas actualizando (I hope you keep updating)**

**Answer- ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra saber que personas de todo el mundo disfrutan leyendo mis historias. (Thanks for reading! I'm happy to know people from around the world enjoy reading my stories.)**

**Speaking about stories I published a new story in May called Into the Depths of Insanity. It's a neo-noir Naruto fanfiction story heavily based on the show Babylon Berlin. It's pretty much the successor story to A Fox's Love. I've only received less than 900 views for this story yet have a descent number of follows, favorites, and reviews. I may update this story in the future if support for it turns around, but until then I'll likely focus on this story and maybe a Fallout story. Anyways Like I said have a good day :)**


	9. Yankee on Board

Disclaimer: If Naruto or Percy Jackson were owned by me then I wouldn't have published this story, would I?

**Yankee on Board**

* * *

_Once again Naruto Uzumaki was in France._

_Roughly 400 transport ships filled the harbor of Toulon, accompanied by 13 ships of the line, and 14 frigates with massive guns along the sides. Thousands of troops stood along the rails of every ship in the harbor. There were so many soldiers that Naruto was taken back by the whole spectacle. Tens of thousands of soldiers waited patiently around the wooden railings waiting for someone to come out of the captain's quarters. Naruto ran up to the top of the captain's deck and read the name of the ship he was on, which was the "Franklin". So, Naruto just walked around the ship hearing several soldiers converse in french._

"_Monsier Bonaparte taking his time as usual." Spoke a soldier._

"_Tsk, nothing new there… better for us to wait than to sail towards who knows what." Spoke another._

"_I heard rumors from some of the crew that he's been engaging with alchemists, scientists, weirdos, and sorcerers. The other night below deck I heard weird noises coming from the cargo hold. It sounded like some sort of monster." Said a soldier with spooked eyes._

"_You three shouldn't worry about a thing." All eyes beamed onto someone who was smoking a pipe, "Napoleon knows exactly what he's doing, and he will continue to win. France's fate lies with the general."_

_Before anyone could respond Napoleon walked out of the captain's deck wearing a tricorn hat, a long velvet blue cape, and he was dripped out in a beautiful French uniform with medals from all his great victories from Italy, Venice, Genoa, and Austria. All eyes were glued to the general who eyed his army with a smirk. He walked up a flight of stairs and grabbed onto a rope yelling, "Soldiers! You are one of the wings of the French army. You have made war on the mountains, on the plains, and in cities; it remains for you to fight on the seas. The Roman legions, that you sometimes imitated but no longer equaled, fought Carthage now on this same sea and now on the plains of Zama... Soldiers, sailors, you have been neglected until this day; today, the greatest concern of the Republic is for you... The genius of liberty and freedom, which shaped you since your births to become the arbiters of Europe! First, we shall bring the might of the revolution upon Malta, then we shall follow in Alexander the Great's very footsteps and bring liberty to the Holy Lands! France will lead Europe to be the genius of the seas and the furthest nations! On this day, on this warm May morning, we set sail! For Glory, Fortune, for the Republic, and for every future son and daughter of France!"_

_The whole bay of Toulon roared with the cheers of tens of thousands of soldiers, sailors, and everyone else waiting to set sail. Grenadiers hoisted their rifles in the air cheering so loud Napoleons enemies probably heard the call to war from far away. Naruto smirked as the general looked him in the eyes with warmth, determination, and the call to battle. The cheers to Malta and Egypt continued for several minutes and they only grew when the ships set sail, then Napoleon yelled once again, "The first dogs that storm Malta shall get a bottle each of the finest wine!"_

_The cheers grew louder until Naruto heard a loud ZIIIIIiiiiiiiippppp! Everyone turned to the blonde before blackness surrounded him…_

Naruto opened his sapphire blue eyes only to be greeted with complete and total darkness.

He quickly sat up only to feel a slender smooth finger against his lips and yearning brown eyes beaming down at him. His eyes quickly adjusted to find the outline of a figure squatting right beside him. The figure quickly transformed into a beautiful fourteen-year-old girl with slightly tanned skin, developing b-cup breasts, from the looks of it, which were pushing her thin white nightgown to the limits. It was none other than Sarah Kelly, a daughter of Hermes, who carefully slid herself into his tight sleeping bag.

Camp Half-Blood's sleeping bags weren't uncomfortable. In fact, they were the most comfortable sleeping bags in the whole world with several enchantments placed on them by the manufacturers on Olympus. The enchantments made them as light as a feather, they would regulate the temperature of whoever slept in it, and the pillow stitched inside was better than memory foam. Despite those advantages, Naruto wasn't sure if they were supposed to be made for more than one camper. So, Sarah spent a good minute shifting around all over his petrified body.

The golden-haired boy didn't dare move. His fellow Hermes girlfr- uh, his fellow Hermes camper was making a loud enough racket as it was.

Sarah forced Naruto to wrap his arms around one of her shoulder while his other just voluntarily rested itself on her big soft butt. This allowed the mischievous girl to wrap her legs around his. After a quick footsy battle within Naruto's sleeping bag both campers quietly chuckled and pecked each other on the lips. As their lips touched and both teens slowly kissed for about a minute, Naruto felt something bad happen.

No something horrible, and he was sure Sarah felt it too.

His hormones were on high alert from all the friction, the stimulation, a beautiful girl in his sleeping bag, and he cursed himself for having those two glasses of water before bed.

"Oh!" Yelped the Hermes girl when she felt her right thigh bump against his remarkably large bulge. She felt it trapped within his briefs. A naughty thought flickered in the back of her mind. Sarah brushed it off, she wasn't ready for that sort of thing, and they had to be extra quiet or else the rest of the Hermes campers would find out. Sarah's cheeks grew hotter the more she rubbed her body against Naruto's and the fact he found her so arousing made her kiss him passionately for a good two minutes. The fire she felt in her loins, her cheeks, and her whole body grew hotter and hotter. Her golden-haired lover slowly and tenderly rubbed her cheek as their kiss deepened.

Their tongues dueled in a desperate battle for dominance. Like the previous evening before, Naruto outmaneuvered her to the point where she just let the boy take complete control. It felt good, it felt right, and most of all they both enjoyed this game. They both moaned for several more minutes until they needed some air. Naruto left her oral cavity and he thanked the gods for sending him such a wonderful late-night present. His left-hand kept venturing around the daughter of Hermes butt feeling her curves.

"We gotta be quieter." Whispered Sarah into Naruto's left ear, before pecking him on the lips once again. She then sultrily whispered, "Last thing we need is for Travis and Connor to start a prank war in the middle of the cabin."

That statement fired alarms within the whisker cheeked boy's head. He may have been the prank king in the Elemental Nations, but at camp the Stoll brothers were contenders for the crown as the _best pranksters in America_.

The sapphire eyed boy crouched his head up and observed the basement of the Hermes cabin. There were around a dozen campers who were still sleeping inside the basement. Luckily for him, no eyes or ears were eavesdropping on his corner of the basement. The Hermes cabin basement was where the cabin stored their run-down foosball table, the ice hockey table, and even several bunk beds for Kyle LeRoux and the other Hermes campers from the south who formed a sort of pact within the cabin. The rest of the campers who called the basement home were all older than fifteen and they cared little for the many small unclaimed children. So how did Naruto of all people discover such a paradise within such a cramped cabin? Right before Naruto went to bed last night, he discovered by chance many campers slipping down into the basement. The Hermes cabin had an unfair rule over who slept in the bunks vs. who slept on the floor. Anyone who wasn't claimed slept on the floor, so discovering a more quiet, darker, and chiller area to sleep around was always in short supply. Especially for the _cabin of misfit campers_.

Naruto slouched his head against his pillow, causing the beautiful daughter of Hermes to snuggle closer to his head. The sapphire boy smirked and whispered, "Coast is clear, but what made you ah…"

"Sneak down into the basement for some _m-o-r-e_… uh," Interrupted Sarah Kelly with a sultry tone of voice.

"Us?" Finished the blond with a foxy grin, only for him to get a nosebleed when she sat up, her butt straddling his manhood. Were they… was he about to… this had to be a dream? It wasn't. His heart was beating faster than a jock on prom night. Sarah then placed his hands on her breasts before kissing him.

To the lone jinchuriki of Camp Half-Blood, nothing else really mattered.

After twenty minutes of making out and fondling one another as quietly as two horny teenagers possibly could in a narrow sleeping bag. Both teens were covered with hickey marks, Indian burns, and a ton of sweat. It took a considerable amount of will power for Naruto to not have his way with her. Every quiet moan and sigh that escaped her lips made him go wild. So wild that he almost was tempted by his hormones to slam Sarah face down on the Hermes ice hockey table and hump her. Not that Sarah would have minded, but the massive and unclaimed 17-year-old Dwayne Harris who was sleeping on top of that very table probably would have kicked his ass. No one in the Hermes cabin ever wanted to get on Dwayne's bad side and the dude had the size and attitude to back it up.

Reason prevailed.

Naruto gently kissed Sarah on her forehead and whispered, "You still didn't tell me what made you come down here. Also, what time it is?"

"Hmm, last I checked it was a quarter to five…" Said Sarah before seeing a confused and bewildered Naruto, "4:45 A-M. But that was maybe half an hour ago. Anyways I just couldn't sleep knowing that you may leave me."

"What are you talking about?" Asked the blonde curiously, "I care about you and would never abandon my new home."

"Well what about that quest Clarisse accepted last night? Last night you were supporting those dishwashers who were calling out Tantalus. Why shouldn't you represent our cabin on the quest?" Sarah pecked the blonde boy on the lips seductively before smirking elfishly.

"I would go it's just… we're surround Sarah. The camp has less than a week to find the Golden Fleece or else we'll be overrun by Kronos's forces. Tantalus thinks that if everyone's head is stuck in the sand, then our problems will disappear. Nothing just disappears. Thalia's tree, Kronos, Melinoe, Iraq, Britney Spears, they aren't going away. The world keeps spinning and if we're not on top of it all we'll be crushed. Do you really think Clarisse would want _me_ to go to the Sea of Monsters with her? I mean I'd probably get us lost and by the time the battle starts I'll be fighting dinosaurs and cyclops in the Bermuda Triangle, while everyone else is getting butchered." Finished Naruto somberly.

He didn't want to believe that the camp would fall, except it would. No one was taking the threats surrounding the camp seriously all while Hank Hughes and Melinoe were conspiring in the shadows.

"Enough with that attitude Naruto, it isn't you." Sapphire blue stared into honey brown; she had his full attention.

"Hahaha, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've turned into Mr. Serious and it's not a bad thing. But the boy who saved the Border Patrol wouldn't have doubted himself. What happened to the sweet boy who was always optimistic, charismatic, happy, and _passionate_?" Said Sarah with a mischievous smirk.

"He's here somewhere, I just have to find him." Joked Naruto with a foxy grin only for Sarah to puff away a strand of hair in frustration.

"I should be getting back to my bunk before people start waking up. Just know that I don't care if you stay or go. But you better come back in one piece or I'll haunt your spirit in the afterlife." And with that Sarah Kelly slid out of his bag and tip toed her way out of the basement.

It was around 7:30 A.M. when Naruto left the Hermes cabin fully dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, his usual worn chukka boots, and a crimson bandana covering his forehead. Attached to his belt was none other than the weapons pouch Eos handed him back in December. Tucked away inside were her three marbles, an Ares dagger, an emergency packet of Miso Ramen, a dozen Jolly Ranchers, and four dozen paper bombs ready to be detonated. It took some quick hillbilly style engineering on Kyle LeRoux's part to modify a cartridge belt intended for .50 caliber bullets, into a working leather sling for his sealing scrolls, which Naruto wore over his left shoulder down and around his right hip.

To say he wasn't ready for war would have been an understatement. All he needed was a shinobi flak jacket and he probably would have been nominated for the coolest, most badass, camper at Camp Hal-

"ANNABETH! You can come out now! Tantalus promised us you won't get in trouble if we find you before breakfast! ANNABETH!" Called out a blonde haired, grey eyed, boy with half a dozen other Athena campers behind him.

Naruto saw several campers walk out from various cabins still in their pajamas. The golden-haired boy rushed to the slow-moving body of Athena campers and tapped the boy calling Annabeth's name, "Ah, uh, son of Athena, what happened?"

"The names Malcolm Pace. You know like Malcolm from _Malcolm in the Middle_." Replied Malcolm Pace slightly offended by Naruto's _son of Athena_ remark. Just because he was from another world didn't mean Naruto couldn't try to remember his name.

"Sorry, uh, Malcolm was it." Spoke Naruto causing all the Athena campers to turn to the fully awake blonde, "What happened to Annabeth? She helped Percy and I on our last day of school. She means a lot to me."

"I told her that stupid Poseidon brat would sink her and this cabin to the ground! Percy, Annabeth, and that cyclops ran away last night while everyone was asleep. We gotta find her fast or else Tantalus threatened us with double the chores for a year. Unless you have any info on her whereabouts then you are excused." Said Malcolm with the other Athena campers behind his back, "ANNABETH!"

Malcolm left Naruto by the cabins completely perplexed.

Percy Jackson, his best friend from Meriwether, was always the go to guy for having fun, parties, talking about life, helping him out with pranks, and the one other demigod at camp plagued by fate. He was gone. Here no more, and probably fighting some monster right now. If it was possible for Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson to take part on the quest to find the Golden Fleece then why shouldn't he. He was meant to be more than some genin taking orders from Tsunade or a weapon to be used for war! Screw the riff raff of that corrupt world. Naruto was an American citizen. Flag and eagle! So, screw being Hokage! Naruto Uzumaki was a hero of Camp Half-Blood. He was much more now! Did that not mean anything? Last night he swore an oath to protect the camp, now he would. This was his destiny. He wasn't going to let his friends hog all the fortune and glory without him.

Naruto made it to the shoreline of the ever so infamous Fireworks Beach where he was told Clarisse was at. Likely getting ready to leave on her quest to the Sea of Monsters. The fourteen-year-old demigod spotted Clarisse all by herself waiting for something. Right as Naruto made it by her side, he was quickly taken back by a loud_ SPLOOSH_!

A massive shower of water sprouted far from the shore. Sadly, close enough to drizzle Naruto head to toe in seaweed and salt water.

Naruto rubbed the salt water from his eyes and was greeted by the most fascinating ship he had ever seen. It rode low in the water like a submarine, its deck plated with iron. In the middle was a trapezoid shaped casemate with slats on each side for cannons. A flag waved from the top-a wild boar and spear on a bloodred field. Lining the deck were zombies. Not the clumsy and rusted armored zombies who followed Melinoe. No, these zombies were outfitted in gray uniforms with shimmering faces that only partially covered their skulls and every single one of them was armed with musket rifles.

Water was still flowing from the deck, but Naruto carefully read the name along the prow in moss covered letters: _CSS Birmingham_.

"Ever seen an ironclad before, dufus?" Said Clarisse trying to break the ice with the blonde.

"Never. All the ships from my world were made of wood, but ah, just h-how?"

"How did I summon a confederate battle cruiser from the sea? _Jackson_'s daddy isn't the only one with sea power. The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated. I prayed to my father for a naval transport and voila here's my ticket to the Sea of Monsters! So, what are you plotting this early in the morning?" Finished Clarisse with a snarling glare.

Naruto was taken back from the Ares councilors attitude, but he wasn't going to let her grumpy attitude keep him from presenting his case, "Clarisse, is there room for one more on that ship? I want to fight by your side in the Sea of Monsters! Would you let me come along for the ride to complete your quest?"

Clarisse raised a light brown-haired eyebrow and then looked at the ground in deep thought. She wasn't sure if she wanted to let this new kid come with her. He was from another world and was still unclaimed to boot. To make matters worse Naruto Uzumaki somehow brought Keres to camp and that was big omen number one. Her whole cabin bailing on her last night didn't help and… What was the world coming to! An unclaimed brat was her best shot as a companion to the Sea of Monsters.

"You'll fight on my side, ha! The border patrols gone blondie. So why should I have an unclaimed nobody come with me to the most dangerous place on the planet? We aren't going on a trip to Disney World! We're going to the Sea of Monsters! There are sirens, evil sea nymphs cursed with the bodies of birds who'll sing songs so lovely you'll die! I forgot the many Skolopendra that plague those waters and can sink even the largest of boats! Then there's Circe's Island, Lotus Island runners, sea serpents, and the king of the cyclops Polyphemus! Do you think you can handle all that?" Yelled Clarisse who pointed to the ocean where a crew of confederate zombies were rowing their way towards the shore.

Undeterred from the Ares councilor, Naruto simply said, "I'm no ordinary camper Clarisse. You know that. You're right I am unclaimed, but to me it looks like I'm the only person on this beach who's willing to go with you! I was a shinobi back in my world, a trained killer, a soldier who can perform feats you could only dream of! So, the better question to ask is this. Can the Sea of Monster's handle Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Fine." Naruto jumped up and down and even gave Clarisse a quick hug, "But we need to talk to Tantalus and Mr. D first because they're rule still stands. Hopefully, they'll be in a better mood, although I wouldn't count on it. So be on your best behavior!"

**The Big House**

Naruto and Clarisse made it to the Big House in record time. They both scanned around the deck of the baby-blue building expecting to see Mr. D or Tantalus conversing. Instead they only found wounded campers resting on lawn chairs with hot coca, all of them still recovering from the Stymphalian bird assault from yesterday. The duo went inside the Big House only to be greeted with the sight of three dozen cots in three long rows, every cot was separated with long white linen dividers and at the center of the floor was a lounge area. Apollo campers were zipping from cot to cot, while others were resting by the lounge area.

Naruto and Clarisse went up a floor where the blonde noticed Chiron's empty apartment and various other apartment styled rooms. They journeyed down the hallway before being greeted by Mr. D who was wrapped around a dark purple bath robe within the second-floor kitchen. The god of wine was dropping a sugar cube into his freshly made coffee that was steaming from the top.

"Mr. D I need to-" Began Clarisse who was interrupted by the Mr. D holding a hand up.

"Wait just one damn minute, Clare Rude!" Clarisse's cheeks turned bright red from Mr. D's remark but stayed silent.

Mr. D took a sip of his coffee and sighed contently from the drink. Before Naruto or Clarisse could speak up, they spotted Tantalus who emerged from the bathroom already dressed in his prison uniform and his eyes crazed and angry. A normal and steady Tantalus, which is a start.

"What is the meaning of this dear Clarisse? Shouldn't you be leaving to find that fleece?" Spoke Tantalus venomously, which got Mr. D to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll be leaving in twenty minutes Tantalus. Father accepted my prayer and I have the means to get there. Some zombies from the CSS Birmingham are stocking the ship with food, supplies, and everything I'll need for a safe trip. The only thing I'm missing for my quest are companions." Said Clarisse as diplomatically as possible and Naruto was impressed because Mr. D seemed slightly intrigued but then went back to sipping his coffee.

Tantalus smirked creepily then said, "What about your brothers and sisters, dear Clarisse? Did you not ask them?"

"I did…" Naruto saw Clarisse's eyes turn crestfallen and she meekly continued by saying, "None of them wanted to come with me on this quest. But that doesn't matter because Naruto volunteered to come with me."

"I want to go with her. Clarisse can use me, and she shouldn't have to face all those monsters alone!" Supported Naruto.

Mr. D and Tantalus looked each other in the eyes, but the activity director was the first to speak, "Not when daylight enters Tartarus would I EVER! And I MEAN ever! Let _YOU_ Naruto Uzumaki go on a quest. I should sentence you to dishwasher duty for a week for even bringing it up. You are unclaimed, stupid, annoying, and would bring doom to dear Clarisse. Hmm, with Clarisse absent and the threats surrounding the camp. Maybe we should bring the border patrol back to its glory. With you as the new leader of the border patrol. What do you think Mr. D it might be the only thing this unclaimed punk would be good at? A _weapon_ to protect the campers. The first line of defense against whatever is at our gates."

Naruto growled and shouted back, "I'm not some weapon for TANTALUS or this fucking CAMP! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi, a warrior, a hero, and a child of the gods! I'm one of the very children you both seem to ignore! And UNLIKE you I have done nothing to disrespect the god's! Screw the border patrol! Clarisse needs me if we are to get that fleece! And we won't stop there we'll bring back Grover, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson too!"

Naruto took a deep breath after his speech. Mr. D who was smirking at the beginning, was now glaring daggers directly at the blonde. Several Apollo campers were standing outside the doorway of the second floor. They must have heard the commotion from the infirmary room, and they were staring at him like he was doomed. Even Clarisse was sweating from her brows. Tantalus was leaking the same despicable aura from last night.

"So that's what this is all about Nato!" Declared Mr. D causing everyone to gasp, "It's now 8:00 A.M. you know what that means?"

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and that cyclops are forever expelled for all eternity!" Added Tantalus with a smirk.

"Exactly. Remember your quest Clarisse, you're tasked with fetching the Golden Fleece. It'll make this camp sparkle and shine for my latest report to Zeus. BUT if I see any of _their_ stupid faces again, *burp*. I'll turn them into squirrels and run them over with my SUV! Face it Nato, your friends are doomed." Finished Mr. D who went back to sipping his coffee.

"Augh! Never mind them then! Clarisse needs me if we are to get that fleece. You can't just let her go to the Sea of Monsters alone?"

"Persistent aren't we… you aren't going to get that fleece. The only thing you're gonna get is a slow agonizing death. Harpies at the double." Said Tantalus with glee in his eyes.

The cursed king then snapped his fingers and Naruto heard terrifying screeches from far away.

Unknown to Clarisse, Naruto, Dionysus, and even Tantalus were a pair of coral pink eyes, which were focused in on an Aphrodite camper on the first floor. Silena woke up early because this was the day Ashley Zhao would get dismissed from the infirmary. Despite being only ten years old, Ashley was by far Silena's favorite of her half-sisters. She was sweet, adorable, nice, friendly to everyone, and the girl cared little about the cabin's archaic rules. Ashley didn't deserve the hideous scar she would now have to bear for the rest of her life. The Apollo campers did their best work, but the pale thin scar was very visible across the girl's nose and cheek.

Silena left Ashely's bedside when she heard shouting and calls for Tartarus and the border patrol upstairs. She had to find out what was going on. Her cabin had always been the go-to spot for any gossip. If Mr. D was planning on turning someone into a squirrel or a goat. Then she had to be there.

Upstairs Silena quickly pushed the Apollo campers out of her way when she heard loud fluttering wings around the kitchen windows and glee in Tantalus's voice, "Aello, Celaeno, and Ocypete you know what to do!"

Silena drew a long 10-inch dagger from her hip, and with her right hand she pointed one of her javelins at Tantalus. Luckily for her she remembered to keep her Vulcan Javelin cartridge dispenser on hand this morning.

"Enough!" Yelled Mr. D, causing all present to stare at the wine god in surprise.

Naruto on the other hand tried his best to remain calm. Problem was that was easier said than done. Especially with how chaotic everything was going. Silena still armed, sheathed her knife and lowered her javelin. Naruto shot the Aphrodite councilor an incredibly grateful glance, all while his cheeks burned up.

Mr. D on the hand looked furious and the only thing Naruto thought was, _"Please don't punish Silena! God's please show her mercy she doesn't deserve to be eaten by a harpy too! That just wouldn't be fair."_

"**Instead of praying for that bimbo, try and pray for us! Hades will ask me what killed the Great Kyuubi, and you know what I'll have to say? My stupid host yelled at the god Dionysus because he'd rather die in the middle of the ocean!"**

"Harpies you are dismissed! And Tantalus don't command the harpies to eat the campers. Especially this early in the morning. I still haven't had breakfast. The last thing I need is for Father Zeus to be grouchy at me at the next solstice meeting!" Spoke Mr. D his face red with frustration, "As for all of you idiots, get the hell out of my kitchen!"

Everyone took that as cue to leave. Naruto slowly began to walk out when he heard Mr. D say, "And you Nato are to be back up here in three minutes, _alone_!"

Naruto gulped and left the second floor uncertain of his fate.

As soon as everyone left the second floor Mr. D nonchalantly said, "I don't like that boy one bit!"

"Here, here." Muttered Tantalus.

"Good. Now, as much as I want to turn him into a goat or feed him to the harpies. Naruto still has a role to play with whatever's been going on around here. I honestly don't give a flying pigs butthole if these brats live or die. Now they'll have tales to tell for generations of seeing the great god Dionysus in his bathrobe!" Ranted Mr. D to Tantalus who looked at the god confused.

"Ah… Dionysus."

"Oh, I forgot we're talking about Nato. I still haven't, *burp*, woken up, anyways that boy is trouble. The best way to get rid of these troubling brats is to send them off on quests. The likelihood of a demigod returning from the Sea of Monsters is 1 in 5. If they make it back what can you do? Anyways he's going on the quest and whoever Clare Rude wants to bring along she can. She has my great-powerful-godly blessing to die inside the Bermuda Triangle."

"Fine then. I guess its settled."

Naruto was summoned to the kitchen by a worried nymph. When he entered the second floor, he found only Mr. D who was smirking, "So the great Manhattan partier is here once again. Greeting me with his stupid face."

"What are you talking about Mr. D?" Asked Naruto unsure if this was his punishment.

"Did you forget about that party you threw in your apartment almost a year back?" Naruto looked at the wine god completely shocked as Mr. D went on, "Funny thing about that party. It reminded me of a boy who was also your age."

Naruto sat in a chair across from Mr. D who happily continued sipping his coffee before saying, "Once upon a time, in ancient Macedon, there was a boy named Alexander who you're so fond of. I see you wear a Companions amulet. Stupid prissy oath breakers! Anyways, when Alexander was thirteen years old, he was your typical rambunctious, playful, idiotic mortal boy and a lover of the gods. One night during a holiday, he convinced his best friend Cleitus the Black to steal some wine from the temple of Dionysus. Both boys were very superstitious, so they burned a bundle of incense at my altar and made off with a crate of my sacred wine. They ended up partying the whole night and I was there to watch it all, but when the first lights of morning shined, they couldn't remember a thing. It all came back in murky drifts of debauchery and shame, probably from that Persian girl Barsine who was being very naughty. Hmm, I remember Aristotle finding out about that missing crate. He forced the boys to work with the slaves for a week. I know you and Peter are friends and have done many fun things together. You mortals just love your friendships and _morals_… but take a page from your _hero_. After years of them campaigning and conquering the known world, things became sour between the two. Cleitus knew about Alexander's true origins as a son of Zeus, a demigod, and he knew most of his dirty secrets. He never forgot that Alexander's father, Philip II of Macedon, had already disowned Alexander. Cleitus then had the bright idea to call Alexander illegitimate in front of Alexander's court. How did Alexander respond? Hmm… give me a, *burp*, oh yes, the good part. Alexander responded by throwing a javelin into Cleitus's heart killing his best friend, just four years before his own demise."

"Mr. D exactly what does this have to do with Clarisse's quest?" Asked Naruto who was intrigued by the tale, but he wanted Dionysus to get to the point.

It was slightly unsettling now that Naruto thought about it that the god may have given him a blackout at his party.

"**It took you this long to figure that one out."**

"_How was I supposed to know the Greek gods were real back then?"_

"**Excuses."**

"Oh that… ha-ha-ha, I'm still waking, *burp*, up. I guess I just want to say you interest me Naruto. As did Alexander the Great. Take that as a compliment because I won't ever say it again. You stupid heroes and mortals always care little for those above to begin with. Anyways… Tantalus and I have agreed for you to sail to your doom. Tell Clare that she can bring whoever she wants to their doom as well." Said Mr. D causing Naruto to bang his fists on the table and hold a hand out for Mr. D to high five.

Mr. D just sipped from his cup of coffee and gave Naruto an annoyed look, "I don't do high fives. Earth to Nato. The door's over there."

**Setting Sail**

Naruto told Clarisse, Silena, the Apollo campers, and the wounded that, "I can go."

Clarisse patted Naruto on the back and everyone began cheering loudly until they heard stomping from upstairs. When the stomping stopped Mr. D yelled out, "Quiet! People are trying to suffer down there!"

Everyone who could, followed the pair outside. Clarisse quickly told Naruto to go to the armory and for him to grab whatever he wanted or needed before they depart. They were on a schedule after all and if they were going to make it to the Sea of Monsters within two days they would have to leave at 8:30. Right before Naruto or Clarisse could begin finishing they're preparations they heard Silena Beauregard say, "I want to go too!"

Clarisse smiled and said, "Welcome aboard Ms. Lovey-Dovey!"

Naruto sweat dropped and pointed at Silena and said, "Wait just a minute! How come you went on a whole tirade with me on how dangerous the Sea of Monsters is, but when Silena raises her hand to go, you just say _welcome aboard_."

Clarisse smacked Naruto on his noggin with her rugby player sized fist only for the blonde to poof into a white cloud of smoke. Both the daughter of war and the daughter of love watched the cloud disappear into a log?

"Up here!" Naruto called from the roof completely untouched from Clarisse's sudden strike. He then jumped down to the ground while smirking at their shocked faces.

"What happened?" Asked Silena her eyes still wide.

"I just used the **Kawarimi no jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique). Can't believe I haven't used it more often! The look on both of your faces was priceless." Said Naruto excitedly which caused Silena to laugh and Clarisse to grumble.

"Can you both stop buttering each other up!" Commanded Clarisse getting her two companions' attention, "Blondie go to the armory and grab what you need! I don't want any more complaints from you about Silena joining my quest. She has always been a good friend and our cabins have always supported one another. Silena you have fifteen minutes to grab what you need, or you won't come aboard. I'm leaving at 8:30 with or without you two!"

Naruto went to the armory like his life depended on it. He simply grabbed a celestial bronze gladius that was sitting on a rack collecting dust, a large round celestial bronze shield with the lambda sign ^ on it. He then placed the shield in a sealing scroll and left. There was no need to armor himself up just because they'd be fighting in the sea.

Waves crashed and churned around the CSS Birmingham as Long Island dipped further and further back beyond the horizon. Naruto was holding onto the metal railing of the ironclad just watching New York disappear. New York wasn't the greatest or prettiest place in America. New York City in general was a madhouse! The city inhabited some of the rudest people the blonde ever came across in his travels, the subways were always filthy after a Mets game, there was trash everywhere, the prices were inflated, if you wanted to simply survive on a budget you had to find a dollar pizza stand or a Sabon. Despite all the negativity the blonde felt about the state as well as New York City itself.

He had to be honest. New York felt like home. From the very moment he awoke to this amazing world, the Big Apple was his new home whether he wanted it to be or not. The state, the city, the smell, the craziness, the characters, the excitement, adventures, every shop you could think of, culture from around the world, the best food, his friends, and just everything including all the negatives made him love it.

Several hours passed and Naruto continued to stare North as the ship went further south along the coasts of New England. For some reason it reminded the sapphire eyed genin of his last day at Konoha. When he was young, he hated Konoha. Back then if he had the ability to, he would have razed the city to the ground, yet he grew to love it.

He missed that home too.

"Naruto you've been out here the whole time?" Asked Silena as she placed her arms around the metal railing beside him.

"Yeah… what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch." Joked the councilor with an amused grin.

"_Ha… ha_… _ha_…" Responded Naruto sarcastically, "I do need one though."

"It's almost one o clock blondie. Come on, you should go inside. I'm surprised you aren't all sunburned, must be good genes." Said Silena looking over her good friend.

How could anyone just stand outside in early-June heat, for almost five hours without any water? Not only that but her friend wasn't even sweating. What could she say? Naruto was full of surprises.

Both demigods entered the cramped and very tight passageway of the ironclad. Right down the hall was a small round table with several rocking chairs. In one of the rocking chairs was Clarisse who looked like she wasn't in a happy mood. Beside her was what Naruto assumed to be the zombie confederate captain who stood stiff and angry. His glowing green eyes scanned Naruto's curiously as he was a possible threat.

"Took you long enough to get inside blondie!" Said Clarisse as she rocked back and forth.

"What's your name and place of origins, welp?" Said the Captain with a gravelly voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir." Replied Naruto to the captain who raised a lifeless eyebrow, "Uh, my origins are from another dimension."

"What in Lincoln's deception kind of an answer is that?" Screeched the captain causing Naruto to smirk a foxy grin.

"It's the truth. I came to Manhattan late last August."

"Manhattan. Ugh, another Yankee on board!" Groaned the captain while shaking his head.

"Thought you might be one of em Orientals with a name like Uzimiki or whatever you people call yourselves." Said the captain which caused both Silena and Clarisse to frown, Naruto on the other hand…

"Hahahaha! Oriental… You should become a comedian or uh, well once you get past being a zombie." Said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"I like this Yankee's spirit! Hopefully, my son turned out to be just like you! Lady Clarisse, should we start the tour for this spirited young'un!" Hollered out the captain with a rough smile.

Clarisse sighed before saying, "I was hoping to take them both on tour. I already showed Silena everything hours ago. I'm thinking about getting some rest. How long until we reach Florida?"

"Depends Lady Clarisse, the engines running at full power. Our new _God of War Propellers_ allows our vessel to travel at an amazing 40 knots an hour. Problem is we'll have to slow the vessel down in 8-hour intervals. We should be traveling about 460 miles a day. If we were to go directly to Bermuda like I asked we'd be there in maybe a day and a half Lady Clarisse." Explained the captain.

"Remember that radar those three zombies are assigned to. I want the engines running nonstop at full power until we get close to Chesapeake Bay! Then we can rest them up for however long we need. Would that be a problem captain?" Commanded Clarisse smugly with a tyrannical grin.

"As long as we'll be set free, I don't care what you make us to do." Said the Captain glumly.

"Good. How about you show my stupid friend Naruto the tour and then bring him to the captain's quarters. Will Silena join me?" Finished Clarisse before leaving with Silena down the winding hallway.

"Heard that yank? Time for a tour."

Naruto and the captain ventured through numerous dark rooms overcrowded with dead sailors. They saw the coal bunker, the boilers and engine, which huffed and groaned like it would explode any minute. They then went to the pilothouse where Naruto saw the captains wheel twisting around and dead confederates yammering about coordinates. After that they then toured the powder magazine (gunpowder storage) and the gunnery deck, which Naruto thought was the coolest part of the tour. It had two Dahlgren smoothbore cannons on the port and starboard sides and a Brooke nine-inch rifled gun fore and aft-all specifically refitted to fire celestial bronze cannon balls.

"Wow! This is the coolest ship I've ever been on!" Said Naruto completely entranced by the artillery weapons, it felt as if he was connected to them.

"Hmm, tell me yank, have you been through the south?" Asked the captain.

"No, why do you ask?"

"The ironic thing about Lincoln's War isn't that we lost. I knew we were gonna lose the moment our ship sank below the Chesapeake. I never owned a slave or even killed an injun. I never once dreamed this horrible fate, yet here I am a slave to Ares! Ironic." Started the captain as he took Naruto along the metal deck.

"I guess so… didn't you all fight for slavery though?" Asked the blonde he didn't know much about the Civil War except the North won, Lincoln was a cool dude, and there were a lot of bloody battles.

"Yes, guess I got what was comin'. Still though be careful about messin with Ares. Fight for the wrong side and you'll end up just like me." The captain's green eyes brought fear into Naruto's sapphire orbs.

What the dead zombie said made him think for a minute. If Ares ruled over those who lost in battle or war. Would he become a zombie too if Melinoe won? It didn't seem fair to die in a conflict he had no control over just to end up a zombie.

"Well what's the south like?" Asked the blonde, somewhat curious of the captain's answer.

The south was a mystery to the blonde and the fact they were traveling south meant intel was of the most importance. The only things he really knew about the south were Louisiana, St. Augustine, Florida because of Sabon, and various other cultural things like bud light, soul food, and NASCAR.

"Best place in America if you ask me. Great forests full of evergreens, dark soil that'll grow anthin, good whiskey, fine women, and the most fearless sons of bitches below the mason dixin line." Said the captain almost nostalgic, "Know where I'm from boi? I'm from Alabaster, Alabama. Left my wife and son alone on our farm. Never to see em again, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"If you ever come across a Billy Braxton give him this!" The captain then handed the blonde an unopened letter.

"Will do… uh I don't know what to say, but ah… the civil war ended about 150 years ago. I don't know if he's even alive." Said the blonde who quickly placed the letter inside an empty sealing scroll on his leather strap.

"Interesting trick for a Yankee. If you ever find a living Braxton give them the letter. It'll give me some peace knowing one of the living carries it." Finished the captain.

_(Immersion: Chase by Giorgio Moroder)_

Right as the tour ended and they were about to go inside of the ironclad, until one of the dead zombies whose face seemed different from the others said, "_Shilup chitoh osh (Great Spirit)! _Captain we spotted three speedboats. Two coming from the port (left side) and one further back by the stern (back side)! Should I signal the alarm?"

"Yes Watie! Get every son a bitch armed and ready! Looks like these guys are packing some heat!" Right as the captain said that one of the speed boats zipped around the ironclad sending a stream of bullets flying from an automatic AK-74.

Naruto covered his ears and dropped onto the deck below the railing as one of the confederate zombies got torn to shreds. The captain and Watie quickly ran up the stair to the pilothouse missing a volley of bullets. The blonde watched half a dozen confederate zombies return fire against the speedboats. Their bullets seemed useless against these new fast-moving foes, as volley upon volley of high caliber bullets rained down upon the moving ironclad. Half of the zombies on the deck were dead. Torn completely to shreds, their green glowing eyes now dark.

"We can't suppress em!" Yelled one of the remaining zombies behind a large metal sheet in the railing.

One of the speedboats stopped close to the CSS Birmingham and one of the people in the speedboat laughed sickeningly and yelled, "Hahahahaha! ¡Ustedes, cabrones, morirán! ¡Es neta!"

(You motherfuckers will die! It's true!)

Naruto understood what the man said, surprising the American jinchuriki. However, there was no time to think as the man fired a continuous barrage of bullets accompanied by his buddies who were firing FN 5.7 pistols.

The other speed boat kept circling the ironclad, its crew raining bullets from all angles and sides.

Confusion.

Naruto's heart thumped so loud he couldn't comprehend what was even happening. His back and arms were behind a thick metal sheet below the railing, where bullet fire ricocheted and pierced through several rusted splotches. Sweat pooled from his crimson bandana and the thumping of his heart kept on speeding up.

What could he do?

Shinobi were trained to find cover, hide, then strike. Warriors and heroes from Camp Half-Blood were trained in quick strategizing before fighting their opponents head on until every foe was vanquished. Nothing in his hours, days, months, and years of training taught him how to deal with Spanish speaking gun-toters on the high seas. Most of the jutsu in his arsenal were close ranged, including one of his new water jutsu. The Chikara Yosha would be futile against such fast-moving targets and the constant barrages of bullets. Even if he could perform his long-ranged wind style ninjutsu, it would only make him an open target for these gun-toters as soon as he got up from his entrenched position. His stack of homemade paper bombs would be useless due to the high-speed wind.

"_Damn it! I should have taken that Thompson sub-machine gun in the armory! I can't focus or think!" _Thought Naruto hopelessly.

He had to do something. Anything, but if he moved, he'd get torn to pieces.

Naruto saw several more confederate zombies succumb to the constant ever growing gunfire from all sides. Right then and there, he didn't care about thinking or hiding.

Naruto saw an unmoving zombie corpse grasping a Pattern 1853 Enfield musket in its hands behind another metal sheet of cover. He bolted over to the corpse drawing constant fire from one of the speedboats.

He made it without getting hit. Behind cover, Naruto grabbed the long-barreled musket by its sling and placed it around his shoulders.

One of the crew members then yelled, "¡Ríndete ahora o sufre la ira de los titanes!"

(Surrender now or suffer the Titan's wrath!)

Naruto growled, then pulled the hammer of the musket back, it felt loaded and ready for action. Not knowing how to aim or what to do didn't matter. He quickly got up, pointed the barrel at the hollering man, and then pulled the trigger.

Crack-POW!

Smoke escaped from the rifles breech and leaked out in a large plume from the front of the barrel. Blood sprayed and squirted from the hollering man's forehead as he fell over the speedboat railing into the ocean. His crew looked both shocked and completely furious. They quickly returned fire with their pistols. Bullets _clanked_,_ ringed_, and _shlinged_ around the blonde who quickly took cover.

He did it! First time shooting and he made the shot! That asshole was dead, no more, food for the fishes… Morals be damned!

"Blondie what are you still doing down there? And who the hell are these people?" Yelled Clarisse from behind cover inside the pilothouse.

"Did you forget that I'm from another world or something? All I know is that they're working for the Titans and they're trying to kill us! If they think they can get away with sinking our only ticket to the Sea of Monsters, they're going to have to get through me first!" Naruto screamed back while the goons were reloading.

"Sicario's! These are cartel boats!" Yelled Silena from beside Clarisse, "Must be working for Melinoe or who knows!"

KABOOOM!

Saltwater sprouted fifteen feet high into the air, drizzling the fast-moving ironclad in a spray of light rain. A cartel assassin was throwing grenades from the driver's seat of one of the speedboats. Luckily, the first thrown grenade missed, sparing the demigods and their crew, but the second one clanged onto the deck a foot away from the blonde. Naruto rushed to the still active bomb and grasped it in his right hand. With time quickly running out he tossed the grenade overboard toward the first boat, causing a large ear shattering KABOOM!

Bright orange, yellow, and red plumes of fire enveloped the cartel speedboat on the ironclad's starboard side (right). All the remaining Sicario's onboard had no time to scream as their speedboat sank below the Atlantic. The whisker cheeked fourteen-year-old grinned like a fox, before taking cover behind one of the trapezoid structures housing the Brook 9-inch guns. Crew members on the grenade boat were throwing hooks knotted with long lines of polyester. A dozen more confederate zombies charged from the lower decks of the ship supporting the blonde who was entrenched by cartel men firing Uzi's.

Silena watched her blonde haired, sapphire orbed, best friend jump from his hidden position. As dead confederates counter attacked by firing their Pattern 1853 Enfield muskets and revolvers. Suppressing the boarding Sicario's. Naruto the most interesting, mysterious, and unpredictable demigod since Thalia Grace, disappeared from her view in a near blur. The last thing she saw were cold, calculating, and ambitious sapphire eyes.

Naruto delightfully smiled as wind blasted his hair back. After spending the better part of a year perfecting a new Taijutsu style and bettering his speed. He was probably as fast, if not faster than Sasuke who always seemed to outperform him. If only Iruka-sensei, Jiji, and Ero-sensei could seem him now.

"**They'd probably think you're insane."**

Naruto ignored the fox, making it to the portside of the gunnery deck within a second. He quickly unsheathed his celestial bronze gladius from his hip, brandishing it in his right hand. Not wasting another second, Naruto slashed two of the attached hooks. Several cartel thugs tumbled into the ocean.

Their arms thrashing far back in the distance. Only to be shot down by a laughing Sicario in the third boat.

As impressive as Naruto's speed was, he wasn't quick enough to stop two cartel thugs from climbing onto the _Birmingham_. Naruto took cover behind a loaded Brook 9-inch gun along the gunnery deck. Bursts of orange and yellow escaped from the cartel thugs Uzi's. Three confederate zombies dropped dead to the deck floor.

The smell of gunpower, burnt metal, and rotting confederate corpses filled the air.

Naruto felt the wind blowing south so he aimed the Brook gun slightly back. He then pulled out a box of matches from his weapons pouch, courtesy of Travis Stoll, and sparked a match to life. The zombies were returning fire every five seconds from various entrenched vantage points. The gun battle on the deck was growing louder and deadlier.

Watie maneuvered his way behind the cartel thugs. Giving a quick prayer to the Great Spirit, he charged forward, firing four shots from his revolver.

KABOOM!

A magnificent explosion ended the grenade boats career. Smoke drifted from the Brook gun, causing Clarisse to narrow her eyes at the unclaimed boy.

"Amazing!" Praised Silena as she watched the whole scene playout. Not only did Naruto take out two cartel speedboats, including their crews, pretty much all by himself. He also did it effortlessly like it was a cakewalk.

"Tsk, show off!" Replied Clarisse who got up from her hiding spot with two Colt M1851 Navy revolvers, one in each hand.

"Clarisse, calm down!" Begged Silena.

Silena simply shook her head as her friend left the pilothouse.

On the gunnery deck below, Naruto took a second to admire his handy work. The grenade boat was a smoking blotch far behind them. Watie killed one of the narcos and the other was bleeding from their lower back. Naruto held his newly brandished musket pointed to the ground while smirking to the remaining zombies. He felt empowered as if he held the world in his palms. Somehow everything went beyond any strategy or plot that he could have formulated. He just acted on impulse and this was his reward.

VVvvrrreeeee!

There was still one remaining speedboat. Unlike the other two, which spent several minutes shooting, engaging, and throwing grenades at them. The last speedboat's driver seemed much smarter. Far more cautious than its allies. And far more sadistic.

Naruto's rushed to the back of the _Birmingham_, his sapphire eyes narrowing into his final target. Right as he made it to the chugging-rumbling-clunking propellers, those very calculating orbs grew wide. One of the narcos got up with an RPG and began chuckling.

ROAR! WHOOSH!

The rocket propelled from the speedboat so fast Naruto instinctively shouted, "**Chikara Yosha!"**

A bright blue blast of chakra and wind propelled from Naruto's mouth clashing against the incoming rocket.

KABOOM!

The explosion spared the ironclad, but the blonde wasn't completely spared. He didn't feel it until he pulled himself back up along the railing. Blood poured from his right hand, his lower chest, and even his neck. Shrapnel. Pretty common back in the Elemental Nations if you tagged a paper bomb with a thrown kunai.

"¡Termina el bastardo!", yelled a cartel member.

(Finish the bastard off!)

There was no time to spare. The man with the RPG was reloading his launcher, so Naruto had no choice. He formed half a dozen hand signs, bullets flying around him. Clarisse came to the rescue, burnt metal and long streams of bullets popped from her two revolvers. Suppressing the manic narcos on the speedboat. A dozen dead zombies reinforced their leader, firing at will with rifles and revolvers.

Right before rocketman could launch another rocket. Naruto finished his ninjutsu on the tori (bird) hand sign. He then yelled out, "**Futon: Baku-dan damu** (Wind Release: Air bomb barrage)**" **

A bright blue and white funnel of air blasted from Naruto's bloody hands. Then another. Before long, two bright blue and white funnels, of condensed air, were blasting from his sticky hands every second. Whistling like missiles towards their target. The first funnel missed the speedboat whose driver zigged out of the way. It smashed into a high wave exploding upon impact. A ten-foot water sprout shot from the impact zone.

The second, third, fourth, and fifth funnels missed their targets too. Leaving ten-foot-high water sprouts and shredding sea life in their wake. Several fish flopped onto the deck when one of the air funnels slammed into a wave. Keeping the jutsu up, put a lot of strain on the whiskered marked boy.

Yet he kept blasting funnel after funnel, until the speedboat exploded shredding all onboard in a gory cloud of red.

(Immersion Over)

The zombies cheered and celebrated by throwing their grey kepi hats into the air. Some even fired their guns. They ended the celebration with a loud war cry that sounded like a herd of coyotes. Their crazed war cry continued in such a frenzy, it made Naruto want to run away in fear had they not been on his side.

"Ease up boi!" Called the captain, "Just our rebel yell."

"Whew. Thought there were more enemies here for a second." Said the blonde who felt some of the shrapnel in his chest pop out.

"_Thanks fox."_

"**Ugh. Not like I have a choice. I can only push some of those specks of metal out. You'll have to find a doctor for the others. I can't mend you fully until that happens. Just know you came out lucky this time baka! Most mortals, even demigods, would have been torn to shreds!"** Complained the Kyuubi as usual.

"_Nothing ever seems to change with you does it?"_

"**What if I told you how miserable it is to be caged inside of a fourteen-year-old brat! Try and change while locked up in a cage, with no food, no water, no girl to slip into your sleeping bag! I look at bars while you're free to do whatever you want!" **With that the Kyuubi disappeared leaving his host speechless.

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Clarisse loudly say, "Naruto! Took you long enough to get out of Lalaland. I want to say… I'm sorry."

"What?" Replied the bloodied blonde.

"I am sorry, okay, about being so tough this morning… and for underestimating you. I don't know which god possessed you, but we would have been killed by those criminals had it not been for you." Naruto made a foxy grin and scratched his head.

His golden, gravity defying, scraggly thick hair became crimson streaked and very sticky. With that he fell to his knees to a slightly disgusted Clarisse who then yelled, "Captain!"

"Yes, Lady Clarisse."

"Patch my friend up immediately," Her brown eyed beamed with worry and disgust, "And have the ship's doctor wash him and his clothes. Ew!"

Silena walked into the infirmary room down within the ironclad. She waited almost an hour for the ship's zombie doctor to finish removing half a dozen pieces of shrapnel. She slipped into the infirmary room, which was so cramped that the cot her friend rested on took up almost half the room. To her surprise, Naruto was already sitting up in his cot, and he was practically naked save for an orange pair of briefs.

Her eyes widened. Naruto got hit by 9 pieces of shrapnel, yet he didn't have a single patched wound or scar. It was as if nothing happened.

"Naruto, how did you heal so quickly?" Asked the very wide-eyed daughter of Aphrodite, "And are those hickey marks?"

"_Damnit fox! You can instantly heal torn tissue, muscle, and bone, but when it comes to hickeys. Your powers are useless!"_

"**Didn't seem necessary. Don't you mortals or demigods like trophies." **Chuckled the Kyuubi before disappearing from his mind.

"Uhm… about that." Began Naruto who didn't know how to reply to his crush's questions.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend. How long have you two been together? Who is she?" The tone of Silena's voice sounded more accusing than curious.

"I was playing night golf." Spouted the golden-haired boy.

"R-ight. And you just happened to get hit in the neck and collar five time. Come on Naruto, you can tell me. Who is she?"

Seeing no way out of this, the blond had to tell the truth, "She's a girl in my cabin… her names Sarah Kelly but believe me we're not dating."

"Ew, Naruto! Don't you know it's a camp rule not to fall in love with someone in the same cabin! Not dating my ass." Silena scolded causing Naruto to look at her brokenly.

"It's the truth! Like it or hate it… ugh! I didn't want this happen. Sarah literally fell in love with me after she had a dream. Yesterday I was minding my own business when she just pounced me. Cabin 11 is in dire straits and if I piss her off then us unclaimed bastards will be hated even more. So, tell me Silena, what would you do? I've been trying to keep this chaotic camp from falling into oblivion since day one." Spoke the blond as delicately as possible.

"I… I, whew, what can I say, love is love," Began Silena who felt the pain and contemplation of his eyes, "You sure you're not a son of Aphrodite?"

Naruto frowned at the most beautiful girl in his entire life then said, "I don't know what I am, but I'm no son of Aphrodite. So, thanks for telling the whole camp about that rumor, cause my whole cabin thinks I'm some sort love guru or something. I care little for beauty Silena, I'd rather laugh at some shlomo in Queens stepping in dog crap than gawk at a beauty pageant. More than that, I'd rather be known for my great deeds than my awesome pranks. Both have given me notoriety, yet nothing empowers me more than being known. How ambitious are Aphrodite's children? I've struggled my entire life to get where I'm at. I've come short almost every step of the way. It doesn't matter how much sweat or blood I shed I'm still not powerful enough. You mean the world to me and I want to believe you. It's just... Today, I felt a power, a power I haven't felt in a long time. I've felt this before when I went toe to toe with an enemy called Gaara. We fought a long and bloody battle, and I defeated him all by myself. No help, no support... well besides _a giant toad_, and no second chances. And through it all, we both survived and miraculously he became my friend. Whoever my mother is, she must have her reasons for not answering my prayers. Honestly, I doubt she even cares if I'm alive or dead... but deep down I know she loves me… she saved my life, she brought me here, and without her I wouldn't have met you."

Naruto waited for the councilors reply. Her cheeks were red, her eyes wide, and her voice lost. Maybe he was too harsh on her, but before he could apologize…

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't want to confuse you its just you were able to speak French on the spot. And…" Silena blushed and looked away before meeting his eyes, "Maybe you are the son of another goddess. I've never seen a camper heal so fast without ambrosia. You did this before when I first met you. Have you always known about these abilities? I just want to help you Naruto; you mean a lot to me. You've accomplished more than you give yourself credit for. Saving my life below Thalia's Pine, slaying a Colchis Bull alone, saving the entire camp from those Stymphalian birds, protecting this ship, and in your own words _our ticket_ to saving the camp."

"Silena, I'll never forget that out of all the people within the border patrol. You were the only one who protected me when I was down. When you had all the reason in the world to flee. You stayed by my side the entire time, even when I woke up you were still there. No one's ever done that for me. I'll never forget our times riding pegasi together or any moment I had with you because…" He wanted to grab her shoulders, press his lips against hers, tell her she was the most perfect woman in the entire universe. She made him crazy, crazier than Sakura or Eos ever could. Most of all he wanted to admit that he loved her.

He felt stupid just thinking this, but it was the truth. Every time he saw her, she made him feel happier, smarter, well-rounded, and complete. Nothing was crazier than the fact that they had only known each other for a week. The more he thought about this the more he questioned the most important thing.

Does she even love him? Silena Beauregard was the head of the Aphrodite cabin, the most beautiful girl at Camp Half-Blood, so far out of his league it wasn't even funny. Why would she love him in the first place? He was an unclaimed nobody from another dimension, he wasn't that handsome or smart, and worst of all she found out about his relationship with Sarah.

"Naruto, when we get back to camp, I'll help you out with this Sarah problem. My cabin specializes with that kind of stuff, but I think you need rest and even though you may look fine I want you to take a cube of ambrosia." Stated the demigod of love while handing out a cube in her lightly tanned hand.

Even though he put up a protest. She eventually convinced him to take it. Naruto's vision became sluggish, shadows expanded and detracted. Before leaving, Silena gave him a tight hug. Sapphire blue met with coral pink. Silena placed a pillow below his head and a blanket over his body.

Within a minute, Naruto was dead asleep. Silena laughed when she heard the passed out blonde mumble something about miso ramen and monster donuts. Silena kissed the resting blonde's forehead, departing with a smile, she shut the infirmary door happy and hopeful.

"_If I end the rite of passage… maybe it will all work out." _

**The Princess Andromeda **

The sun was setting over the horizon, casting shadows around the walls of the Stateroom. Despite the resounding success of latest recruits into Kronos' vast army. Five unclaimed demigod warriors from cabin 11 who were intercepted by Hank Hughes, along with ten harpies from Dover sent by Memnon. The room felt colder than usual and the leader of the Titan army, Luke Castellan was angry. Mostly because Percy, Annabeth Chase, and that stupid cyclops slipped from his fingers. Agrius, Alabaster Torrington, and even his newly formed Striga Guard of about eight strix were all feeling their master's anger. They responded by shifting around the room anxiously from the plush sofas to the snack bar.

Luke Castellan left the room having had enough of his foolish subordinates pestering him if he was _alright_ or _needed anything_. He was still wearing a buttoned-down shirt, khaki pants, and loafers. Many of the passengers who passed by the angry demigod got of his way. To them he looked like a manic male model, who somehow escaped from Tom Cruise's nasty dungeon.

Luke made his way into his personal office, where two strix stood guard in heavy Greek armor. Inside was an ebony desk, a desk top computer, a cabinet filled with bottles of wine and various liquors. On top of the desk was a satellite phone, outfitted with adamantine circuitry so that he could call anyone in the world without being traced. Good old Hephaestus, unwillingly helping his cause.

Dialing up Hank Hugh's number Luke smirked and said, "Have the plants sprouted any new leaves?"

-"One of em dropped some info just this morning about some girl named Clarisse La Rue. Seems she left the camp on an ironclad with two other heroes. One of em being Kronus' weapon. I contacted some members of the Sinaloa Cartel who were leaving Atlantic City. Don't worry the Coast Guard discovered their boats burnin an hour ago. Lucky for us it'll delay em for a good while."-

"That maybe good Captain, but we need those demigods alive. Especially Naruto, he is far more powerful than Percy Jackson. More importantly Clarisse must continue her quest." Said Luke.

-"Don't worry I won't send anymore Sicario's, guys pack too much heat as is. May I ask why you want Clarisse to continue?"-

"Because Lord Kronos wills it, that's why. Hank, why do all the dirty work? When we can have those brats do it for us." Replied Luke.

-"Bahahaha! Makes sense… But there are more pressin matters than the Cartel or this Clarisse girl. Melinoe wants me to attack the camp in six days."-

"Hugh's if you have any common sense, you'll calm her down immediately!" Yelled Luke into the phone.

-"Oh, you think I haven't been trying. She's the goddess of Ghosts! She's amassed an army of five thousand zombies with archaic artillery, monsters and even one the cursed kings."-

"You don't mean."

-"Yes, one of the very ones straight from the fields of punishment. Hades mustn't be as neutral as we thought. I got 500 marines deployed around Montauk. I just don't know how long things can be contained until this powder keg blows up."-

"Have Melinoe back down for ten days maybe even twelve. That's an order from Kronos. If she starts this war too soon, she'll be on her own." With that Luke hanged up.

"I need a drink!"

* * *

**Training Day 67**

_(Immersion: Listen to Giza Port by Jerry Goldsmith & Orchestra)_

The cruise ship docked at the nearest port town a day after the storm. After suffering substantial damage from several bolts of lightning, sails that were blown away, and a very tired crew of sailors. Everyone on board cheered and hugged one another as the planks dropped onto the wharf. Passengers scurried off the boat in droves. As soon as Naruto's feet touched land, he started kissing the hard-arid ground.

"Land, I missed you so much! I promise I'll never complain about you again!" Said the blonde, before shooting up and dusting himself off.

Passengers, sailors, turban wearing locals, and even various warriors in the small port were giving the bright-orange-jumpsuit wearing boy peculiar glances. Ero-sensei left the sapphire eyed boy to gaze around wherever they were at. All the buildings within the town were made of smooth tanned limestone with magnificent large arched doorways. There were very few trees in the area, mostly shrubs, palm trees, and cacti. Even the islands offshore were baren and dry. Far off in the eastern distance were orange and black hills leading into what the blonde assumed were deserts.

Naruto saw his sensei talking with several sailors outside the wharf. He rushed to his sensei's side to hear Ero-sensei say, "Great so you're telling me that the closest town that'll accept ryo is two hundred miles away?"

"I'm afraid so." Began a dark-skinned sailor with his buddies nodding along, "Here in Barka we accept gold, rupees from Oni no Kuni (Land of Demons), and bartering. Closest city that accepts ryo is ah, New Roran. Isn't that right, Saburo?"

"Yes, it's two hundred miles east through the Thar Desert. No point traveling to New Roran, it's Kaze no Kuni's most dangerous and expansive desert in the entire nation." Said Saburo who then left both shinobi standing speechless.

"Ero-sensei, when will the ship be fixed?" Asked Naruto now catching onto their dilemma.

"Two maybe three weeks, gaki. Turns out that Typhoon gave our ship a bigger beating than it could take. I need a drink."

Ero-sensei brought his star pupil through the winding tight streets of Barka. They found a cantina by the town center where shifty traders sold spices, silks, water, fish, and goat meat. The cantina was dark, lit only by a series of candles by every booth and table. All the buildings of Barka lacked windows, probably due to the sun and hot climate.

Ero-sensei traded the bartender two of his latest books, which he signed on the spot for six bottles of sake. Naruto watched a band of guitar players and a beautiful veiled woman singing in some local language when he asked his sensei, "I never knew Kaze no Kuni had such a vast and interesting culture."

"Since we're going to be here for a while. Might as well start your training here on the spot." Began Ero-sensei getting his student excited.

"What are you going to teach? A cool genjutsu, oh no maybe, some cool technique that no one can see. Or maybe…" Naruto would have continued, until Ero-sensei slammed a sake saucer on the table quieting him down.

"No something far more deadly, maybe the deadliest technique known to the shinobi world. Intelligence. Not facts or math, but real intelligence. How many people are in this bar? Without looking around." Asked the hermit sage.

Naruto closed his eyes clapped his palms together and tried to remember all the faces, "I don't know."

"Fifteen. Gaki I think you never harnessed some of your natural skills. Once I finish my drinks, we're going to spend the rest of the day training and then we're going to look for some money."

_New Roran_

Two figures in black cloaks with red clouds were walking through the great oasis city of New Roran, which was built fifteen miles from the rumbles of the crumbled Kingdom of Roran. Great towers of limestone stretched for miles around Lake Ahsa where thousands of date palms lied the roads and large courtyards of people's homes.

"Sasori-sempai, why are we going to some port town in the middle of nowhere?" Asked a man with a blonde ponytail covering one of his eyes. He had two sickening mouths in the middle of his palms that occasionally flicked out tongues, scaring many of the locals.

"It's not in the middle of nowhere, many ships from around the world dock there. With Khaderstan and Omi no Kuni blowing up in various wars and internal conflicts. More ships from across the Elemental Nations will soon flock to that town. Hahaha! That's our excuse if leader-sama asks why were there. See I think a little R&R will do us nicely. We haven't had a vacation in years. Hahaha!" Spoke a hunchbacked man who slid through the many bazars of the city.

"Well it better be relaxing. My standards are pretty high."

_(Immersion Over)_

* * *

**Listen to: ****_Hallon- by Christian Bjoerklund_****: on youtube**

**(for awesome end of chapter music)**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review :) It helps me update faster! And keep reading!**

**Futon: Baku-dan damu - Wind Release: Air Bomb Barrage - A rank ninjutsu - The Air Bomb Barrage is often called one of Kaze no Kuni's greatest weapons of war. Created by general Bikram during the Second Great Shinobi war this jutsu revolutionized combat for most of Kaze no Kuni's shinobi forces. During the SGSW Hi no Kuni reigned supreme smashing through the country of winds forces and creating the satellite of Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers). Despite losing land, general Bikram created a long ranged explosive wind release jutsu that was easy to teach to the countries jonin forces. Easy to learn, easy to master, and explosive. Just be careful using it in close quarters or with allies nearby. An incident at a chunin exam many years ago caused it to labeled as a kinjutsu. After a genin contender killed 14 fellow contenders including the user. Another reason why this jutsu is banned maybe because prolonging the missile blasts can put a strain on the users hands and can deplete the users chakra reserves. So caution should be utilized.**

* * *

**So, this concludes chapter 9. I don't know why I feel like each chapter I write is better than the last. I can't wait for chapter 11, because that is when the plot and battles will be getting more epic. Don't have too much more to say other than I'm happy for a lot of the kind reviews I got after chapter 8 and that Author's Flote. I was felt pretty low when I posted that mostly because I received 4 or 5 reviews and half of them were people calling me out and them saying I sucked. Problem is that when you spend time writing a chapter and the responses are toxic at first you kind of think why keep going. I'll try and finish this story if I can. I make sure to read every review, even the flamers, the haters, the people wanting me to go forward, the people who love it, support it and the ones asking questions or waiting for cool things to occur. I try to keep going after every chapter mostly because I know every one of you who leaves a response wants me to do better. Like I said I'm sorry if I've upset anyone in the past, I'm not the best writer on the planet or even the greatest storyteller. If I were, this story would have blown up ages ago. I want this to be a tale people will appreciate, but who knows this is Fanfiction not the Golden Globes.**

**I made a fun poll I'll take it down in a day to get the results, and then I'll post a more important one after. **

**Anyways, I'll answer several questions I've gotten.**

**Q: (from various reviewers) Numerous people think that Naruto is a son of Aphrodite or that it seems like he's a son of Aphrodite. Many more have asked who is Naruto's mother? **

**AN: Naruto's mother will be revealed very soon. This chapter has maybe the most hints that can help those who've been reading for a while to pinpoint who his mother is. I've written a ton of subtle hints sprinkled throughout the entire story. Many of these hints on paper would seem unimportant, just know nothing is unintentional with this story. When it is revealed, Naruto's mother will likely be the most powerful female god in the entire story and his powers will multiply especially in book 3 if I get that far.**

**Q:** **I'm really enjoying the story, its different and gives people a different outlook on intercamp politics and the motives of those in camp half-blood that we just never got to see in the original books. It's quite interesting to see the internal struggle of camp and in really curious as to whether silena will still turn to luke this time.**

**AN: I think this is maybe the first NarutoxPercy Jackson crossover that will have a major battle within the Sea of Monsters and correct me if I'm wrong but maybe even the first Percy Jackson fanfic as well. As revealed in canon Silena has already turned to Luke. This is revealed in the books particularly book 5 The Last Olympian, because Luke was banished from the camp at the end of book 1 after trying to kill Percy and revealing that he was the one to steal Zeus's Lighting bolt. Now Silena turned to Luke before book 2, which is how he entered the camp in order to poison Thalia's Tree in the first place. Naruto is already a thorn in Luke's side, and I can't wait for their next interaction especially because Silena is also on Clarisse's quest.**

**Q:(by Gandalf da Black)-Wow this story is awesome. I kinda wish he had gone with deci and showed a different side of the war against Kronos but at the same time im enjoying the current interactions. Also is he having a pseudo assassin's creed bleed over effect from his dreams or what? Because that would be pretty badass.**

**AN: Love your username by the way! I'm planning on bringing Deci, the companions, the Kronia, and all these plots will come full circle by the end of the Sea of Monsters.**

**Anyways I want to thank Haruka001 for all the kind words and to all my great fans. If you have questions, I'll answer them. The ones that I'll answer are the ones that are asked respectfully, they're to the point, and I'll answer just about anything, however if you're gonna be rude don't expect a response. **


End file.
